RWBY Reacts To Their Slipknot Selves
by Bryan217
Summary: RWBY & JNPR got summoned by a god and they are...about to watch a different versions of themselves in a band? Well that's something they didn't expect. Maggots Unite!
1. Introduction

_Oh well hello everyone. This was another idea I had in mind. I'm sure someone else came up with this idea but I'm not sure. RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and Anything slipknot is owned by well... Slipknot. So with that let's BEGIN!_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yelled a group of eight people falling.

These people are known as Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake belladonna, Yang Xiao-Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos and Lie Ren. They were just hanging out as usual until a portal sucked all of them up and now they were falling to an endless abyss. Then suddenly they stopped falling and we're now hovering.

"We stopped falling!?" Jaune said.

"We did but how?" Ruby said.

Then suddenly they got transported to a riom room. It was then they actually made contact with the ground. Everyone were about to have their weapons ready but then they realized they never brought their weapons. Knowing that they took a look at the room. It was a nice area. There was a couch that looked like it can fit eight people, A rug, a coffee table, a nice fire place at the side, a Big flat screen T.V front and center and hanging below it was a guitar.

"Well I really don't know what's going one but this place looks nice to live in." Yang said.

"Well your right about that" Said a voice that no one recognized.

They all turned around and saw a guy. He looked like he was in his mid forties.

"Leader how's it going?" The guy said to Jaune.

"Wait leader? Are you talking to me?" Jaune said.

"Sup Jester" The guy said to Ren ignoring Jaune.

Ren just looked at him confused. The guy then looked at Blake.

"How's it going Dark Kabuki?" The guy said to Blake

Blake had a weird look on her face of being called something like that.

"Seven, Skull I see you two are doing well" The guy said to Yang and Ruby.

They both looked uneasy.

"Hello Spike head" The guy said to Pyrrah.

"Uh...Hi?" Pyrrah greeted with confusion.

"Smiley I think your being energetic as always." The dude said to Nora.

"Smiley?" Nora said.

The guy then suddenly looked around.

"Huh guess I didn't get here. Eh maybe later." The dude said.

He then looked at Weiss.

"Hey Snowy! I love your backing vocals in the songs." The dude said to Weiss.

"Okay WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled Weiss. "AND SECOND WHY DID YOU CALL US WEIRD NAMES AND THREE WHY DID YOU SEND US HERE!?" Weiss finished saying everyone else nodding to Weiss's Second and Third questions.

They guy then looked at all of them.

"I'm gonna answer your second question. The reason I called you those names is because those are your nicknames." The guy said.

Everyone was now confused.

"Nicknames? Nicknames for what?" Yang said.

"Nicknames from your Band of course." The guy said like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

Now RWBY and JNPR were really confused.

"WHAT BAND?!" Everyone said to the guy.

"And that is where I answer your first and third question. But first let me introduce myself. My Name is Rolyat Yeroc I'm a god from another dimension. Hence why I summon you here." Rolyat said.

Everyone was now even more confused.

"Oh and full disclosure I know all of your real names. Jaune, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrah, Ren, Ruby, Nora and Blake. Members of THE most popular band in my dimension Slipknot" Rolyat said.

Everyone had wide eyes at this point.

"Wait Wait Wait Wait! So from what I'm getting is that us eight from YOUR dimension formed a band and it's one of the most popular bands in the world in your dimension?" Jaune said.

"Seems about right only it's nine not eight." Rolyat said.

"Nine? so wait who's the ninth member?" Ruby said confused.

"A guy named Prago Sting" Rolyat.

"Who?" Nora said.

"In my dimension he is a friend of yours since middle school-

"Wait Middle School? So we don't go to huntsmen academies?" Yang said.

"Nope because those academies along with Grimm don't exist in my Dimension." Rolyat said.

Everyone had shocked faces.

"So the reason I brought you here in particular is because I want you to react to yourselves in my dimension. AKA the Music and Interviews of your band in my dimension." Rolyat said

"That's it? You just want us to react to ourselves in your dimension as this Slipknot band?" Ruby asked.

"That is the gist of it. You may also know your other dimensions lives as they are WAY different then your lives from your dimension. Well kinda...You'll know what I mean when you see the interviews." Rolyat said.

"Oh okay." Ruby said.

"So anymore questions before we get started?" Rolyat said.

"Yes I do" Weiss said. "What band are we?What genre? A classical band? A Jazz Band? A choir Band?" Weiss asked.

"PFFFFT NOPE! The genre your band is in is Metal" Rolyat said.

"WHAT!? METAL?!" Weiss said flabbergasted that her other dimension self is part of a Metal band.

"Well yeah. I thought the guitar hanging on the wall was a giveaway" Rolyat said. "So anymore questions?" Rolyat said.

No one said a thing.

"Alright then let's get started. Just have a seat on the couch then we can get started." Rolyat said.

Everyone did do that and took a seat at the comfy couch. Rolyat then disappeared. Then the television suddenly turned on.

It said** Slipknot** on the T. V screen.

"So that's what our logo looks like." Yang said.

* * *

**The screen then suddenly cut to a video recording of Blake.**

* * *

"Oh it's Blake! Wow you looks the exact same nothing changed." Ruby said

* * *

**Then suddenly Blake grabbed a white object. With the sound of turntables playing in the background. Then Blake put the white object on her face. Blake looked back at the screen with the mask of a plain white doll face.**

* * *

"Why am I wearing a mask?" Blake said.

"I have no idea but it's terrifying" Ruby said.

* * *

**Then suddenly video went to a time-lapse. With Blake looking the same but the mask had changed now there were Red and Black markings on the mask.**

* * *

"huh strange" Jaune said.

* * *

**Another Time-lapse happened and now she had a rounded version of the same mask with Black markings on it.**

* * *

"Wait a minute. Remember when Rolyat called you 'Black Kabuki'?" Weiss said

Everyone nodded.

"Looks at those markings that mask. That is a Kabuki mask. The markings are also a dead giveaway. Was...Was this what Rolyat was talking about?" Weiss said.

"I guess so. But why are turntables playing in the background?" Yang said.

No one answered. They looked back at the screen.

* * *

**Another time-lapse happens the mask now looked worn out with the black marking all over the place and the mouth was stapled.**

"Jeez that mask definitely seen better days." Yang said

* * *

**A time-lapse happens and the man made a very different appearance. The top portion of the mask was reminiscent of a white fang mask while the lower portion was still that of the kabuki mask. The black markings all over the mask.**

* * *

"That's...Weird" Blake said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Another time-lapse happens and it looks like Blake wearing white face paint with Black face paint for the kabuki markings.**

* * *

"I went from a mask to face paint?" Blake said.

* * *

**Then suddenly Blake closed her eyes as her mouth and eyes opened wide...a little too wide.**

* * *

Everyone was now either horrified or Unsettled by that. that was until Blake realized the strap on her other dimension self.

"Wait there is a strap on my chin. That is not my face. That's a mask...OH ITS A DEATH MASK!" Blake said.

"Why would your alternate universe self would wear a death mask?" Jaune said.

"How would I know?" Blake said.

The recording suddenly cuts off. Then it showed a recording of Nora.

"OH IM NEXT!" Nora said excitedly.

* * *

**In the background was a sound of drums playing. Nora then grabbed a pink object and threw it on her face. She also had a mask. It was that yellow emoji happy face mask painted pink with the eyes and mouth cut off.**

* * *

"Okay" Ren said not sure what to say.

* * *

**The same thing happened with Blake as a time-lapse happens. It theb showed Nora with a very strange mask. It seemed like a round cardboard mask wrapped with duck-tape with a added pig nose also made of duck-tape. The eyes looked short and it also had a smile on it.**

* * *

"That is so weird but feels very Nora-ish though" Jaune said.

Everyone including Nora nodded there heads in agreement.

* * *

**Another time-lapse happens as Nora was now wearing a mask of a Sloth with the Eye holes made wide and a big open smile cut out of the mask.**

* * *

No one said anything.

* * *

**Another time-lapse and Nora has a white mask that looks like is made of cloth. The eye holes were circle shaped and there was a zipper on the mouth section. But it was curled upward making it a smile**.

* * *

"Okay that is kinda unsettling" Yang said.

* * *

**Que in a time-lapse and now we see Nora with slightly longer hair and wearing what seems to be a metal mask. The eye holes made it look like the mask had an angry face. The mouth portion of the mask was open with the inner section being covered in black cloth.**

* * *

"No THAT looks unsettling" Ruby said.

* * *

**A time-lapse happens and once again this time Nora had Long hair reaching below her shoulders. Her mask was like the previous one but definitely was different at the same time. This mask had normal eye holes so they saw her blue eyes. The mouth section was now a wide grin with teeth being shown. It seems like the mask also has makeup on if the red cheeks on the mask is anything to go by.**

* * *

"OOOOOOOHHH! Now I know why Rolyat called me Smiley! It's because all my mask have a type of smile on them!" Nora said.

"I'm wondering why there was drums playing in the background with Nora while Blake got turntables.

The recording then showed the screen of a Ruby.

"I'm next" Said Ruby.

* * *

**Ruby on the recording grabbed a white cloth with a black strap attached to it. This time a bass was playing in the background. she puts the white cloth on her head and the image on the cloth was a orange skull. With here silver eyes showing.**

* * *

"Really Just a thin cloth with a picture of a skull and nothing else?!" Ruby said.

* * *

**Once again a time-lapse happens as Ruby hair was slightly longer and now she had a hard plastic skull mask with the bottom jaw missing and the Eye holes wide to show her silver eyes**

* * *

"I'm liking the bass." Yang said

"Huh" Ruby said not sure what to think.

* * *

**A Time-lapse happens and we see Ruby with shoulder length hair. The mask was a straight up skull clear skull mask with an opening mouth. The next time-lapse shows Ruby with a metal skull mask.**

* * *

"OOOO. I like how that looks" Ruby said.

* * *

**When a time-lapse stopped it showed Ruby with a skull mask of a wolf almost like a beowolf mask from their dimension.**

* * *

"Oooooo interesting" Ruby said.

* * *

**One more time lapse we see a clearly adult Ruby with a rubber skull mask but this time its eyes and mouth moved kinda like Blake death mask.**

* * *

"I actually really liked that one" Ruby said.

"The moving eyes and mouth skull mask?" Jaune said.

"Yup" Ruby said.

"Wait a minute I think I'm starting to see a pattern here" Pyrrah said.

"I was about to say that as well." Weiss said.

"Well what is it?" Ren said.

"Notice when Blake was first shown her mask was a Kabuki and her nickname was Black Kabuki. Nora's nickname was Smiley and all here mask had smiles on them. Rolyat said seven and skull to Yang and Ruby. It showed Ruby with SKULL masks." Pyrrah said.

"So my nickname is Skull?" Ruby said.

"Precisely. So mine and Pyrrahs prediction is that our nicknames is based on the mask we wear."

"Well let's see" Blake said as everyone was looking at the screen.

* * *

**It then showed a recording of a guy looking at his scroll he then looked at the camera and smiled. He had green eyes and back hair that reached his shoulders**.

* * *

"Who is that?" Nora said.

"I think it's that Prago guy that Rolyat was talking about" Ren said.

" *whistle* Well he definitely looks fine that's for sure" Yang said liking the way this Prago guy looks.

* * *

**There seemed to be a percussion drum playing in the background. The screen then showed Prago wearing a west German clown mask.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH CREEPY CLOWN!" Ruby said freaked out.

* * *

**A time-lapse happened and now this Prago was wearing a toy green dragon mask with a zipper mask attached to it.**

* * *

"Wait a minute so he went from a Clown to a Dragon? That doesn't make sense! great this guy ruined our theory." Weiss said

* * *

**A time-lapse happens and it showed Prago wearing a very unsettling mask with his hair showing. The mask was white with the facial expression being a sad face. The zipper being part of the mouth. What was disturbing was the the top portion showed finger tips on its forehead while fingers was on its chin.**

* * *

"Well that's not creepy at all!"Jaune said sarcastically

* * *

**Que in a time-lapse and his mask was kinda like a continuation of the other mask. His hair was once again exposed. The mask was shown to have two hands stitched together with the lower part cut in half to make the mouth move.**

* * *

"This is so bizarre" Blake said.

"Ya think?" Yang said.

* * *

**The next time-lapse and it showed Prago with another different mask. his hair once again Exposed but hanging by the sides this time. It looked like a worn out executioner mask with a zipper mouth and he had a bone necklace.**

* * *

"He really pulled off that executioner look" Yang said.

The time-lapse happened again and-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Yelled Ruby, Yang and Nora.

"OH GOODNESS WHAT IS THAT!? Jaune said.

What are they referring to? well-

* * *

**Prago's final mask. his hair again exposed. but his maskwas once again changed. The mouth portion was a wide open smile with sharp teeth hanging off. The inner section was covered by a black cloth. The entire face was rigid. the forehead has a big cut in the middle and was stitched shut a bit but still showed red. He was wearing contacts for this mask. Making it look like he is that Prago's recording was now over.**

* * *

"Well that was Random and creepy" Ruby said scared after seeing that mask.

"Wait RANDOM and creepy?" Weiss said.

"Didn't Rolyat said Prago's nickname was Mr. Random?" Ren said.

"AHA! SO THE THEORY IS STILL ALIVE! That Prago guy wore random and ridiculous mask! that is why he got the name Mr. Random" Weiss said proud to at the theory is still alive.

* * *

**The next recording showed Ren. A guitar playing in the background this time.**

* * *

"Looks like its my turn." Said Ren.

* * *

**The alternate universe Ren grabbed put on a mask and the masked looked like a jester. A time-lapse happened and it looked like the same Jester mask only difference being the zipper mouth**.

* * *

"Interesting." Ren said.

* * *

**Time-lapse and Ren was shown with a different Jester mask. The mask was white the red marking on the first was now black diamonds on the eyes with black lips. A time-lapse later and Ren is show to have somerhing similar to his previous one but a black swirl on the right eye came Connected to the mask lips. They got a side view which showed Ren cut off his ponytail.**

* * *

"Awwww I liked the ponytail" Nora said.

* * *

**The recording showed Ren with a interesting change. One Ren had a medium sized beard and two the jester mask got changed. The lower mouth portion was cut off to show the beard and it was red diamonds on the eyes. A time-lapse and it shows Ren with a smoother version of the previous mask a clean white mask with only one black Diamond on one eye hole with the beard getting shown as well. You can still tell it is still a jester.**

* * *

"I like the edition of the beard" Yang said.

"I kinda liked it to. So seeing as Rolyat called me Jester meant I had jester masks" Ren said.

* * *

**The recording then showed Pyrrah. The background had this weird ambiance sample playing.**

* * *

"Okay so Rolyat said my nickname is spike head. So if my assumption is correct..." Pyrrah said as she concentrated on her other dimension self.

* * *

**Pyrrah let her hair loose as it reached her mid back. She then picked up on what looks like a helmet. She put it on and it looked completely ridiculous. So it was a balck space helmet with a gas mask over the helmet and there were nails coming off the head.**

* * *

"Well that is definitely the most weirdest one" Jaune said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**A time-lapse happens and this time Pyrrah was wearing a cloth mask this time with the nails sticking out and her hair was let out.**

* * *

"I think it was kinda smart you let your hair out so we know its you and not someone else." Blake said.

* * *

**The next time-lapse shows Pyrrah with a different version of the mask. The Mask and eye holes were now round shape and there was finally a zipper mouth on it. Another time-lapse happens and it shows**

* * *

No one said anything.

* * *

**Pyrrah with a black Kabuki mask but with nails rammed in the forehead and side cheeks and chin. Her hair was in a ponytail.**

* * *

"Very weird change" Weiss said.

"Indeed" Pyrrah said.

* * *

**Another time-lapse and it showed Pyrrahs entire head being covered by a rounded helmet mask. Eye holes being a small rectangle shape and zipper mouth. She turned around and only the ponytail was exposed. Though the big difference was of course the spikes were all over the helmet and they are long spikes as well.**

* * *

"Yup I know why I'm nicknamed Spike head." Pyrrah said

* * *

**A time-lapse and it showed Pyrrah with once again a SPIKEY mask. But it was actually a mask this time as there was a black strap on Pyrrah's head. Her head was in a ponytail again. The design of the mask was the same but instead of long spikes it was small nails covering the entire mask.**

* * *

"Well then. That was something" Pyrrah said.

* * *

**The recording then showed Weiss. a percussion drum playing in the background.**

* * *

Weiss leaned in wanting to know what she will wear.

"Oh this I got to see." Yang said.

* * *

**Weiss then put on a white painted hockey mask with a black lightning bolt on ironically the same spot on where her scar is.**

* * *

"Well we can't all come up with good ideas." Yang said.

* * *

**A time-lapse showed Weiss with a different mask. It was slightly more human latex version of a pig mask but this one had slits across the mouth and was in white and had a dark blue Snowflake on the top.**

* * *

"Slightly better" Ruby said.

* * *

**Another Time-lapse and Weiss returned to the hockey mask but with modifications. First it was painted black. Then there was a white snowflake on the there was a big hole on the mask and there were nails covering the mask making it look like a grill.**

* * *

"Okay we are getting somewhere" Jaune said.

* * *

**A time-lapse and it showed Weiss witha Hannibal Lecter type mask, but with the slight additions of small cracks in one and a paint smear on the other but it was reminiscent of the hockey mask one.**

* * *

"That actually looks cool" Nora said.

* * *

**A time-lapse later and it showed Weiss with a actually Snowflake shaped mask.**

* * *

"Okay now these are something." Nora said.

* * *

**The next time-lapse showed the next mask was a metallic version of the Hannibel Lector mask with an actual grill mouth instead of staples. A snowflake once again on the forehead. There also seemed to be a a way to open the mouth section so she can speak which was interesting And her long hair is let loose.**

* * *

"Best one out of the six." Blake said

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**The next recording showed Yang. There was guitar playing in the background.**

* * *

"Alright let's see what I got!" Yang said excited to see her mask.

* * *

**The other dimension Yang put on the mask and it looked like a heavily modified Hockey mask. A time-lapse happens and her mask is identical though the differences was that the mouth area was now a grill and it was Metallic silver.**

* * *

"I definitely like the silver version better." Yang said.

* * *

**A time-lapse later and it showed Yang with a metallic-looking, futuristic visor mask.**

* * *

"THERE IT IS! THATS THE ONE!"Yang said.

* * *

**The next time-lapse shows Yang wearing basically the same metallic-looking, futuristic visorbut each version looking a bit more menacing. Though one big difference Yang noticed was her hair.**

* * *

"Was I the only one that realized that when the time-lapse keeps going my hair becomes more straight and flat then what I have it right now?" Yang said.

"Yes" Ruby said answering for everyone.

"Okay only one left is just me" Jaune said.

"Alright other Dimension Vomit Boy. Blow our socks off!" Yang said

* * *

**The recording then showed Jaune. there was no instrumental playing in the background. Jaune was now shown his first Featured dreadlocks poking out of the top and an expressionless, ghostly face. A time-lapse happened and it showed a cleaner looking version of the Same mask.**

* * *

"I never would have thought dreadlocks Jaune" Ruby said to Jaune.

"Me neither" Jaune said.

* * *

**A time-lapse happens as Jaune now had Long hair that reached is shoulders and his mask was a green stitched up, skinless face.**

* * *

"I actually really like that" Yang said.

"It works well with the long hair" Blake said.

Jaune nodded in agreement.

* * *

**When another time-lapse came Jaunes new mask had an almost entirely featureless face that appeared stitched to his skull. Eerily blank. with His short blond hair showing.**

* * *

"Eh it's okay that one." Jaune said.

* * *

**When a time-lapse came and went Jaunes new mask was an almost realistic two-piece human face but one that appears riddled with disease and disgust across its cheeks.**

* * *

"That look so... Strange" Weiss said.

* * *

**A time-lapse later and it showed Jaune with semi long hair and his mask from what everyone can see is transparent and he is also wearing facepaint. He is also wearing a scarf around his neck and covering his mouth.**

* * *

"I actually really like that concept. Have a face paint design and have a transparent mask over it making people think its the the actual design of the mask is very cool." Blake said.

"Thanks Blake" Jaune said.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Pyrrah said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm actually suprised that our other dimension wears mask in the band." Ren said.

"Right? When Alternate Universe Blake put on that Kabuki mask I got caught off guard." Jaune said

"Same while some of us had interesting or creepy ideas for mask." Pyrrah said. Everyone else remembering the last mask design for Prago.

"I noticed in the time-lapse though is that we have different mask on in the first place but we are aging. It is definitely noticeable with Ruby." Jaune said.

"Yeah. Why is that?" Ruby said.

"Oh that quite easy" said a voice.

They saw Rolyat Yeroc standing next to him was a guy with green eyes and long black hair. he looked familiar.

"Wait a second is that?" Yang said.

"Yup I brought here." said Rolyat.

"Uh...hi?" Prago said.

After a couple of minutes of introductions Rolyat informed the group of nine why they were shown their alternate Universe selves with six mask. Rolyat said that with every new album they change their mask. So meaning that the last mask they saw on their alternate self was their current mask.

"Sooooo...uh when do we react to the music?" Prago said.

"Yeah we saw how we dress and look like in the other dimension so do we listen to the music?" Nora said.

"Good question and my answer is you will but first your gonna watch your first interview as a band and then you'll listen to the music. Sounds good?" Rolyat Yeroc said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Slipknot Interview was shown in the screen.**

**It then cuts to the group, it shows Weiss with the White hockey mask, Blake with the plain Kabuki mask, Nora with the pink Smiley face emoji mask, etc. Indicating this interview was from their early / Album days when they were all seventeen and Ruby was fifteen.**

**"Hello we are Slipknot" Said Juane with his** **dreadlock mask**.

* * *

"I sound so awkward" Jaune said.

"Well this is our first interview after all" Blake said.

* * *

**Meet The members it said on the screen. It then showed all of the members in a line. Then suddenly Blake began walking up."**

**_My name is Blake. I'm the DJ girl and my Number is Zero_****." Blake said**.

* * *

"Huh I never thought of you being a DJ player Blakey." Yang said.

"Me neither" Blake said.

"Why #0?" Pyrrah said.

No one answered.

* * *

**Once Blake left Nora was now coming up crouch walking for some reason.**

_"**My name is Nora, Number 1 and I play the drums" Nora said as she left still crouch walking.**_

* * *

"First off crouch walking is suprisingly Nora and two why does it seem appropriate that she is the drummer" Ren said.

"I guess it was meant to be" Nora said.

* * *

**Next up was Ruby.**

**_"My name is Ruby. Number 2 and I play bass" Ruby said_**

* * *

"Bass huh? Well I'm not complaining" Ruby said.

"Wait Blake said number Zero, Nora is one and Ruby said she is two...Do we all have a designated number as well?" Pyrrah said

"Seems so" Said Yang.

* * *

**Prago was the next one and he was doing a creeper walk.**

**_"Name is Prago but you can call me if you want. Number three, Percussion and Backing Vocals." Prago said._**

* * *

"Percussion and Backing Vocals? I never would have guessed that." Prago said.

* * *

**Next up was Ren.**

**_"My name is Ren. Number four and I play Guitar." Ren said._**

* * *

"Guitar huh?" Ren said.

* * *

**Next up was Pyrrah.**

**_"Pyrrah Nikos. Number five, Keyboard and Sampling" Pyrrah_**

* * *

"Sampling and Keyboard? Well that is a strange choice for a metal band." Jaune said.

"Oh most definitely" Pyrrah said.

* * *

**Weiss is the next one walking up.**

**_"Weiss Schnee. Number six, Percussion and Backing Vocals" Weiss said._**

* * *

"Wait I'm also a Percussionist and a backing vocals person? Weiss said.

"Seems that way" Blake said.

* * *

**Next up was Yang**

**_"I'm Yang. Number seven, guitar." Yang said as she walked away._**

* * *

"Oh I'm also on theguitar? Nice!" Yang said.

"Wait if Prago and Weiss are backing Vocals and everyone else has an instrument does that mean?" Jaune said as he looked back at the screen.

* * *

**Jaune with his dreadlock mask on was now walking up**

**_"Name is Jaune. Number eight and I'm the singer" Jaune said._**

* * *

"I'M THE LEAD SINGER!? WHAT!?" Jaune said flabbergasted as he was the lead vocal in the other dimension.

"I never would have expected that. You must have a pretty good voice then" Yang said.

* * *

**In the screen Everyone was sitting down and infront of them was a guy with papers in his hand.**

**_"Okay so lets this interview started. First question why do you wear mask?" The guy said._**

* * *

Everyone leaned in wanting to know as well.

* * *

**_It was Jaune that answered._**

**"_Well basically the reason why we wear mask is because we want our audience to focus more on the music rather than us. So that is why we wear mask." Jaune said._**

* * *

"Now that is dedication and pride showing love for the music." Blake said.

* * *

**_"Okay. So next question why is there nine members in the band?" The guy said._**

* * *

"I've been wondering that as well. Usually bands have like four or five members not nine." Ruby said.

* * *

**_It was Ren that answered the question._****_"Actually it wasn't always nine. It really started with just three. Me, Jaune and Nora." Ren said._**

* * *

"Wait just Jaune, Ren and Nora at first? How come Pyrrah didn't join in?" Weiss said.

"I have no idea" Pyrrah herself said.

* * *

**_Nora then talked._****_"I guess you could say Me, Renny and Jauney are like the original members since it was us three for like almost a full year" Nora said._****_"_**

**_It wasn't until Yang and Ruby came up to us telling us what we are doing. We said we were ready to practice in our band and Yang and Ruby instantly said could we join. I said if you play an instrument then sure"_** **_Jaune said_**

**_"They played and we thought they were good both so we added them in the band." Ren said._****_"_**

**_We then thought we didn't want our band to be normal band so one we decided to ask our other friends to be members" Jaune said._**

**_Prago decided to speak up._**

**_"I was the first one asked they said 'you want to be in the band's I said yes let's do this. I did a ''Tryout'' and I got accepted" Prago said._**

**_Weiss then spoke up._**

**_"I was a little hesitant at first but i asked if I can join and they said what I can play. I said drums. But since Nora was already the drummer I did percussion and I still did good. I also get to be a backup singer as a result" Weiss said._**

**_Pyrrah was the next to say._**

**_"I felt like I was feeling left out. I told the group 'can I be the keyboard player' they thought it was interesting so that's why I'm in." Pyrrah said._**

**_Blake then spoke up._**

**_"I got approached by them getting told if I wanted to join. I rejected at first but the next two weeks I changed my mind. I went to their practice area which was Jaunes garage and I brought a little DJ set saying that I can give a special sound for the music" Blake said._**

* * *

"Huh that is very interesting." Weiss said.

"Looks like we all have special talents in this universe" Yang said.

"I wonder if WE have those same talents as well" Ren said.

* * *

**_"Okay" The interviewer said. "Hehe alright now this is a question for the guys. How does it feel to be outnumbered by girls in this band." The interviwer said._**

* * *

Ruby laughed a little.

"I just realized there ARE more girls than guys on the band." Ruby said.

* * *

**_In the interview Jaune, Ren and Prago all looked at each other while little giggles and and laughs can be heard from the female members._****_"We don't really mind" Jaune, Ren and Prago said simotaniously._**

* * *

The girls all laughed at that.

"Oh I bet they do mind but don't want to say it" Yang said.

* * *

**_"Hehe alright. Now how would you all describe your music?" The interviewer said._**

**_"Related" Jaune said._**

**_"Motivational" Blake said._****_"_**

**_Amazing" Ruby said._**

**_"Hardcore" Nora said._**

**_"Great" Pyrrah said._**

**_"Good meaning" Weiss said._**

**_"Good at showing rage" Ren said._****_"_**

"**_Brutal" Prago said._****_"_**

"**_Amazing" Yang said._**

* * *

"One word descriptions. alright then" Yang said.

* * *

**_"How do you feel about your sound?" The interviewer said._**

**_"I feel like we have a very unique sound. That is definitely one of the things that differentiates us from other bands." Jaune said._**

**_"Okay then. Well Slipknot thank you for your time" The interviewer said._**

**_"I guess it was a pleasure being here" Jaune said as the screen turned to black._**

* * *

"Well that interview was definitely awakward" Yang said.

"Well duh because it was your first interview!" Said Rolyat who came out of nowhere.

"Well then I think I kept you waiting long enough. Ready to hear the music?" Rolyat said.

Everyone nodded

"Okay then, let's get started" Rolyat Yeroc said.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Well hello everyone how's it going. Yes I'm still working on the irikok Forest chapter don't worry. But I had this idea so yeah. But with this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys later!_**


	2. Unsainted

_And here is the third chapter and hooray they are reacting to the first song! Ruby is owned by Rooster teeth and the Song Unsainted is owned by Slipknot. So with that let's BEGIN!_

**UNSAINTED**

"So I'm assuming that is the name of the song?" Weiss said.

"I think so" Pyrrah said.

"Okay guys we might have headbanging coming so be prepared!" Nora said.

"Okay let's see Jaune said as everyone was prepared for the metal.

**The screen was black before it started so and the first thing they saw is an elderly women she had a gray pony tail and looks like she wore a blue jacket.**

"Okay then" Ren said.

**Lights flashed as the women was slowly opening her eyes once her eyes was opened it showed silver eyes just like Ruby.**

"She has the same eyes as me!" Ruby said confused.

**Suddenly they heard a weird sample playing in the background. A light flashed as the women was de-aging the screen flashed again with he women looking old again.**

That is so stra-"

**Weiss was interrupted when a person who's head was covered by a see through rag with an S vertically on the mouth doingdoing a chore sound.The next scene shows Jaune with his back turned to the screen he then turned around with the translucent mask on. It then showed lots of people with black uniforms.**

**Jaune:****_Oh! I'll never kill myself to save my soul. I was gone but how was I to know?_**

"Wow Jaune you have a suprisingly good voice" Yang said complementing Jaune.

"I'm suprised as well." Jaune said.

**The next scene shows the old women in a weird room. The next shot show a younger version of the women walking next to Jaune. It then shows the young women in the same room.**

**Jaune:****_I didn't come this far to sink so low. I'm finally holding on to letting go._**

"I'm trying to understand the lyrics but I'm not processing it" Blake said.

**The next scene shows Jaune and the old lady looking at something. The next shot shows the old lady hugging Jaune. As the choir sings 'Didn't come this far to sink so low'. as the drums are beginning to buildup.**

**Jaune:****_Im finally holding on to letting go._**

"This is so bizarre" Nora said.

**It then shows the shot of the younger women spazing and the rag covers person smiling while-**

**Jaune:****_I'm finally holding on to letting GO_****!**

**THE DRUMS AND GUITARS HITS IN FOR A HARDCORE SOUND.The video then pans to Blake wearing Her Kabuki death mask. The next shot shows Prago with his big teeth stitched forehead mask looking sideways with eyes wide. And the the shot shows Yang playing with the guitar while the drums are getting hit fast.**

Everyone got caught off guard by that transition.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH I WASN'T READY FOR THAT!" Ruby said.

"Same for me I thought I almost had a heart attack from that" Pyrrah said.

"Same!" Weiss said agreeing with Pyrrah

**The next scene shows Pyrrah with her nail mask with a tree in the background. It the shows Yang with her visor mask looking sideways. It then goes to a red screen with Yang playing the guitar**

**Jaune:_I'm just weathering a rough patch! Another villain with an itch to scratch! Denile is the darkness when you live in a hole! WHY DOESS THE HELL MAKE YOU FEEL SO COLD!?_**

"Okay this song definitely has a meaning with the lyrics" Blake said.

"I'm suprised you can understand other dimension Jaunes singing" Weiss said.

"I'm suprised I actually understand my other dimension self as well. Can I actually sing like that?" Jaune said wondering.

**The next scene shows Ruby with her Skull death mask. It then showed Weiss with her Chrome Hannibal Lector mask with her hair in Pigtails looking sideways.**

**Jaune:**_**Make a move and you pay for it! Pick a Lord and you Pray to it! You're so demanding when you want the truth**_

_**But your stories don't read for me**_

**It then shows Nora playing the drum to make a small build up and the-**

**Jaune:****_OH! I'll never kill myself to save my soul! I was gone but how was I to know!_**

**While Jaune is singing the scenes shows Ruby playing bass swaying her hair. It then shows the young lady making a finger gesture to 'come here.'**

"Okay wait a second you can't just go from scream singing voice to a nice melodic clean singing voice! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Weiss said.

Everyone else agreed on that.

**The scenes then shows Prago playing the percussion drums. It then shows Yang looking at another way, Then playing a guitar and then it shows her on a red screen showing the word Seven tattooed on her arm.**

**Jaune:****_I didn't come this far to sink so low. I'm finally holding on to letting go!_**

**It then shows The old lady doing hand gestures as the instruments were prepared to go to the other verse.**

"I have a tattoo!? NICE!" Yang said

**It then shows Nora with her metallic grinning make looking up. It then shows Ren with his jester mask with his beard showing raising his head looking at the screen. It finally shows Jaune looking at the screen while lowering his scarf showing his mouth. It then shows Weiss playing the Percussion drums Crazy!**

**Jaune:****_Indecision Overload! Keep a Buckle on the devil and your eyes on the road! Reaching out for the hand of god but did you think you shake your own!? This killing field is all grown over the motherfucker wants it's wild! Go sow your oats in alphabetical order! The anti-antagonist is back in style!_**

**When the next scenes shows Jaune in a burning eye effect Weiss and Prago go microphones ready to do backing vocals. It first shows Prago, then Jaune, then Weiss to Jaune once again.**

**Weiss Prago**: **_MYTOPIC_**

**Jaune:****_Can not see straight_**!

**Weiss Prago**: **_DYSTOPIC_**

**Jaune**: **_One sin to late! You got to lie if you want to believe but your bibles don't work on Me-yeeeaah!_**

"OKAY TO MUCH IS GOING ON ALL AT ONCE THAT I CANT PROCESS" Ruby said.

"First off I really am doing backing vocals and second WHY AM I PLAYING THE PERCUSSION DRUMS LIKE THAT!? I WOULD NEVER PERFORM LIKE THAT!" Weiss said super flabbergasted at how heher other dimension self is playing.

"I LIKE THIS SONG" Nora said rocking out.

"AGREED" Yang said

**the scenes then shows Jaune singing the chorus while the other members are playing their instruments. First Yang with her guitar. Then Ren with his guitar, Nora on drums, Pyrrah on the keyboard and samples set and Blake playing on the turntables. Then it showed a Ren screen with Nora playing drums. Then Prago banging away with a percussion drum, Yang crossing her arms, then it showed a the red screen with Blake looking directly at the viewers and Ruby playing bass.**

**Jaune:****_OH! I'll never kill myself to save my soul! I was gone but how was I to know?! I'm finally holding on to letting-_**

**The guitars were beggining to build something up as the next scene shows Blake on the turntables playing a sound that almost sound like a scream.**

**Jaune**:**_GOOOOOO_**!

**the scene then shows a version of Pyrrah's mask rotating while in the background Blake is playing the turn tables. The red screen appears this time showing both Weiss and Prago. With Weiss looking straight and Prago looking Sideways. With the sound of Blake's turntables effects playing.**

"That was such a weird change of pace" Pyrrah said.

"I actually like that transition" Ruby said.

"I'm liking this" Prago said.

**Then it shows Nora playing the drums, then Ren playing guitar. Next it showed Yang on the red screen moving her hair out of the of her face. Next it showed Ruby on the red screen looking up. Then it showed Prago on the red screen moving up and down on his percussion drums. Then it did a close up of Pyrrah and then in the next shot it showed Pyrrah moving her head back and forth. Then it showed Weiss who appears to be doing a little headbang. It then showed Ren on the red screen lifting his hair while in the background it also showed Ren playing his guitar?**

**Jaune:****_Did you think you could win and fill me in!? Did you think you could do it again!? I'm not your sin! I was all that you wanted and more! But you didn't want me! I was more then you thought i could be! So I'm setting you free! I'm setting you free!_**

"I think I'm understanding the meaning" Blake said.

"Yeah same here" Jaune said.

**It then shows Nora playing on drums while Yang is playing on the guitar in the red screen as a build up was happening. The next scene shows Weiss making a gun hand gesture and pointing it at her head it then flickers and Weiss made a weird gesture like she actually got shot. Then it shows Ruby looking up at something again. Then it shows a close up of Blake with her head projecting Jaune singing.**

**Jaune:****_You've killed the saint in me. How dare you martyr me._**

**it then shows Nora playing the drums fast and then the music stops but then-**

**Jaune:****_YOU'VE KILLED THE SAINT IN ME!_**

**It then shows Jaune coming out of the Building he was in. It then once again showed Nora playing drums with Pyrrah on the background looking up. Then it shows Yang on the red screen playing guitar. it once again goes to Nora playing drums with Jaune singing in the background. It then shows Weiss on the red screen grabbing her head with both hands with eyes wide and looking down. It then shows Jaune standing infront of a white cloth.**

**Jaune****_:OH! I'll never kill myself to save my soul! I was gone but how was I to know!? I didn't come this far to sink so low! I'm finally holding on to letting go!_**

"What is going to be revealed?" Jaune said at the scene taking place.

**Jaune lifted the cloth off and it showed a statue of himself. The screen then cuts to a group of black hooded people with glowing eyes with that same S symbol. Jaune grabbed a lighter and then he wents to his statue and he lit it on FIRE! It then cuts to statues of the other members it then pans to all nine statues with Jaunes in the middle and on fire.**

**Jaune**:**_YOU'VE KILLED THE SAINT IN ME! HOW DARE YOU MARTYR ME! YOU'VE KILLED THE SAINT IN ME! HOW DARE YOU MARTYR ME!_**

**The song ends with the final scene showing Jaune putting his scarf back covering his mouth with a screech in the background the screen then went to black**.

"Aaaaaannnnnd there goes the hearing for my cat ears" Blake said.

"Well that definitely was a something alright" Prago said.

"Okay so thoughts?" Jaune asked everyone.

"I liked it!" Nora said.

"Agreed!" Yang said.

"Same" Prago said.

"I have mixed feelings about it" Ruby said.

"I'm not really sure" Pyrrah said.

"I liked the chorus." Ren said.

"Well the transition of whatever type of Scream singing Jaune was singing and the clean vocals were nice. I actually liked the instrumentation. But I didn't like the video because it showed me acting insane and stuff that I didn't understand. Sooooooo liked the song hate the video" Weiss said.

"I liked it as well" Jaune said.

"I like the song as well. While I don't understand the video to much. I liked the song because of the meaning." Blake said.

"And what is the meaning?" Prago said.

"Well the meaning is about someone's depression hence some of the lyrics. But refusing to do it and y that kinda killing the saint. Well that is what I got from it at least." Blake said.

"Huh never thought of it that way." Ren said.

"Well all in all I liked the song. Very good first impressions on our other Dimension selves band." Nora said.

"Hey the screen is showing the next song name." Ruby said.

Everyone was now looking at the screen now ready for the next song and the name shown on the screen is...

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_SO with that that concludes our first chapter to the crew reacting to a song!_**

**_First off did you like how I did the Description of the ''''Music video'''' and did you like the lyrics setup I did._**

**_Do you like the lyrics set up like_**

**_Jaune: blah blah blah_**

**_Weiss:Blah Blah Blah_**

**_Prago:Blah blah blah._**

**_I did it like 'Jaune:blah blah blah' because in Slipknot songs I know that it isn't always Corey singing and its somone else singing like Clown, Chris and New Guy._**

**_So I did it like 'Weiss: INTO ME IS ALL YOU ARE!' this. so it will know who is singing that part. Do you like it like that?_**

**_And Yes I plan on making them react to songs from ALL their albums! So self-titled, Iowa, Subliminal Verses, All hope is gone, Grey Chapter and We Are Not Your Kind_**

**_But anyways with that this is Bryan217 aging see you guys next time!_**


	3. The Virus of Life

_So here is the next chapter! RWBY is owned by rooster teeth and Virus of life is owned by Slipknot. So BEGIN!_

* * *

**THE VIRUS OF LIFE**

"oooooo that's a cool song name"Ruby said.

"I know right?" Yang said.

"Well let's see" Prago said.

* * *

**The video begins with a weird noise as it fades to Prago and Weiss the screen being all Black and White.**

* * *

**"**So I'm guessing this is going to be a Black and White video?" Weiss said.

"That's how's it looks like" Ren said.

"So I'm presuming this song is from the 3rd album era judging by the masks Subliminal Verses was the name of that album right?" Jaune said.

"Yup" Blake replied.

* * *

**Prago is wearing his sad face hang mask and Weiss is wearing the modified hockey mask. Weiss then started playing the percussion drums as Prago begins hitting beer kegs making a kinda psychotic sound. It then shows the other members just standing there. It then cuts to Jaune walking really creepy and then...**

**Jaune:_YAAAAAY! I can see you but you can't see me. I could touch you and you wouldn't even feel me. Wait a second and you'll settle down. I'm just waiting till you really left your guard down._**

**The music video shows Jaune walking towards a bed with a women sleeping. Jaune then just stood there presumingly admiring the sleeping women. The next scene then shows the women awake in the kitchen cooking something, while Jaune is looking at her down the hall.**

**Jaune: _You're relaxed, You're sublime, You're Amazing. You don't even know the danger your facing. If I'm quiet, I'll slide up behind you. And if you hear me I'll enjoy trying to find you._**

* * *

Everyone was completely taken off guard by the music video and the song.

"Okay I definitely didn't expect that" Yang said.

"This video just turned creepy really fast" Ruby said.

"The entire music video being in black and white doesn't help." Jaune said.

"This is so bizarre even for me!" Nora said.

* * *

**The next scene Shows Yang, Nora, Ruby and Ren playing their instruments. Then suddenly Jaune pops out of nowhere looking at the screen singing with his eyes wide and smiling while singing. In the background a weird deep choir voice is playing along with the guitars and drums.**

**Jaune:_ I've been with you all say. I'm trying to stay calm. I'm impatient and it's really hard to breathe. I'm going to empty you and fill you in with me._**

**The next scene shows Jaune in the closet singing while he is seeing the women changing to her pajamas as the bass in the song gets heard more.**

**Jaune: _Just keep the violence down, Not yet, Don't make a sound. Oh God I'm feeling it, It's reaching fever pitch! My skin is caving in, My heart is driving out. No mercy, no remorse, Let nature take its course!_**

**The scenes then shows Prago doing a bit of vocals it then cuts to Jaune and Prago to Jaune and Prago four times.**

**Prago: _Watching_.**

**Jaune: _Bring me to my knees! _**

**Prago: _Waiting_.**

**Jaune: _I am your disease!_**

**Prago: _Lover_**

**Jaune: _Set my symptoms free! _**

**Prago: _Covered_**

**Jaune:_You can't love me! _**

* * *

"Stalker. This song is definitely about the perspective of a stalker." Blake said.

"But why am I portraid as the stalker in the video? I've never stalked anyone in my entire existence!" Jaune said.

"Well remember that it is other dimension you Jaune. So maybe your other dimension self is a stalker" Pyrrah said.

"Then how is he still in the band and friends with all you girls in that dimension if he is a stalker" Prago said.

"Good point. Maybe it was just meant for the music video" Ren said.

"Probably" Blake replied.

* * *

**In the music videos there was a lot of stuff happening like Prago doing a shush gesture and Jaune looking like he is ready to leave the closet.**

**Jaune: _I'm sweating through my veins, I'm trying to hold. It's unbearable, It's almost worst for me. I'm gonna tear you apart and make you see, MAKE YOU SEE! BRING ME TO MY KNEES!_**

**Prago: _Waiting_**

**Jaune: _I am your disease_**

**Prago: _Lover_**

**Jaune: _Set my Symptoms free! _**

**Prago: _Covered_**

**Jaune: _You can't love MEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**The guitars then started to kick in as it now shows Jaune getting out of the closet looking at the sleeping women, it then shows Prago and Weiss playing the percussion drums. Prago then started to sing along with Jaune**

**Prago: _This is the Virus_**

**Jaune: _The Virus of Life!_**

**Prago: _This is inside us._**

**Jaune: _The Crisis, the knife! _**

**Prago: _This is the Virus_**

**Jaune: _The virus of Life! _**

**Prago: _This is inside us_**

**Jaune:_The crisis, the knife!_**

**Then suddenly a creepy guitar solo begins as Jaune was now walking to the sleeping women while singing as that is happening the creepy guitar solo is starting to build up something. It then shows Jaune standing next to the bed. Then Jaune lifted his hand as then he grabbed the sleeping women as the screen turns red.**

**Jaune:_ It's almost time to play. It's time to be afraid. I can't control the pain. I can't control in vain. Oh god I'm ready now. You're almost ready now. I'm gonna love you now. I'm gonna break put you down. I see you in the dark. I see you all the way. I see you in the light. I see you plain as day. I wanna touch your face. I wanna touch your soul. I wanna wear your face. I wanna break your soul! _**

**The** **video then shows Jaune on his knees. The video was still black and white but when Jaune raised both his hands they were Red. It then cuts to the bed as red was now shown coming out of the women and going off the bed. It once again cuts to Prago singing and then to Jaune four times again.**

**Prago: _Watching_**

**Jaune: _Bring me to my knees! _**

**Prago: _Waiting_**

**Jaune: _I am your disease!_**

**Prago: _Lover_**

**Jaune: _Set my symptoms free!_**

**Prago: _Covered_**

**Jaune: _YOU CAN'T LOVE MEEEEEEEEE!_**

* * *

Everyone was in complete shock on what happened in the music video that they were all speechless.

* * *

**the video then shows the members headbanging while playing their instruments. It then cuts to Blake playing on turntables until it went to Prago singing again.**

**Prago: _This is the virus, the virus of life, This is the virus, the virus of life, this is the virus, The virus of life, This is the virus, the virus of life._**

**The video then cuts to Jaune clutching his head While singing. But he was more like shouting then singing.**

**Jaune: _this is the virus, the virus of life! This is the virus, The virus of life! This Is The Virus, The Virus Of Life! THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFE! _**

**The video shows Jaune lieing down on the floor next to the bleeding bed. It then shows Prago and Weiss playing their instruments. The instrumental reverted back to the percussion drums being played by Weiss and kegs being played by Prago. Male moans, grunts and laughs in the background. After a couple of more seconds the video suddenly ends.**

* * *

I took a moment for everyone to know what transpired and what they watched and listened. I took a couple minutes of silence until Nora decided to speak up.

"So what did you guys think?" Nora said nervously.

"That was trauma inducing" Ruby said.

"I really don't know" Prago said.

"Same" Ren said

"I kinda like it but at the same time I don't" Yang said.

"I'm on the same boat as you" Nora said agreeing with Yang.

"While I appreciate the song sounding completely different I hate the meaning and the video" Pyrrah said.

"I hate the video and the song makes me sick." Weiss said.

"I kinda like the song but I despise stalkers so I'm kinda mixed." Jaune said.

"Out of the two songs we heard I prefer Unsainted" Blake said.

Everyone nodded to that.

"Oh that is definitely better then the Stalker song." Yang said.

"Let's hope the next song isn't something like that" Ren said.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh hey the next song is about to start." Blake said

They all look at the screen and it said...

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_****_And that concludes chapter 4! Well that took a dark turn fast but eh it happens. But see you guys...NEXT CHAPTER!_**


	4. Psychosocial

Here is the next chapter so BEGIN! RWBY is owned by RT and Psychosocial is owned by slipknot.

* * *

**Psychosocial**

"Okay so what does this mean?" Blake said.

"Maybe it's about you being a bit of a psycho while you are social?" Ruby said.

"No there is a big meaning but it isn't ringing anything" Ren said.

"Well let's see what we got?" Pyrrah said.

* * *

**The video begins with a static video showing a broken house with the words 'All Hope is Home's written on top as a guitar starts to play. The next scene shows people with big stone heads walking to the camera. It then cuts to the band playing on a field with fire. They noticed Prago's Hands mask, Blakes metallic Kabuki mask, and Ruby's mettalic skull mask indicating this song is from the fourth album. As the drums were building up Jaune screamed and then the guitars kicked in.****The video then shows shots of the band members with some cool looking shots of some members with the fire in the background. In the background Prago can be seen hitting a keg and in the next shot it shows Weiss playing the percussion drums and it also shows masks hanging.**

**Jaune**_: **I DID MY TIME! AND I WANT OUT! SO EFFUSIVE FADE - IT DOESN'T CUT. THE SOUL IS NOT SO VIBRANT! THE RECKONING - THE SICKENING! PACKAGING SUBVERSION. PSEUDO SACROSANCT PERVERSION! GO DRILL YOUR DESERTS, GO DIG YOUR GRAVES! THEN FILL YOUR MOUTH WITH ALL THE LIEN YOU WILL SAVE! SINKING IN, IM GETTING SMALLER AGAIN! IM DONE, IT HAS BEGUN! IM NOT THE ONLY ONE! **_

**As Jaune was singing the video shows lots of closeup shots of the members and it also showed a dead animal.**

* * *

"First off WOAH on that Singing" Prago said.

"I still don't realize how im able to sing like that" Jaune said

"Again why does my other dimension self play like that?" Weiss said.

"So is anyone getting the meaning? Because I don't" Pyrrah said.

Everyone shook their heads indicating no.

* * *

**As Jaune begins singing the chorus the video shows some slow motion shots of the band. One showing Nora wearing a weird crown on her head. It then shows Prago singing a lyric. More shots of the members with fire in the background is shown. It then cuts to Weiss singing the same lyric as Prago. **

**Jaune: ****_And the rain will kill us all. Throw ourselves against the wall. But no one else can see.The persavation of the martyr in me. _**

**Prago and Weiss:** **_PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL!_**

* * *

"once again scream singing to clean vocal singing! How do you do it Jaune?" Ruby said to Jaune.

Jaune just gave a 'I don't know' gesture.

"I'm liking this song." Nora said headbanging a little.

"How can I sing like that when I do the 'Psychosocial' part?" Weiss said.

"Well it is two people singing the same thing sooooo combination?" Prago said.

* * *

**The video shows Jaune singing and then shows shots of the members and another scene of Prago hitting a keg and Weiss playing percussion drums to Ruby playing the bass. It then shows Jaune singing and then giving a thumbs down**

**Jaune: _OH, THERE ARE CRACKS IN THE ROAD WE LAID, BUT WHERE THE TEMPLE FELL,THE SECRETS HAVE. GONE MAD! THIS IS NOTHING NEW, BUT WHEN WE KILLED IT ALL, THE HATE WAS ALL WE HAD! WHO NEEDS ANOTHER MESS? WE COULD START OVER! JUST LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND SAY I'M WRONG! NOW THERE'S ONLY EMPTINESS! VENOMOUS, INSIPID! I THINK WE'RE DONE. I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!_**

* * *

"I'm starting to believe what the meaning of this song is" Blake said.

"I'm loving this" Nora said doing short headbangs.

* * *

**Jaune: _And the Rain will kill us all. Throw ourselves against the wall. But no one else can see. The persavation of the Martyr in me. _**

**As Prago Weiss begins singing the 'Psychosocial' Part a guitar solo happens as a ring of fire was now shown.**

**Prago and Weiss: _PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL! PSYCHOSOCIAL!_**

**The next scene shows Prago throwing a keg at the fire as the guitar solo is in full effect. Shots of the Building was shown as stuff is getting destroyed. Then marching drums was heard. The scene then shows Weiss turning around with her playing the marching drums. Then in a combination of Jaune, Prago and Weiss's voice singed the next lyrics.**

**Jaune, Prago and Weiss: _THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD! THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD_****_!_**

**The next shot shows Blake turning around with the eyes of her mask glowing red and mouth opening.**

**Jaune, Prago and Weiss: _THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD! THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_**

* * *

"I can't believe my other dimension self joined in on that" Weiss said.

"In actually like that part" Jaune said.

"Same here" Ruby said.

Then the music stops for a second and then it picks up again.

* * *

**_Jaune: FAKE ANTI-FASCIST LIE!_**

**_Prago and_****_ Weiss: PSYCHOSOCIAL_**

**_Jaune: I TRIED TO TELL YOU BUT!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: Psychosocial_**

**_Jaune: YOUR PURPLE HEARTS ARE GIVING OUT!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: PSYCHOSOCIAL_**

**_Jaune: CAN'T STOP A KILLING IDEA_**

**_Prago and Weiss: PSYCHOSOCIAL_**

**_Jaune: IF ITS HUNTING SEASON_**

**_Prago and Weiss: PSYCHOSOCIAL_**

**_Jaune: IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: PSYCHOSOCIAL_**

**_Jaune: IM NOT THE ONLY ONE!_**

**_The next scenes shows Ren jumping up while playing guitar in slow motion, It then shows Weiss and Prago with the percussion drums and then shows Yang doing a big headbang as her hair moved in slow motion._**

**Jaune: _And the rain will kill us all. Throw ourselves against the wall. But no one else can see. The persavation of the martyr in me. And the rain will kill us all. Throw ourselves against the wall. But no one else can see. the persavation of the martyr in me._**

**The scene shows Weiss walking while playing the marching drums as Jaune got to his knees screaming.**

**Jaune, Prago and Weiss: _THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD! THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_**

**The final scene shows the window getting Broken and then the video ends.**

* * *

"Okay then thoughts?" Ren said.

"AWESOME" Nora said with Ruby, Yang, Prago, and Jaune nodding theitheir heads in agreement.

"I definitely prefer this over that virus of life song" Weiss said.

"I'm okay with it" Pyrrah said with Blake nodding in agreement.

" I enjoyed it" Ren said.

Suddenly Rolyat Yeroc appeared.

" Three songs in and I'm going to be generous to you guys and give you a ten minute break and the react to more Slipknot. How does that sound?" Rolyat said.

Everyone nodded at that.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!** **Which song is next is a mystery.,**


	5. Custer

_and here is the new chapter!_

* * *

**Custer**

"Okay I'm lost on that title" Ruby said.

"What is a Custer?" Nora said.

"Isn't it a type of ice cream?" Yang said.

"OOOH WE MADE A SONG ABOUT ICE CREAM!?" Nora said.

"No I doubt it is about ice cream" Ren said.

"Well what is about?" Yang said.

"How should I know? I don't know the word myself" Ren said.

"Well let's watch the video and see what it is" Jaune said.

* * *

**The first thing the video shows is a piece of paper and a pencil but in the background they can hear people talk.**

**_"How about this one? Do-do-da do-do-da do-do-da-da-da"_**

**_"Do-do-da do-do-da do-do-da-da-da"_**

**Then the instruments come in full force as the pencil begins drawing on the paper. It then shows the members drawn in black and white in the paper. It shows Weiss with snowflake mask, Prago in the executioner mask, Blake in her kabuki white fang hybrid mask, Jaune with his two face type mask and Ren with his beard showing. Indicating this song is from their fifth album.**

**Then a screaming sample is heard and it shows the nine drawn members with their mouths open in sync with the screaming sample. It went to Nora, Blake, Ruby, Prago, Ren, Pyrrah, Weiss, Yang and Jaune in that order.**

**Jaune: _RISE!_**

* * *

"Holy that scared the hell out of me!" Weiss said clenching her chest.

"Im definitely going to have a heart attack if songs like these happens!" Pyrrah said.

"Well besides the surprise change why are we all drawings in this video" Jaune said.

"How are we suppose to know?" Prago said.

* * *

**The video then shows a veiwer discretion screen. With the strangest words to be on there. They then hear Jaune saying the discretion.**

**Jaune:_ Half Alive and Stark-Raving Free and Maligned, For Encroaching on the Purpose of this Commercial - Free Interruption. Due to the Prolific Nature of this Statement, Listener Aggression is Advised._**

* * *

"I'm not sure if that is part of the song or just for the video" Ruby said.

"Well considering that I said those lines I think it is part of the song" Jaune said.

* * *

**The video then shows the hand drawn Jaune singing while the pencil draws stuff like a gun, a brain and an explosion**

**Jaune: _It's Strange Whenever I See a Gun, I think About Just how Petty You Are. And it Blows My Fucking Mind! Yeah Blows My Fucking Mind!_**

**The video then shows The hand drawn Weiss and Prago playing the percussion drums while Blake is in the middle with her turntables. While on top of them a clock is drawn.**

**Jaune_:These Days, I Never Seem to Get Enough, I'm Tired of This Shit, I want to Go Home. Don't Waste my Fucking Time, Don't Waste my Fucking Time!_**

* * *

"Is this song about society?" Prago said.

"From what the lyrics are saying I think it is." Ren said.

* * *

**While Jaune is singing the video shows the other hand drawn members playing their instruments while looking at the screen. Drawing of a planet and a drawing of clay is shown****.**

**Jaune: _Because Anything Exceptional, Gets Crushed by Common People. With Jealousy and Ignorance, and All Their Common Evils! This Planet isn't Special, Collections Made of Clay, I'm waiting for the punishment, I know it's on my way._**

**The screen then shows scissors going to the paper.**

**Jaune: _Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up. _**

**The Scissors then begins to cut the paper as Jaune is singing the Chorus.**

**Jaune: _Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up!_**

**_The scissors cuts through some of the body parts of the hand drawn members. While and altered version of the sample scream is heard in the chorus._**

**Jaune: _Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up!_**

* * *

"GAH Such Profanity!" Weiss said.

"Well it definitely is about society the song" Blake said.

"But what does the paper, Hand drawn versions of us and Scissors have to do with society?" Pyrrah said.

"I think it's just for the video" Prago said.

* * *

**The video then shows the cut up paper but the hand drawn members are still playing the instruments.**

**Jaune: _Irreverence is my Disease, It's second Hand but You know me! The Son of a Bitch is in His Knees! The Last man Standing Gets No Pity!_**

**Then a weird male scream is heard as it shows the members with their mouths open again on the cut up paper.****It then shows Jaune singing while a picture of a toilet and a wall is drawn.**

**Jaune: _Somewhere on a Toilet wall, I read the words, "You Form a Line to Formalize The Former Lies" and I Finally Saw the Truth!_**

**The video then shows Yang, Ren and Ruby playing their guitars and Bass while a garbage can, stains were drawn.**

**Jaune: _Something So profound, And it was sitting there surrounded by, The Garbage and The Stains, Another Victim of the Refuse!_**

**The video shows Pyrrah on her keyboard while fire is drawn on the cut up paper.**

**Jaune: _Now I've been saying this for years, But you don't comprehend it! I fight hell and I fight fear, Because I understand it! Androgyny and Insults, You Try So Hard to Be Difficult. You Want to Win the War? Know What Your fighting For!_**

**Then the Scissors came back ready to cut the paper again as June begins singing.**

**Jaune: Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up. Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up!**

* * *

"Oh god here comes the profanity again" Weiss said.

Nora and Ruby were now both nodding their heads slowly to the song.

* * *

**It then shows the hand drawn Prago and Jaune standing Next to each other. singing the lyrics**

**Jaune and Prago: _Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up!_**

* * *

"Alright Now were talking" Prago said headbanging a little.

Ruby and Nora were full on headbanging to the song more specifically the lyrics.

Yang and Jaune was also starting to headbang a little as well.

* * *

**The video shows the other hand drawn members playing their instruments while headbanging. The next shows Blake doing a mid-air split jump while Jaune sings.**

**Jaune: _Irreverence is My Disease, It's second Hand But You Know Me. The son of a Bitch is on his Knees, The last man standing gets no pity!_**

**The next shots Shows the hand drawn Jaune now cut apart while singing. The pencil then draws eyes and then plant seeds.**

**Jaune: _With Angels Eyes and Demon Seeds, You're missing what you really need! When All is said and done, you see, The last man standing gets no pity!_**

**The video shows a body shot of all the members playing while a voice in the background is heard and it sounded like it was saying 'no pity'.****The next shot shows Weiss and Prago standing next to Jaune. Weiss on Jaunes right and Prago on Jaunes Left as they said the buildup to the chorus.**

**Jaune: _Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up_.**

**Prago: ****_Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up._**

**Weiss:** **_Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up._**

**Just then the lamp fell on the cut up piece of paper as the screen went white for a second before it shows the band no longer in hand drawn animations but as their fleshy selves playing on stage Live. While Jaune, Weiss and Prago are singing the chorus.**

* * *

Ruby, Nora, Prago, Jaune and Yang all began headbanging to the song.

Even Blake and Ren nodded their heads a little to the song.

Weiss however had the biggest shocked Face. Here eyes wide and mouth agape on seeing her other dimension self singing such lyrics with profanity.

* * *

**The next and final shot shows Jaune, Weiss and Prago singing the chorus.**

**Jaune, Weiss and Prago: _Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up! Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up and Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up!_**

**Then both the Song and Video ends**

* * *

"that...was...AWESOME!" Ruby yelled

"BEST ONE SO FAR!" Nora said.

"THATS PROBABLY MY FAVORITE SONG FROM OUR OTHER DIMENSION SELVES SO FAR!" Yang Said.

"That was really good I liked it" Jaune said.

"I admit that was pretty catchy" Blake said.

"I love everything about that" Prago said.

"Iiked it but the music video lost me a bit because I didn't know what was going on" Ren said.

"I think it definitely is one of the more fun songs to play. How about you Weiss?" Pyrrah said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY OTHER DIMENSION SELF WOULD SING SUCH PROFANITY WITHOUT A PROBLEM! I WOULD NEVER SING LYRICS LIKE THAT EVER! THE MUSIC VIDEO WAS WEIRD! THE SONG...Well the song was actually pretty decent to Listen to, BUT STILL HOW CAN MY OTHER DIMENSION SELF BE OKAY SINGING THAT! " Weiss said flabbergasted at her other dimension self.

"Well maybe because it's your _other dimension self _that is okay at singing it" Said a familiar voice.

They say Rolyat Yeroc arrive in the living room.

"Hey Rolyat!" Yang said.

"What are you doing here?" Blake said.

"Oh I'm just dropping some guest here" Rolyat Yeroc said as he opened a portal.

Four people came falling down One was a guy with grey hair and a cane, the other was a blonde women with glasses, the other two were faunus one being an older version of Blake and the other was a big buff man with fur on his chest and a beard.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby said.

"Miss Goodwitch!" Weiss said.

"MOM!? DAD!?" Blake said.

"Blake? Oh my goodness Blake your okay" The older faunus women said hugging Blake.

"What is going on here?" Glynda said.

"Indeed I want to get to the bottom of this" the Faunus man said.

"Well allow me to introduce myself" Rolyat Yeroc said.

It took an hour to inform the four new people on what is going on. The two new faunus are named Ghira and Kali and they ate Blake's parents.

"Interesting so in your dimension there are no Grimm or huntsmen and Huntresses and these nine people form a metal band?" Ozpin said.

"That is about right." Rolyat said.

"I would never thought you would play the turntables Blake" Kali said.

"Hehe we said the exact same thing!" Jaune said touching Blakes shoulder.

Ghira then gave Jaune a stern stare. Jaune didn't know why until he realized it. So he removed his hand from Blakes shoulder.

"Eh Hehe sorry" Jaune said embarrassingly.

"Oh yeah in my dimension instead of being a headmaster. You are the owner of Oz records the studio that you are affiliated with Slipknot" Rolyat said.

"Wow even in another dimension we still have contacts with ozpin" Nora said.

"And the lovely Miss goodwitch here is an assistant and producer of Oz Records working with Slipknot and other bands" Rolyat said.

"Interesting" Glynda said.

"So what are we here? Are we associated?" Ghira said.

"Eh I just brought you two because why not?" Rolyat said.

Then Rolyat snaps his fingers as four Chairs appeared on each side of the couch.

"Please have a seat" Rolyat said.

Everyone did as they told.

"Now lets continue. Full disclosure for the four new people here if metal isn't your cup of tea then I'm sorry but your gonna have to go through it like these nine. Anyway let's begin" Rolyat said as he disappeared.

"Hey the name of the next song is on the screen" Nora said.

The screen showed the next song name and it said...

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_I know that the chorus of Custer is sung by two people but I wanted it to be three because me seeing Weiss singing a chorus like Custer is hilarious for me._**

**_Don't worry I will do song from Subliminal Verses, Iowa and Slipknot just wait._**

**_Anyways with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	6. The New People React To Unsainted

_And here is a chapter I wanted to do se BEGIN!_

* * *

**UNSAINTED**

"Wait a minute. we just heard this" Ruby said

"Why would Unsainted be showing again if we already listened and seen the entire thing?" Jaune said.

"I think it is for us" Kali said.

"She is correct. You guys heard it but us four haven't" Ozpin said.

"Oh that makes sense. Well at least it will make us listen to this song again" Weiss said.

"It's really Catchy this song" Nora said.

"Well let's see" Glynda said.

"I'm going to have an open mind" Ghira said.

Everyone then watched the screen

* * *

**The screen was black before it started so and the first thing they saw is an elderly women she had a gray pony tail and looks like she wore a blue jacket.**

* * *

"Okay then" Kali said confused.

"who is that?" Glynda said.

"We don't know who this old lady is" Yang said.

"She kinda looks like a Maria doesn't she?" Nora said.

"I could see it" Ren said.

* * *

**Lights flashed as the women was slowly opening her eyes once her eyes was opened it showed silver eyes just like Ruby.**

* * *

"She has the same eyes as ms'Rose?" Ozpin said confused.

"From what we see yes" Jaune said.

"How interesting" Ozpin said

* * *

**Suddenly they heard a weird sample playing in the background. A light flashed as the women was de-aging the screen flashed again with he women looking old again.**

* * *

That is so stra-"

* * *

**Kali ****was interrupted when a person who's head was covered by a see through rag with an S vertically on the mouth doingdoing a chore next scene shows Jaune with his back turned to the screen he then turned around with the translucent mask on. It then showed lots of people with black uniforms.**

**Jaune:****_Oh! I'll never kill myself to save my soul. I was gone but how was I to know?_**

* * *

"Wow blonde boy you have a suprisingly good voice" Ghira said suprisingly complementing Jaune.

"Oh um thanks. To be honest I'm still suprised as well." Jaune said.

* * *

**The next scene shows the old women in a weird room. The next shot show a younger version of the women walking next to Jaune. It then shows the young women in the same room.**

**Jaune:****_I didn't come this far to sink so low. I'm finally holding on to letting go._**

* * *

"I'm trying to understand the lyrics but I'm not processing it" Kali said.

"You'll probably find out when the song finishes" Blake said to her mother.

"Well I do like the choir they have going on in the background" Ghira said.

"I'm kinda am as well" Glynda said.

* * *

**The next scene shows Jaune and the old lady looking at something. The next shot shows the old lady hugging Jaune. As the choir sings 'Didn't come this far to sink so low'. as the drums are beginning to buildup.**

**Jaune**:**_Im finally holding on to letting go._**

* * *

"Okay the next bit that is coming almost gave me a heart attack but I am prepared this time" Pyrrah.

"Three, two...one!" Nora said.

* * *

**It then shows the shot of the younger women spazing and the rag covers person smiling while-**

**Jaune**:**_I'm finally holding on to letting GO!_**

**THE DRUMS AND GUITARS HITS IN FOR A HARDCORE video then pans to Blake wearing Her Kabuki death mask. The next shot shows Prago with his big teeth stitched forehead mask looking sideways with eyes wide. And the the shot shows Yang playing with the guitar while the drums are getting hit fast.**

* * *

Nora, Ruby, Yang, Prago and Jaune began to headbang

While The four new people got caught off guard by that transition.

"OH MY Such a big turn!" Kali said to the transition of the song

"PHEW! AT LEAST I WAS PREPARED THIS TIME!" Pyrrah said.

"So it's metal I see" Ozpin said.

"I'm not one this kind of music bit I can binge through it" Glynda said.

"Mask? Interesting" Ghira said

* * *

**The next scene shows Pyrrah with her nail mask with a tree in the background. It the shows Yang with her visor mask looking sideways. It then goes to a red screen with Yang playing the guitar**

**Jaune_:_****I'm just weathering a rough patch! Another villain with an itch to scratch! Denile is the darkness when you live in a hole! WHY DOESS THE HELL MAKE YOU FEEL SO COLD!?**

* * *

"Okay this song definitely has a meaning with the lyrics" Glynda said.

"That is what I said" Blake said.

"Im still wondering if I Can I actually sing like that?" Jaune said wondering.

"That Is a possibility that you can Mr. Arc" Ozpin said

* * *

**The next scene shows Ruby with her Skull death mask. It then showed Weiss with her Chrome Hannibal Lector mask with her hair in Pigtails looking sideways.**

**Jaune:****_Make a move and you pay for it! Pick a Lord and you Pray to it! You're so demanding when you want the truth, But your stories don't read for me_**

**It then shows Nora playing the drums to Jaune singing**

**Jaune****_:OH! I'll never kill myself to save my soul! I was gone but how was I to know!_**

**While Jaune is singing the scenes shows Ruby playing bass swaying her hair. It then shows the young lady making a finger gesture to 'come here.'**

* * *

"Okay we got clean vocal as well!" Kali said.

"screaming vocals to clean vocals? I'm impressed" Ghira said.

"I'm suprised on how you transition to that" Glynda said.

"I actually listen to stuff like that and I wonder that myself as well" Yang said while still headbanging.

* * *

**The scenes then shows Prago playing the percussion drums. It then shows Yang looking at another way, Then playing a guitar and then it shows her on a red screen showing the word Seven tattooed on her arm.**

**Jaune**:**_I didn't come this far to sink so low. I'm finally holding on to letting go!_**

**It then shows The old lady doing hand gestures as the instruments were prepared to go to the other verse.**

* * *

"a tattoo Ms. Xiao-Long?" Ozpin said

"I know right? I'm definitely getting that whenever we leave here" Yang said.

"I don't know what dad will say Yang" Ruby said.

"Eh still going to get it" Yang said.

* * *

**It then shows Nora with her metallic grinning make looking up. It then shows Ren with his jester mask with his beard showing raising his head looking at the screen. It finally shows Jaune looking at the screen while lowering his scarf showing his mouth. It then shows Weiss playing the Percussion drums Crazy!**

**Jaune**:**_Indecision Overload! Keep a Buckle on the devil and your eyes on the road! Reaching out for the hand of god but did you think you shake your own!? This killing field is all grown over the motherfucker wants it's wild! Go sow your oats in alphabetical order! The anti-antagonist is back in style!_**

**When the next scenes shows Jaune in a burning eye effect Weiss and Prago go microphones ready to do backing vocals. It first shows Prago, then Jaune, then Weiss to Jaune once again.**

**Weiss and Prago****_:MYTOPIC_**

**Jaune****_:Can not see straight!_**

**_Weiss and Prago_**:**_DYSTOPIC_**

**Jaune****_:One sin to late! You got to lie if you want to believe but your bibles don't work on Me-yeeeaah!_**

* * *

"Okay a lot is happening right now" Kali said.

"Backing vocals Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin said.

"Yes in this dimension I do vocals but it is additional vocals" Weiss said.

"I don't know what I feel about this" Glynda saisaid

"agreed" Kali said

* * *

**the scenes then shows Jaune singing the chorus while the other members are playing their instruments. First Yang with her guitar. Then Ren with his guitar, Nora on drums, Pyrrah on the keyboard and samples set and Blake playing on the turntables. Then it showed a Ren screen with Nora playing drums. Then Prago banging away with a percussion drum, Yang crossing her arms, then it showed a the red screen with Blake looking directly at the viewers and Ruby playing bass.**

**Jaune****_:OH! I'll never kill myself to save my soul! I was gone but how was I to know?! I'm finally holding on to letting-_**

**The guitars were beggining to build something up as the next scene shows Blake on the turntables playing a sound that almost sound like a scream**.

**Jaune:****_GOOOOOO_**!

**the scene then shows a version of Pyrrah's mask rotating while in the background Blake is playing the turn tables. The red screen appears this time showing both Weiss and Prago. With Weiss looking straight and Prago looking Sideways. With the sound of Blake's turntables effects playing.**

* * *

"That was such a weird change of pace" Ozpin said.

"I'm still not over the fact my daughter plays turntables" Ghira said.

"I'm liking this" Kali said.

* * *

**Then it shows Nora playing the drums, then Ren playing guitar. Next it showed Yang on the red screen moving her hair out of the of her face. Next it showed Ruby on the red screen looking up. Then it showed Prago on the red screen moving up and down on his percussion drums. Then it did a close up of Pyrrah and then in the next shot it showed Pyrrah moving her head back and forth. Then it showed Weiss who appears to be doing a little headbang. It then showed Ren on the red screen lifting his hair while in the background it also showed Ren playing his guitar?**

**Jaune:****_Did you think you could win and fill me in!? Did you think you could do it again!? I'm not your sin! I was all that you wanted and more! But you didn't want me! I was more then you thought i could be! So I'm setting you free! I'm setting you free!_**

* * *

"I think I'm understanding the meaning" Glynda said.

* * *

**It then shows Nora playing on drums while Yang is playing on the guitar in the red screen as a build up was happening. The next scene shows Weiss making a gun hand gesture and pointing it at her head it then flickers and Weiss made a weird gesture like she actually got shot. Then it shows Ruby looking up at something again. Then it shows a close up of Blake with her head projecting Jaune singing.**

**Jaune:****_You've killed the saint in me. How dare you martyr me._**

**it then shows Nora playing the drums fast and then the music stops but then-**

**Jaune:****_YOU'VE KILLED THE SAINT IN ME!_**

**It then shows Jaune coming out of the Building he was in. It then once again showed Nora playing drums with Pyrrah on the background looking up. Then it shows Yang on the red screen playing guitar. it once again goes to Nora playing drums with Jaune singing in the background. It then shows Weiss on the red screen grabbing her head with both hands with eyes wide and looking down. It then shows Jaune standing infront of a white cloth.**

**Jaune:****_OH! I'll never kill myself to save my soul! I was gone but how was I to know!? I didn't come this far to sink so low! I'm finally holding on to letting go!_**

* * *

"What is going to be revealed?" Kali said at the scene taking place.

* * *

**Jaune lifted the cloth off and it showed a statue of himself. The screen then cuts to a group of black hooded people with glowing eyes with that same S symbol. Jaune grabbed a lighter and then he wents to his statue and he lit it on FIRE! It then cuts to statues of the other members it then pans to all nine statues with Jaunes in the middle and on fire.**

**Jaune****_:YOU'VE KILLED THE SAINT IN ME! HOW DARE YOU MARTYR ME! YOU'VE KILLED THE SAINT IN ME! HOW DARE YOU MARTYR ME!_**

**The song ends with the final scene showing Jaune putting his scarf back covering his mouth with a screech in the background the screen then went to black**.

* * *

"Aaaaaannnnnd there goes the hearing for my cat ears" Kali said.

"Well that definitely was a something alright" Ozpin said.

"Okay so your thoughts?" Jaune asked the four new people

"I actually liked it!" Nora said.

"I found it interesting in the singing department!" Ghira said.

"I like the chorus" Glynda said.

"I find it interesting" Ozpin said.

"I like the song as well. I liked the song because of the meaning." Kali said.

"And what is the meaning dear?" Ghira said.

"Well the meaning is about someone letting go of a big weight. Hence the lyrics 'You killed the saint in me'. But refusing to do it and y that kinda killing the saint. Well that is what I got from it at least." Kali said.

"Huh never thought of it that way as well." Ren said.

"Well all in all I liked the song. Very good first impressions of your other Dimension selves band." Kli said.

"Hey the screen is showing the next song name." Ruby said.

Everyone was now looking at the screen now ready for the next song and the name shown on the screen is...

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_And there is that I just wanted to do this. The song in the next chapter is going to be from...IOWA! look for that next time!_**

**_This is Bryan217 saying see youngish next time! _**


	7. People Equal Shit

_And here is the next chapter! _

* * *

**People Equal Shit**

"Well I guess I know what the meaning of this is going to be." Yang said.

"GAH PROFANITY IN THE NAME OF THE SONGS AS WELL!?" Weiss said.

"Well lets see how this will go." Glynds said.

"With a name like that this song is going to be really heavy" Blake said.

* * *

**The video begins with a live crowd with a curtain and then.**

**Jaune:_AAAH_**

**The curtain falls as the song begins with all the band members playing they see Prago with his green dragon mask, Weiss Pig like mask, Nora's cardboard ducktape pig mask and Jaunes Dreadlock mask indicating this is from their 2nd album. It then shows Jaune doing a growl, Then Weiss doing a similar type of growl and Prago doing a low growl.**

**Jaune: AAAAAHHHH**

**Weiss: AAAAAHHHH**

**Prago: AAAAAHHHH**

**The video then shows the crowd and the rest of the members playing their like seeing Pyrrah with her spike mask headbanging then Jaune, Prago and Weiss growld again.**

**Jaune: AAAAAHHHH**

**Weiss: AAAAAHHHH**

**Prago: AAAAAHHHH**

**Jaune: AAAAAHHHH**

**Weiss: AAAAAHHHH**

**Prago: AAAAAHHHH**

**The video shows Blake playing turntables, to Yang playing the guitar as Nora headbanger while playing the drums.**

**Jaune: _C'MON! HERE WE GO AGAIN MOTHERFUCKER!_**

**As Jaune said that fireworks pop out as shots of the members are playing and headbanging. With the turntables sound effect from Blake playing.**

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS! ALL OUT DESTRUCTION" Yang said as She begins headbanging.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Nora said as she was also headbanging.

Jaune, Ruby, Prago and suprisingly enough KALI was headbanging to the song.

"MOM!?" Blake said

"DEAR!?" Ghira said shocked on what his wife was doing.

"Oh my" Ozpin said.

"This is to intense already." Pyrrah said

"Why do I even bother with my other dimension self anymore!?" Weiss said.

* * *

**The crowd jumping as we also see pov shots of the band.****Jaune: _COME ON DOWN AND SEE THE IDIOT RIGHT HERE, TO FUCKED TO BEG AND NOT AFRAID TO CARE! WHATS THE MATTER WITH CALAMITY ANYWAY!? RIGHT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!_**

**As Jaune waswas singing the video shows the members headbanging while also showing the excited crowd.**

**Jaune: _UNDERSTAND I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING, IT ISN'T LIKE I WANNA SIFT THROUGH THE DECAY! I FEEL LIKE A WOUND LIKE I GOT A FUCKING GUN AGAINST MY HEAD, YOU LIVE WHEN IM DEAD!_**

**The video then did a close up of Jaunes face as the song did a tiny buildup until**

**Jaune: ONE MORE TIME MOTHERFUCKER!**

* * *

"Well I can definitely say that they certainly have a lot of energy there" Ozpin said.

"You are right about that" Pyrrah said.

* * *

**The video then shows Ruby headbanging while playing bass, then to Blake on the turntables to a couple of POV shots to Ren headbanging while playing the guitar. The next shot shows Yang headbanging not giving a damn about her hair being ruined. As shots of the crowd was also shown.**

**Jaune: _Everybody Hates me now so FUCK it, Blood on my face and hands and I don't know why. I'm not afraid to cry, but that's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Whose life is it, Give it, See it, Feel it, eat it, skin it around so I can spit in its face! I wanna leave without a trace, Cause I don't wanna DIE IN THIS PLACE!_**

**The video then shows shots of Ren playing, Blakes turntable set and then it shows a shot of Jaune looking at the crowd as the song did a buildup. Blake was then shown playing turntables, Then Prago and Weiss grabbed microphones once again and then...**

**Jaune, Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT!_**

**Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT!_**

**Jaune: _What you gonna do? _**

**Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT!_**

**Jaune: _Cause I'm not afraid of you!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT_**

**Jaune: _I'm everything you'll never be! _**

**Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! _**

**Jaune: _YEEEEAAAAHHHH_!**

**The video then shows Blake DIVING OFF THE STAGE AND INTO THE CROWD! Nora was playing drums fast as Yang played a build up!**

* * *

"I didn't know I had that kind of energy to dive off the stage" Blake said.

"Me neither" Pyrrah said.

"GAH! OF COURSE I HAD TO SING THE LYRICS THAT HAS PROFANITY IN IT!" Weiss yelled.

Ozpin, Glynda, Ghira, Blake and Pyrrah didn't know what say anymore.

* * *

**The video shows Jaune jumping and then begins singing again.****Jaune: _IT NEVER STOPS, YOU CAN'T BE EVERYTHING TO EVERYONE. CONTAGION, IM SITTING ON THE SIDE OF SATAN! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? THEY NEVER TOLD ME THE FAILURE I WAS MEANT TO BE! OVERDO IT, DON'T TELL ME YOU BLEW IT, STOP YOUR BITCHING AND FIGHT YOUR WAY THROUGH IT! I'm not like you you, I just Fuck up, C'mon motherfucker everyone has to die, C'mon motherfucker everybody had to DIE!_**

**The next shot shows everyone in the band headbanging as it then shows the large crowd having a good time. More POV shots were seen as well. Then Weiss and Prago grabbed their microphones and we're standing next to Jaune, while the song did a build up and then...**

**Jaune: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT!_**

**Jaune, Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT_!**

**Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT_**

**Jaune: _AAAAAH_**

**Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT_**

**Jaune: _YEAAAAAHHHH_**

**Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT_**

**Jaune: _AAAAH_**

**Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT_**

**Jaune: _AAAAAHH_**

**Jaune, Weiss and Prago: _PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT! PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT!_**

**Weiss and Prago: PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT!**

**Jaune: What you gonna do?**

**Weiss and Prago: PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT!**

**Jaune: Cause I'm not afraid of you!**

**Weiss and Prago: PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT**

**Jaune: I'm everything you'll never be!**

**Weiss and Prago: PEOPLE EQUAL SHIT!**

**Jaune: _YEEEEAAAAHHHH!_ GOT THAT RIGHT!?**

**Jaune sang as the song and video now ended.**

* * *

"PHEW! NOW THAT TOOK ENERGY!" Ruby said getting and drinking a bottle of water.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Nora said.

"You got that right" Yang said.

"I liked it. I nodded my head a little" Ren said.

"I kinda liked it to. I did tap my foot" Blake said.

"I agree with all of you." Prago and Jaune said.

"Well I'd do have to say that it was a lot of energy" Ozpin said.

"What he said" Glynda said.

"I just like because this one suprisingly didn't give me a heart attack this time" Pyrrah said.

"I thought it was wonderfull Kali said happily.

"Um yeah..." Ghira said not sure what to say after seeing his wife headbanging.

"All I have to say is at least the meaning was self explanatory in the title. I somewhat like it but why did I always sing the profanity lyrics with Jaune and Prago?" Weiss said.

"Remember your other dimension self choose to be a backing vocals so there is that." Yang said.

"***sigh* **Your right" Weiss said.

"After that let's take a little break before listening to more" Ruby said as everyone nodded.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_So there was that hope you enjoyed it._**

**_The next song for next chapter is from the self-titled Album!_**

**_so this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	8. Spit It Out

_And here is the next chapter and it is a song from the self title album_

* * *

**Spit It Out**

"I have this urge to make a joke or pun for an obvious reason." Yang said.

"If you do that then I will find a way to freeze you until the song is over." Weiss said.

"Enough talk lets see what do we have in store!" Nora said as everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

**The video begins with a door with the word Slipknot written Backwards. It then shows a little kid riding a Tricycle. But when it shows who is riding it it shows a little Blake with her plain white kabuki mask with a creepy jingle in the background.**

* * *

"Well this has turned creepy" Ruby said.

"Why am I riding a tricycle?" Blake said.

"This part actually reminds me of a scary movie but I can't put my finger on the name." Kali said.

"I think you are thinking of the shining." Jaune said.

"Ah yes the shining that is what I'm thinking about!" Kali said.

* * *

**Once the little Blake made it to a hallway she came in front of two little girls standing at the door. Just then a noise Is heard and the girls turns into Weiss and Prago wearing the little girls clothes. Weiss wearing Her hockey mask and Prago his clown mask indicating this is from the first album they did.****The video then goes to Jaune singing.**

**Jaune:** **_Did you never give a damn in the first place_** **_Maybe it's time you had the tables turned_****_' Cause in the interest of all involved I got the problem solved_** **_And the verdict is guilty_**!

**The video shows the group performing at a concert. It then goes back to the little Blake rubbing her eyes as want she is seeing is real. It then shows Weiss and Prago up close. It then finally shows group playing. **

**Jaune: ****_Man nearly killed me_** **_Steppin' where you fear to tread_** **_Stop, drop and roll you were dead from the get-go!_** **_Big mouth fucker stupid cocksucker_** **_Are you scared of me now?_** **_Then you're dumber than I thought_****_!_**

**The video shows Yang and Ren headbanging while playing guitar. A close up on a fan. Then Blake went infront of the camera.**

* * *

"Profanity aside a combination of metal and rap is really interesting" Weiss said.

"Once again I never realized that I could rap as well" Jaune said.

"Well you are the one that probably has the most secret talents." Blake said

"She is right Mr. arc" Ozpin said.

* * *

**The video shows the live performance . It shows both Prago and Weiss jumping on stage. While it shows Ruby jumping playing the bass as well. It then shows shots of Jaune and Yang in a pub. The video then goes back to the live performance showing Weiss playing the percussion drums crazy as well. **

**Jaune:** **_Always is and never was_** **_Foundation made of piss and vinegar_** **_Step to me, I'll smear ya think I fear ya? bullshit!_** **_Just another dumb punk chompin' at this tit_** **_Is there any way to break through the noise?_** **_Was it something that I said that got you bent?_** **_Gotta be that way if you want it_** **_Sanity, literal profanity, hit me!_**

* * *

"Are you serious!? Even in our early days I play the percussion drums like that and act crazy on stage as well!?" Weiss said.

"Once again Weis-"

"Other Dimension self I get it! But still I at least thought that my younger version would act more mature than what at ever I'm doing in the video" Weiss said interrupting Ren.

"Oh sure a white haired girl wearing a freaking hockey mask would act mature while with a group of people all wearing mask." Ruby said.

"She's right you know" Yang said.

Weiss sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Jaune: ****_Spit...it out_****_! _****_All you wanna do is drag me down_****_! _****_All I wanna do is stamp you out_****_! _****_Spit... it out_****_! _****_All you wanna do is drag me down_****_! _****_All I wanna do is stamp you out_****_!_**

**While Jaune is singing the video shows Weiss and Prago jumping around agagain on stage. The video then did a close up of Ruby. As Jaune begins singing the next verse a turntable sound effect is played as the video shows Blake playing on the turntables. **

**Jaune: ****_Maybe it's the way you gotta spread a lotta rumor fodder_** **_Keepin' all your little spies and leavin' when you realize_** **_Step up, fairy_****_I guess it's time to bury your ass with the chrome straight to the dome_****_You heard me right, bitch, I didn't stutter_** **_And if you know what's good just shut up and beg, brother_** **_Back stab don't you know who you're dissin'?_** **_Side swipe we know the ass that you're kissin'!_**

**The video then shows Pyrrah with her spike space helmet laying in bed watching the live performance.**

**Jaune:****_Biggity-biggidy bitch boy, halfway hauser_** **_Don't hear shit 'cause it keeps gettin' louder_** **_Come up and get a face full o'tactic_** **_Lippin' off hard, goin' home in a basket_** **_You got no pull, no power, no nothin'_** **_Now you start shit? Well ain't that somethin'?_** **_Payoffs don't protect and you can hide if you want_** **_But I'll find you comin' up behind you!_**

**The video then shows shots of the members playing their instruments and close up shots of the crowd. **

**Jaune: ****_Spit...it out_****_! _****_All you wanna do is drag me down_****_! _****_All I wanna do is stamp you out_****_! _****_Spit... it out_****_! _****_All you wanna do is drag me down_****_! _****_All I wanna do is stamp you out_****_!_****_'_**

**As the song continues a weird sample is heard as The video then shows scenes. One of Jaune coming a door with an axe. Then Prago and Weiss on the doorway with the little girl clothes. It ththen shows Blake with wearing an all Back spandex suit wearing a black version of the Plain kabuki mask while saying on a bathtub. It then shows a shot of Ruby next to a person with a bear mask. It then shows Jaune making a hole on the door and puts his face in the hole.**

* * *

"Well then...that was definitely something" Ghira said.

"You could say that again" Glynda said.

"Thai video is weird and I mean really _really _weird" Ren said.

* * *

**The guitars begin to build up something as Jaune begins singing. The next scene shows Ren holding a bat while fighting Jaune. The next scene shows all the members inside of an elevator.**

**_Jaune: Bout time I set this record straight_****_' Cause' all the needle nose punchin' is makin' me irate_**. **_Sick o' my bitchin' fallin' on deaf ears_** **_Where you gonna be in the next five years?_** **_The crew and all the fools and all the politics_** **_Get your lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick_** **_You got dick when they passed out the good stuff_** **_Bam are you sick of me?, good enough had enough_****_!_**

**The visor then turns to all out chaos. Showing shots of the entire band jumping. To Ren swinging a bat. To a shot of Weiss rolling around on stage. To a shot of Prago on the ground doing little circles and headbanging lots and lots of headbanging.**

**Jaune: ****_Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_****_! _****_Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_****_! _****_Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_****_! _****_Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_****_! _****_Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_****_!_** **_Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_****_! _****_Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_****_! _****_Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_****_!_**

**The video also shows a lot of middle fingers. as well don't forget about that.**

**Jaune: ****_Spit...it out_****_! _****_All you wanna do is drag me down_****_! _****_All I wanna do is stamp you out_****_! _****_Spit...it out_****_! _****_All you wanna do is drag me down_****_! _****_All I wanna do is spit you out_****_!_**

**The video shows Jaune on the ground and then in a weird grassy place with a blue hue to it While carrying an axe.**

* * *

Weiss was now trying to calm down her temples on what she just saw and more specifically what her other dimension self is doing.

"THIS IS JUST ALL OUT CHAOS!" Nora said headbanging.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!" Ruby said also headbanging.

* * *

**As the video and song were ending the video then did some final shots of the members. Like Jaune tackling Blake to the ground putting them in a missionary position. To Weiss rolling around again and doing circles on the ground. To Prago jumping up and down like its no ones business. To Ren, Yang, and Ruby headbanging while playing. **

**Jaune: ****_Spit...spit_**...**_Spit...spit_**...**_Spit...it out_****_!_**

**The final scene shows Jaune smiling in the blue hue garden area with a little snippet of the creepy jingle from the beginning as the video ends.**

* * *

"WOOOO! NOW THAT WAS SOMETHING!" Yang said.

"So uh...thoughts? I'll go first I kinda likes it, Question Mark?"

"SPIT...IT OUT!" Both Ruby and Nora said simotaniously.

"I would say those two liked it. I actually liked it as well" Ren said.

"I loved it" Prago said.

"I didn't mind it" Ozpin said.

"I would agree with him" Glynda said.

"Well despite and ignoring what I saw blonde boy was doing with my daughter at the end of the video. The song itself was okay for me" Ghira said.

"I loved it" Kali said.

"I don't mind it. But yeah why were you doing _that _to Me Jaune? Are trying to tell me something?" Blake said.

Jaune out's his hand up with a blush on his face.

"Okay first of I liked the song I thought it was unique and cool. Second that wasn't Me doing _that _to you. That was **_A _**version of me doing that. Not Me-Me." Jaune said.

"But it was still technically _you _though right?" Nora said.

"She's right you know. Even though it was a different version it was _technically _still you Vomit Boy. And from what you did with Blake in the video, that brings an implication that you want to feel Blake's PU-"

"NOT A SINGLE WORD ANYMORE DEAR BIG SISTER!" Ruby said clamping a hand on Yang's mouth.

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Alright" Yang mumbled as Ruby removes her hand from Yang's mouth.

"Okay joking besides I likes the song. The lyric _'Bigity-Biggidy Butch Boy's__' _made me laugh. Probably my favorite lyric of the song" Yang said.

"Ruby give me your water." Weiss said.

"Uh, sure" Ruby said confused as she gave Weiss her water.

Weiss then Poured the Water on her face surprising everyone. After rubbing her eyes, Weiss opens her eyes. She saw the group looking at her.

"Damn it, I'm awake, this is real." Weiss said.

Weiss then sighed as she leaned back on the couch.

"I liked the idea of combining Rap and Metal into one very unique. ***sigh* **Why do I bother with my other dimension self?! I'm just going to accept it for now on. NEXT SONG PLEASE!" Weiss said.

"Oh hey here's the next song" Ren said as everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_SO! WITH THAT I DID ONE SONG FROM EACH OF THE SIX ALBUMS._**

**_From here on out every song will now be random._****_Meaning we can have three chapters with songs from' We are not your kind/ WANYK' or Seven chapters with songs from IOWA!_**

**_BUT! BUT! For the next chapter. I want YOU!, Yes YOU! I want you guys to decide which one of these six songs do you want to see._**

**_The options: Wait and Bleed, The Heretic Anthem, Before I Forget, Dead Memories, The Devil in I or Solway Firth._**

**_Out of these six _****vote, yes I said vote because I made a poll on my profile which is now up! Now pick on Which one you want to see! ****Your decision counts!**

**_BUT WITH THAT THIS IS BRYAN217 SAYING SEE YOU GUYS NEXT! _**


	9. The Devil In I plus Extra

_Why hello everyone! The reason it took long for the next chapter was because I let the poll play out. But the poll has ended and the winner (and I'm actually pretty suprised this song won) is...The Devil In I! I like this song, but I actually didn't expect it to win. I thought either Solway Firth or Heretic anthem would be the top votes, But no which I'm suprised. But the people have spoken so let this chapter BEGIN!_

* * *

**The Devil In I.**

"Okay now with a title like that. The meaning of the song can go either way." Ruby said.

"And how will the singing go? Will it be screaming yelling or Clean vocals?" Weiss said.

"Maybe a combination of both?" Ghira said.

"That is a possibility." Jaune said.

"Well let's see because the video has started." Yang said.

Everyone now looked at the screen.

* * *

**The video starts from fading in with a fading in guitar. It shows Pyrrah on an elevator. The next shot shows a raven bird, then red hooded people climbing up stairs. The next shot shows Yang and Prago with the latter pointing a bat at the screen. It then goes back to Pyrrah on the elevator**

* * *

"Well that doesn't look scary at a-"

* * *

**Ruby got interrupted as the guitars kicked in. The next shot shows both Weiss and Prago tied up in moving wheelchairs. The video then shows shots of the members playing in a weird area with people in the background dressed with body bags.**

**The next shot shows Blake in a sewage line acting weird and then the next shot shows two Blakes in the sewage line. The next shot shows the raven bird. The camera bends down to show that the bird was on top of Yang's head. A far shot shows Yang sitting in a weird area with the tied up Weiss moving in the background.**

* * *

Pyrrah clenched her chest when the song began. "I should have figured that the song will start with something like that." Pyrrah said.

"This is some weird imagery." Glynda said.

"MY HAIR! How is my other dimension self not getting super mad at that bird!?" Yang said.

"Why are Me and Prago tied up in wheelchairs?" Weiss said.

"Why am I in the sewer?" Blake said.

* * *

**After a couple of more shots of the band members Jaune begins to sing. **

**Jaune: ****_Undo these chains, my friend. I'll show you the rage I've hidden. Perish the Sacrament. Swallow, but nothing's forgiven._**

**As Jaune was singing the video shows three Raven birds flying around Yang. It then shows the red hooded figures walking up the stairs. The next scene shows an up close shot of the ties up Prago and Weiss. The next shot shows a red hooded figure standing up. The next shot shows Jaune removing the tip portion of his mask to show another layer. **

**Jaune: ****_You and I can't decide_**, **_Which of us was taken for granted_**, **_Make amends_**. **_Some of us are destined to be outlived_**.

* * *

"That voice it is so creepy, and mysterious but at the same time, beautiful." Kali said.

"I'll agree on that." Weiss said.

* * *

**As Jaune begins singing and the double petals and guitars kick in as the next shot shows Blake with the bottom portion of her mask turning into her normal mouth with face paint, EATING HER FINGERS as blood comes out.**

**Jaune: ****_Step inside! see the devil in I_****_!_** **_Too many times, we've let it come to this_****_!_**

**The next shot shows Blake EATING HER ARM**

**Jaune: ****_Step inside! see the devil in I_****_!_** **_You'll realize I'm not your devil anymore_**

**The next couple shots shows Blake eating her bloody arm a bit more before going back to the members playing their instruments.**

* * *

Everyone watching was shocked on what they witnessed on screen that they all didn't had nothing to say. Blake then looked at her fingers a bit and back at the screen. Wondering why her other dimension self is eating herself alive.

* * *

**Jaune: ****_Under the words of men._**

**The next shot shows an explosive activator with Ren sitting at the background and then crouching looking at the device. The next shot shows Nora with her dummy smile face mask from ahig sitting in an area looking at possibly a note. **

**Jaune :** **_Something is tempting the father._**

**The next shot shows the tied up Weiss and Prago going past Ruby who is in an open door isolation area. The next shot shows Nora thinking. The next scene shows Yang with six Raven birds in the area. Just then one Bird got on her shoulder and begins pecking her shoulder.**

**Jaune :****_Where is your will, my friend_****_?_** _**In satiates never even bother**_. **_You and I, wrong or right_**.**_Traded a lie for the leverage_****_, _****_In between the lens in light_****_! _****_You're not what you seem_**.

**As Jaune sang it shows Nora grabbing an activator device. It then shows more birds getting on Yang. **

**The video then did a close up of Ruby as she opened her eyes and then...**

**Jaune: ****_Step inside, see the devil in I_****_! _****_Too many times, we've let it come to this_**

**As Jaune was now singing the chorus, The scene shows Ruby ripping her mask off and showing her face covered in blood. Once the mask was gone Ruby began RIPPING HER FACE OFF SHOWING A BLOODY SKELETON WITH WIDE SILVER EYES LOOKING AT THE SCREEN.**

* * *

"oh...My...God" Yang said in disbelief seeing the other dimension self of her beloved little sister ripping her face off.

Ruby had wide eye and began touching her face hoping that hers wouldn't come off with eyes.

"I have no word besides the one that I'm saying right now." Jaune said

* * *

**The next shot shows the tied up Weiss and Prago stopping in front of the rest of the band members. It then cuts back to the members playing their instruments.**

**Jaune: ****_Step inside, see the devil in I_****_! _****_You'll realize I'm not your devil_****_!_**

**The next shot shows Jaune, Blake, Nora, Ruby, Yang, Ren and Pyrrah STABBING THE TIED UP WEISS AND PRAGO! **

**Jaune: ****_I'm not your devil anymore_**

**After showing shots of the members playing their instruments and Prago hitting a keg. The scene then reverts back to the members stabbing the tied up Weiss and Prago. Some members sticking it in there on Weiss head and Prago's chest**

**Jaune: ****_Your station, is abandoned_**, **_Fool you cause I know what you've _****_done!_****_Sensation, deprivation_**, **_You should've burned when you turned on everyone_****_!_**

**As Jaune was singing, The scenes reverts to the stabbing scene to a shot of Weiss raising her hands up and shaking her head. It then shows all the members headbanging. It then shows Nora holding an activating device and crushing the piece of paper and pulling the lid revealing a big red button.**

**The next shot shows a now Dead Weiss and Prago. **

* * *

To say Weiss was flabbergasted on what was happening to her in the music video was an understatement of the century. To see her friends do that to her even though it wasn't necessarily _her _friends for real hurt, her heart on seeing that.

"Okay this video and song has to have a BIG meaning! If it shows use all dying." Ren said.

* * *

**The video then shows Nora looking at the screen. And then...**

**Jaune: ****_So step inside!_**

**NORAS HEAD THEN EXPLODES **

**Jaune: _see the devil in I_****! ****_Too many times, we've let it come to this_**.

**The next scene goes back to Pyrrah as the red hooded figure raised the elevator gate. It then goes back to yang as the ravens were pecking Yang**

**Jaune: ****_Step inside, see the devil in I_****_! _****_I know you'll find your answers in the end_**

**As the chorus was being sung the scene goes back to Pyrrah. A Bloody Rabbit ran in and began MAULING PYRRAH****. **

**Jaune: ****_Step inside, see the devil in I_****_! _****_You'll realize I'm not your devil, anymore_**!

**As that was being sung, ****The next scene Ren holding an explosive connected to the activator. It then goes back to a bloodied yang freaking out as the ravens were still pecking her to death. It went back to Pyrrah still getting mauled by the Rabbit as the elevator was now descending down. The next shot shows Ren putting the explosive IN HIS JACKET.**

**Jaune: ****_So step inside, step inside_****_! _****_See the devil in I, see the devil in _****_I-HAHAHAHA!_**

**Once again as the chorus was being sung the scene shows Yang hitting the table face first limp indicating that she is now dead. The next scene shows Ren pushing the handle of the activator and BLOWING HIMSELF UP!**

**The video then shows the band members playing the near end of the song.**

* * *

"This is to much for me." Ruby said shocked on seeing all the death.

"I really don't know what to say." Ghira said.

"Oh god I realized that Blake, Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Prago, Yang and Pyrrah all died except for me. Why do i get the feeling that I'm going to have the most gruesome death?" Jaune said.

"Oh god your right." Ruby said covering her face with her hands but was peeking wanting see on what is going to happen.

* * *

**The next shot shows Jaune with wearing his AHIG mask with a Rope tied around his neck. The next shot shows the red hooded figure picking up the remains of Ren. The guitars did a little build up.****Then the shot goes back to Jaune moved his right arm as it was NOW ON FIRE!****The video showed One more shot of the members before returning back to Jaune. After a couple of more seconds. While Jaune is burning, he slowly bend his he began to fall and then...**

**He hunged himself while on fire.**

**The video fades out with the guitar doing a fade out. As the screen was black the fade out sound of the guitar lasted for a couple more seconds. After those seconds were gone the song has finally ended.**

* * *

The group took a few seconds to fully get their minds straight and Henri express their opinions on what they just saw.

"Soooo...Thoughts? I liked the vocals." Kali said.

"Same I actually liked the song." Ghira said.

"Me and Glynda don't really have an opinion on this one. Just yet." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded.

"I don't have an opinion also." Weiss said.

"Same." the remaining right said.

"Hey something is showing on the screen." Ruby said as everyone looked at the screen.

**Devil in I - behind the scenes.**

"OoOoh! Behind the scenes?" Nora said.

"This ought to be interesting." Yang said.

* * *

**As the video fades in it shows a guy who looks to be in his late forties. He had a black shirt. Grey beard and a ponytail. ****"Hello my name is Shawn Crahan and I'm the producer of all of Slipknots music videos" Shawn said.**

* * *

"oh wow he does all of them?" Pyrrah said.

"Well I applaud him because those videos really are something." Blake said.

"He seems like a nice man." Prago said.

* * *

**"Now a lot of questions in the devil in I music video is _'why do the members die?' _Well basically the video is about finding past devils, past things. Becoming one with it ****and then doing away with it." Shawn said**.

* * *

"You know? What Shawn just said it actually makes sense." Ren said.

"He's right listening to the lyrics and what Shawn just said it'll comes together." Weiss said.

"So basically getting rid of the devils in ourselves." Yang said.

"OOOOOOH! So that's why it called _'The Devil In I'_ Because it's getting rid of those pesky devils inside of us!" Nora said.

"With you put it like that. Iike This song!" Ruby said.

"Same" Blake said.

"Now knowing what the meaning is. I like it as well." Jaune said.

"I'll agree to that." Weiss said.

"Same here" Pyrrah said.

"Well in that case I liked the song." Yang said.

"Well with a meaning like that I enjoyed it." Ren said.

"I like this song!" Nora said.

"I enjoyed it" Prago said.

"We can agree to that." Glynda said as Ozpin nodded.

"Okay shush Shawn is going to talk now" Kali said as everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

**A riff of the song plays as Shawn began to speak.**

**"Let's go through all the people. Number Zero, Blake. Picks her arm apart and her fingers. The things most important for her to hold a book " Shawn said.**

* * *

"Strange." Blake said.

* * *

**"Number two, Ruby. Because she's isolated cause she wants to be isolated to just make herself disappear in the isolation so she ripped her face apart." Shawn said.**

**The video shows on how they did the Ruby ripping her face part Scene.**

**"It was horrifically disturbing. I don't like blood. big reason why I used a lot of it" Shawn said.**

* * *

"Huh" Ruby said

* * *

**"Number One, Nora Valkyrie. The drummer, We all know this girl. You know Drummers disease, Drummer led. Y'know Um she is one of the important parts of slipknot. So it was only appropriate for her fucking head to blow up." Shawn said.**

**The next scene shows the Nora dummy exploding and after a couple of seconds the real Nora went on the set jumping around happy and amazed on seeing herself blow up. The video then went back to Shawn.**

**"She picked it. So you all know that _she _wanted her head to blow up" Shawn said.**

* * *

"Once again that actually feels very Nora-ish!" Jaune said.

"Oh definitely." Ren said.

"Wait he said that Nora picked her choice on how to die? So does that mean that all of us chose how to die?" Blake said.

"Seems like it" Ozpin said.

* * *

**"Number three, Prago and Number Six, Weiss, The percussionist and backing vocals. They are sparse bit they need to because they got to fix their attitude and earn everything and respect. They're percussionist fuck em" Shawn said.**

* * *

"So does that mean that other dimension Weiss still has the attitude of our Weiss?" Yang said.

"Seems like it." Prago said.

* * *

**"Number five, Pyrrah Nikos. I got a beautiful, beautiful pet rabbit. I love the rabbit because it's like the best actor ever. No ego, just kill" Shawn said**

**.****as the video showed the behind the scene clip with Pyrrah fake screaming as the rabbit _attacked her._**

* * *

"I'm sorry but the fact that Pyrrah shows to die by a little rabbit is hilarious to me" Yang said.

"Quite an odd choice on how to die Mrs. Nikos." Glynda said.

"It definitely is." Pyrrah said.

"Just be glad it wasn't an arrow to the chest" Nora said.

* * *

**"Yang Xiao-Long, Number seven. Birds. Interesting_.'Yang how do you want to die?', 'I want to be killed by birds.' . 'hm Don't you kinda hate birds because they can mess with your hair?' . 'Yes' " Shawn said replicated His and Yang's conversation._**

* * *

"WOW! I sacrifice the care for my hair just for the music video. Now that Is dedication if I ever seen one" Yang said.

"We saw your hair wet in one video and other videos shows you headbanging hard. So you technically always messed up your hair." Jaune said.

"Huh. Looks like I just noticed that." Yang said.

* * *

**"Number four, Lie Ren...Fuck man, FULL BODY EXPLOSION!" Shawn said.**

**The video then shows the ren dummy blowing up.**

* * *

"You could definitely say that again" Ren said.

"I know right?" Ruby said.

* * *

**"Number Eight, Jaune Arc, The lead singer. You know how it goes with him. Hung himself but before he hunts himself, he sets himself on fire. You all can clean up the fucking mess" Shawn said.**

**"So the devil in I, Slipknot, the crew and everybody else thanks you I had a blast doing this video." Shawn said ****The video ends by showing snippets of the music video.**

* * *

"He really does seem like a nice guy." Pyrrah said.

"True on that." Kali said.

"Okay now that is over. Which slipknot song are we going to listen to now?" Weiss said.

"Well your answer is right at the screen." Prago said.

Everyone than looked at the screen

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_And with that we will now see which song is next!_****_I want to say thank you all for voting on the poll. I'll see you all in the next chapter._**

**_This is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	10. The Nameless

_Hello it's me! Here is the next chapter! BEGIN! _

* * *

**THE NAMELESS**

"This can also mean different meanings." Ruby said.

"Who is the nameless?" Nora said.

"Probably about a person that wants to be Nameless?" Kali said.

"Well let's see." Jaune said.

* * *

**The video begins with a crowd Cheering. ****The guitars begins as it shows a indoor venue concert with a large crowd. After showing a couple of shots the group saw the green stitched mask from Jaune, Prago's Sad finger mask indicating this is Subliminal Verses.**

**Nora then does a buildup as Jaune screams, the song was now fully underway. The video shows shots of the members playing instruments, the crowd cheering and headbanging band members and Kegs getting hit by Prago. The video turned black and white while showing Ren doing a full guitar spin. Both Jaune and Prago began singing. **

**Jaune: ****_Pathetic_**

**_Prago:__ benign!_**

**Jaune :_accept it_**

**Prago: _undermine_****!**

**Jaune:****_Your opinion_**

**Prago: _my justification_**!

**Jaune: ****_Happy_**

**Prago: _safe!_**

**Jaune: _servant_**

**Prago: _caged_**!

**Jaune: ****_Malice_**

**Prago:_ utter weakness_**!

**_Jaune: _****_No toleration, Invade_**

**_Prago: _****_Committed!_**

**_Jaune: enraged_**

**_Prago: admit it_****_!_**

**Jaune: ****_Don't condescend_**

**_Prago: don't even disagree_****_!_**

**Jaune: ****_Destroy_**

**_Prago: decay!_**

**_Jaune: disappoint_**

**_Prago: delay_****_!_**

**_Jaune:_****_You've suffered then_**

**_Prago: now suffer unto me_****_!_**

* * *

"Wow I'm actually liking the switching back and forth vocals." Blake said.

"Well by the way it looks I'm just playing instead of participating in vocals. So thank god for that." Weiss said.

"You both sound great.

"Thanks" Jaune and Prago said simotaniously.

* * *

**The video shows the black and white scene of the members headbanging. One shot showing Nora headbanging and the next shot shows Weiss doing the same thing. **

**Jaune: ****_Obsession_**

**_Prago: take another look_**

**Jaune: ****_Remember_**

**_Prago: every chance you took_****_!_**

**Jaune: ****_Decide!_**

**Prago: _either live with me_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_Or give up,_**

**_Prago: any thought you had of being free_****_!_**

**_As the video and song progress the video shows Blake climbing on the stage while Weiss and Prago grabbed microphones ready rinsing the chorus._**

* * *

"Oh never mind it seems like I'm going to sing chorus with profanity most possibly." Weiss said

* * *

**Weiss, Prago and Jaune began singing...Clean vocals with an acoustic guitar playing in the background!?**

**_Prago and Weiss: Don't Go_**

**_Jaune: _****_I never wanted anybody more_**, **_Than I wanted you_**

**_Prago and Weiss: I _****_know_**

**_Jaune: the only thing I ever really loved_****_..._****_Was _****_hate!_**

**The electric guitars kicked off again as the song goes to its second verse.**

* * *

To say that the group were cought off Guard by the vocals had to be an understatement. They were not expecting clean vocals with an acoustic playing in the background.

"I did not expect that at all." Blake said.

"Indeed." Ghira said.

"I'm suprised on how much I liked that." Weiss said.

* * *

**The guitars kicked up again as the video showed A shot of the audience in the venue and outside. The video then shows Blake playing the turntables as the turntables sound was heard. **

**Jaune: ****_Anyone_**

**_Prago: no!_**

**_Jaune: anything!_**

**_Prago: yes!_**

**_Jaune: anyway_**

**_Prago: fall!_**

**_Jaune: anybody_**

**_Prago: mine_****_!_**

**Jaune:****_Anybody_**

**_Prago: tell me_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_I want_**

**_Prago: you!_**

**_Jaune: I need_**

**_Prago:you!_**

**_Jaune: I'll have_**

**_Prago: you_****_!_**

**_Jaune: I won't_**

**_Prago: _****_Let anybody have you_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_Obey_**

**_Prago: me_****_!_**

**_Jaune: believe_**

**_Prago: me_****_!_**

**_Jaune: Just trust_**

**_Prago: me!_**

**_Jaune: worship_**

**_Prago: me_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_Live for_**

**_Prago: me_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_Be grateful_**

**_Prago: now!_**

**_Jaune: be honest_**

**_Prago: now!_**

**_Jaune: be precious_**

**_Prago: now_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_Be mine_**

**_Prago: just love me_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_Possession_**

**_Prago: feed my only vice_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_Confession_**

**_Prago: I won't tell you twice_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_Decide_**

**_Prago: either die for me_****_!_**

**_Jaune: _****_Or give up,_**

**_Prago: any chance you had of being free_****_!_**

**While those two are singing the video shows more crowd shots. A shot of Ren headbanging while playing guitar. Same thing for Yang. The next shot shows Pyrrah headbanging as well. **

* * *

"I'm shocked on how much I am liking this." Weiss said.

"Same thing." Blake said.

"I like it!" Nora said headbanging.

"I liked it from the beggining." Kali said also headbanging.

* * *

**As the soft and clean chorus with the acoustic guitar in the background plays, the video showed lots of fan. The video goes back to Jaune singing the chorus.**

**_Weiss and Prago: Don't go_**

**_Jaune: _****_I never wanted anybody more_**, **_Than I wanted you_**

**_Weiss and Prago: _****_I know_**

**_Jaune:the only thing I ever really loved_**, **_Was hurting you_**

**_Weiss and Prago: _****_don't go_**

**_Jaune: I never wanted anybody more_**,**_Than I wanted you_**

**_Weiss_****_ and Prago: I know_**

**_Jaune: the only thing I ever really loved_**...**_Was haaaaate_****_!_**

**As that part happened the heavy part returned. The video then shows Jaune and Yang headbanging. The next shot shows Weiss with her long hair let down and looking like a mess and Prago playing the marching drums slowly spinning 360 while a weird sample is played.**

**The video then did shots of the crowd having a good. time, To The members playing. One shot shows Prago playing on Weiss marching drum. **

* * *

"Okay with lyrics from the chorusI'm presuming this is about a certain lover or something?" Nora said scratching her head.

"That seems to be with how the song is going."

"I cannot get over that Super clean vocals with the acoustic as the chorus." Glynda said.

"Holy Cow! Weiss with Your hair not in the ponytail and let loose and looking all messed up with that modified Hockey mask, Makes you look like a serial killer." Yang said.

"It does doesn't it." Ruby said.

"I can see." Prago said.

"HEY!" Weiss said.

* * *

**The video shows Jaune headbanging, it then transitions to other band members headbanging as well. Jaune began singing again**.

**_Jaune: _****_Stay inside the hole, let me take control_**

**_Prago: _****_Dominate_**

**_Jaune: _****_You are nothing more, you are something less_**

**_Prago: _****_Innocent_**

**_Jaune: _****_Something has to give, something has to break_**

**_Prago: _****_Omnipresent_**

**_Jaune: _****_Fingers in your skin, let me savage in_**, **_You deserve it_**

**During that the video shows Jaune headbanging. Nora did a little drum build up to Jaune screaming. As the chorus Began instead of the acoustic guitar in the background, it was the metal guitar and drums this time making the chorus more energetic.**

**_Weiss and Prago: Don't go_**

**_Jaune: _****_I never wanted anybody more than I wanted you_**

**_Prago: I Wanted You! _**

**_Weiss and Prago: _****_I know_**

**_the only thing I ever really loved was hurting you_**

**_Prago: Hurting You!_**

**As the chorus was being sung the video shows Yang headbanging. The next shot shows Weiss skipping around. It then goes to Jaune doing the twirl arm rock dance it then goes tons quick flash as Jaune was now standing on a prop singing. **

**_Weiss and Prago: _****_don't go_**

**_Jaune: I never wanted anybody more than I wanted you_**

**_Prago: I wanted you! _**

**Weiss****_ and Prago: I know_**

**_Jaune: the only thing I ever really loved was_** **_HAAAAAAATTTTTE!_**

**_As the song was beginning to end the instrumental played as the weeks sample noise from before was played again. The video then shows shots of the crowd, then to the band members headbanging._**

**_Jaune: _****_You're mine (I know who you are)_**, **_You're mine (I know who you are), You're mine (I know who you are)_** **_YEEEEAAAAHHHH!_**

**_The song then ends. The next shot of the video was The band posing as the crowd cheered._**

**_"Thank You So Much." Jaune said to the crowd as the video fades out, officially ending. _**

* * *

"Woo! Now that was definitely a Roller coaster!" Yang said.

"You can say that again." Ren said.

"So thoughts? I'll go first I liked it and I do mean all of it." Nora said

"I liked the chorus." Ghira said.

"Same." Ozpin said.

"Agreed." Glynda said.

"Ovals liked the chorus. " Pyrrah said.

"I don't necessarily fully understand the meaning, but I liked the song. " Ren said.

"I thought it was Awesome!" Yang said.

"I'm with my sister on this. "Ruby said.

"Loved it " Prago said.

"Same." Jaune said.

"I liked it as well" Blake said.

"I shockingly really liked this one a lot. I liked the instrumentation, I liked the singing, I definitely like the chorus. This has to be my favorite so far." Weiss. said.

"I loved it! If songs can change like that and sound good still. I'm wondering what other songs we will listen to." Kali said.

"The title of the songs as well. I Wonder what the songs are called." Ren said.

"Who knows? For what we've seen so far I wouldn't be suprised if there is a song called Sulfur." Weiss said.

"Uh Weiss, look at the screen" Jaune said.

Weiss looked at the screen and saw what the song name of the next song is.

"Oh god dammit." Weiss said.

* * *

**_*To Be Continued*_**

**_Well Weiss told you what the next chapter is going to be so looks for that!_**

**_Yes Jaune has the long hair just like Corey had in the Subliminal Verses era._**

**_But anyway this is Bryan217 saying see you next time! _**


	11. Sulfur

_Well here is the next chapter! _

* * *

**Sulfur**

"We made a song about a chemical?" Weiss said.

"It's seems like it." Pyrrah said.

"I wonder how this will go?" Prago said

"I ready to headbang!" Yang said

* * *

**The video begins with Jaune wearing his AHIG mask, Drowning in water while heavy breathing is played.**

* * *

Everyone got caught off guard by that.

"Is this going to be another freaky song like that virus of life song?" Ruby said.

"The wha-"

* * *

**Glynda got interrupted as the song officially begins with the guitars and drums hitting it off. The video shows the band in a weird area performing while showing water.**

* * *

"Never mind." Ruby said.

* * *

**The guitars played while double pedals go fast thanks to Nora as a sound effect is playing thanks to Blake as the video shows the members headbanging.****Jaune did a gesture as the guitar did a small buildup with keg hits as Jaune begins to sing. **

**Jaune: _Oh, _****_My guilt and my shame always sell me short_**, **_Always feel the same_**. **_And my face and my soul always wear me thin,_** **_Always under control_**

**As the Jaune sings the video shows shots of Ren underwater. **

**Jaune: ****_But the longest hours you'll have in your life_** **_Are the ones you sit through to know if you're right_**, **_So I'll wait, but I pray that I'm wrong_**, **_Because I think I know what's going on_**.

**The song then did a mini guitar solo as the next shot shows Jaune in the water.**

* * *

"Oh now we are talking!" Yang said headbanging.

"You said it!" Ruby said headbanging as well.

Jaune, Prago, Kali and Nora began headbanging as well. Ren only tapped his foot.

* * *

**The next shot shows Ruby in the water doing a flip. As Jaune is singing the next shot shows Yang in a cannonball position in the water. The next shots shows Yang moving her hair out the way in the water looking intimidating.**

**Jaune: ****_So let me get this straight, the only will is my own_**, **_I do whatever I want and stay alone_**, **_All my decisions make it untouchable and tainted_**, **_I'm gonna suffer for the rest of my life_**, **_But I will always find a way to survive_**, **_I'm not a failure, but I know what it's like_**, **_I can take it or leave it, or die_****_!_**

* * *

"MY HAIR!" Yang said stilling her headbanging flabbergasted that her other dimension self just ruined her hair like that.

"So anyone is getting the meaning with this?" Blake said.

"No not really." Pyrrah said.

"I think I kinda get the meaning." Girha said.

"I understand it kinda" Ozpin said.

* * *

**The next shot shows Jaune in the water again as he begins singing the chorus. The next shot shows Nora in the water. The shot now shows Prago in the water. The next shot shows a shot of Prago with a microphone, Weiss doing a headbang and Nora playing drums.**

**Jaune: ****_Stay, you don't always know where you stand_**, **_Till you know that you won't run away_**, **_There's something inside me that feels_**, **_Like breathing in sulfur_****_!_**

* * *

"Did I just see myself headbang?" Weiss said.

"Clean vocals again?" Pyrrah said.

"Yup and they sound just as good as the others." Ren said

* * *

**The song then does a small solo with the turntable effect. The video shows the members in the weird area headbanging. The next shot then shows Blake in the water. **

**Jaune: ****_My life is undone, and I'm a sinner to most but a sage to some_** a**_nd my gods are untrue, I'm probably wrong, but I'm better than you_****_!_**

**As Jaune sang that part the video shows Weiss playing the percussion drums and then it cuts to Weiss in the water doing a twirl. **

**_Jaune: _****_And the longest hours I've had in my life_**, **_Were the ones I went through to know I was right_**, **_So I'm safe, but I'm a little outside_**, **_I'm gonna laugh when I'm buried alive_****_!_**

**As Jaune sang that part of the song the video shows Pyrrah in the water.**

**Jaune: ****_Stay, you don't always know where you stand_**, **_Till you know that you won't run away_**, **_There's something inside me that feels_**, **_Like breathing in sulfur_****_!_**

**The video them shows Prago in the water again. The video then cuts to Weiss doing a headbang. Blake then did sound effects from the turntables.**

**Jaune: ****_Like breathing in sulfur_****_!!!_**

**The song now went to the guitar solo as the video shows the members hitting the floor in the water. The order Went Pyrrah, Ren, Nora, Yang, Ruby, Prago and Weiss.**

**Jaune: ****_Like breathing in sulfur_****_!_**

**As Jaune starts the chorus the next shot shows Blake hitting the ground in the water. After some shots of the band playing the video went to Jaune hitting the ground in the water as well. **

**Jaune: ****_Stay, you don't always know where you stand_**, **_Till you know that you won't run away_**, **_There's something inside me that feels_**, **_Like breathing in sulfur_****_!_**

**The video shows shots panther Members playing their instruments and some shots of the members in the water. **

**Jaune: ****_Stay, you don't always know where you stand_**

**Prago: ****_you don't always know where you stand!_**

**Jaune:****_Till you know that you won't run away_**, **_There's something inside me that feels_**

**Prago:****_There's something inside me that feels!_**

**Jaune: ****_Like breathing in sulfur_****_!_**

**As the turntables scratches played again the video shows a shot of Blake almost rising out of the water. The video then cuts to a shot of Jaune singing a line with Yang in the background playing her guitar while looking at the screen.**

* * *

"This has to be one of the best ones we heard yet!" Nora said.

"Agreed on that!" Prago said.

"We got a winner here!" Jaune said.

* * *

**Jaune: ****_Like breathing in sulfur_****_! _****_Like breathing in sulfur_****_!_**

**The video then shows the members rising out of the water, the first ones Were Prago, Pyrrah, Nora and Yang, with the ladder giving the viewer a intimidating glare with red eyes. **

**Jaune:****_Like breathing in sulfur_****_!!!_**

**_The keg sounds began playing in the song as video then shows Weiss hitting the kegs. The video then shows the next people riding out of the water which were, Ruby, Blake, Ren and Weiss._**

**The video shows a bit more shots of the band playing and Weiss hitting a Keg.**

**Jaune: _Like Breathing In Sulfur!_**

**The song ends as the breathing sound effect plays again with Jaune rising out of the water and then going back in the water as the song ends.**

* * *

"And we have another winner!" Nora said.

"I quite liked it a lot!" Jaune said.

"Awesome!" Yang and Ruby said.

"It was cool." Prago said.

"Two thumbs up" Kali said.

"It was enjoyable." Blake said.

"I like the chorus." Pyrrah said.

"Same" Weiss said.

"It sounded unique I give it that." Ozpin said.

"I would agree with Ozpin." Glynda said.

"Sounded good. I definitely like the guitar solo" Ren said.

"AMAZING!" Nora said.

"So am I the only one that find Weiss hitting a beer keg with a pipe funny?" Yang said.

"Definitely." Ruby said.

"Why Was I the one that hits the keg and with a pipe of all things. Isn't it usually Prago that hits the keg...With a Baseball Bat?" Weiss said.

"Well we ate the percussionist so we might share the same things." Prago said.

"He's right you know." Ren said.

"True" Weiss said.

"So did anyone got the meaning?" Blake said.

"I did." Ghira said. "While listening tot he lyrics my interpretation of the song is that it's kind of a reflection where the person is at the moment and has been reflecting on a couple of years." Ghira finished.

"Wow that's really deep." Yang said.

"Right? These songs definitely have strong meanings." Pyrrah said.

"Oh hey the next song is on the screen." Ren said.

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_Seriously I can't be the only that thinks Weiss hitting a beer keg with a pipe is funny and cute_****_?_****_One hint for the next song is that it is from WANYK (We Are Not Your Kind)._**

**_Now if you wander who The Slipknot Weiss and The Slipknot OC (Prago) are? Is Weiss Chris, While Prago is Clown, Or is Weiss Clown, While Prago is Chris? Well it is simple_****_The Slipknot Weiss is a combination of Chris and Clown. While the OC is a combination of Chris, Clown and the new Guy._**

**_Anyways anyone excited for the Nero Forte music video that is coming up?_**

**_But_****_ anyway this is Bryan 217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	12. Birth Of The Cruel

_Here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

**BIRTH OF THE CRUEL**

"ooooooo Thats a cool name for a song!" Ruby said.

"So did that Virus of Life song but the song itself didn't turn out what we thought" Weiss said.

"OH GOD YOUR RIGHT!" Ruby said now a bit scared

"If what weiss said is true then brace ourselves because we might listen to another disturbing song" Jaune said

Everyone braced themselves

* * *

**The music video begins and the video is horizontal. The song begins with some percussion drums. It showed the members in their WANYK mask, The order went Jaune, Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby,Yang, Prago, Weiss as they all made movements.**

**Jaune moving his head left and right slowly. Blake moving forward and moving back, Ren crossing his Arms, Pyrrha is just standing there MENACINGLY!, Nora is doing a lot of movements like Moving her head around, Jumping fast, Doing cool poses with her drumstick and getting up close to the screen doing a be quiet gesture, Ruby is doing poses with her hod (Yes even in another dimension ruby has her hood), Yang ****clasping**** her hands and doing hand poses while looking at the screen menacingly, Prago doing movements like a Zombie and Weiss Crossing her arms in a X position and doing devil horn gestures with her hands.**

_**"Let him crave understanding, Let him crave your wisdom, Let him crave, Let him need you, Father, by self-control" A female voice said in the background.**_

_**The guitars kicked in as **__**Jaune begins to sing**_

**Jaune: I'm**_** just a Judas, lookin' for a silver line **__**And tomorrow is still a step behind, **__**Hey, hey, drama, I'd love to be a waste of your time. **__**Oh no, thanks so much for wasting mine, **__**So hear me out.**_

* * *

"oooh that singing, its so unique" Kali said liking Jaunes singing a lot in this song.

"Okay so my assumption is incorrect this is not like that Virus of Life song." Weiss said.

"Thank Goodness a cool song name with an actual cool song!"

* * *

_**The song then did a pause noise for a couple of seconds then the song kicks in again. **_

**Jaune: Let's**_** hear it for the damaged! **__**Who understands but the broken? **__**Developed in the arms of spite, **__**I'm all fucked up and I make it look good **__**Adrenaline sight tonight, **__**I'm over...throooown! **__**I'm over your thrrroooone! **__**I'm over it!**_

_**Prago and Weiss: Sick!**_

_**Jaune: Sickened, I'm sickening, I'm stricken by the **_

_**Prago and Weiss: Fist!**_

_**Jaune: Blessed are the fires that have burned me! **__**Listen to this, the lesson is, never underestimate the agony! **__**Death of the fool, birth of the cruel!**_

_**As the song continues the song also plays some beeping.**_

* * *

"Is that morse code?" Ozpin said.

"That is indeed Morse Code" Ghira said.

"We also added Morse Code in one of our song?" Prago said.

"Seems like it." Yang said.

"What does the morse code say?" Ruby said.

"I actually know morse code and it says 'Birth of The Cruel" Glynda said.

"oh now that is actually pretty neat." Blake said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing the second verse.**

**_Jaune: _****Remember**_** how you spent the best part of forever **__**In a state of pure disease? **__**It was another thing altogether,**__**To forget that you brought out the worst in me. **__**Hey, karma, you don't feel like I-I do, **__**You just wish you'd hate like I-I do.**_

* * *

"I have to agree with my mother i really like Your singing in this Jaune." Blake said.

Jaune blushed by the compliments of the Faunus. "Oh um thanks!" Jaune said

Yang saw this, She had a smirk on her face, Oh is she gonna tease the hell out of Jaune about this

* * *

**_Jaune: _****We**_** are the bitter, the maladjusted and Weiss, **__**Fighting off a generation too uptight! **__**We're all dressed up with nobody to kill, **__**The rhetoric stops tonight **__**I'm overthrrooown! **__**I'm over your throooone! **__**I'm over it!**_

_**Prago and Weiss: Sick! **_

_**Jaune: Sickened, I'm sickening, I'm stricken by the **_

_**Prago and Weiss: Fist!**_

_**Jaune: Blessed are the fires that have burned me! **__**Listen to this, the lesson is, **__**Never underestimate the agony, **__**Death of the fool, **__**Birth of the**_

_**The guitars starts ****reeving**** up.**_

_**Jaune: Birth of the cruel! **__**Yeeeeaaaah!**_

_**The guitars were now in full effect with turntables playing as well.**_

* * *

"THIS IS AMAZING" Nora said headbanging.

"Jaunes screams are nasty in a very good way!" Ruby said also headbanging.

* * *

_**Jaune: Now's not the time for denying, **__**Shifting the focus to scare! **__**Let's not forget we're all guilty, **__**All three dimensions polluted by earnest despair **__**I'm overthrrroooown! **__**I'm over your throoooone! **__**I'm overthroooown! **__**I'm over your throoone! **__**I'm over it!**_

_**The song then played an ****ambiance**** effect as the woman at the beginning of the song returned.**_

_**"Let him crave understanding Let him crave your wisdom Let him crave Let him need you Father, by self-control That he can see, look at the enemy in front of him Because cursed, not today, sucker Go back to Hell where you belong" The women said as the video and song ended.**_

* * *

"That...Was...Amazing!" Nora said obviously liking the song.

"I LOVED IT!" Ruby said.

"I liked the instrumentation" Ren said.

"I agree with you on that" Ghira said.

"I like the addition of the morse code that was a neat touch." Ozpin said glynda nodding in agreement.

"I actually quite enjoyed it." Pyrrha said.

"I would have to agree better than i have expected, mostly because i though it was going to be another Virus of Life situation." Weiss said.

"I liked Jaunes singing in the two verses." Blake said.

"I agree 100% on that I love his singing." Kali said

jaune blushed again by the comments of the two faunus.

"Thanks. I also liked the me singing parts" Jaune said .

Oh yeah Yang is definitely going to tease him once this whole thing is over.

* * *

_***To Be Continued!***_

_**Hope You guys enjoyed it! This is Bryan 17 saying see you guys next time!**_


	13. Disasterpiece and Eyeless

_Hey guys it's me with another chapter this time its two songs! So hope you enjoy and BEGIN!_

* * *

As the group was ready for the next song to start a portal opened up.

"AAAHH!" Yelled a couple of slices as people fell from the portal and crashed landed on the area.

There was three new people were Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina and Cardin Winchester.

"Ugh What happened!?" Coco said as she now wonders where she is.

"What am I doing here!?" Cardin said getting his bearings back and he wonders why he is here.

"Where am I?" Velvet said trying to get up.

"Um what is happening here?" Coco said.

"Oh that is easy." said a voice.

The group turned and saw Rolyat. After a couple of minutes of telling the three newcomers of what the gist is, they all took a seat on the couch.

"So Metal huh? Never would have thought especially for you Weiss." Coco said

"Tell me about it." Weiss replied.

"Oh hey the screen is showing the next song name." Ruby said.

**Disasterpiece**

"A combination Of Disaster and Masterpiece? That is an interesting thing." Weiss said.

"It certainly is." Ozpin said.

"Let's get to the music." Cardin said.

* * *

**The Video begins with the band on stage as Yang begins playing the guitar, she stops and plays the drums and percussion start. As Ren begins playing the guitar the song kicks up!**

**Jaune:_ CMON AND SUFFER!_**

**The song was fully underway as the video shows a wide shot of the members playing their instruments and Headbanging.**

* * *

Jaune, Yang, Ruby, Kali, Nora, Prago and Cardin began to headbang.

Coco, Ren and Blake nodded their head a little bit.

"Well this is something." Coco said.

"Well this is already intense." Velvet said.

"Oh yeah now this is metal!" Cardin said.

"I presume this is from the iowa album just by the tone of the song?" Blake said.

"Yes especially." Replied Pyrrha.

* * *

**The song did a little buildup as Jaune began to sing.**

**Jaune: _Ooooh! I _****_want to slit your throat and fuck the wound! I want to push my face in and feel the swoon!_**

* * *

"Excuse me, WHAT!?" Weiss said shocked on what the _very _first lines of the song said.

"Oh my." Ozpin said.

"WELL THEN!" Blake said also surprise.

"Jesus off the bat with the aggressive lyrics!" Prago said.

"You can definitely say that again." Cardin said.

* * *

**Jaune:** **_I want to dig inside, find a little bit of me 'Cause the line gets crossed when you don't come clean! _****_My wormwood meets your pesticide, You'll never get out, cause you were never alive, I am infinite, I am the infant finite, Come a little closer and I'll show you why_**

**The video shows shot of the audience and then to A shot of Nora playing the drums and then to a shot with Ruby headbanging while playing her bass. The video then shows Weiss and Prago grabbing microphones to possibly sing the chorus with Jaune.**

**Weiss and Prago: _NO ONE IS SAFE! _**

**Jaune: ****_Noises, noises, people make noises, People make noises when they're sick, Nothing to do except hold on to nothing_**

**Weiss and Prago: _NO ONE IS SAFE! _**

**Jaune: ****_Noises, noises, people make noises, People make noises when they're sick, Nothing to do except hold on to nothing!_**

* * *

"And why am I not suprised." Weiss said once again seeing her other dimension self doing something un-Weiss like.

"Wow Weiss doing. backing vocals on this, never would have thought." Velvet said.

"I'm not necessarily getting the meaning." Ren said.

"Someone wanting to kill someone there is your meaning." Nora said

* * *

**The video then shows Yang doing a buildup and Nora doing a drum roll.**

**Jaune:** **_How does it feel to be locked inside another dream! That never had a chance of being realized? What the fuck are you lookin' at? I'll tell you what you're lookin' at Everyone you ever fuckin' laughed at!_**

**The video then shows Nora on the drums doing a buildup**

**Jaune: ****_Look in my eyes for the answers, typical, I can feel it underneath like a miracle, Everybody in the world needs more than _****Lies and consequences to power them, Once again, it's me and no one else, I can't remember if there was a someone else, It's not mine, it's not fair, it's outta my hands, And it's shaking, you'll never take me**

**Weiss and Prago: _NO ONE IS SAFE_**

**Jaune: ****_Noises, noises, people make noises, People make noises when they're sick, Nothing to do except hold on to nothing_**

**Weiss and Prago: NO ONE IS SAFE! **

**_Jaune: Noises, noises, people make noises, People make noises when they're sick, Nothing to do except hold on to nothing..._****_Nothing!...Nothing!_**

* * *

"I am definitely lost on the meaning of this." Ruby said headbanging

"I feel like this is about a bully somehow" Velvet said.

"Oh really?" Cardin said looking at Jaune.

"Now hold on, hold on let's not start anything that we might regret." Jaune said.

* * *

**Did a buildup as the guitars kicked in hard**

**_Weiss and Prago: Hate _**

**_Jaune: ain't enough to describe me_**

**_Weiss and Prago: Scream_**

**_Jaune: somewhere between screaming and crying. I'm not supposed to be here I'm not supposed to be!_**

**Weiss and Prago**: **_when_**

**_Jaune:_** **_do I get to know why?_**

**_Weiss and Prago: Bitter_**

**_Jaune: bitter as the stink of when I try, I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not supposed to be!_**

* * *

"Oh my god this is to much." Weiss said.

"you can tell that again." Blake said.

* * *

**Ren and Ruby did a little breakdown as Jaune began singing almost in a whisper tone and clean vocals****_!?_**

**_Jaune: Pull your hands away, I'm gone, goodbye, it's so depressing. Withering away, Take a look, inside, my soul is missing, All I have is dead, so I'll take you with me. Feel like I'm erased, so kill me just in case. I Feel like I'm erased, so kill me just in case, So kill me just in case!_**

* * *

"Oh my we also get a little bit of clean vocals as well." Kali said.

"Suprisingly" Glynda said.

"I'm shocked that we still got a bit of clean vocals in a song like this." Weiss said.

* * *

**_Weiss and Prago: everything_**

**_Jaune: around me's mine_**

**_Weiss and Prago: Stay_**

**_Jaune: can't see through the sties in my eyes. I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not supposed to be!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: scratching_**

**_Jaune: and clawing all the way_**

**_Weiss and Prago: Stay_**

**_Jaune: you won't let me fucking stay, I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not supposed to be! is there another way to live?_**

**_Weiss and Prago: Die_**

**_Jaune: 'cause it's the only way to die, I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not supposed to be!_**

**_The song ends as the video fades out._**

* * *

"WOOOO! that was something!" Yang said.

"I really don't know what to say." Velvet said.

"Well I actually kinda liked it." Coco said.

"I liked the bit with the clean vocals." Pyrrha said.

"l agree on that." Weiss said.

"IT was Awesome!" Nora said, Jaune, Ruby, Kali, Prago, Cardin and Yang nodded in agreement.

"It was interesting." Ozpin said. Glynda, Blake, Ren and Ghira agreeing.

Oh hey the next song is showing.

**Eyeless (Live)**

"Ooooh Live? This is the first time we area actually seeing a live performance." Yang said.

"But what about the other videos that had Live Footage?" Ruby said.

"Well even though the ones we saw did have live footage the songs were all studio versions. The closest to live was The Nameless." Weiss said.

"Oh I get it now." Ruby said.

"Oh hey something else is showing." Velvet said as everyone looked at the screen.

**Aka Lie Ren's Legendary Headbanging.**

Ren raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh is other dimension you going to do a big headbang? Nora said.

"I...guess so?" Ren said.

"Well let's see Rens legendary headbanging" Cardin said.

* * *

**The video fades in to the live audience. Blake starts the song off with a few scratches and Pyrrha did a familiar sounding sample. Yang then did this ear grazing guitar riff to start the song. Ren, Ruby and Nora then did a little buildup as Yang is doing that guitar riff.**

**"Here We Go!" Jaune yelled as the song officially kicks off.**

**The next shot shows Ruby playing with her instrument and next to her Is Ren playing his but doing a fast Windmill headbang so fast you can't see the magenta strip on his hair. The next shot shows a back shot of Weiss doing a slower windmill headbang.**

**"Download! YEEEEEAAAAAHH!" Jaune yelled.**

**The next shot shows Prago hitting his percussion drums with his hair all over the place and Pyrrha on the back and considering her exposed ponytail is going up and down fast she is also headbanging making the nails on her mask move as well.**

* * *

"HOLY CRAP ENERGY!" Yang said headbanging.

"Oh my God Ren is headbanging so hard!" Ruby said.

"How is doing that and not break his neck?" Weiss said.

"Who knows?" Prago said also headbanging

Pyrrha and Weiss were glad the group weren't talking about their other dimension selves headbanging.

* * *

**_Jaune: Insane am I the only motherfucker with a brain? I'm hearing voices, but all they do is complain, How many time have you wanted to kill, Everything and everyone say you'll do it but never will_**

**The next shot shows Ren doing a windmill headbang and Yang and Ruby headbanging as well as Jaune sings the chorus.**

**_Jaune: You can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes! Can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes, You can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes!_**

**_The next shot shows Weiss hitting her percussion drums. She then grabs a keg and throws it at Pyrrhas area._**

**_Jaune: I am my father son, Cause hes a phantom, a mystery, and that leaves me-_**

**_"nothing!" Said the crowd_**

**_Jaune: How many times have you wanted to die?, Its too late for me all you have to do is get rid of me!_**

**The next shot shows the two sisters headbanging while playing their instruments, then it shows Weiss playing percussion drums and the shot pans out as it shows Ren doing a Fast Windmill headbang.**

**_Jaune:You can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes! Can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes! You can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes!_**

* * *

"How Strong is Ren's neck to headbang so fast and not hurt himself?" Glynda said.

"Who knows" Ozpin said.

"Whats a California and who is Marlon Brando?" Velvet said wondering about the chorus.

"Probably made up stuff for the chorus." Jaune said headbanging.

"This is definitely energetic I give it that" Blake said.

"Why did I throw a keg at Pyrrah?" Weiss said questioning her other dimension selves sanity.

* * *

**Jaune: ****_It's all in your head, It's all in my head, It's all in my head!_**

**"Scream for me!" Jaune told the crowd and the crowd followed his order as they all screamed.**

**Jaune: ****_I tried you lied to me for so long, Everywhere I go, oh there's a sense of it, Freak on my antics and give me a choice, Doesn't matter if I give a shit its the shit that you gave me_**

**As Jaune began to sing the chorus the next shot shows Ruby and Ren playing their instruments, With Ren doing a very Rockstar pose Hair covering his face and ****all. **

**_Jaune: You can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes! You can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes! You can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes! It's all in your head, It's all in my head, It's all in my head!_**

**_"Download! Let me see you Fucking jumping! Jump!" Jaune demanded the crowd as the crowd followed his command. "C'mon C'mon Jump!" Jaune said._**

**As Jaune begins singing the next part the next shot shows Ren doing a normal headbang and then it goes to Weiss who is now up in the air and spinning while headbanging since her percussion area was lifted up. **

**_Jaune: Do you wanna feel pain? Takin' my name in vain! Caring never felt so lame inside, Anybody else got pride? Do you wanna take my life? Maybe I'll reverse my the fuck are you? Fuck you! Better suck it up 'cause you bled through_** **_Better get away from me Stay the fuck away from me!_**

* * *

"What Contraption am I on!?" Weiss said now really questioning her other dimension self mentality.

"Oh my god to much!" Ruby said still headbanging.

"I have nothing to say at This point." Blake said.

* * *

**As Weiss percussion area seems to lower as she grabbed a microphone. The next shot shows Prago hitting strings on Rubys bass. **

**_Jaune: I feel safe, seems you're saved. I feel safe, seems you're saved! Let's go! _**

**The next shot shows Ren and Ruby looking at the screen playing their instruments and headbanging. As Jaune sang one part Weiss sang or yelled the other part while doing a slow whirlwind headbang.**

**_Jaune: Look me in my brand new!_**

**_Weiss: EYE!_**

**_Jaune: Look me in my brand new!_**

**_Weiss: EYE!_**

**_Jaune: Cmon! Look me in my brand new!_**

**_Weiss: EYE!_**

**_Jaune: Mother..._**

**_The song stops for a moment but then..._**

**_Jaune: FUUUUCKEEEERRRR!_**

**_The song progresses again._**

**_Jaune: Look me in my brand new!_**

**_Prago begins to join Weiss on saying the eye part._**

**_Weiss and Prago: EYE_****_!_**

**_Jaune: Louder! Look me in my brand new!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: EYE!_**

**_Jaune: LOUDER! Look me in my brand new!_**

**_The video then did a split screen of Weiss and Prago saying Eye._**

**_Weiss and Prago: EEEYYYYEEE!_**

**_Jaune: Look me in my brand new!_**

**_The song ends as the crowd did a big ovation._**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! That was insane." Yang said fully exausted after all of that headbanging. "I need a break!" Yang said.

"That was amazing!" Ruby said.

"That was Badass." Cardin said.

"Well that was actually pretty exciting." Velvet said.

"I can agree with that." Coco said.

"I think that is the loudest I ever heard Weiss yell. Even if it isn't even our Weiss." Blake said.

"Yup I am definitely questioning that my other dimension self is mentally insane." Weiss said.

"That was something" Ozpin said as Glynda nodded agreeing with him.

"That was really lovely." Kali said.

Ghira still wonders why his wife is liking this. Granted he actually doesn't mind the music but he is super shocked on seeing his wife act like this.

"Oh my god Ren! You headbang so hard I thought your head was gonna fall off. I thought it was actually pretty sexy." Nora said.

"Uh thanks?" Ren said. "Honestly seeing myself do that I really didn't know what to say. Like I didn't mind it but it was unusual seeing me do something I don't do." Ren said.

"Yeah. But you were definitely the highlight of that performance." Prago said.

"Oh definitely." Nora said.

"After that I need a little break." Jaune said.

"Oh hey something else is on the screen." Glynda said.

Everyone looked at the screen and saw what it said.

**Interview**

* * *

**_*TO BE CONTINUED*_**

**_And that was that! Yes two songs because why not?_**

**_Also I didn't intend on Doing Disasterpiece and Eyeless I was actually going to do The upcoming Nero Forte music Video. But considering that it hasn't come out yet I'm tired of waiting so I did these two. I swear if I update this and the Nero Forte video releases I'm going to be mad!_**

**_Also I saw the RWBY Volume 7 ep 1-4 and all I have to say is...Its quite alright ain't it?_**

**_But anyway with that this is Bryan217 saying see you next time! _**


	14. Interview With Jaune

_Here is another _chapter so BEGIN!

* * *

***interview***

"Hopefully it's an actual Interview and not a song called Interview." Nora said still exhausted from Eyeless.

"That would be some shit if this was actually a song called Interview.".Yang said jokingly.

"Well let's see." Jaune said."

* * *

**The screen fades to a thirty year old guy with orange hair and brown eyes.**

**"I'm Jackson Adams here BACK! With another interview this one being a special treat! On today's Interview we are going to interview the lead singer of Slipknot, Jaune Arc!" Jackson said.**

**The audience did a loud cheer at the mention of Jaune.**

**"So with that Jaune, Come on out here!" Jackson said as the audience clapped.**

* * *

The group leaned in wanting to see how the other dimension Jaune looks like without the mask.

* * *

**A sample of a slipknot song that the group haven't hear starts playing as Jaune begins to enter the stage.**

**_"A home like yours is upside down_****_! _****_Too much animosity_****_!_** **_Nobody does it better than the enemy_****_! _****_A hope like yours won't help me now_****_! _****_You can do your worst to me_** **_At the end of the day, that's what you do _****_best"_**

**Jaune finallly arrived on stage maskless and he actually doesn't look that different from their Jaune. Only difference is ****his hair is slightly longer reaching his shoulders, it looks like he has a bit more muscle and if you look closely you can see a little bit of stubble he also appears to have a black tattoo on his left arm covered by a sleeve. He is wearing a black shirt with a big silver autobot symbol on the front and Dark blue jeans.**

**He was also carrying a mannequin head with a transparent mask on. Indicating this interview was very recent since the mask is from the WANYK era.**

* * *

"Wow not much difference." Coco said.

"I actually expected to look a LOT more different in appearance." Jaune said.

"I like how he actually carries his mask I don't know why I just do." Velvet said.

* * *

**Jaune sits down on the couch and shook Jackson's hand.**

**"Nice for you to be with us today Jaune." Jackson said.**

**"It great to be hear." Jaine said as he put the mannequin head on the table**

**.****"Okay with that let's get to the interview. Okay first question You and Slipknot released a new album called _'We Are Not Your __Kind' _how do you feel about the album as a whole?" Jackson said.**

**"I feel like We are not your kind is an album that every slipknot fan should at least give a listen and to see how they like it. This album really is about all of the band members struggles in life over these twenty years. That is why every member wrote one song on their own." Jaune said.**

* * *

"What does he mean by that?" Ruby said.

"I think he means one member wrote one song. Like for example, Yang is writing one song while Ren is writing another song" Weiss said.

"Oooh I think I kinda get it now." Ruby said

* * *

**"Really? Well which member wrote which song?" Jackson said.**

**"Well The entire band wrote Unsainted and Birth of the Cruel, Yang wrote Nero Forte, Weiss did Critical Darling, Ruby did Red Flag because of course." Jaune said as the crowd laughed at that.**

**"Pyrrha wrote Spiders, Nora did Orphan, Ren did Not Long For This World, Prago did My Pain, I did Solway Firth and Blake did Liars Funerals and the interludes...Who cares about the interludes?" Jaune said as the crowd laughed again.**

* * *

The entire group were now VERY interested in the songs that their other dimension selves wrote especially Blake and Nora because of the song names of the song that they wrote.

"We are most likely going to listen to those songs aren't we?" Yang said.

"Oh most definitely." Ren said.

* * *

**"Oh interesting. Okay next question is****how would you describe each member of the band?" Jackson said. **

**"OH MAN! Okay then this will be something Hehe." Jaune said a bit nervously.**

* * *

"He better say something nice and if he doesn't you'll get the beatdown since it is still you Jaune!" Yang said.

Jaune just looked at the screen fearful on what his other dimension self will say and hopeful he'll say something positive.

* * *

* * *

**"Okay well Nora, Insane with and without mask, Weiss the definition of two different personalities, Ruby is fun to be with, Prago is a crazy mofo, Yang the party girl who is also intimidating, Pyrrha nice girl and a good friend, Ren best headbanger in the world, Blake, Mysterious, Shy but nice, Crazy with mask on but calm without mask. Book lover, A nice person to hang out with once you get to know her, Pretty agile and Beautiful." Jaune said saying what he wanted to say about his band mates.**

* * *

"Okay why did he say a lot of those things about Me?" Blake said blushing and feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Why did I?" Jaune said questioning what his other dimension self is saying.

"Well let's just see. What else he is saying." Ghira said eyeing the blonde Knight.

* * *

**"Okay now next is a request.Will you put the mask on? " Jackson said.**

**"Sure but I don't have facepaint on so I'll probably look like bloated Jellyfish. But I'll put it on." Jaune said.**

**After a couple of seconds Jaune put on the mask and it looked weird.**

* * *

"Yeah the mask isn't really great without the Facepaint." Pyrrha said with everyone else agreeing.

* * *

**Jaune then removed the mask and Putin back on the mannequin.**

**"Okay next question is why does your voice sound different in every Slipknot album?" Jackson said.**

* * *

"He is right. From the songs we heard Jaune always sounds different and in some points I thought it was somebody else." Prago said.

"That is quite interesting." Ozpin said.

* * *

**"Well it was because mostly of the dark place that I was in at that time. Especially during the Iowa cycle infact that cycle is where after recording the album and touring I lost my voice and that is why I sounded different on Subliminal Verses. It doesn't help that I was drinking a lot almost in a couple of occasions drinking myself to death. Yeah it was not a good time for me." Jaune said.**

**Jackson looked at Jaune with an understanding look.**

**"Infact I'm just going to day it. The Iowa era was probably_THE _darkest time for the band. Everyone had a problem in some capacity. Drugs, Drinking problems, sex crazy, breakups and Death of family members. The only sane one at the time was Ruby, she usually never hanged out with us and not even hanging out with her sister during that time." Jaune said.**

* * *

The group were all shocked on what Jaune described to their other dimension selves.

"Oh my god..." Kali said.

"We really went through all of that?" Weiss said.

"All of us had a problem in some capacity." Ren said.

"I wouldn't even want to begin on thinking of what it is like not hanging out with you guys." Ruby said.

* * *

**"Yeah it was really bad it doesn't really helped the fact that we _ALL _hated each other at that time as well. No one cared for anyone, The only person that I can talk to comfortably was Blake but even then we didn't talk much" Jaune said.**

* * *

Now that got the whole groups eyes Tonto wide.

"We all hated each other?" Nora said.

"And non of us cared about each other as well?" Jaune said.

"That is definitely something I really _really _don't want to imagine." Ruby said.

* * *

**"Yeah it was a really a bad time and in May have taken the lives of some of the members. I was probably the worst out of all of them. But over time each and single one of us began to get clean. We were recovering, slowly but surely. It wasn't until four years after subliminal verses that we all fully recovered after that dark time which I am really grateful for." Jaune said.**

**Jackson had a soft smile on his face happy that it all went well in the end.**

**"Also I apologize I went on a tangent. I was in a trans there." Jaune said.**

**"Hehe it's alright." Jackson said. **

* * *

"Well it's great to know that they have dully recovered" Ozpin said.

"Oh most certainly." Blake said.

"Thank goodness our other dimension selves stayed as friends." Ruby said.

* * *

**"Okay with that out of the way I noticed that the only tattoos that you have are the two on your arms." Jackson said.**

**"Why yes indeed I only have two tattoos." Jaune said.**

* * *

"I'm actually interested in what the tattoos are going to be." Ruby said.

* * *

**Jaune lifted up his sleeves as the Camera went over to him tonight off the two tattoos on his arms. The One in his right arm is a Stylized S which they presume is for Slipknot. The one on his left arm is...The Belladonna symbol!?!?**

* * *

"Huh?!?!" The entire group except Ozpin and Glynda yelled.

"Why does he have the belladonna symbol on his arm!?" Ghira yelled.

"Maybe because the symbol looks cool?" Blake said. _'Hopefully, Hopefully, Hopefully, Hopefully, Hopefully." _Blake thought.

* * *

**"And what do these two tattoos represent?" Jackson said.****Jaune smiled.****"Well these two represent the two things that I love." Jaune said. **

* * *

The eyes of most of the group nodded and for two people their faces blushed hard.

* * *

**"Will you tell us what these two are?" Jackson said.**

**"Why certainly the S here is for Slipknot because after the hardships and Dark times I still love the band and everyone in it. Now this one on my left arm, well Hehe this one is _very _special. You see me and Kabuki (Blake) have been certified friend after the subliminal Verses era but during a couple of those years and during the AHIG era we hit it off if you know what I mean." Jaune said.****The crowd did a little laugh.**

**"We were happy with each other and it wasn't until three years ago that we (pun intended) tied the knot and if you still don't know what that mean we'll..." Jaune said as he raised his hand that had a ring on his finger.**

**"I think this is a good implication on what I mean." Jaune said.**

**"Well then I would day congratulations on you two." Jackson said.**

**"Thanks we are. living this new life to the fullest with two beautiful daughters and one bad ass Little boy." Jaune said.**

**"My, My that is fantastic once again congratulations. But that is all the time we have for today. Jaune Arc thank you for joining us today." Jackson said.**

**"It was a pleasure being here." Jaune said.**

**"And with that see you guys next time!" Jackson said as the video fades out ending.**

* * *

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HE-!!!" Ghira got interrupted as Kali hits his head with a keg making him unconscious.

"Where did you even get that!?" Cardin said.

"I found it at the side of the couch." Kali said dragging her unconscious husbands body.

"_Holy crap, I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune. I married Jaune!" _Blakes mind thought over and over again as her face was very Red, Jaune wasn't doing much better.

Everyone also had a shocked Face on what info the other dimension Jaune had said and on what outcome two people of the group had in the other dimension.

"Well that was unexpected." Yang said.

Jaune took a glance at the cat faunus she did the same as they looked at each other for a split second but then averted their eyes.

Yang's teasing meter has reached Max level. These two won't hear the end of it for her.

"NEXT SONG PLEASE!" Blake yelled desperately.

"Oh hey here's the next song." Ren said.

**Dead Memories**

* * *

**_*To Be Continued*_**

**_Hope you liked this!_**

**_This is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time! _**


	15. Dead Memories

_Here is the next chapter! This time a song from The AHIG (All Hope Is Gone) album! So let's begin!_

* * *

**Dead Memories**

"Well I think the title is self explanatory." Yang said.

"But the thing is though whose dead memories is it? It has to be one of the memebers right? " Weiss said.

"Well looks like we are about to find out." Ozpin said.

The group looked at the screen.

* * *

**The video begins**** with a shot of a building ****it then pans out to Jaune sitting on the stairway. He then got up grabbing a shovel with him dragging it to the floor. ****He then walks to a road and then to a cat parked. He then unexpectedly hit the mirror of the car and then the Windshield.**

* * *

The group was caught off guard by Jaune's sudden action in the video.

"Well what got you all loaded off about Jaune?" Yang said.

Jaune only did a IDK shoulder gesture

* * *

**A guitar and drums starts to play as the video then cuts to Jaune being in a grassy field, He then removes his jacket to show him wearing a tank top he then began shoving the shovel on the ground and began to dig as rain falls. This goes on until Jaune fell into a hole and entered another area as the vocals began. ****The video then shows Jaune landing in a little foggy Room. The next shot shows Ruby crawling on nothing as Jaune looks around. He looks at the ground and saw a stoned with the Word _'Summer'_ carved into it. **

**Jaune: ****_Sitting in the dark, I can't forget. Even now, I realize the time I'll never get, Another story of the bitter pills of fate._ ****_I can't go back again, I can't go back again._**

**Jaune looked around as Ruby was still crawling on the walls. Jaune then noticed a gap, He walks over to it and found out its a curtain. He opens it and sees a lot of dirt hinting he is underground. He then spots a door. As Jaune began walking toothed door black tears came out of Ruby's eyes as she tries to stop Jaune from leaving. **

**_Jaune:_** **_But you asked me to love you and I did. Traded my emotions for a contract to commit And when I got away, I only got so far, The other me is dead.I hear his voice inside my head!_**

* * *

The group looked on bewildered. Ruby almost shed tears as she saw her mother's name on the gravestone.

"Okay Yup this song definitely has a big meaning." Ren said.

"Is this song about Ruby?" Pyrrha said.

"Maybe" Glynda said.

* * *

**Jaune escaped from Ruby's grip as he opened the door and immediately closed it. The next room he was in had blue walls and hanging ice crystals. He looked and Saw Weiss sitting with an ice crown on her head and getting treated by servants. He looked and saw a picture of Weiss and her family.**

**Jaune:** **_We were never alive And we won't be born again! But I'll never survive!_**

**Jaune then walked around Weiss and the Servants. Weiss's hair was being combed as she looked at a mirror that showed her reflection and then looked at Jaune as the mirror then showed Jaunes reflection **

**Jaune:** **_With dead memories in my heart! Dead memories in my heart! Dead memories in my heart!_**

**The next room Jaune entered was a photo-negative With Pyrrha just standing in the middle of the room. Jaune then reached and touched one of her needles. **

**Jaune: ****_You told me to love you, and I did, Tied my soul into a knot And got me to submit!_**

**Jaune actually removes a needle from her mask and once he did the room was now normal color with Pyrrhas hand on fire and paparazzi flashing around the room. After seeing enough Jaune decides to leave and as he did the room once again turned To Photo-negative**

**Jaune:** **_So when I got away, I only kept my scars The other me is gone, Now I don't know where I belong!_**

* * *

"I feel like this is about all of the members." Blake said.

"It certainly does. But the video I'm still trying to understand." Yang said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea but I'll wait once the song is over." Ren said.

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrah looked at the video having weird feeling after seeing their parts in the video.

* * *

**The next room Jaune enters is dark mirrored room. As Jaune walks, Ren shows up at the reflection.**

**Jaune**:**_We were never alive, And we won't be born again, But I'll never survive_**.

**When Jaune finally turns and see Ren at the reflection, Ren punched the glass as the reflection is now Jaune. **

**Jaune:** **_With dead memories in my heart! Dead memories in my heart_****_!_**

**Jaune then saw many reflections of Ren as he backed up. He stumbles as he entered another room. This one looks like a night club room and it was Prago spinning his bat as a lot of girls were dancing around him. **

**Jaune:** **_Dead memories in my heart! Dead memories in my heart!_**

**Jaune then decided to leave the room leaving the tired Prago but the women try to stop him from escaping. He finally breaks free of their hold as he entered the next room.**

**He entered a hall as a Raven bird landed on his head. A guitar solo kicks in as Jaune looked ahead and saw Yang with red eyes looking at him and blocking the way to the next room. Jaune tried to get through but Yang keeps pushing him back.**

* * *

"Oh I like that solo!" Yang said.

"Why does Yang look super intimidating in this?" Jaune said.

"Because I'm awesome duh." Yang said.

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sisters response to Jaune's question

* * *

**Yang pushed him back a bit more. But as Jaune began running a bit soft Jaune all of a sudden got passed Yang and finally arrived at the door. **

**Jaune:****_Dead visions in your name. Dead fingers in my veins._**

**Once he opened the door the room he was in was a Rainy alleyway. He walked a bit until he saw Nora standing there with black tears coming out of her mask. She then began to jump around. **

**Jaune:** **_Dead memories in my heart! Dead memories in my heart!_**

**Jaune left the room as Nora collapses to the ground. the next room was dark but a shining light could be seen, and those were candles, being light up by Blake, she was moved the flame slowly and lighting up the candle. She then put the candles next to a Portrait of a other dimension Kali and other dimension Ghira. Her eyes looked sad.**

**Jaune: _Dead memories in my heart! Dead memories in my heart!_**

**As Blake was lighting more candles, ****Jaune approached Blake and grabbed a ****_candle himself_**.

**Jaune: ooooh**

**Weiss: (Oooooh) **

**Jaune give the candle to Blake as she finally looked at him. Blake grabbed the candle as Jaune still hold onto it.**

**Jaune****_: Ooooh_**

**The next shot shows Blake unmasked with tear stains on her eyes as she looked at Jaune with pleasing and tired eyes** **asking Jaune to blow out the candle. Jaune agreed the screen flickers a bit as the video shows Jaune unmasked as well, he smiles lovingly at her and finally blows out the candles.**

**The final shot shows unmasked Jaune still digging as the masked Jaune comes out of the ground. The masked Jaune looks at unmasked for a moment before turning and looking at the screen. The unmasked Jaune stopped digging as he turned and saw the masked Jaune. The video then fades out with only rain droplets showing once the rain stoped the video officially ended.**

* * *

"Okay then thoughts? I'll go first, I liked it. I thought the melody was. great." Prago said.

"I thought it was okay. Cardin said.

"I loved the chorus." Kali said.

"I like the instrumentation of the song." Ozpin said.

"I will agree to that." Glynda said.

"I actually liked it for what it was." Weiss said.

"Yeah I liked it as well." Pyrrha said.

"I liked the solo" Yang said

" I would actually agree with Yang on that. The solo sounded cool." Ruby said.

"I liked it!" Nora said.

"Same it sounded nice." Ren said.

"I liked it." Velvet said.

"It was nice to listen to." Coco said

"I liked Jaunes voice in this." Blake said she blushed and looked away after saying that.

Thats what happens after given some recent context of their other dimension selves.

"I liked the song as a whole." Jaune said.

"Oh yeah, Ren weren't you going to say the meaning of the song and the video?" Blake said getting out of her little embarrassed stupor.

"Ah yes. Well I think the song title is. self explanatory and the music video represents the _'dead memories' _Jaune went to separate rooms with a different member in each." Ren's said.

"I have a feeling on what you are talking about." Velvet said.

"Well I believe that Jaune is looking at each of the members memories in some capacity and the maskless Jaune is digging something in the video. But what if he is actually burying something? Remember Jaune fell through the ground and saw the memories of the memebers and The maskless Jaune is burying the memories meaning that those memories are now gone, forgotten or not talked about making them _'dead memories'" _Ren said.

The entire groups looked at Ren with wide eyes. Nora then did a mine blown gesture.

"Okay with that this song is actually very deep." Yang said.

"I now have a new appreciation for this song now knowing that." Weiss said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Oh hey theres the next song" Jaune said.

* * *

***To be continued*****So with that, that is the chapter!**

**So happy Thanksgiving guys!**

**So with that see you guys next time! **


	16. Duality

_Here is the next chapter! To be honest duality was going to come later in the story but since the Nero Forte video didn't come out, I'll do Nero Forte when the video releases. But now duality and that is definitely a big one. so let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**Duality **

"Isn't this actually considered the most popular song?" Yang said.

"Yes. I do Remember listening to Rolyat that a song named 'Duality' is considered the most popular song from the band." Weiss said.

"I'm suprised that we are listening to this already. I thought we would listen this last considering that this is the most popular song." Pyrrha said.

"Well I mean I do want to know what the most. popular one is. So I'm not complaining." Prago said.

"That is definitely true! Play the Video!" Nora yelled.

* * *

**The video begins with a shot of a guy it then cuts to a shot of multiple people (some even shirtless) running Towards a house as Jaune is singing ****a little bit of piano playing.**

**_Jaune: i push my fingers into my eyes, It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache. But it's made of all the things I have to..._**

* * *

This is already wei-

* * *

**Pyrrha got interrupted as the song gets heavy fast. The video shows Jaune and the other members in their subliminal verses masks. Prago pointing a bat at the people and Blake swaying her hair at her DJ set. **

**_Jaune: take! Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside If the pain goes on!_**

**The crowd than began entering the house. Some even throwing a barbecue grill at a window to get in. Prago hits a keg as the next shot shows Yang headbanging while playing the main riff.**

* * *

"Oh my goodness the destruction!" Yang said already headbanging.

"Well that took a turn fast." Coco said nodding her head a little.

"You can say that again." Velvet said also nodding her head a little.

"How many people are there?" Blake said.

"Probably more than we can see." Ren said.

"Ugh! no decency with these people." Weiss said.

"Interesting take on a video." Ozpin said with Glynda nodding in agreement.

The others are just headbanging to the song.

* * *

**The video shows Ren doing a little guitar riff as Jaune begins to sing. **

**_Jaune: I have screamed until my veins collapsed I've waited last, my time's elapsed. Now, all I do is live with so much fate. I've wished for this, I've bitched at that._**

**The visor then did a close up sideways shot of Yang shaking her head and then a close up shot of Weiss looking at the Screen. **

**_Jaune: I've left behind this little fact: You cannot kill what you did not create. I've gotta say what I've gotta say and then I swear I'll go away. But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise, I guess I'll save the best for last. My future seems like one big past. You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice_****_!_**

* * *

"Oh! That is definitely some weird singing." Velvet said.

"It almost like he is talking but at the same time he isn't." Glynda said.

"That is definitely unique I give it that." Weiss said.

* * *

**The video shows the crowd breaking windows with a basketball hoop. The audience surrounding the members while headbanging. The next shot shows Nora playing the drums and then it shows Jaune singing the chorus with the crowd!**

**_Jaune: I push my fingers into my eyes! It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache If the pain goes on, I'm not gonna make it!_**

* * *

"oh clean chorus I like it!" Kali said.

"So much going on in the video it's insanity!" Ruby said while headbanging.

"This is awesome." Cardin said also headbanging

* * *

**The video then shows a close up shot of Yang looking sideways menacingly (the mask definitely helps with that). Yang then did a headbang making her hair cover her face as the drums hit at the same time.** **The video then shows Prago going through the crowd with his bat and then it shows the crowd picking up Blake and making her crowd surf. **

**_Jaune: Pull me back together Or separate the skin from the bone. Leave me all the pieces, and then you can leave me alone, Tell me the reality is better than dream. But I found out the hard way, Nothing is what it seems!_**

**As Jaune sings, the video shows the crowd ripping off the ceiling as people fall. **

**_Jaune: I push my fingers into my eyes! It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache! But it's made of all the things I have to take_****_!_**

**Jaune in the video then got up close to a fans face and sings in front of him. Prago then did a headbang in sync with a guitar riff. **

**_Jaune: Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside If the pain goes on I'm not gonna make it! _**

**Jaune then put his hand out stopping the audience as it then shows Yang doing a guitar riff.**

* * *

"He actually stopped a crowd of a thousand people with just a gesture?" Pyrrha said.

"Oh definitely." Nora said who stopped headbanging following other dimension Jaunes gesture.

"Well thank god he stopped or I would've been exhausted already." Yang said.

"You can say that again." Kali said.

* * *

**The video then did shots of the Crowd inside and outside the house. It then shows Prago hitting a keg.**

**_Jaune: All I've got, all I've got is insane. All I've got, all I've got is insane. All I've got, all I've got is insane. All I've got, all I've got is insane!_**

**The song did a little buildup as the video did a close up shot of Ruby and then a back shot of Weiss on her percussion set**.

**_Jaune: I push my fingers into MYYYYY..._**

**And then the video went all out chaos. With showing the members playing their instruments. Shots of the crowd headbanging and a shot of Ren playing his guitar with his air wet. **

**_Jaune: EYES! It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache! But it's made of all the things I have to take! Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside, If the pain goes on IM NOT GONNA MAKE IT!_**

**The final few shots shows Prago once again hitting a keg. Jaune looking sideways, Nora playing the drums a shot of the crowd, Prago throwing a keg on the ground, and finally a shot of a guy outside looking up at the sky as the the video ends. **

* * *

"WOOO! We got another winner!" Nora said.

"I can definitely see why this is the most popular." Blake said.

"It was very unique I give it that." Weiss said.

"I liked it." Jaune said.

"it was cool." Prago said with Cardin agreeing.

"it was acceptable." Coco said with Velvet nodding in agreement.

"I liked it for. being unique in its own way." Ren said.

"So anyone got the meaning of this one?" Ruby asked.

The group shook their head indicating no.

"I wonder if the group had to pay for the insurance of the house due to the destruction that happened in the video." Velvet said.

"Well I hope so." Pyrrha said.

"Oh hey here's the next song." Blake said.

* * *

**_*To Be Continued*_**

**_So we finally got to duality. a song that is in my top thirty Slipknot songs actually._**

**_So here is a question if you listen to Slipknot what are your top 5/ 10/15/20/ 25 or 30 favorite songs from slipknot (bonus tracks included)?_**

**_But_****_with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	17. Prosthetics

_So here is the next chapter! Let's BEGIN! _

* * *

**Prosthetics**

"We've made a song about replacement body parts?" Pyrrha said.

"I always did wonder what it was like to have a Prosthetic arm." Yang said

"Well who knows." Blake said.

"This will be interesting." ozpin said.

* * *

**The screen was Black but the song officially begins.**

**The song started off with a weird guitar sound then keg sound starting to play and then another guitar was introduced playing a creepy solo sound. Then drums and percussion drums was being played**.

* * *

"I'm already not liking the sound of this one." Ruby said already getting freaked out.

"This is sounding creepy." Velvet said also getting a little scared.

The rest except for Ozpin were getting a bit uneasy.

* * *

**Just then a disturbing sound effect by Blake was being played and it really, really sounded to much like a Women's scream.**

**The drums, Cymbals and Percussion drums started to fully kick off as that creepy guitar solo is still playing and if you hear very closely you can hear a little girl laugh.**

* * *

"OH GOD ITS ANOTHER VIRUS OF LIFE!" Ruby said now completely scared.

"Welp prepare yourself guys it's time to hear some disturbing lyrics." Prago said.

"A disturbing song huh?" Ozpin said.

"I don't even want to imagine what the singing will be." Weiss said.

* * *

**The song slowed down as the kegs were still being hit. After one more time of the screaming effect****. **

**The lyrics began to show on the screen as Jaune began to sing but the way he Sang the song was quiet, calm, clean and a bit psychotic.** **The bass being played by Ruby was definitely being distinct when Jaune is singing the verses.**

**_Jaune: Even if you run, I will find you. I decided I wanted you Now I know...I need. If you can't be bought, tougher than I thought Keep in mind, I am with you, Never left out fate, can't concentrate even if you run_**

* * *

"Oh my god that singing is so...So...I don't even know what to say." Blake said.

"I think the word you are looking for is creepy and Scary." Ruby said disturbed by Jaune's singing and the lyrics being said.

"im definitely creeped out." Velvet said.

"Why does this song almost sounds romantic in some way?" Cardin said.

* * *

**Jaune began to yell in the song.**

**Jaune: _You will be mine! Ah, fucking you will be mine! Ah, fucking you will be mineb! Ah, fucking you will be mine! I found you! Leanin' out of an open window You laughed (my fingers clenched) Too perfect, far too careless, I couldn't help myself, I just took you!_**

**Jaune then began to sing what the group presume to be the main chorus.**

**Jaune:** **_Dammit man I knew it was a mistake! Dammit man I knew it was a mistake! Dammit man I knew it was a mistake! Dammit man I knew it was a mistake!_**

* * *

"Is he like talking to someone else? Kali said.

"In some way yes it does sound like that." Coco said.

"Is this song about kidnapping?" Glynda said.

* * *

**The next part of the song that Jaune sang was clean at first until he yells mistake.**

**Jaune:** **_You brought it outta me, MISTAKE! You brought it outta me, MISTAKE! You brought it outta me, MISTAKE! You brought it outta me, MISTAKE!_**

**Jaune began to sing in that quiet, calm, clean and psychotic voice as the creepy guitar solo from the beginning is playing in the background. **

**Jaune:** **_Better make yourself at home. You're here to stay, You won't bother me, if you let me bother you. All the doors are locked, all the windows shut, Keep in mind, I watch you never leave my side, never leave me, fucker even if you RUUUUUUUNNNN!_**

**The song then went to the breakdown with the drums and guitars in full effect. In the background Jaune is heard deep breathing and almost laughing like a maniac.**

* * *

Some people were headbanging a bit due to the pretty awesome sounding breakdown.

"It feel weird Headbanging to this song due to its meaning but I can't help it that breakdown is Badass." Yang said.

"You can say that again." Cardin said headbangin.

"It sounds awesome but I still feel strange headbanging to this." Nora said.

* * *

**The screaming lady effect is played as Jaune began to sing the next part. It almost slunds like he is talking to himself.**

**Jaune:** **_What the fuck is different? man, I can't believe I'm doin' this. What the fuck is different? man, I can't believe I'm doin' this. What the fuck is different? man, I can't believe I'm doin' this. What the fuck is different? man, I can't believe I'm doin' this._**

**Jaune began to yell the same lyric.**

**Jaune:** **_What the fuck is different? I can't believe I'm doin' this! What the fuck is different? man, I can't believe I'm doin' this!What the fuck is different? I can't believe I'm doin' this! What the fuck is different? I can't believe I'm doin' this!_**

* * *

"Holy hell i really sound I'm about to lose it." Jaune said.

"You think?" Ren said

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the lyrics but he almost sounds exasperated.**

**Jaune:** **_Dammit man I knew it was a mistake! Dammit man I knew it was a mistake! Dammit man I knew it was a mistake! Dammit man I knew it was a MISTAAAAKE!_**

**Jaune began to sing another part and he sounding more psycho and almost in pain as his voice cracks a bit.**

**Jaune:** **_You brought it outta me, MISTAAAAKE! You brought it outta me, MISTaaaaaAKE! You brought it outta me, MISTAAAAKE! You brought it outta me._**

**The song finishes off with the female screaming voice, a different weird scream, The drums going fast and guitars hard and a weird radio waves sound play.** **Jaune screams along with the screaming lady effect. The final notes Came from the guitar at the very beginning and weird rewinding noises play.**

**After a couple more seconds the song ends.**

* * *

The entire group have to recollect their thoughts after what they just listend.

"Sooooo...Thoughts? I'll start first I actually liked the clean singing that Jaune sang." Kali said.

"I would agree to some degree about that. But the entire meaning of the song being a person just kidnapping a women just for the fun of it is sick. So, I hate it." Weiss said

"I don't like it at all." Ruby said still a bit frightened.

"It was creepy but I actually didn't mind it." Velvet said.

"Eh I though it was alright." Coco said.

"I liked the breakdown of the song." Yang said with Cardin and Nora nodding in agreement.

"It was definitely unique I give it that." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded.

"I liked the instrumentation of the song to give it that creepy feel." Ren said.

"Yeah I would say that the singing is good on some parts but I don't really care about this one." Blake said.

"I really liked some parts but other parts I didn't like so I'm 50/50 on this." Prago said.

"I honestly have no opinion at the moment of this song since I really don't know how to feel about this." Jaune said.

"I hope the next song is better then the one we just heard." Pyrrha said.

"Speaking of which the screen is showing the next song." Jaune said.

* * *

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**_I like the song Prosthetics by the way._**

**_Also does anyone else feels weird when you listen to this and some other specific Slipknot songs like you have this strange and weird feeling when you listen to these type of songs, or is it just me?_**

**_But anyways this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	18. Christmas Special: Jaunes Christmas Song

_Hey guys it's me with a chapter and it is NOT a Slipknot song!_

**_*Shocked Pikachu face*_**

_But a person suggested that I do a song called Corey Taylor's Christmas song. I got intrigued and I decided to listen to it. And all i have to say that it's one of the greatest things that I ever heard and seen in my entire life and at that moment I knew I had to make a chapter or would be to late and a big missed opportunity._

_So big shout out and credit goes to RRanger0896 for suggesting the song. So let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**Jaunes Christmas Song: X-M@****$**

"Wait what?" Jaune said confused.

Just then Rolyat Yeroc arrived at the area.

"Oh yeah I'm this isn't necessarily a slipknot song this is more of a one off project Jaune did for the holidays. This was made during the all hope is gone (AHIG) era." Yeroc said.

"So why are you showing us this?" Velvet said.

"Well because Christmas is coming up very soon in my dimension. So I decided to bring some holiday spirit here." Yeroc said.

"oh that's completely OK we can celebrate holiday spirit." Yang said.

"Great and trust me you won't regret watching and hearing this one." Yeroc said as he disappeared.

"I'm a bit scared that the song is going to be inappropriate if not the song then the video will." Weiss said.

"Well let's see what my other dimension self did." Jaune said.

* * *

**The video begins with a snow globe as jingle bells and a guitar starts playing. **

**_Jaune: o Ho Ho Ho! *Cough*_**

**The video then goes into a cabin and shows Jaune wearing sunglasseshead and his head is horribly edited on a Santa body. A little acoustic guitar starts playing.**

**_Jaune: There ain't nothing more depressing than a pine tree. Gussied up candy canes and balls. Those carolers have kept me up for hours. It's Merry Christmas seeping through my walls._**

**The next shot shows Jaunes head on a TV and then when Jaune mentions other holidays hats from the holiday theme start falling on his head. **

**_Jaune: Now I'm no wiccan commie or nothing but there's one damn holiday that I can't stand, It ain't Halloween or Thanksgiving or even April Fools. But it'll surely make a fool out of every man._**

* * *

A few people from the group (more specifically the girls) started to giggle a little bit.

"I have a big feeling this won't be just a normal Christmas song." Pyrrha said.

"What gave it away?" Yang said sarcastically and giggling a bit.

"Oh boy..." Jaune said embarrassed on what is going on.

* * *

**The video shows a backshot of Jaune that looks like he is flashing people. ****_Jaune: HA_**

**Jaune began to sing what the group presume to be the chorus and the guitars and drums kicked in. **

**The video then shows Jaune infront of beer bottles and then infront of pig butts while giiving the bird. It then shows him in an old school movie with his head horribly edited on one of the characters head. He then gave the bird while infront of a red skull wearing a Christmas hat.**

**_Jaune: If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas. You know where to stick those jingle bells. If I ain't hammered it ain't hanukkah And all you motherfuckers go to hell!_**

* * *

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Weiss said while facepalming.

Ruby, Yang, Nora, Prago, Velvet, Coco, Kali, and Cardin began to laugh out loud. Even Blake, Pyrrha and Ren have little laugh.

Jaune was now super embarrassed as he covered his face with his hand.

_'Is this what Weiss feels with her other dimension self?' _Jaune thought.

"I wasn't prepared for this! HAHAHA" Ruby said while laughing.

* * *

**The video then shows another old school movie shot and the it shows Jaune singing with a picture of a guy holding a glass of soda.**

**_Jaune: If I ain't cockeyed then it Kwanzaa. Joy to the world and jack and coke. If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas._**

**The video then shows Jaunes head horribly Photoshoped on what guy dressed in a very lewd outfit.**

**_Jaune: Cause I never anything but broke._**

* * *

"AW CMON!" Jaune said while laughing a little bit.

"I'm at a complete loss for words right now." Weiss said giggling a little bit.

"This has to be one of the greatest thing that I have seen in my entire life! Haha!" Yang said.

* * *

**The next shot shows Jaune in a mall sitting on Santa's chair with girls with lewd Santa outfits.**

**_Jaune: Now every year the malls are just a madhouse. Full of empty pockets, thoughts and smiles. Just the smell of Eggnog makes me vomit And those colored lights are fucking infantile. I think we collectively as the people._**

**The next shot shows fist rising up and down with a cowbell sound. it then shows another old school movie clip with hatred face horribly edited on.**

**_Jaune: Should rise against this corporate jolly noise And tell the world: "Let's buy some piece and quiet for a change" Before we spend it all on fucking toys._**

* * *

"This is definitely something alright." Ozpin said.

"This doesn't make sense but I love it!" Kali said.

* * *

**Jaune fell to the floor as the next shot of shows Jaune singing with rising fist behind him. It then shows Jaune with a monkey butt behind him and jingle bells**.

**_Jaune: HA! So if I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas. You know where to stick those jingle bells, If I ain't hammered it ain't hanukkah._**

**The next shot shows Jaunes head Photoshoped on a bodybuilder with black gift bows covering the chest and lower region.**

**_Jaune: Fa la la la la go fuck yourself!_**

**The video then spins around and the next shot shows Jaunes head inside a womens bra and in between (you know what). It then shows Jaune singing with soda bottles and beer bottles spinning behind him.**

**_Jaune: If I ain't cockeyed it ain't Kwanzaa. Joy to the world of getting stoned, If I ain't drunk then it ain't Christmas._**

**The next shot shows Jaunes mouthed horribly edited on an ugly Santa took picture.**

**_Jaune: So leave this god damn scrooge the fuck alone. HA!_**

**The final shot shows a backshot of Jaune in his Santa suit holding a sack. He then turn his head and said...**

**_Jaune: MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!_**

**The song ends.**

* * *

Most of the group kept laughing for a couple of minutes. okay it took 10 minutes for most of the group to calm down.

"As I said that was probably the greatest thing I've seen in my entire life. I love it." Yang said with Ruby, Prago, Nora, Kali, Velvet, Coco and Cardin nodding in agreement.

Jaune was silent as he was embarrassed on what just occurred.

"Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad bad it was entertaining." Blake said.

"I know it's just that it was little bit awkward. I can see where Weiss is coming from now, on questioning our other dimension selves." Jaune said.

"Thank You!" Weiss said.

"But I didn't really hated it. I actually really liked it it's just...its a bit strange okay?" Jaune said.

"Well that got me in a jolly spirit." Yang said.

"Oh definitely." Nora said.

"So in a jolly good mood you say?" Rolyat said.

Yang nodded.

"Well since it is the holidays in MY dimension...eh screw it merry Christmas." Rolyat said.

Just then nine wrapped presents arrived and we're floating just then they separated and went above Jaune, Blake, Ren, Nora, Weiss, Prago, Yang, Ruby and Pyrrah. The presents then Flores down to the nines laps.

"What are these?" Yang said

"Open them and find out." Rolyat said.

The nine opened them and once they did they were suprised on what they opened.

"WOAH!" Ruby said holding her Subliminal verses skull mask.

"Pretty sick." Prago said holding the West German clown mask.

"This is pretty cool." Yang said holding the metallic-looking futuristic visor mask, more specifically the Gray Chapter mask with the yellow scratch marks.

"Interesting." Ren said holding his All hope Is gone jester mask.

"I like this." Nora said holding her Toothy metallic grin mask from We Are Not Your Kind.

"Hmm." Weiss hummed looking at her snowflake face mask from the gray chapter.

"Wow." Blake said holding her Iowa gods of metal kabuki mask.

"Oh dear." Pyrrah said with a sweat drop as she is holding her We Are Not Your Kind mask. Short nail on the side and the big nails on top of the head made a nail Mohawk. "This is a little bit too much don't you think?" Pyrrha.

"Well according to your other dimension self it isn't." Rolyat said.

"A mask and the nails on top make a Mohawk? The true definition of that's metal as shit." Yang said.

"Oh cool." Jaune said holding his subliminal verses mask

"Also about these mask. Well these mask are authentic as they can get. Because these are the exact same mask that your other dimension selves wore. Don't worry about it smelling like sweat because your other dimension selves wore multiple versions and the ones your are currently holding are one of the multiple versions of the mask." Rolyat said.

"Okay now THAT is really badass" Yang said.

"And for the rest..."

Necklaces came around the others necks. They all looked and saw the slipknot S as the jewel.

"Slipknot necklaces. These are really nice." Velvet said.

"Your welcome And back to our regularly scheduled program." Rolyat said as he returned to the screen.

"Well then back to Slipknot songs I wondered what's next?" Coco said.

"Well look at the screen." Weiss said.

**Nero Forte**

* * *

**_*To Be Continued*_**

**_Once again credit and shout out goes to RRanger0896 for the suggestion of the song._**

**_Thank you sir you are a wonderful lad._****_Now you saw what Slipknot song is next so when the video comes out expect the chapter to drop soon._**

**_So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	19. Nero Forte

_Its finally time. I have been waiting for this since the beginning of November and after all that time waiting it is finally here! So enough talk lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**Nero Forte**

"Hey isn't this the song that my other dimension self wrote for the new album?" Yang said.

"Yes it is. I remember other dimension Jaune saying that you wrote this song specifically in fact you were the only one to write the song. If i remember correctly i don't know it was something similar to what other dimension Jaune said." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah i heard other dimension Jaune said something like that." Ren said.

"I'm definitely interested. But at the same time this is Yang we are talking about so i probably expect a lot of Profanity and show off lyrics." Weiss said.

"Well i'm excited to see and listen. Especially since i _'technically' _did write the song even though its not necessarily me-me. But enough talk I want to watch and listen!' Yang said,

The rest of the group looked at the screen.

* * *

**The song begins with a sic(k) sounding guitar sound as the video shows Ren playing that riff with lots of lights in the background. The next shot shows a side shot of Nora doing a windmill headbang and it then shows Prago spinning his baseball bat and then he hits a keg, As he did that the drums came in.**

**The video then did close up shots of Jaune, Then Weiss, Pyrrah and Yang. The next shot shows Ruby playing her bass and then showed Pyrrah headbanging. The next shot shows Weiss on all fours on top of her percussion set headbanging (She's headbanging with pigtails by the way). The next shot shows Blakes hand on the DJ set.**

**The song did a shirt but bad ass guitar riff. The video showed Prago T-posing while spinning and then it shows Blake spinning her DJ disk sideways, the camera pans up with Blake looking at the screen with wide eyes (She now has her short hair.) After some hits of the drums...**

**_Jaune: WATCH THIS!_**

**The song then went full blast With the guitars and Drums. The video shows a blurry shot of Ruby headbanging while playing her instrument and then a weird creature thing showed up.**

* * *

Yang, Ruby, Nora, Cardin, Kali, Prago and Jaune began headbanging.

"Oh this sounds awesome!" Nora said.

"I love those guitar riffs!" Yang said.

"Weird video so far." Glynda said.

"Indeed it is." Ozpin said.

* * *

**The video shows Jaune singing and then shows Weiss spinning. The next shot shows a close up shot of Ren headbanging, it then cuts to Blake doing a pose. It then cuts to Nora headbanging while playing the drums. It then cuts back to Blake doing doing weird Arm movements almost like she is going to do a jutsu. It then cuts to a blurry shot of Yang playing.**

**_Jaune: I'm never enough! You bleed me dry, using me up Dissatisfied, and used another key to the empty spot in you! I'm sick as a fuck I'm in my prime, what do you want? I guess it's time, to see If you're lost in hell you'll find no peace!_**

**The next shot shows some members hands playing the instruments to Yang looking at the creature thing. It then cuts to a Shot of Weiss hitting her percussion drums, to a shot a Jaune singing to Prago hitting his percussion drums. It then went to Nora hitting the drums to the weird creature thing.**

**_Jaune: Ooh, wade through hate and fear! I haven't felt like this in years! Not much left, so uprooted, Fists clenched tight in the pockets of my hoodie and I know where I need to go! But the voice of reason can't say no, It's in the eyes, and heart! Just the latest psycho off the charts!_**

**The next shot shows the creature thing next to Pyrrha sitting cross-legged.**

* * *

"This is awesome!" Prago said still headbanging.

"The only weird thing about the video is that weird creature thing." Ren said.

Blake was nodding her head a bit to the song. She is actually enjoying this.

"I'm actually liking this." Velvet said.

* * *

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

**The video then did an up close shot of Jaune face as he sang the chorus. The first part he sang in An angelic and choir like voice and then to his Slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me! At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The next shot in the video shows a blurry and then a clear shot of Pyrrha headbanging while looking at the screen. It then showed Prago in dark lighted room headbanging, it then cuts to Blake doing the L hand gesture to Pyrrha headbanging again and back to an up close of Jaune singing the chorus and then to the creature thing.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me! At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

* * *

"OH MY GOD THAT CHORUS! THAT SOUNDED TO BEAUTIFUL! " Weiss suprisingly yelled after hearing the CHORUS from the other dimension Jaune.

"There is no way I can sing like that! Can I actually sing like that!?!?" Jaune said after listening to the chorus.

"I really love that chorus. It sounded really angelic almost like in a haunting way." Bake said.

"I'm suprisingly loving this" Pyrrha said.

* * *

**The next shot of the video shows Weiss on top of her percussion set headbanging, it cuts to Pyrrha headbanging. The video then shows the weird monster thing in different lighting. It cuts to Yang now playing the Badass sounding riff looking at something and in turns to a blurry shot of Blake holding and spinning two DJ disk and thanks to editing it made it look like she is looking back at Yang.**

**_Jaune: I know, and even if I didn't I would lie so, many would believe it! Stand up and resist the chains Of all the people in belligerent sick restraint!_**

**The video then cuts to Ren playing the guitar and then cuts to Weiss walking around the weird monster thing.**

**_Jaune : I wasn't enough! You bled me dry, which way is up? Oh, you're a lie, and fake I hope the truth is not too late! That's what you do best!_**

**As the chorus begins The video cuts to Ren playing the guitar to Nora playing the drums and Back to Ren. The next shot shows Weiss on her set headbanging.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The video then shows the mouth section of Blake's mask opening and then it shows the monster thing behind Ren. It then cuts to Jaunes face singing and then to Blake spinning her DJ disk to Yang playing the guitar. The next shot shows the weird monster thing infront of Blake stretching.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me, At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The video then showed a close up shot Yang, to a shot of Blake playiing her DJ set to a close up of Ren. Prago then grabbed a percussion Drum as the Weird monster thing was stretching.**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

**The next shot shows Prago holding the percussion drum allowing Weiss to do a Drum solo.**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best..._**

**_After some shots of the members the video goes back to Prago and Weiss. Prago lifted the percussion drum above his head and Weiss is still able to hit it._**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best... Hahahahahaha..._**

* * *

"I love that drum solo!" Kali said.

"Pretty nice coordination with Weiss and Prago there." Ozpin said.

"I think we are about to go to the breakdown so be prepared!" Yang said.

* * *

**And indeed it did because the next shot shows all nine members in a white lighted room. It showed all the members wearing different colored jumpsuits. Jaune, Bake and Nora wearing White. Ruby, Yang and Weiss wearing Red and Ren, Prago and Pyrrha wearing black. As the breakdown is happening the video shows all nine members headbanging at the same time.**

**_Prago and Weiss: (WHY) _**

**_Jaune: Why was it easy for you?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (DID) _**

**_Jaune :Did I deserve the abuse?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (I) _**

**_Jaune: I can't believe I let it!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (NOT)_**

**_Jaune :Not what I wanted!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (SEE) _**

**_Jaune :See through your bullshit!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (YOUR) _**

**_Jaune :You're so traumatic!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (TRUE)_**

**_Jaune: True to your form of!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (FACE) _**

**_Jaune :Every consequence!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (UN) _**

**_Jaune: Unintimidated!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (TIL) _**

**_Jaune: Till the very end!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (IT) _**

**_Jaune: It'll never happen!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (WAS) _**

**_Jaune: Was it all a lie?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (TOO)_**

**_Jaune: Many motherfuckers!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (LATE) _**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (LIE)_**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (LIE) _**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

* * *

"AH THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Ruby said.

"That was Badass!" Jaune said.

"AMZAING!" Yang said.

"Okay I have to admit that was pretty cool." Coco Said.

"I liked that a lot." Velvet said.

"That was nice." Ren said.

* * *

**After some shots of the members, like Blake playing her set and the shots of the monster thing...**

**_Jaune: Oh, that's what you do best!_**

**The chorus starts again. The video shows Ruby walking around the monster thing. The next shot shows the monster thing moving to an up close face shot of Yang with her eyes not showing on the mask.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now)You can do your worst to me At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The next shot shows Blake pointing at something, it turns cuts to Prago looking at the screen with his eyes not showing next to the monster thing.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The video then showed a shot of Ruby playing her bass, it then cuts to a sideways shot of Jaune looking at the screen sideways. The video then cuts to Ren playing and then to Ruby, then back to Ren and back Ruby. Then back to the monster thing and then to Yang**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) You can do your worst to me At the end of the day, that's what you do best! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me! At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The video then shows Yang almost looking at something. The next shot shows What looks like Blake looking back at her with her eyes giving a menacing glare while also pointing, it then cuts to the weird monster thing.**

**_Jaune: That's what you do, That's what you do best! YEAH!_**

**The next shot shows Ren playing tons shot of Blake looking while pointing to a shot of the monster thing and then a shot of Ruby playing her bass it then cuts to Yang looking back giving a menacing glare.**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best! That's what you do best!_**

**The final shots shows a blurry shot of Prago spinning his baseball bat, To Blake looking sideways, to Weiss jumping on her percussion set and then falling and landing on one of the percussion drums.**

**And the last shot Shows Prago hitting a Keg with his baseball bat, he then throws the bat at the Keg and walks away, With both the Song and Video ending.**

* * *

"That was amazing! Nora yelled.

"Best One so far!" Ruby said.

"Oh I definitely agree on that!" Yang said.

"Coolest one I heard so far!" Cardin said.

"Coolest one so far!" Jaune said.

"Oh most definitely!" Prago said.

"That was great!" Kali said.

"I won't lie I did really liked that one." Glynda said.

"Same with me." Ozpin said.

"I really liked this one." Blake said.

"Yeah same." Ren said agreeing.

"I loved the chorus in that one. I really loved that." Weiss said.

"Yeah I think so far this my favorite of the ones we heard." Pyrrha said.

"It was cool." Coco said.

"It was entertaining both the song and the music video." Velvet said.

"So anyone else loved the whole shot of the nine of us all headbanging together during the breakdown?" Yang said.

"Oh most definitely!" Jaune said.

"YES! That was the best part of the video!" Ruby said.

"I almost feel sorry for the next song coming up because how is the next one going to top this?" Ruby said

"Well let's see and find out." Cardin said.

* * *

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**THATS WHAT YOU DO BEST!**

**Finally after all that waiting for the thing to come out since November, the Nero Forte video is finally here!**** So what did you guys actually thought of the real music video?**

**I personally liked it. I loved the group shot of all the members headbanging.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	20. New People see Nero Forte

* * *

* * *

_I guess the Nero Forte video was so good. I'm immediately doing another chapter with you guess it new characters reacting to it so lets BEGIN! _

* * *

**Nero Forte**

"Wait we ju-"

Just then a portal opened up. Screams were heard as the new people stoped falling in mid air and gently were put on the ground. The new people were a blonde women, a dark haired women, a white haired women, A blue haired guy, A dark haired guy and a blonde hair guy.

"Saphron!? Terra!?" Jaune said.

"Winter!? Neptune!?"

"Dad!?" Yang said.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said excited.

"What's going on here!?" Winter said confused. "Where is my weapon!?" Winter said noticing her weapon isn't here.

"Hey! I don't have mine either!?" Qrow said.

"What is happening!?" Neptune said a bit frightened.

The new group of people saw the group.

"Yang! Ruby! You're here to!?" Taiyang said.

The two sisters nodded.

"Jaune!" Saphron said suprised to see her little brother.

"What is going on here?!" Terra said.

Rolyat Yeroc suddenly arrived.

"Let's see..." Rolyat said inspecting the new people, he then nodded. "Okay then, that's everyone. Now allow me to introduce myself." Rolyat said.

After a few minutes of telling the new people on what is going on. The new people understand what is happening and calmed down and took a seat that Rolyat made appear.

"So...Metal little brother?" Saphron said.

Jaune just nodded.

"I can actually see it." Terra said.

"So you two play bass and guitar huh?" Qrow said talking to his two nieces.

"Well they do seem appropriate for you two." Taiyang said.

"I didn't expect you to be the metal person Weiss. I am definitely not complaining though, that is awesome." Neptune said.

"I'm certainly surprised by that. I don't know what to feel especially if you and your friends wear masks." Winter said.

Weiss just shifted a bit embarrassed.

"So You wrote this song called Nero Forte huh yang?" Taiyang asked.

"Well yes and no. Yes I did write the lyrics but it wasn't actually _Me _it was me from another dimension." Yang clarified.

"Well let's see what we got." Qrow said as he drank a little

* * *

**The song begins with a sic(k) sounding guitar sound as the video shows Ren playing that riff with lots of lights in the background. The next shot shows a side shot of Nora doing a windmill headbang and it then shows Prago spinning his baseball bat and then he hits a keg, As he did that the drums came in.**

**The video then did close up shots of Jaune, Then Weiss, Pyrrah and Yang. The next shot shows Ruby playing her bass and then showed Pyrrah headbanging. The next shot shows Weiss on all fours on top of her percussion set headbanging. The next shot shows Blakes hand on the DJ set.**

**The song did a short but bad ass guitar riff. The video showed Prago T-posing while spinning and then it shows Blake spinning her DJ disk sideways, the camera pans up with Blake with short hair looking at the screen with wide eyes. After some hits of the drums...**

**_Jaune: WATCH THIS!_**

**The song then went full blast With the guitars and Drums. The video shows a blurry shot of Ruby headbanging while playing her instrument and then a weird creature thing showed up.**

* * *

"What even is that by the way? I did notice it the first time but didn't pay any mind because of enjoying the song." Nora said.

"I think its just there for the video since there is no other point for that thing to be there." Ren said.

"Oh this is quite something." Neptune said nodded his head a bit.

* * *

**The video shows Jaune singing and then shows Weiss spinning. The next shot shows a close up shot of Ren headbanging, it then cuts to Blake doing a pose. It then cuts to Nora headbanging while playing the drums. It then cuts back to Blake doing doing weird Arm movements almost like she is going to do a jutsu. It then cuts to a blurry shot of Yang playing.**

**_Jaune: I'm never enough! You bled me dry, using me up Dissatisfied, and used another key to the empty spot in you! I'm sick as a fuck I'm in my prime, what do you want? I guess it's time, to see If you're lost in hell you'll find no peace!_**

**The next shot shows some members hands playing the instruments to Yang looking at the creature thing. It then cuts to a Shot of Weiss hitting her percussion drums, to a shot a Jaune singing to Prago hitting his percussion drums. It then went to Nora hitting the drums to the weird creature thing.**

**_Jaune: Ooh, wade through hate and fear! I haven't felt like this in years! Not much left, so uprooted, Fists clenched tight in the pockets of my hoodie and I know where I need to go! But the voice of reason can't say no, It's in the eyes, and heart! Just the latest psycho off the charts!_**

**The next shot shows the creature thing next to Pyrrha sitting cross-legged.**

* * *

"Is this about My other dimension self having beef with someone else?" Yang said.

"From the way the lyrics are going it seems like it." Terra said.

* * *

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

**The video then did an up close shot of Jaune face as he sang the chorus. The first part he sang in An angelic and choir like voice and then to his Slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me! At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The next shot in the video shows a blurry and then a clear shot of Pyrrha headbanging while looking at the screen. It then showed Prago in dark lighted room headbanging, it then cuts to Blake doing the L hand gesture to Pyrrha headbanging again and back to an up close of Jaune singing the chorus and then to the creature thing.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me! At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

* * *

"Oh my god I never knew you can sing like that little brother!" Saphron said surpised by Jaune's vocals.

"Believe me im still surprised as well." Jaune said.

"I like that actually." Winter said.

"This is actually unique." Taiyang said.

"It definitely is." Qrow said nodding his head.

"I really love that chorus." Weiss said.

* * *

**The next shot of the video shows Weiss on top of her percussion set headbanging, it then cuts to Pyrrha headbanging. The video then shows the weird monster thing in different lighting. It cuts to Yang now playing the Badass sounding riff looking at something and in turns to a blurry shot of Blake holding and spinning two DJ disk and thanks to editing it made it look like she is looking back at Yang.**

**_Jaune: I know, and even if I didn't I would lie so, many would believe it! Stand up and resist the chains Of all the people in belligerent sick restraint!_**

**The video then cuts to Ren playing the guitar and then cuts to Weiss walking around the weird monster thing.**

**_Jaune : I wasn't enough! You bled me dry, which way is up? Oh, you're a lie, and fake I hope the truth is not too late! That's what you do best!_**

* * *

"Is this song also about being used?" Ozpin said.

"It also sounds like that is where the song is going." Prago said.

* * *

**As the chorus begins The video cuts to Ren playing the guitar to Nora playing the drums and Back to Ren. The next shot shows Weiss on her set headbanging.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The video then shows the mouth section of Blake's mask opening and then it shows the monster thing behind Ren. It then cuts to Jaunes face singing and then to Blake spinning her DJ disk to Yang playing the guitar. The next shot shows the weird monster thing infront of Blake stretching.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me, At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The video then showed a close up shot Yang, to a shot of Blake playiing her DJ set to a close up of Ren. Prago then grabbed a percussion Drum as the Weird monster thing was stretching.**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

**The next shot shows Prago holding the percussion drum allowing Weiss to do a Drum solo.**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best..._**

**After some shots of the members the video goes back to Prago and Weiss. Prago lifted the percussion drum above his head and Weiss is still able to hit it.**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best... Hahahahahaha..._**

* * *

"Oh? You doing a percussion solo? That is definitely I didn't expect." Winter said.

"That sounded pretty awesome." Saphron said.

"Never thought I'd see the Schnee heiress hitting a drum." Qrow said.

"This sounds like the song is going to a breakdown." Neptune said.

* * *

**And indeed it did because the next shot shows all nine members in a white lighted room. It showed all the members wearing different colored jumpsuits. Jaune, Bake and Nora wearing White. Ruby, Yang and Weiss wearing Red and Ren, Prago and Pyrrha wearing black. As the breakdown is happening the video shows all nine members headbanging at the same time**.

**_Prago and Weiss: (WHY)_**

**_Jaune: Why was it easy for you?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (DID)_**

**_Jaune :Did I deserve the abuse?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (I)_**

**_Jaune: I can't believe I let it!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (NOT)_**

**_Jaune :Not what I wanted!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (SEE)_**

**_Jaune :See through your bullshit!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (YOUR)_**

**_Jaune :You're so traumatic!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (TRUE)_**

**_Jaune: True to your form of!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (FACE)_**

**_Jaune :Every consequence!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (UN)_**

**_Jaune: Unintimidated!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (TIL)_**

**_Jaune: Till the very end!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (IT)_**

**_Jaune: It'll never happen!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (WAS)_**

**_Jaune: Was it all a lie?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (TOO)_**

**_Jaune: Many motherfuckers!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (LATE)_**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (LIE)_**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (LIE)_**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best!_**

* * *

"That was awesome." Neptune said.

"Still Badass!" Yang said.

"I just noticed something in the breakdown. But I'll say it when the song is over." Blake said.

* * *

**After some shots of the members, like Blake playing her set and the shots of the monster thing...**

**_Jaune: Oh, that's what you do best!_**

**The chorus starts again. The video shows Ruby walking around the monster thing. The next shot shows the monster thing moving to an up close face shot of Yang with her eyes not showing on the mask.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now)You can do your worst to me At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The next shot shows Blake pointing at something, it turns cuts to Prago looking at the screen with his eyes not showing next to the monster thing.**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) Too much animosity! Nobody does it better than the enemy! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The video then showed a shot of Ruby playing her bass, it then cuts to a sideways shot of Jaune looking at the screen sideways. The video then cuts to Ren playing and then to Ruby, then back to Ren and back Ruby. Then back to the monster thing and then to Yang**

**_Jaune: (A home like yours is upside down) You can do your worst to me At the end of the day, that's what you do best! (A hope like yours won't help me now) You can do your worst to me! At the end of the day, that's what you do best!_**

**The video then shows Yang almost looking at something. The next shot shows What looks like Blake looking back at her with her eyes giving a menacing glare while also pointing, it then cuts to the weird monster thing.**

**_Jaune: That's what you do, That's what you do best! YEAH!_**

**The next shot shows Ren playing tons shot of Blake looking while pointing to a shot of the monster thing and then a shot of Ruby playing her bass it then cuts to Yang looking back giving a menacing glare.**

**_Jaune: That's what you do best! That's what you do best!_**

**The final shots shows a blurry shot of Prago spinning his baseball bat, To Blake looking sideways, to Weiss jumping on her percussion set and then falling and landing on one of the percussion drums.**

**And the last shot Shows Prago hitting a Keg with his baseball bat, he then throws the bat at the Keg and walks away, With both the Song and Video ending.**

* * *

"So what did you guys think?" Ren said.

"It was awesome." Neptune said.

"It sounded cool." Qrow said.

"I actually liked it." Taiyang said.

"Okay. Oh yeah what was it you were going today Blake?" Ruby said.

"hm? Oh yeah I just noticed what the backing vocals on the breakdown do. They make a sentence." Blake said.

"They do?" Pyrrha said as Blake nodded.

"Yes I didn't notice it at first but during this second listen I noticed it." Blake said.

"Well what is the sentence?" Kali said.

"well the sentence is, _"__Why Did I Not See Your True Face until it was Too late lie lie." _That is what it said." Blake said.

"Wow that is actually pretty deep." Yang said.

"Also was it just me but in some shots of the music video it shows Yang and Blake looking at each other with menacing glares. Did anyone noticed that as well?" Velvet said.

"I was actually about to comment on that it looked like those two were having a hardcore starring contest." Taiyang said.

"It was most likely just for the video and perfect timing on the editing." Weiss said.

"Well knowing now on what our other dimension selves went through in the bands early days, I wouldn't be surprised if other dimension Me and Blake had some beef and the shots of us looking at each other menacingly was probably reminesin those early days. Since we are still friends to this very day in the other dimension." Yang said.

"That is very true." Ren said.

"That is really interesting." Jaune said.

"Looks like the next song is showing." Glynda said.

* * *

***to be continued***

**so there was that!** **and with that there will no longer be anymore characters arriving later. but now i need to work on the next chapter Before I Forget ****to do that later****! **

**;)**

b**ut with that this is bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	21. Before I Forget

* * *

* * *

_And here is the next chapter!_

* * *

**Before I Forget**

"Well that name is different " Ren said

"I wonder how this will go." Jaune said.

"Wait something else is showing." Kali said.

**Aka Weiss legendary headbanging.**

"Oh now this I have to see." Yang said.

Weiss face was now red as she was prepared for embarrassment of what her other dimension self is going to do. Especially since her older sister is here.

"This definitely will be interesting." Winter said.

Everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

**The video fades in with an upclose shot of a guitar as it was being Reved up. Then the song kicked up, on screen was a microphone and in the background were three people one of them headbanging. That was Ren, Yang and Ruby unmasked but they are all blurry so you can't see their face. Ren wore a green shirt, Ruby wore a red shirt and Yang a yellow Shirt. A hand them grabbed then microphone and then..**

**_Jaune: Go!_**

**The song was under way. Jaune wore a black shirt, The video went back to Ren's guitar as in the background was blake unmasked dancing but is blurred out.**

* * *

"We're unmasked?" Weiss said.

"Yes You are. Interesting." Ozpin said.

"Ah this sounds awesome already!" Yang said.

* * *

**The video focuses on Jaunes subliminal verses mask as Jaune is singing while blurred out.**

**_Jaune: Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home! Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm, Catastrophic!_**

**The video shows Jaunes upper chest singing while in the background is Ren and Yang headbanging. The next shot shows Nora's legs on the double pedals and then a side back shot of Nora wearing a pink shirt, hitting the drums while headbanging. The video then went back to a close shot of Jaunes subliminal verses mask and then the video went to a shot of a blurred out Weiss wearing a blue shirt and doing a windmill headbang**.

**_Jaune: not again! I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline! I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene Catch me upon all your sordid little insurrections, I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle!_**

**The video then did more shots of the unmasked members like a shot of Yang playing her guitar to Weiss doing a windmill headbang fast.**

**_Jaune: Fray the strings, Throw the shapes, Hold your breath..._**

* * *

"Holy okay this is different but cool." Neptune said.

"Oh my god Weiss your headbanging really fast almost as fast as Rens!" Ruby said.

"Another thing I've never thought of seeing the Schnee heiress do." Qrow said.

"Did your hair even touched your shoulders?" Yang said to Weiss.

"Hmm..." Winter said her little sisters other dimension self.

Weiss just blushed in embarrassment of seeing her other dimension self doing something very un-weiss like.

* * *

**_Jaune: LISTEN!_**

**Jaune began to sing the chorus. The video then shows multiple memebers doing there thing. One shot shows Nora's back while Hers and Ruby mask were hanging from a poll. To another shot of Nora face Blurred as the background shows Weiss and Prago (who is wearing a grey shirt) Raising their fist up during the _"I" _chant.**

**_Jaune: I! am a world before I am a man. I! was a creature before I could stand. I! will remember before I forget. Before I forget that!_**

**As the instrumental kicks in the video shows an uproar shot ofnpragos hand and in the blurry background was Weiss doing a Windmill headbang while doing a while 360 turn.**

* * *

"This is actually pretty good." Velvet said nodding her head a bit.

"I like that guitar part after the chorus right there." Ren said.

"Wow look at Weiss go." Ruby said.

"Seriously I haven't seen her hair hit her shoulders set." Yang said.

* * *

**The video then shows half of Jaunes face singing. the next shot showed Prago hitting his percussion drums am fun the background is Weiss doing a normal but strong headbang.**

**_Jaune: I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt!_**

**The next few shots was a close up of Ruby's chin, Ruby playing her face and a shot of Ruby's mouth smirking. The visor then cuts to Prago still hitting his percussion drums as Weiss is about rondo another windmill.**

**_Jaune: Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions! I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles_**

**The next few shots were of Blake's hand on her disk, a shot of Blake's smiling mouth.**

**_Jaune: Locked in clutch, Pushed in place, Hold your breath..._**

* * *

"Here we go again with the chorus." Coco said.

"Anyone else wants to chant _I_ ?" Jaune said.

"I probably will" Blake surprisingly said. _'Where did that come from?' _Blake said wondering how she just casually said that.

* * *

**_Jaune: LISTEN!_**

**The video then did a slow motion back shot of Weiss doing her windmill. Weiss and Prago began to do their backing vocals and join the chant.**

**_Jaune: I am a world before I am a man!_**

**The video did a close up shot of Prago shouting his upper face not shown.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: was a creature before I could stand_**

**The next shot shows a close up shot Of Weiss shouting with her upper face not shown.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: will remember before I forget!_**

**The video then cuts to Yang playing, To Ruby playing and Ren playing.**

**_Jaune: BEFORE I FORGET THAT!_**

**The video then showed Pyrrahs mask and behind it was Pyrrah headbanging with face barley being shown.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: am a world before I am a man!_**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: was a creature before I could stand_**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: will remember before I forget,_**

**The video then shows Weiss and Prago's masks hanging and in the background was Weiss and Prago headbanging. Prago doing a normal headbang and Weiss doing her windmill.**

**_Jaune: Before I forget that!_**

**The song then goes into the guitar solo courtesy by Ren. The video then showed Ren, Yang and Ruby in a line playing in the background.**

* * *

"This is pretty awesome." Nora said.

"I like that that solo." Yang said.

* * *

**The song then went to the breakdown with Jaune singing. the video showed Jaunes singing (his upper face section not shown) to the showed the three guitarist playing and then to a shot of Prago's hand with Weiss headbanging. back and forth.**

**_Jaune: My end, It justifies my means. All I have to do is delay. I'm given time to evade_**

**The video then shows Jaune walking. it then cuts to Weiss doing another windmill headbang while turning around 360.**

**_Jaune: The end of the road is my end.It justifies my means, All I have to do is delay._**

* * *

"Once again back to the beautiful clean vocals." Kali said.

"I still can't believe it's my baby brother singing that." Saphron said

"I still can't believe it myself!" Jaune said.

"I am completely convinced that Weiss's hair is straight up thanks to hair gel." Yang said.

* * *

**The next shots shows Jaune a close up shot of Jaunes eye and his long blonde hair.**

**_Jaune: I haven't time to evade. The end of the ROAD!_**

**The song went back to the chorus**.

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: am a world before I am a man!_**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: was a creature before I could stand!_**

**The video did a close up shot of Rens eyes looking sideways, it then cuts to a back shot of Nora playing the drums.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: will remember before_** **_I _****_forget!_**

**The video then cuts tonguitars being played. The video then showed Jaunes eyes, it cuts to. Rens eyes looking back at Jaune as the video cuts to Jaunes eyes. Almost like they are having a starring contest.**

**_Jaune: Before I forget that!_**

**The video then showed Prago shouting, it then cuts to an up close shot of Nora's eyes.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: am a world before I am a man!_**

**The video then did an up close shot of Balked eyes looking at something.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: was a creature before I could stand!_**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: will remember before I forget Before I forget that!_**

**The video then shows an upper side of Jaunes face, to a shot of Rubys eyes looking sideways. The video once again cuts to Pyrrha headbanging.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: am a world before I am a man!_**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune:was a creature before I could stand!_**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: I!_**

**_Jaune: will remember before I forget!_**

**The video then showed a couple more shots of the band playing their instruments and some mask like Rens in the floor.**

**_Jaune: Before I forget that!_**

**The video then did a close up shot of Yang eyes, then Ruby's and then Rens.**

**_Jaune:Yeah! yeah! yeah! oh!_**

**The song ends as Jaune drops the mic as the final shot shows all the members leaving the area that they are in and then the video ends.**

* * *

"Woo! that was pretty awesome." Neptune said.

"I liked it." Nora said.

"The highlight for me is definitely the breakdown." Saphron said with Terra agreeing.

"I thought it was okay but the video was unique." Ozpin said as Glynda nodded.

"That was pretty good. Not gonna lie." Taiyang said.

"The highlights for me is Weiss headbanging. Because holy your hair was completely straight up that I thought it was hair gel." Yang said.

"While I like this song. I'm not sure about you doing something like that Weiss." Winter said.

Weiss looked away a bit embarrassed.

"I prefer Nero Forte a bit more but I liked this as well." Jaune said.

"Okay let's see what's next." Blake said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Okay I got a question and it is about two slipknot songs and I'm conflicted if weather or not is should include these songs.**

**Those songs are Skeptic and Goodbye. I want to include them in the story but I feel like I'll be disrespecting Paul. Like i obviously can't kill off one of the other any the other dimension characters for obvious reasons and I can't fully changed the meanings of the song because i feel like im being disrespectful To Paul.**

**So what do you guys think Should I not add Skeptic and Goodbye or should I DO add the songs? Juat tell me.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys time! **


	22. Killpop

_Here is another two for one so let's begin!_

* * *

**K****illpop**

"Okay I'm lost." Ruby said.

"Is this about killing the hip-hop genre?" Prago said.

"I don't know for sure. This word is completely new to me." Qrow said.

"Well it's not necessarily a new word." Taiyang said.

"Well let's see what this is about." Nora said

* * *

**The video begins with a dead girl wearing black face paint dead on purple flowers. The video then fades into an abandoned area as it then fades to a girl with black and white facepaint. looking at the screen. The song officially begins drums being hit as the next scene shows Weiss hitting a drum, The video then cuts to Prago holding a drum while sitting infront of the dead girl outside.**

**The video then cuts to TWO girls looking at the screen and then showing a goat in an S position.**

* * *

"Is this going to be one of those creepy and disturbing ones, again?" Ruby said a bit scared.

"Seems like it" Kali said.

* * *

**The video showed a goat and then to Jaune walking up to the two girls. The video then cuts short shots of Yang, Ren and Ruby, Jaune officially begins to sing and as Jaune is singing the video shows shots of Pyrrha sitting on the ground and at Nora looking up the stairway.**

**_Jaune: She's sticking needles in her skin, I turn with an ugly grin. Her canvas doesn't leave a lot to fantasy._**

**The song did a short guitar solo as piano samples can be heard as well. The video shows Yang walking in a hallway playing that solo, it then cuts to The girls doing ballet. The video then cuts to Prago outside doing something to his drum and then it cuts to Ren playing his guitar and then it cuts to Blake on the ceiling to once again showing Yang.**

**_Jaune: But her peace of mind can't stay inside the linesIt's so confusing, the methods that she's using. She knows she shouldn't leave a mark that I can see._**

* * *

"Is this...a love song?" Winter said confused.

"From what is being said it sure seems like it." Ren said.

"Very interesting." Ozpin said.

"I never thought I hear a love song from a band like this." Coco said.

"Of it is a love song I have a pretty good idea who this is aimed at." Yang said.

"And now I don't feel scared. I actually kinda like this." Ruby said.

"That voice is just wow." Saphron said.

* * *

**The next shot in the video shows the girls swaying back and forth while looking at Nora removing paint chips on wall with her drumsticks. The video then showed some shots of members one of which Blake fell from the ceiling and landing on her feet.**

**_Jaune: Will she ever find one million of a kind? It's cold and lonely, but that's because she told me. Lost inside her dirty world, No one hurts this pretty girl but her._**

**The video then shows Ren breaking a glass window as the song starts to get heavy.**

**_Jaune: Oh, she's beautiful! A little better than a man deserves! Oh, I'm not insane Please tell me she won't change!_**

* * *

"There we go." Cardin said nodding his head a little.

"Those screams though." Neptune said.

"If that's the pre-chorus I'm scared what the chorus will be." Weiss said.

* * *

**The video shows Prago hitting a beer keg with his baseball bat. The video then cuts to to Weiss playing her instrument to a transition of the girls still doing ballet and the video then cuts to Blake walking backwards.**

**_Jaune: Maybe I should let her go. But only when she loves me!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (She Loves Me.)_**

**The next shot shows Pyrrahs head moving fast. The video cuts to Yang playing her instrument and then to Ruby playing hers. The video then cuts to Bake doing a weird dance and in the background were the two girls still doing ballet and then to Nora removing the paint chips with more force**

**_Jaune: How can I just let her go? Not until she loves me!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (She Loves Me)_**

* * *

"That voice is always such wow to me." Pyrrha said.

"Okay why did my other dimension self did that dance? Was she trying to fit in with the girls?" Blake said.

* * *

**The video then showed the band members all in one room. The video cuts to Nora doing a little drum solo with a big hit on the cymbal as she did weird movements.**

**_Jaune: She's drowning in herself again. My God, what a lovely sin, I guess there's nothing left to do, but have my way._**

**The video shows shots of one of the girls touching the needles of Pyrrhas mask. The other girls stops her and then she faints but was caught by The girl next to her as Pyrrah looked at the two.**

**_Jaune: She can feel it's right so she doesn't close her eyes, She smiles and answers it doesn't seem to matter. Lost inside my dirty head, something tells me I'm the one who's kept._**

**The video then shows the two girls doing ballet more aggressively. The video then cuts to the members playing their instruments one shot showing Blake jumping real high.**

**_Jaune: Oh, so volatile! A little better than a man defiled! Oh, I need the pain! Please tell me she won't change!_**

* * *

"These lyrics are definitely interesting." Ozpin said.

"Wow Blake is really energetic in this video." Yang said.

* * *

**The video shows Prago once again hitting a keg. after a couple of shots of the members and the girls the video shows Prago hitting a keg again!**

**_Jaune: Maybe I should let her go, But only when she loves me._**

**_Prago and Weiss: (She Loves Me)_**

**After a few shots of the members the video shows Prago throwing the keg and walking away.**

**_Jaune: How can I just let her go? Not until she loves me._**

**_Prago and Weiss: (She Loves Me)_**

* * *

"Man my other dimension self must have a big fetish for Kegs!" Prago said.

The group laughed a little.

"You can definitely say that again!" yang said.

* * *

**The song then did a little build up and then.**

**_Jaune: YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHH!_**

**The song did a guitar solo as the video shows Ren doing the guitar solo. The video then did multiple shots of the members and girls. The drums also got got kicked up a notch as well.**

**_Jaune: We were meant to be together!Now die and fucking love me! We were meant to hurt each other! Now die and fucking love me! Die and fucking love me Die and fucking love me! Die and fucking love me!_**

**The song ends as the video shows a shot of a goat**.

* * *

"Well that was certainly interesting." Glynda said with Ozpin agreeing.

"So thoughts? I'll start, it's pretty calm but it was actually nice." Coco said.

"I liked it." Prago said.

"Didn't necessarily care for it." Cardin said.

"I liked the last the solo." Nora said.

"It was alright." Ren said.

"I liked the vocals, well most of it anyway." Saphron said, Terra nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was definitely lovely." Kali said

"Eh it's not up my ally I think the song is good just not my cup of tea." Qrow said.

"I would definitely listen to this." Taiyang said.

"I actually liked this one a lot." Pyrrha said with the rest nodding in agreement.

"You know at first I though the song is about Pyrrha because the _'She's sticking needles in her skin'_ part and Pyrrha has the mask with the needles." Yang said.

"I'm sure that our other dimension selves aren't **_THAT _**cheesy." Pyrrha said.

"That had to be one of the most romantic songs I've heard." Weiss said sarcastically.

"I've thought it was about the music industry?" Coco said.

"I'm gonna say it's about the music industry." Blake said with Jaune, Glynda, Ozpin, Qrow, Winter, Taiyang, Coco, Cardin and Ren agreeing.

"Well I think it's a love song." Yang said with Ruby, Nora, Weiss, Pyrrah, Kali, Prago and Neptune agreeing.

before an argument can star Velvet interfered.

"Can we all keeping our interpretation of the songs in our heads and just move on with it?" Velvet said.

After a couple of moments everyone agreed to that and they looked back at the screen.

"Now leta see what will come next." Velvet Said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Why yes I do know killpop is about the music industry thank you for asking.**

**Hope you guys have a great Christmas. I certainly did I got Mario maker and the studio series WW2 Bumblebee!**

**So...usually I would say the usual 'this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!' thing but I'll finish this chapter off with something else.**

**I'm gonna say something and you guys will finish it off so here we go**

**_If Your 555 then I'm..._**


	23. The Heretic Anthem

* * *

* * *

_And here is the next chapter!_

* * *

**The Heretic Anthem**

"Something tells me that this isn't actually going to be an Anthem." Weiss said.

"So your I'm guessing we're not getting choir type of Anthem?" Winter said.

"It definitely seems like it. Well let's see what this is all about." Qrow said.

"Something tells this is going to be really heavy." Yang said.

"Well let's see." Cardin said.

* * *

**The video begins with a black screen and a weird echo voice is playing.**

**"8,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,2,1" The voice said.**

**The song begins with cymbals being hit and then the guitars begin as the spotlight showed Yang. Another guitar entered and a new spotlight was on Ren, the base was then added as a new spotlight entered showing Ruby**.

**_Jaune: YEEEAAAAHHH!!!_**

**The song then was full on destruction with heavy guitars by Ren and Yang and the fast doable pedals by Nora. The video showed all of the members wearing there Iowa mask and they are all headbanging crazy.**

* * *

"Oh my." Ozpin said.

"Yup energetic alright!" Yang said Headbanging.

"This sounds like something we would listen to back when we were young Qrow." Taiyang said.

"Yeah I can see it." Qrow said.

"Jesus those double pedals!" Prago said headbanging.

"This is definitely faster then the other two songs." Coco said nodding her head a little.

* * *

**The video shows Jaune singing and in the background was Blake running around like an idiot and Prago and Weiss on top of their percussion sets headbanging.**

**_Jaune: I'm a popstar threat and I'm not dead yet got a super dred bet with an angel drug head! Like a dead beat winner, I want to be a sinner, An idolized bang for the industry killer!_**

**The video then shows some shots of the members headbanging a lot.**

**_Jaune: A hideous man that you don't understand! Throw a suicide party and I'm guaranteed to fucking snap! I'm supersonic, its pornoholic! Breakdowns, obscenities its all I want to be!_**

* * *

"This is already to much going on." Weiss said.

"Oh C'mon it's not that bad." Neptune said headbanging a bit.

"I've never said it was bad!" Weiss said.

Blake was nodding her head a little bit faster then she would want.

* * *

**In the video Blake ran at Jaune and jumped on him ultimately having Jaune give her a piggyback ride as Jaune sings the chorus.**

**_Jaune: If you're 555, then I'm 666! If your 555, I'm 666!_**

**Weiss and Prago began to join in on the chorus as it shows them singing.**

**_Jaune: If you're 555, then I'm!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: 666!_**

**_Jaune: Whats it like to be a heretic? If your 555, I'm!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: 666!_**

**_Jaune: Whats it like to be a heretic?_**

* * *

"I'm not sure if that's suppose to be the anthem part." Terra said.

"I like that." Kali said headbanging.

"I loved that!" Ruby said headbanging.

"OH OF COURSE I HAD TO JOIN IN! OF COURSE!" Weiss said sarcastically.

* * *

**Jaune was shown singing while moving his left arm left and right in some parts of this song. The video then shows more shots of the members singing**.

**_Jaune: Everybody's so infatuated!Everybody's so completely sure of what we are everybody defamates from miles away but face to face they haven't got a thing to say I bleed for this and I bleed for you! Still you look at my face like I'm somebody new!_**

**The video then shows Shots of Pyrrha headbanging and Ruby headbanging**.

**_Jaune: Toy! nobody wants anything I've gotWhich is fine because your made of Everything-I'm-not!_**

* * *

"Is anyone getting at least the meaning?" Glynda said

"I kinda do" Ren said.

* * *

**Jaune sings the chorus and Weiss and Prago does the chant as they are now standing on their percussion sets.**

**_Jaune: If you're 555, then I'm 666! If your 555, I'm 666! If you're 555, then I'm!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: 666!_**

**_Jaune: Whats it like to be a heretic? If your 555, I'm!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: 666!_**

**_Jaune: Whats it like to be a heretic?_**

**The video then showed a back shot Noras calves and it shows how fast she is doing the double pedals. The song then began to form a breakdown.**

**_Jaune: Ah! Ah! Ah! HERETIC!!!_**

**The song went full breakdown as the video showed a wide shot of the members headbanging.**

* * *

"Hehe it's kinda cute how Jaune is headbanging with that mask with the dreadlocks. Imagine our Jaune having dreadlocks." Blake said touching Jaunes hair a bit making him stop his headbanging.

"uh...Hehe" That was all Jaune said as he scratched his head a bit and blushed.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the breakdown.**

**_Jaune: Thirty seconds, sixteen, eight, four, lemme tell you why! I haven't the slightest, I'm teaching your brightest They're listening, clamoring! All the money in the world can't buy me go ahead, lie to me, Tell me again how you're tortured I want to know how you fallowed your orders so well Your full of shit! You had a dream, but this ain't it!_**

* * *

"I think I know what this means" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah I think so to." Saphron said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the chorus in his normal slipknot voice. He still has Blake on his back by the way.**

**_Jaune: If you're 555, then I'm 666!_**

**Jaune then said in a whisper.**

**_Jaune: If your 555, I'm 666._**

**Jaune then did it one more time.**

**_Jaune: If you're 555, then I'm 666! If your 555, I'm 666._**

**And then the chorus was sang again with Weiss and Prago on too their percussion sets. Blake even put out Three fingers on each hand.**

**_Jaune: If you're 555, then I'm!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: 666!_**

**_Jaune: Whats it like to be a heretic? If your 555, I'm!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: 666!_**

**_Jaune: Whats it like to be a heretic? If you're 555, then I'm_**

**_Weiss and Prago: 666!_**

**_Jaune: Whats it like to be a heretic? If your 555, I'm!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: 666!_**

**_Jaune: Whats it like to be a HERETIC!!!_**

**The song then went to a little breakdown.**

**_Jaune: AH! HERETIC!!! YEEAAHH!!_**

**The video then showed the members in a white room with glad breaking and objects being moved by some members with an ambiance playing.**

**The final shot of the video was the slipknot S as both the song and video ends.**

* * *

"Well then that was certainly interesting." Winter said.

"You can say that again. That was heavy nonstop." Qrow said.

"I liked it!" Nora said.

"Same." Cardin said.

"So I'm guessing the _'555,666' _part is supposed to be the anthem part?" Velvet said

"If it is then I'm not afraid to admit that it was definitely catchy." Blake said.

"Yeah it definitely was catchy,not gonna lie." Pyrrah said.

"So I guess we can call these songs anthem like songs then? Like this and Custer for example?" Weiss said.

"Yeah I think we should." Prago said.

"So who actually got the meaning because I certainly did not." Neptune said.

"Music Industry without question." Ren said.

"Yeah I'm on the same boat on that." Winter said.

"Be more specific." Taiyang said.

"It's about how the band doesn't want to be...how do I say it? Mainstream or family friendly if you know what I mean?" Weiss said.

"And they want to do their own thing." Ozpin said.

"Huh well it does make sense in some degree." Ruby said.

"Oh hey the next song is showing." Nora said.

* * *

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Why yes that was a chapter!**

**The next song is from All Hope Is Gone and no it's not Snuff (Well not Yet anyways.) it's a song that not a lot of people will expect so be prepared for that!.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	24. Butchers Hook

* * *

* * *

_Well here is that all hope is gone song o was talking about. Yes you guys probably didn't expect this song. So with that let's BEGIN! _

* * *

**Butchers Hook**

"Well then I bet this will be heavy." Weiss said.

"It's called Butchers Hook how is that not heavy?" Yang said.

"Well let's see how this one will go." Ruby said

* * *

**The song begins with a drum getting hit and then a unique guitar riff is played. The video shows the members wearing their AHIG mask in the middle of nowhere with a house in the background with hooks either hanging off arms, legs or spikes on the members. The song played a DJ sound effect and the video showed Blake playing it. Jaune begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: Contrite, commercial, arrogance, leprosy!_**

**The video then showed shots of Weiss, Prago, Nora and Ruby.**

**_Jaune: Consume the bitch, the fucker, mindless, like a child! For pity's sake, I've had all that I can take we try! But in the end we'll see There are no more codes! Only who is shit and who's still free!_**

**The video then showed Ren looking up at the house and then shows Nora inside the house looking around.**

**_Jaune: I was gonna change the world with honor and aggression! No one listened no one cared, All they saw was misdirection!_**

* * *

"Huh this one is interesting." Ruby said headbanging a bit.

"I like that guitar riff at the beginning." Yang said also headbanging a bit.

"The video I'm not 100% understanding." Winter said.

"Looks like the chorus is about to begin." Coco.

* * *

**And indeed the chorus began as the video shows Jaune and Prago singing.**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune: I'm giving up again!_**

**The song then went back to the unique guitar riff from the beginning as the video shows shots of the members.**

* * *

"Oh that chorus is actually pretty catchy." Pyrrha said.

"I actually almost how much I liked that part. Well at least the clean vocals are nice." Weiss said.

"That guitar riffs sounds good." Taiyang said.

* * *

**The video showed more shots of the members and then a goat appears in the video walking around.**

**_Jaune: I don't want you anymore! (I don't want you anymore!) I don't need you anymore! (I don't need you anymore!)_**

**The video then shows Ruby putting her muddy hands on the house while looking at the house.**

**_Jaune: Fingerprint of God, your new religions covet! This vessel wasn't built to last! But I will live forever, you'll never have to say surrender! Because you're so part of it!_**

**The video then showed Yang inside the house playing her guitar and then a shot of Blake outside looking at the house and then looking at the goat as the goat looks back.**

**_Jaune: My total honesty has no place for tomorrow! Guilty pleasures give me pain, Tell my people I can't follow._**

* * *

"Okay I'm not getting the meaning in the video but I think I have a good idea of the meaning in the song." Velvet said.

"This is definitely an interesting one." Nora said headbanging mildly.

* * *

**The song goes back to the chorus as the video shows Jaune and Prago singing the chorus again.**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune: i'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune: I'm giving up again!_**

* * *

Blake was in such surprised as she was mouting the chorus. Why is she suddenly doing that?

* * *

**As the song goes into the breakdown, The video then shows Jaune outside of the house and then inside of the house as the goat is walking in the background**

**_Jaune: You'll never censor me, you'd better cherish me! My reason has a voice, freedom's gone but we'll always have a choice! My present future tense, it doesn't make much sense! I'm coming after you, fuck you all I'm the only point of view!_**

**The guitar solo is now in full effect as The video shows Ren playing the guitar solo.**

* * *

"OOH! I like that solo!" Nora said.

"I seem to notice that Ren is always the one doing these awesome guitar solos." Prago said.

"So your other dimension self is the guitar solo guy Ren?" Yang said.

"It seems like it." Ren said.

* * *

**As the song begins to go to another verse Jaune grabs a handful of dollars and dropped them to the ground and stomped on them.**

**_Jaune: Violence and dollar signs, another processed piece of shit! You hide your fault in diamonds and give away the only Cost, you can't delay the inevitable Lost, don't understand the incredible path! I'm losing ground, but I won't care when I go down!_**

**As the chorus begins the video shows Weiss doing her backing vocals on Jaunes part.The video then shows Weiss and Pyrrah outside the house and Prago inside the house. The video then shows the members in the abandoned area which is raining now all the exposed hair of the members getting wet.**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: I'm giving up again._**

**_Jaune and Prago: Go ahead and disagree!_**

**_Jaune: I'm giving up again!!!_**

**The video then shows shots of the members who are now fully wet thanks to the rain. The song played some scratching effects as the video shows Blake playing those effects.**

**_Jaune: I'm giving up again!_**

**The effects played as the guitar then did another noise.**

**_Jaune: I'm Giving Up Again!_**

**After a couple more shots of the members the final shot shows Jaunes foot stomping on a puddle.**

**After that the song and Video ends.**

* * *

"Well that was certainly an interesting one indeed." Ozpin said.

"Yup. So thoughts? I thought it was neat." Kali said.

"It was alright nothing special for me on this one." Cardin said.

"I liked the clean bits." Weiss said

"The chorus I really liked in this one." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah I liked it as well. I was mouthing and humming it and that didn't happen with the rest." Blake said.

"Yeah the chorus was definitely my favorite part!" Jaune said.

"I liked the guitar riff at the beginning." Yang said.

"Yeah that sounded awesome." Nora said.

"I liked how it sounded." Velvet said.

"It was pretty catchy on some parts." Ren said.

"That was alright." Qrow said.

"I liked the clean vocals" Winter said.

"So who knows the meaning of this." Neptune said.

"Well basically to put it lightly it's about Fuckboys who think they are the hottest shit in the music industry and this is our response to those guys who all look the same." Prago said.

Everyone laughed and giggled a bit at that lovely interpretation.

"Well if it is about that then I respect this song." Saphron said.

"Yeah same." Terra said.

"You know. I wonder what my other dimension self looks like. Granted I might look the same buy I just want to check." Saphron said.

"Well we saw other dimension Jaune and while not that much different from our Jaune there is some differences." Ruby said.

"So you say you want to see your other dimension self Saphron?" Rolyat said out of nowhere as he appeared.

"Uh yes I'm really curious." Saphron saidsaid.

"Then how do you feel on seeing yourself in a slipknot video?" Rolyat said.

Everyone had raised eyebrows.

"Uh I actually don't know." Saphron said

"Wait what do you mean?" Jaune said wondering.

"Do you want to see how your other dimension self?" Rolyat said to Saphron

Saphron nodded.

"Very Well then." Rolyat said as he entered the screen again.

The gang all looked at the screen and saw a song name.

**Vermilion**

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So yeah the next chapter is definitely a big one! **

**Yes I chose Butchers Hook because I like giving not popular songs some time to shine.**

**Now guess who Saphron is going to be in the next chapter/ music video, It should be easy :)**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	25. Vermilion

_And here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Vermilion**

"Now what does this one mean?" Ruby said.

"This one can mean a lot of things" Weiss said.

"So this we are going to to see other dimension Saphron in this." Yang said.

"Yeah but I feel like its just going to be a five second Cameo." Saphron said.

"Well let's see." Ozpin said.

* * *

**The song begins with a creepy piano note and then the guitars and drums begin. The video shows Saphron wearing a white dress and waking up the video seems to be in a Stop motion of some sorts. Saphron turns around as the hands on the clock are going fast.**

**The video then shows Saphron in a city walking weird but all the objects and people are moving fast and are blurry as well. Jaune then began to sing.**

**_Jaune: She seems dressed in all the rings. Of past fatalaties. So fragile yet so devious. She continues to see it._**

* * *

"Oh my god the way Jaune is singing is weird and creepy but also a bit relaxing at the same time!?" Weiss said.

"Is this another one of those disturbing songs?" Ruby said.

"Doesn't look or sound like it" Ren said.

Saphron just looked at the Screen and seeing her other dimension self.

* * *

**The video then shows Saphron walking at a beach close to the water. everything around her still going fast.**

**_Jaune: Climatic hands that press Her temples and my chest. Enter the night that she came home...Forever._**

**Saphron stopped walking when she saw a foot print on the sand. Saphron smiled As she crouched down the water wiped away the foot print.**

**_Jaune: Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad!)_**

**The video then shows Saphron in presumingly her home looking at a jar with a pea spinning fast in sync with the drum.**

* * *

"Uh I think I might know what this song means but I'm not sure if I'm right." Prago said.

"This whole video is weird" Nora said.

Saphron kept on looking as the screen.

* * *

**The video shows Saphron back at the beach. Everything else still going fast.The song now had a weird alien sound effect playing in the background.**

**_Jaune: She is everything and more. The solemn hypnotic. My Dahlia bathed in possession. She is home to me._**

**The video shows Saphron holding a magnifying glass looking at the jar with a cocoon in it and then on her bed.**

**_Jaune: I get nervous, perverse, when I see her it's worse. But the stress is astounding. It's now or never she's coming home...Forever_**

**Saphron is then looking at the jar with something glowing.**

**_Jaune: Oh (she's the only one that makes me sad!)_**

* * *

"I'm still not getting the meaning." Ruby said.

"Me neither." Yang said.

"I think I know what it means." Winter said.

* * *

**The video then shows Saphron putting on something on her face. The video did a 180 shot as the video shows Saphron wearing a slipknot mask!?**

**Behind Saphron were all nine members arriving fast. The order as the arrived was Ren, Ruby, Prago, Yang, Pyrrah, Blake, Nora, Weiss and finally Jaune.**

**_Jaune: Hard to say what caught my attention! Fixed and crazy, aphid attraction!_**

**Jaune grabs a mask and then he put it on covering his other mask. The new mask was his face!**

**The rest of the members did the same. All the members are wearing death masks of their own faces and weirdly enough some members hairstyles changed as well like Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Yangs hair are now in ponytails and Blakes hair shortened, her hair reaching her shoulder blades.**

**_Jaune: Carve my name in my face to recognize! Such a pheromone cult to terrorize!_**

* * *

Everyone was weirded out by the scene that just happened.

"Now THAT is weird." Yang said.

"Why are we all wearing death mask?" Pyrrha said.

"This is definitely the most weirdest music video I've seen in my life." Qrow said.

"Wow seeing your brother with long hair is kinda weird to be honest." Terra said.

"I think I know this song's meaning now." Glynda said.

"Same." Weiss said

* * *

**The song then played the chorus. The video shows a Butterfly flying away from the jar as Saphron looked at it flying.**

**The video then shows Saphron wearing the mask while walking a dark area as the members in the background are moving fast.**

**Nora got in front of Saphron and it looked like she was glitching out. Nora and Saphron looked at each other as they turn in a circle with Ren at the background.**

**As Nora left The next member to get in her way was Weiss with her back turned and Yang was standing infront of the screen.**

**_Jaune: I won't let this build up inside of me! I won't let this build up inside of me! I won't let this build up inside of me! I won't let this build up inside of me!_**

**Weiss left and the next member to get in front if Saphron was Prago as he made her do a little twirl making her go walking in the other direction.**

**As she walked Jaune then got in front of her. They then did one step forward.**

**_Jaune: Yeah!_**

**The song went into the guitar solo as the video shows Saphron walking in a weird way following the butterfly as everything behind her is going fast.**

* * *

"The imagery is tellitelling something but I can't seem to know what it is." Velvet said.

"That is an awesome guitar solo." Yang said.

"That chorus actually sounds good." Blake said.

* * *

**The video showed Saphron at a bridge at night looking at the traffic above the bridge as she did weird arm movements.**

**_Jaune: I'm a slave, and I am a master! No restraints and unchecked collectors!_**

**The video then shows Saphron in a subway station as she is trying to talk to the people around her but the move really fast.**

**_Jaune: I exist through my need, to self-oblige! She is something in me, that I despise!_**

* * *

"That's it I know the meaning!" Weiss said.

"I figured it out as well." Pyrrha said.

"Same." Velvet said.

* * *

**Saphron kept walking at the station wanting to talk to people but they kept going away.**

**_Jaune: I won't let this build up inside of me! I won't let this build up inside of me! I won't let this build up inside of me! I won't let this build up inside of me!_**

**The video then shows Saphron standing in a hallway with people moving fast. She then began to rip out her hair.**

**_Weiss: (Won't let this build up inside of me)_**

**_Prago: (woah)_**

**_Jaune: I won't let this build up inside of me! I won't let this build up inside of me! I won't let this build up inside of me!_**

**The video then did a close up shot of Saphron on her knees ripping out her hair and crying.**

**_Jaune: I won't let this build up inside of MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

"Oh my god that is the longest I heard Jaune scream" Yang said.

"That has to damage his vocal chords there is no way to do that without feeling some pain." Weiss said.

Coco almost had tears in her eyes now knowing the meaning of the song and the video. In terms she felt bad for other dimension Saphron in this video.

"I think I actually understand what This means." Taiyang said.

* * *

**The video then shows Saphron back on the bridge arms up and crying and messing with her hair.**

**The song then slowed down while playing a jingle.**

**Just then the butterfly arrives and went to the ground dead. Saphron looked at the dead butterfly and smiled**

**_Jaune: She isn't real (She isn't real). I can't make her real (Can't Make Her Real). She isn't real (She Isn't Real). I can't make her real._**

**The video then shows Saphron holding the butterfly in her hands and it looks like she is about to drop it on the highway while smiling.**

**The final shot was a backshot of Saphron as the sun rises.**

**The screen went white as both the Song and Video ends.**

* * *

"Okay first off thoughts? I'll go first overall I quite liked it for what it was." Yang said.

"Yeah at first I was creeped out with that piano bit at the beggining not helping but I liked it." Ruby said.

"I liked some parts like that guitar solo and the chorus and the end part of the song." Prago said.

"I liked this one." Ren said as Nora nodded in agreement.

"It was great." Kali said.

"It was alright." Cardin said.

"I actually enjoyed it." Blake said.

"I quite liked this song for its meaning." Weiss said as Pyrrha, Winter and Glynda nodded in agreement with her.

"I like the instrumentation." Qrow said as Taiyang nodded at that.

"So what was the meaning of this song?" Kali said.

"The meaning of this song with the video is trying to tell is that the girl is wanting to interact with people and have friendships but because everything moved fast she can't connect." Weiss said.

"yeah that is the meaning of the video." Coco said

"The song was about a girl wanting to find another girl but realizes that she is not real and can't never be real." Pyrrha said.

"Wow that is really deep." Yang said.

"Most of these songs are." Ren said.

"So how did it feel to see yourself in a slipknot video and wearing a slipknot mask Saphron?" Jaune said.

"It was certainly interesting to see Me like that. I know I don't really look like that but it was definitely an experience that was why I was silent." Saphron said.

"it was weird." Terra said

"I think I need a little break of songs just little bit and watch our other dimension selves so stuff that is not performing." Yang said.

Rolyat then came out of the screen.

"Then ask and you shall receive." Rolyat said really fast as he went back to the screen.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Well you guys know what is next so I need no more explaining.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	26. Watching some moments

_the group will just reacts to moments thats all. so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Slipknot moments **

"So we are just seeing our other dimension selves doing stuff?" Ruby said.

"Seems like it." Blake said.

"And considering the weird stuff in the music video I believe that our other dimension selves will do some weird stuff." Weiss said.

"Well let's see the weird stuff happen." Nora said.

* * *

**The video shows Jaune, Ren and Prago doing through curtains and it looks like they finished with a performance. This is also pretty recent since the three guys are wearing their WANYK mask.**

**Prago's mask is also different. It's still the stitched up big spikey teeth mask but instead of a beige color it was black making the cuts section more distinct.**

* * *

"Holy that mask looks more scary and menacing in black!" Ruby said a bit frightened.

"It definitely does. I like it." Cardin said.

* * *

**The guys the sit on a couch and grabbed towels. They than began to remove their mask. Once they did they use the towels to remove the remaining face paint on their faces. And now we can see the guys faces while the group saw Jaune already they are now seeing other dimension Prago and Ren without their mask for the first time. Pragos hair is a lot more longer than their Prago and his beard was now more defined. Rens hair while still long his ponytail is no longer there and he grew quite a beard.**

* * *

"Now that is what i call a beard." Taiyang.

"Man Renny grew one hell of a beard. Are you going to do the same renny?" Nora said to Ren

Ren only touched his chin.

"He really has to think about it! Holy Cow, we might actually see Ren with a beard in the future." Yang said

* * *

**"So guys how is that Stonesour stuff coming along guys?" Prago said.**

**"It's going well." Jaune said.**

**"Yeah everything is on point." Ren said.**

* * *

"Wait what's Stonesour?" Ruby said.

"I guess that it's a another band that both Jaune and Ren are in?" Weiss said.

* * *

**"Yeah everything is being worked on Neptune, Flynt and Whitley are doing their parts in the next Stonesour project" Jaune said.**

**"I can't wait what you guys have in store." Prago said.**

* * *

"Wait a second who did he say was the other members?" Yang said.

"Me. I'm suprised." Neptune said.

"Who's Flynt?" Ruby said.

"My guess is Flynt Cole a student from Atlas academy." Ozpin said.

"Did he say Whitley as in-"

"Our Brother?" Weiss said finishing what winter was going to say.

"You two have a brother?" Nora said.

"Yeah I kinda forgot to tell you guys that" Weiss said scratching her head.

* * *

**"Lets get changed to out normal clothes." Ren said.**

**The three men then began to remove their outfits. They didn't had any shirts underneath but they did have underpants.**

**And let's just say that the three guys were quite built.**

* * *

All the girls including Glynda, Kali, Saphron, Terra and Winter blushed at the well built physique of the three guys.

Yang whistled at the sight.

* * *

**The guys then changed into their normal clothes. They packed their suitcases and went out of the change room and they met up with the other members.**

**And for the most part they looked the same. The one with the most difference was Ruby (because of course) Her hair obviously longer and she looked pretty mature.**

**Only big difference on Nora is that her hair is long enough that it is in a ponytail.**

* * *

"Huh not much difference on all of us than I expected." Yang said.

"Look how my little girl is going to look like when she gro-Is That A Tattoo On Your Arm Yang!?" Taiyang said complementing other dimension Ruby before noticing the _Seven _tattoo on the other dimension Yangs left arm.

"We've known that since Unsainted." Weiss said.

"Un-huh?" Saphron said confused.

* * *

**Blake went up to Jaune and rested her head on his shoulder.**

**"Can we go to the hotel? I'm tired." Blake said.**

**"Well you wouldn't be so tired of you didn't Run around on stage." Yang said.**

**"Well what else am I supposed to do when I don't have big parts or any parts in the songs that are being Played? Just stand there if I am on stage? I basically do what I want whenever I don't have any big or Minor parts in the songs." Blake said.**

**"Let's all say that we all get tired and exhausted whenever we finish a performance." Jaune said.**

**"I don't know I'm feeling well! " Nora said.**

**"Nora you literally said that your calves are on fire." Ruby said.**

**"What makes you say that?" Nora said.**

**"Well your on Rens back." Yang said.**

**And indeed Ren was giving Nora a piggyback ride.**

**"We should head back to the hotel before some insanity happens." Ren said.**

**Everyone nodded at that as they all walked together going out of the stadium.**

**The video ends.**

* * *

"Huh well that was interesting." Ozpin said.

"Definitely." Weiss said.

***Crazy Moment after the show.***

"Oh no." Weiss said.

* * *

**The video shows Weiss sitting in a chair getting rid of her face paint as she is laughing with Jaune and Nora.**

**And then Blake showed up with her mask still on and yelled in her ear. This was from the gray chapter if the mask had anything to say about it.**

**"WE GOT THREE MORE LAPS TO GO! THREE MORE LAPS TO GO WE GOT TO CHANGE YOUR TIRES! WE GOT TO CHANGE YOUR TIRES! WE GOT THREE MORE LAPS!" Blake yelled at Weiss ear with an accent.**

**"Go to that turn YOU CAN PASS HIM YOU CAN PASS HIM!" Nora said to Weiss.**

**"THERE IS NO WAY TO HIM WITHOUT CHANGING TIRES!" Blake yelled**

**"IM SORRY! IM SORRY! IM FUCKING SORRY!" Nora yelled back.**

**Weiss and Jaune was just laughing.Blake then waved her hand in front of Weiss.**

**"ARE THOSE FUCKING TIRES ON YET!? C'MOOON!" Blake yelled.**

**"I'M TRYING!" Nora yelled.**

**Weiss and Jaune was just laughing hysterical now on what is happening.**

**"FUCK! FUCK! CHANGE YOUR TIRES! CHANGE YOUR TIRES!" Blake yelled as she yelled.**

**"I ALREADY DID!" Nora yelled.**

**Yang then arrived who also still had her mask on.**

**"This just in! In four seconds they got new shoes on yet and all sorts of shit over here man!" Yang said as she left.**

**Jaune, Weiss and Nora were all laughing. As Weiss was about to tie her hair into a ponytail Blake came back and yelled in front of Weiss as Weiss began to laugh again and cover her ear.**

**"WE'RE LOOSING THE GOD DAMN RACE! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!" Blake yelled as she ran.**

**Weiss was covering her mouth while laughing. Jaune removed his mask as he was also laughing.**

**"I Love This Women!" Jaune said while laughing still.**

**"*Laugh* You definitely made the right choice!" Yang said who now removed her mask and she couldn't control her laughter.**

**"Why were we talking about Nascar!? *laughs*" Weiss said.**

**"I have absolutely no idea." Yang said.**

* * *

"Okay now that was definitely ridiculous I didn't even know what was happening." Ruby said

"Blake and Nora yelling and screaming at my ear to talking about a race I think. I'm surprised that my other dimension self didn't lose her hearing." Weiss said.

Blake blushed at her other dimension selfs behavior.

"I can definitely see what they meant by two different personalities. Because I can never see our Blake acting and behaving like that." Yang said.

"All we need to see now is Weiss acting somewhat like that." Nora said.

* * *

**The video shows now shows Jaune, Prago and Weiss wearing their self titled mask that looks like are about to be interviewed. Just then Weiss walked over to a wall of toilet paper and begins to tear it apart.**

**Jaune saw this and began laughing. Just then Prago got up and began to put chair on the ground and knock down plants. Prago grabbed a painting a put it through Jaunes head.**

**Weiss then threw the toilet paper around and grabbed a can of Whip cream and began to spray it on the ground.**

**"Oh no." Jaune said as he looked on the mess that happened.**

**The video then ends**

* * *

"And we just now saw that." Yang said.

"***Sigh* **Why do I bother?" Weiss said.

"That was certainly interesting." Ozpin said.

* * *

**The next video shows the members in their Subliminal Verses mask in a panel most likely answering questions.**

**"So what does the women with the Spikey head do?" A Women in the audience said.**

**The camera then goes to Pyrrha.**

**"She doesn't talk." Jaune said. "Look at her. Do you want to talk to her? I don't want to talk to her and I am in a band with her." Jaune said.**

**What the women and the band members didn't know was that beneath the mask. Pyrrha is trying so hard to not laugh**

**"I just want to tell her that her mask is nice." The women said.**

**"Okay ask her a question." Jaune said.**

**"What's your favorite sport?" The women asked Pyrrha.**

**Pyrrha didn't respond. The Audience laughed.**

**"She nodded! She nodded yes!" The women said.**

**"That wasn't a nod. She is shaking right now." Jaune said.**

**the video then ends.**

* * *

"So I'm the silent one whenever I put on the mask." Pyrrha said.

"And here I though it would be Blake but clearly it's not." Yang said.

**Before the Video**

"Before what video?" Saphron said.

"I guess before a music video?" Kali said.

"Maybe we'll let's see." Neptune said.

* * *

**The video shows Shawn talking to all nine members as they are in Black robes.**

**"Okay so don't reveal your identity until the whole filming process is coming. Got it?" Shawn said.**

**The nine members nodded.**

**"Good. now put those hoods up and have fun." Shawn said as he left.**

**The nine members then put on the back hoods their faces completely covered as well.**

**"LETS DO THIS!" Nora yelled through the hood.**

* * *

"I wonder what that was about." Terra said.

"I'm not sure but I'm ready to get back into listening some more music." Yang said.

"Well ask and you shall receive because look at the screen." Ren said

The group looked at the screen and saw the next song name.

**All Out Life.**

* * *

***To be continued***

**You guys know what is next so be prepared for that!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time**


	27. All Out Life

_Here is the next chapter!_ _People who like RWBY Reacts to their slipknot selves or Remnants Spark or Both are in for a treat since this story and Remnants Spark are both getting updated right now so enjoy and let's BEGIN! _

* * *

**ALL OUT LIFE**

"I have no idea what will happen in this one." Weiss said.

"This can literally mean anything." Blake said.

"Well lets see what this has in store." Saphron said

* * *

T**he video begins with a skeleton disco ball spinning and some rain. A weird noise is heard as the fades into a group of people wearing the same outfit. A white jumpsuit wearing a mask with an orange skull on it. They were all looking at the screen.**

* * *

The group were already uneasy.

"Okay now THIS has to be the next disturbing and scary song since i'm not already liking this." Ruby said scared.

* * *

T**he song began to build up as Dj Scratches were heard and the drums and guitars began building up as well. The video pans to the group of masked men who seems like are in a bus and the video focuses on a Women whos facial structures look familiar.**

* * *

"Wait a Second is that Me?!" Coco said noticing the facial structure of the Maksed Women.

"I think that might actually be you the hairstyle and the Eyes matches your." Ozpin said.

"So we got our first Glimpse of other dimension Coco to bad her face is covered." Yang said.

"Now i'm just worried for my other dimension selfs fashion style." Coco said.

* * *

**The Song build up and more but then the guitars and drums really hit as the song was now going underway! The video showed the masked people all in a bus and headbanging to the song.**

* * *

"OH Thank God it isn't one of those disturbing songs!" Ruby said as she began to Headbang.

Jaune, Yang, Prago, Cardin, Kali, Neptune and Nora began headbanging. Ren and Blake began nodding there heads a bit.

"Man those guitar riffs are definetly something I can appreciate." Taiyang said

* * *

**After a couple of Dj scratches Jaune begins to sing. While Jaune is singing the Video shows the Masked People getting out of the Bus. Man and Women, Human and Faunus all getting out of the bus and having a good time as they are heading to a warehouse.**

**_Jaune: What a world, its the horizon It's coming like a hell-bent killing machine! Can't afford to be the goddamn wreckage! Burn it all again at a million degrees! Calling all the adamant upper-level undefeated counterfeit cunts with a reason to fear! Throw away all the meaningless shit that's clinging! The enemy is here, I said STOP!_**

**The sing did actually stop**

**_Jaune: Give it to 3. I'm going to show you how to do it if you know what I mean!_**

**The song progresses again! The video shows the gate to the Warehouse Opening**

**_Jaune: One by one against, give me the name all you shiny pretty never-wills ruined the game! You hold all the keys so the chains shouldn't hold you. I know you heard me, I fucking told you!_**

* * *

"Okay i think i know what this one means lyric wise for the song. The video? No idea." Weiss said

"isn't that always the case with these songs." Velvet said.

"Yes." Ren said.

* * *

**All the masked people are running into the warehouse as the chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: Old does not mean dead, New does not mean best, No hard feelings I'm tired of being right about everything I've said!_**

**The video shows the masked people running in the warehouse and it also shows back hooded people**.

**_Jaune: Yours does not mean mine! Kill does not mean die! We are not your kind! No excuses, I challenge you to all out fucking life!_**

* * *

"Yup I know what this song means." Weiss said.

"This is awesome!" Yang said

* * *

**The video then showed all the masked people lined up. Just then nine black hooded people walked in and stood in front of them. Six of them are female due to the feminine body types while the remaining three are masculine. One of the females are a faunus due to something poking up on top of one of the hoods. Hmmmmm...**

**_Jaune: Drop that shit and put it on a pedestal children are afraid of the gods! Raise your hands and show me what's impossible! That makes us even, never tell me the odds, What a bore, getting stuck in a metaphor I don't want to go to sleep! I need a breakdown quick in negotiations. Get it all together and remember to seethe, STOP!_**

**The song once again stop but with cymbals only being played**

**_Jaune: Give it to 3. I'm going to show you how to do it if you know what I mean_**

**The song picks up again as the masked people starts mosh pitting.**

**_Jaune: Drive by violence, more of the same! I can see where you're going and I'm really ashamed! Do you think when you act or just act like you're thinking? I got to know now, you better TELL ME!_**

**The masked people then started jumping and the video cuts to the nine hooded people walking in a circle.**

**_Jaune: Old does not mean dead! New does not mean best! No hard feelings, I'm tired of being right about everything I've said! Yours does not mean mine! Kill does not mean die! We are not your kind! I challenge you to all out life!..._**

* * *

"I'm liking this a lot!" Nora said.

"You got that right." Prago said

"Did the song _just _slowed down?" Cardin said

* * *

**The song did slowed down with marching drums, piano notes and a slow guitar note playing.**

**The video showsThe masked people were on the ground as the hooded people looked over them. Jaune then began talk (or sing???) like he is about to do a speech.**

**_Jaune: We are gathered here today to get it right. Repeat after me:"I will not celebrate mediocrity"_**

* * *

"I will no-"

Weiss covered up Ruby's mouth.

"Don't actually repeat what he says." Weiss said.

Ruby put her head down.

* * *

**_Jaune: "I will not worship empty shells! I will not listen to worthless noises! I will not subject myself to selected predictable choices! My time, my attention, My quality should not be bought and sold! For convenience's sake...EVER!"_**

**The masked people all got up and looked up at the black hooded people who are up at the balcony. Jaune then begins a chant as the masked people raised their arms up**

**_Jaune: We are not your kind, We are not your kind, We are not your kind, We are not your kind!_**

**Prago and Weiss joined in on the chant as the masked people fully got their arms up.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: We Are Not Your Kind! We Are Not Your Kind! We Are Not Your Kind! We Are Not Your KIND!!!!!!!_**

**A nasty guitar solo plays as the video shows the hooded people spraying blood on the masked people.**

* * *

"Oh my god the chant!" Ruby said excited.

"Well we are not your kind indeed." Qrow said.

"That guitar solo is just ooof in a really good way."

* * *

**The video then shows one of the masked people bloody fist raised up and then the video shows the masked people coming out of the warehouse and stood in front of the bus.**

**_Jaune: Old does not mean dead!_**

**_Weiss: (Dead!)_**

**_Jaune: New does not mean best!_**

**_Weiss: (Best!)_**

**_Jaune: No hard feelings, I'm tired of being right About everything I've said! Yours does not mean mine!_**

**_Weiss: (Mine!)_**

**_Jaune: Kill does not mean die!_**

**_Weiss: (Die!)_**

**_Jaune: Pay attention! It's gonna be a while 'til I really feel alright._**

**A masked person made his through the crowd of masked people holding up the flare. One masked person stayed inside the warehouse asking to be sprayed with more blood. The masked person holding the flare activated it and dropped it to the ground.**

**_Jaune: Old does not mean dead_**

**_Weiss: (Dead!)_**

**_Jaune: New does not mean best_**

**_Weiss: (Best!)_**

**_Jaune: No hard feelings, I'm tired of being right About everything I've said! Yours does not mean mine_**

**_Weiss: (Mine!)_**

**_Jaune: Kill does not mean die!_**

**_Weiss: (Die!)_**

**_Jaune: We are not your kind! No excuses, I challenge you to all out fucking life!_**

**A trail of fire began to go to the bus as the masked people watched. The one that stayed behind got sprayed with blood.**

**_Jaune: All-out life, Yeah!_**

**The trail of fire reached the bus and...**

**_Jaune: I challenge you to all-out fucking LIFE!!!! YEAH!!!!_**

**THE BUS EXPLODED AS THE GUITAR RIFF FROM THE BREAKDOWN PLAYED AGAIN!**

**_Jaune: Live! Live! Live! Life!_**

**The song and Video then ends.**

* * *

"PHEW Now that was awesome!" Yang said.

"Definitely." Jaune said.

"I liked it." Nora said.

"Same." Ruby said with Prago, Cardin, Kali and Neptune agreeing.

"Once again the meaning of this song is about the music industry." Weiss said.

"Should of figured." Ren said.

"I liked that chant at the breakdown." Velvet said.

"That was probably the best part of the song." Neptune said.

"Yes. it was." Taiyang said.

"Oh look the next song." Prago said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Also I told you guys what your favorite slipknot songs are so I will tell you guys _MY _favorite Slipknot songs.**

**Favorite Songs: Solway Firth, AOV, Snuff, Diluted, Critical Darling, Heretic Anthem, The Blister Exists, Custer, Purity(With Frail Limb Nursery), Gehenna, Surfacing, Liars Funeral, People Equal shit, Nero Forte, Vermilion pt1, Spiders, Duality, Sulfur, My Plague, Devil In I, Wherein Lies Continue, Before I Forget, Vermilion pt2, Eyeless, All out Life, Left Behind, Birth of the Cruel, Sic, Three Nil, The Negative One, Child Of Burning Time, Psychosocial, Orphan, Iowa, I am hated, Wait and Bleed,The Nameless, Override, Skin Ticket, Sarcastrophe and Scissors.**

**Yes in that order.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	28. Be Prepare for Hell and The Negative One

_Here We Go!_

* * *

**Be Prepared For Hell**

"Oh well that sounds lovely." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a scary one?" Ruby said already in easy.

"Well let's see." Terra said

* * *

**The screen was Black but the song started playing.**

**"I can't get out or I'll die. Just let me be. I'll never be never." A voice said.**

* * *

"Oh god." Ruby said scared and huddled up.

* * *

**A weird alien sound is heard as the voice of Prago is saying something.**

**_Prago: Be prepared for Hell and I say oh well Just tell me when I can open my eyes and realize I've died._**

**The weird alien sound is still playing and then Prago began saying the same thing again.**

**_Prago: Be prepared for Hell and I say oh well Just tell me when I can open my eyes and realize I've died._**

**Just then everything stopped except for a little jingle and a women giggling**.

* * *

"This is creepy." Velvet said scared a bit.

"hey something else is showing on screen." Nora said.

and indeed the little jingle and giggling women is still heard as the next song name is on Screen.

**The Negative One **

"I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen." Blake said.

"Me neither." Glynda said.

"It's most likely going to be a disturbing song isn't it?" Prago said.

"Who knows let's watch." Qrow said.

* * *

**A weird ambiance begins the song.**

**The video begins and the cameras pan down to a blurry figure, the video then shows the figure who had a familiar brown and pink hair. The figure then went to a bed with a white cover she lifted it up and showed a dead goat.**

* * *

"NO! MR. GOAT!" Ruby said.

"Wait a second isn't that the Neo girl who works for Torchwick?" Yang said.

"It does look like her." Weiss said.

* * *

**And indeed it was Neo. Once the goat was revealed the guitars began.**

**_"FUCK!"_**

**The cymbals build up along with the guitars. The video shows Now wearing not a lot literally as her entire body is covered in black paint. The video then shows Neo doing weird movements in a dark room.**

* * *

The guys looked away at the screen on basically seeing a naked women.

* * *

**A weird noise kicked off the song! The video showed a white hand and then it shows another figured who's entire body is white and wearing a white gown. the video then shows the half of the girls face with brown strands of hair in the way and the back shot shows two rabbit ears on top the girls head also painted white.**

* * *

"Wait a Second is that Me!?" Velvet said shocked.

"That is you! holy cow!" Ruby said.

"What that noise!?" Weiss said at the weird noise playing.

* * *

**Neo then did more weird movements in the video and then a close up of her eyes. Jaune finally begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: Fire and caffeine! a lot of nicotine! I'm on a burn, so I better tell you everything! The competition, the superstition! Nevermind 'cause you're never gonna give in!_**

**The video shows Neo and Velvet in separate room Neo doing weird movements and Velvet who looks like is deep breathing.**

**_Jaune: Its a crisis and that's how you like it! The same trouble in a different disguise, Bound to walk with a target on my back! At least I'm ready for another attack!_**

* * *

"These lyrics are interesting." Ozpin said.

"What are they doing?" Pyrrha said.

"This song actually sounds awesome." Yang said nodding her head.

* * *

**The video shows Velvet in a room looking at the screen and it did up close shots of her mouth. The next shot shows Neo caressing thw horns of the goat heads.**

**Jaune begins to sing the chorus**

**_Jaune: The Lord of lies! The morning star! You had to be set free! Opposing sides! Your choices are, The negative one and me!_**

**The next shot shows water falling down on Neo**.

* * *

The guys once again looked away at that scene.

"The lyrics to the chorus are definitely interesting." Winter said.

"I think I know what this meaning is" Terra said.

* * *

**The video pans down to Velvet looking at the screen. The video then shows Neo rubbing her face.**

**_Jaune: Svengali, why are we the enemies!? I never follow and I never make apologies! Your divisions, are gonna get ya, Because you won't disappoint each other_**

**The video then did back and forth shots of Velvet, Neo and the Two goat heads**

**_Jaune: Center for the cynical, you're so political! You're getting ready 'cause the first move is critical. Reciprocity, somebody's listening! Until we learn from our time in captivity!?_**

* * *

"Yeah I think I understand what this means" Pyrrha said.

"What's the deal with the two goat heads?" Nora said.

"I have no idea." Blake said.

* * *

**The video then shows Neo in the dark room doing a movement in slow motion. The video then cuts to Neo putting flowers on top of the goat heads. The video then cuts to Velvet opening her mouth and smiling and laughing.**

**_Jaune: The Lord of lies! The morning star! You had to be set free! Opposing sides! Your choices are, The negative one and me!_**

**The video then did an up close shot of Neo holding her face and looking at the screen yandere style.**

**_Jaune: The negative one and me!_**

**The video then cuts to Velvet who looks like she is headbanging. The video then cuts to To rubbing her face and then a side shot of Neos eyes opened wide. The video did a short cut of Velvet looking angry. the video cuts back to Neo who is up against a wall looking at the screen with eyes wide. The video then cuts to Velvet looking at the screen but her eyes are not visible and then it cuts to more water being dropped on Neo.**

**_Jaune: I hope you live! To see the day! When your world comes up in flames! And as you die! You see my face! You're the only one to blame! yeah!_**

**The guitars began to rev up as the video shows Neo in the dark room doing movements in fast forward.**

**_Jaune: Fuck!_**

**The weird noise began playing again as the video shows a shot of Velvet looking at the screen, to a shot of Neo who is showing how flexible she is. The next shot shows Velvet smiling and swinging her head back and forth and began ripping her white gown.**

**DJ scratchs were heard during the instrumentation.**

* * *

"I am lost on the video itself." Saphron said.

"Well at least the song is good." Neptune said.

* * *

**The video then shows Velvet sitting on the floor with a goat head near her. She then grabs the goat head by the horns and began swaying her head back and forth**.

**_Jaune: The Prescient, the Nascent, The quotient._**

**_Prago: (They all will fall!)_**

**_Jaune:The Cystic, symbolic, condition._**

**_Prago: (Systemic!)_**

**_Egregious, replete with These lesions._**

**_Prago: (Contaminate!)_**

**_Jaune: Succumb to the selfish Creation!_**

**_Prago: (Your failure!)_**

**The video then shows Neo in the dark room doing some interesting movements on the wall.**

* * *

"Well it looks like the guys are probably having a good time." Kali said.

She then looked and saw the all the eyes of the guys looking at another direction instead of the screen.

"The imagery is something." Glynda.

"I still don't understand this." Velvet said.

* * *

**The video then showed a shot of Neo rubbing her face and then it shows a shot of Neo bending her body at the dark room**.

**_Jaune: Know I got ability, divisibility! I point a finger but it's always looking back at me! The centerpiece pulling on the mechanism!_**

**The video then shows Velvet looking at the screen smiling and showing her tounge.**

**_Jaune: Unearthing skies of the cataclysm! When the innocent begin to circumvent! The color fades, but the picture is vibrant! What do you believe, doesn't matter now, Turn away, the killer is that of now!_**

* * *

"My that Neo girl sure is flexible." Saphron said.

"I have nothing to say." Prago said.

* * *

**The video then cuts to Neo looking at the screen angry with strands of brown and pink hair covering her face a bit. The video then shows shot of the goat heads, Neo bending backwards, Velvet shaking her head and Neo raising her arms and Velvet opening her mouth with a bit of Blood coming out.**

**_Jaune: The Lord of lies! The morning star! You had to be set free! Opposing sides! Your choices are The negative one and me!_**

**The next few shots shows the girls and the goat heads in sync with the drums.**

**_Jaune: The Negative One And Me!_**

**The next shot shows Velvet looking at the screen also angry, and then a shot of Neo against the wall and shots the girls faces. And then in a back of forth motion the video shows Neo bending her entire body back and it cuts to an up close shot of Velvets face.**

**_Jaune:I hope you live! To see the day! When your world comes up in flames! And as you die! You see my face! You're the only one to blame!_**

**The video then shows Neo putting jewelry on the goat heads. The video then pans up to Velvet and when it reaches her head her face is covered by a red cloth. and the video shows Neo in the dark room siting and moving her arms.**

**Prago and Weiss began to join in the chorus.**

**_Jaune: The Lord of lies!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (The Lord of lies!)_**

**_Jaune: The morning star!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (The morning star!)_**

**_Jaune: You had to be set free! Opposing sides!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Opposing sides!)_**

**_Jaune: Your choices are!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Your choices are!)_**

**_Jaune: The negative one!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (The negative one!)_**

**_Jaune: The negative one!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (The negative one!)_**

**_Jaune: The negative one!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (The negative one!)_**

**_Jaune: The negative one and me!_**

**The video then did multiple shots of the two girls.**

**_Jaune: The negative one and me! OH, The negative one and me!_**

**Velvet then grabbed the two goat heads as the video pans to her face.**

**_Jaune: YEAH!_**

**the final shot of the video was a black screen showing a drawing of the Slipknot S made of the two goat heads.**

**The song and video ends**

* * *

"Well then that was certainly interesting." Weiss said. "Okay thoughts, I'll go first I liked the meaning and the instrumentation." Weiss said.

"I thought the song was awesome." Nora said with Yang and Ruby nodding in agreement.

"It was interesting for what it is." Coco said with Velvet nodding in agreement.

"The song was good but the video was a bit hard to watch." Neptune said with EVERY guy nodding in agreement.

The. Girls laughed.

"okay so what is the meaning of this song?" Winter said.

"Well the meaning of this song is about embracing the darkness inside of the person and letting it have it's way.".Weiss said.

"Wow that's deep." Yang said.

"It really is." Ozpin said.

"Oh hey the next song." Ren said

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So yeah that was The Negative One! NEXT Chapter will be something special so be prepared for that.**

**And for some. Reason I want to do a Jaune x Neo fanfiction now. XD**

**But with that this is has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	29. I Am Hated and Song 3

_and here is the next chapter and NO I Am Hated is not the 'something special' thingit is something else in this chapter. So BEGIN!_

* * *

**I Am Hated**

"Well that is self explanatory." Yang said.

"This will be interesting." Weiss said

* * *

**The songs begin hard with the guitars and drums. The video shows the members in their Iowa mask and they are in a photo-negative area. Jaune begins to sing and his singing is distorted.**

**_Jaune: The whole world is my enemy, and I'm a walking target! Two times the devil with all the significance! Dragged and raped for the love of a mob. I can't stay, because I can't be stopped, Eat motherfuckers alive who cross us. I know you're all tired of the same ol' bosses! Let me tell you how it's gonna be I'm gonna kill anyone who steps up in front of me!_**

**The video shows Jaune standing next to each member as the members play their instruments.**

**_Jaune: Welcome to the same ol' fucking scam! Same ol' shit in a dead fade Everybody wants to be so hard. Are you real or a second rate sports card? They all lost their dad or their wife just died. They never got to go outside, shut up! Nobody gives a fuck, It doesn't change the fact that you suck!_**

* * *

"WHAT!?" Nora said trying to understand what Jaune is saying.

"So I'm not the only who can't understand what he is saying." Velvet said.

"I can understand _some _parts but not every." Terra said.

* * *

**The song begins the chorus as the video cuts back and forth to Prago and Weiss saying one part and Jaune doing the other**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We Are!)_**

**_Jaune: the anti-cancer._**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: the only answer. Stripped down, we want you dead, But what's inside of me, you'll never know_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: bipolar gods._**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: you know what we are. My life was always shit And I don't think I need this anymore!_**

* * *

"Well I can understand the chorus at least!" Ruby said.

"I actually like that chorus." Yang said.

* * *

**The then shows Jaune singing and giving the middle finger.**

**_Jaune: I know I'm not pretty and I'm not cool. But I'm fat and I'm ugly and proud, so fuck you!_**

**The video then shows Jaune singing while standing behind the other members**.

**_Jaune: Standing out is the new pretension, Sreamline the (sic)ness, half-assed aggression! You gotta see it to believe it, we all got conned! All the mediocre sacred cows we spawned, Put your trust in the mission We will not repent, this is our religion!_**

* * *

"I can actually understand him quite a bit." Kali said.

"Well I think the distorted voice but in a song like this you can just consider it mumbling." Coco said.

* * *

**The chorus begins as the video shows the same back and forth scene.**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We Are)_**

**_Jaune: the anti-cancer_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: the only answer. Stripped down, we want you dead. But what's inside of me, you'll never know._**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: bipolar gods_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: you know what we are. My life was always shit, And I don't think I need this anymore!_**

**in the video Jaune pointed at himself**

**_Jaune: I am hated!_**

**Jaune pointed at the screen**

**Jaune: You are hated!**

**Jaune then motioned to the entire band**.

**_Jaune: We are hated!_**

**Jaune then pointed at himself again.**

**_Jaune: I Am Hated_**

* * *

"Okay I think I know what this means." Glynda said.

"People getting hated that is your meaning." Qrow said.

* * *

**Jaune jumped up and down high while singing the breakdown.**

**_Jaune: Everything sucks and I can prove it! Everybody dies, shuffle on, remove it! Individuals, indispensable i'm the paradox deity vessel! The other side holds no secret! But this side is done, I don't need it. Before you go, you should know you're breaking down, You'll be rotten by the time you're underground!!!_**

**The song goes back to the chorus as it shows Prago, Weiss and Jaune doing the chorus together.**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We Are)_**

**_Jaune: the anti-cancer_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: the only answer. Stripped down, we want you dead! But what's inside of me, you'll never know_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: bipolar gods_**

**_Prago and Weiss:(We are)_**

**_Jaune: you know what we are. My life was always shit And I don't think I need this anymore!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We Are)_**

**_Jaune: the source of conscience_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: distorted sentients. There's only one thing left And I can't leave until it's sated!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: the absolute_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (We are)_**

**_Jaune: controlling you. They're closing in, I can't escape!_**

**The song stopped but the video closed in on Jaunes face.**

**_Jaune: I AM HATED!!!!_**

**the song and video ends**

* * *

"Well that was certainly interesting." Ren said.

"Not a fan of this one." Pyrrha said some of the group nodded in agreement.

"I liked the _WE ARE' _portion of the song." Nora said with Ruby, Prago and Kali agreeing.

"I think the distorted voice ruined it." Velvet said.

"Yeah most likely." Blake said.

"So what's next?" Yang said.

Just then a a name appeared but it seemed to be in a logo.

**Stone Sour**

"Hey isn't that the band that Jaune and Ren are in?" Ruby said.

"And the one that has our little brother as well?" Weiss said.

"Yes it is." Taiyang said.

"are we about to listen to a song from them?" Yang said.

"it seems like it." Glynda said.

"I think thats good. I love the Slipknot stuff but I want to listen to something different just for a bit." Ruby said.

"Let's see what the name of the song is." Neptune said.

**Song 3**

"Really that's a song name?" Weiss said unimpressed.

"With a name like that I'm not sure what we are getting into." Blake said.

"Well let's watch." Winter said.

* * *

**The video begins with a door with a neon sign saying entrance and a neon arrow pointing at the door. Jaune walked up to the entrance way wearing a Purple shirt, Black jacket and dark blue pants. Jaune walked up to the door and opened it.**

**And that is where the song begins as Jaune begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: If you take a step towards me. You will take my breath away. So I'll keep you close and keep my secret safe._**

**As Jaune was walking in the area a women came up to him and removed his jacket. Jaune removed his purple shirt showing a familiar symbol on his left arm that Blake knows well and a small tattoo on the side of his neck (The Undertakers Symbol.) another women put on a white tank top on him and another women gave him black gloves.**

**_Jaune: No one else has ever loved me. No one else has ever tried. I never understood, How much I could take._**

**As Jaune was walking a women walked up to Jaune and put on a black wig on him the hairstyle of the wig was definitely 80s rock style. Another came up and drew a line on Jaunes cheeks, while Jaune looked at the screen confused.**

**_Jaune: Then I saw the worst was over. When I laid my eyes on you. It was all that I could do to know my place_**

**Jaune walked up until COCO dressed as the producer stopped him. Coco counted to three and told Jaune to go on stage.**

**_Jaune: Out of all the vast illusions. Out of all the dreams come true. I was gone until I finally saw your face!_**

* * *

"Is this a love song?" Yang said.

"if it is then this video is definitely no t related." Pyrrha said.

"I never noticed that little tattoo on thethe side of Jaunes neck." Ruby said.

"Me neither." Jaune said.

* * *

**Jaune walked on stage with Ren playing a guitar, Flynt on bass, Whitley (who's hair reached his chin) on guitar as well and Neptune on drums all of them are wearing white outfits. The chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: If you cried out for more! If you reached out for me! I would run into the storm! Just to keep you here with me! I have gone beyond my years! I've wasted half my life! But I found it all in you! Did I save you? 'Cause I know you saved me too!_**

**Jaune thought that he didn't like this recording so he went off stage**.

* * *

"Yep this is a love song." Yang said.

"A very catchy one" Ruby said.

"That is how our looks?" Winter said on seeing other dimension Whitley.

"I'm shocked on how he looks!" Weiss said.

" I like this." Velvet said.

* * *

**Jaune walked up to Coco looking irritated, Coco pointed her thumb and Jaune walked away. A women cleaned off the back lines on Jaune cheeks, Jaune then threw off the wig.**

**_Jaune: Let me take a step towards you, Let me feel you in my hands. Let me cross this line And show you where it leads_**

**The next shot shows the rest of the members taking off their outfits and putting new ones.**

**_Jaune:There's a darkness down inside me, That I know we'll both enjoy. And it's screaming from within, To set it free._**

**The next shot shows Jaune shirtless showing the Slipknot S on his Right arm and a little stylized Z on the other side of his neck(the DBZ logo). He then puts on a white button up shirt as the hairstylist pulled his blonde hair back with Jaunes face showing he is annoyed**

**_Jaune: I have left this bloody nightmare In my wake, bored out of time And I won this deviation by design._**

**The next shot shows the other members in a dressing room with Ren combing his beard. The members got out of the room Ren wearing a white shirt and black pants. Whitley wearing a white shirt, black jacket and pants, Flynt wearing a black button up shirt and white pants and Neptune wearing a black tanktop and black pants and we're given their instruments.**

**The video then cuts to Jaune wearing a withered and ripped Black bow on his neck. Jaune then put on a black jacket he's wearing a tuxedo.**

**_Jaune: Out of all the past confusion. Out of all the common spite. Just tell me I am yours. 'Cause you are mine!_**

**The video shows Jaune singing in a different microphone the video now going old school in design.**

**_Jaune: And if you cried out for more! If you reached out for me! I would run into the storm! Just to keep you here with me!_**

**Jaune turned and saw that the other members weren't with him. Jaune just shrugged one shoulder until a worker came up to him and wanted him to come to a monitor**.

**_Jaune: I have gone beyond my years! I've wasted half my life! But I found it all in you! Did I save you? 'Cause I know you saved me too!_**

**As the worker and Jaune got to the monitor the song began the guitar solo. Jaune looked at the monitor and it showed Whitley headbanging and playing the guitar solo and the other members. They are in a different area with purple lights in the background.**

**Jaune saw this and ran to the area where the other members are**.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see a Schnee doing a guitar solo as well." Qrow said.

"Wow." Winter and Weiss said seeing their little brother do a guitar solo and it looks like he is having a good time.

"OH I now know what this song is written for!" Yang said as she grinned and looked at Blake with her eyes wide and face blushing.

"Really? Because I don't." Ruby said oblivious.

* * *

**Jaune removed the tuxedo jacket and shirt and put the bow in his pocket. He the put on his purple shirt and black jacket back on. CocoCoco tried to tell him not to join but Jaune knocked the script out of her hands**.

**_Jaune: It doesn't really matter what you do or say. I'm never going anywhere anyway. 'Cause when I'm dying for you, I've never felt so alive!_**

**When Jaune reached the areaand joinwd the group he turned around and sang the chorus. The video showedultiple shots of every member from Neptune hitting the drums with all he's got, to Whitley headbanging slightly, Flynt doing poses with his bass and Ren mouthing the chorus.**

**_Jaune: If you cried out for more! If you reached out for me! I would run into the storm! Just to keep you here with me! I have gone beyond my years! I've wasted half my life! But I found it all in you! Did I save you? 'Cause I know you saved me too!_**

**Whitley began to do a short solo in the song as the video showed dew more shots of the members**.

**Jaune: I know you saved me too.**

**"And Cut! That's a wrap." A producer said.**

**A guitar note was still playing as the members walked off stage with Jaune walking in center until he got out of the studio and back outsid with a smile on his face. Jaune looked back and closed the door and walked off. The video was on the door for a moment until the neon signs turned off.**

**The video ends.**

* * *

"Well that was Catchy."Saphron said.

"The meaning is a love song so no discussion there on what the song is about." Weiss said.

"Yeah I liked this." Ren said

"That has to be one of the most romantic song I heard." Pyrrha said.

"I thought that was Killpop?" Ruby said.

"Were not having that discussion again!" Weiss said.

"okay let's get back into some slipknot." Yang said.

The group looked at the next screen.

* * *

***to be continued***

**Don't worry this fic will still be Slipknot but every once in a while there will be a Stone Sour song.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	30. Gehenna

_And here __we go with the next chapter and it is one of my personal favorite Slipknot songs infact this is in my top 10 Slipknot songs so here it goes!_

* * *

**Gehenna**

"What's a GeeHeena?" Ruby said.

"I think it's pronounce GehHena." Weiss said.

"I think it's pronounced GehHeena." Yang said.

"I think it's pronounced GeeHena." Nora said.

"GuhHeena?" Winter said.

"Who knows let's just listen to the song" Ren said.

The group looked at the screen.

* * *

**The screen only showed the Slipknot S but the song begins with a slow guitar starting. The drums came in and the song is underway slowly.**

* * *

"So this is a slow song huh?" Winter said.

"Yup" Neptune said.

* * *

**J****aune begins to sing in a haunting way with an alien sound effect plays in the background as the lyrics were now on screen.**

**_Jaune: Do you believe? do you fade like a dream? Let me hear you breeaathe. Let me watch as you sleep_**.

**A different sound is heard with the slow guitars and Bass.**

**_Jaune: The sparrow's eyes. promises shift into judgments. I cannot deny hehe. that you were designed for my punishments._**

**The guitars kicked up again.**

* * *

"Oh God is this supposed to be another one of the creepy songs?" Ruby said.

"By the lyrics and the instrumentation I think it is." Weiss said.

"Well it doesn't sound _that _disturbing yet." Kali said

* * *

**Jaune sings the second verse an yells some words in the second verse.**

**_Jaune: The blood and the body. control the cut so it's seamless. Show me your heart show me the way to complete this TETHERED!!! to a scene I TREASURE!!! can you help me? I SEVER!!! god it's perfect, it's NEVER!!! really perfect Now._**

**Jaune then sings the pre-chorus**

**_Jaune: I can finally be myself, 'Cause I don't want to be myself._**

* * *

"I don't even know what the chorus is going to be in this." Weiss said.

"Well it looks like we are going to find out." Prago said.

* * *

**Jaune begins the chorus and it was clean vocals but he sang it in an interesting and slow way especially when he says you.**

**_Jaune: Free my severed heart, give me yooooooooou, I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself). Free my severed heart, give me yooooooou, I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself). Free my severed heart, give me yoooooou, I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself). Free my severed heart, give me yoooooou, I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself)._**

**Laughing can be heard in the song. The guitar solo begins courtesy of Lie Ren.**

* * *

"I definitely wasn't expecting that!" Weiss said actually liking the chorus.

"That was wow." Blake said amazed by Jaune's voice in this song.

"This is really good." Ruby said not creeped out by this song.

"This is actually good." Ren said.

"I love this."Velvet said.

"Once again there is no way I can sing like that...maybe." Jaune said once again surprised his his other dimension self sings like that. Maybe he can actually give it a try?

* * *

**The Guitar solo is still going on, definitely one of the longest ones. Just when the group thought it was over the solo still kept going.**

**They didn't mind though because they like how the guitar solo sounds.**

* * *

"Even the guitar solo sounds beautiful." Weiss said amazed by the entirety of this song. Could...Could she already found her favorite?

"I like this guitar solo." Taiyang said.

"Definitely sounds like a solo that music back in our days could sound." Qrow said.

"Im surprised on how much I am loving this even though this is supposed to be a creepy song." Yang said.

"You can definitely say that again." Ruby said.

"This is nice" Blake said actually feeling relaxed by this song.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing the third verse**

**_Jaune: I cannot maintain. A semblance of normal anymore. I'd rather feel pain hehe. than try to fit in with you anymore._**

**Jaune begins the Pre-chorus**

**_Jaune: I'll throw it all away, like everybody else. I can finally be myself 'Cause I don't want to be myself._**

* * *

"Get ready for that chorus again." Coco said.

"Oh we're ready alright." Nora said.

* * *

**As Jaune sings the chorus Weiss joins in on backing vocals.**

**_Jaune and Weiss: Free my severed heart, give me yoooou..._**

**_Jaune: I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself)._**

**_Jaune and Weiss: Free my severed heart, give me yooooou..._**

**_Jaune: I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself)._**

**_Jaune and Weiss: Free my severed heart, give me yooooou..._**

**_Jaune: I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself)._**

**_Jaune and Weiss: Free my severed heart, give me yooooou..._**

**_Jaune: I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself)._**

**As the chorus is still being sung a guitar solo plays during the chorus.**

**_Jaune and Weiss: Free my severed heart, give me yooooou..._**

**_Jaune: I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself)._**

**_Jaune and Weiss: Free my severed heart, give me yooooou..._**

**_Jaune: I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself)._**

**_Jaune and Weiss: Free my severed heart, give me yooooou..._**

**_Jaune_****_: I WANT IT! (I don't want to be myself)._**

**_Jaune and Weiss: Free my severed heart, give me yooooou..._**

**_Jaune: I WANT IT!!!!! (I don't want to be myself)._**

**The same noise plays again in the background as some wind plays as well. Then weird guitar noises plays. The song ends on that.**

* * *

"That was really nice. I liked it." Pyrrha said.

"Yup definitely one of the ones I like." Ren said Bake nodded in agreement.

"One of the more Calmer ones and I liked it." Nora said with Ozpin and Glynda agreeing.

"Definitely my favorite of the creepy songs." Ruby said with Yang, Kali and Jaune agreeing.

"It was alright." Cardin said with Neptune agreeing.

"I loved the chorus and the solo." Saphron said with Taiyang, Terra, Winter and Qrow agreeing.

"I might have to say it. Out of _ALL _the songs we heard this one is so far my favorite. Which is ironic since this is supposed to be a creepy song." Weiss said.

"Definitely the best creepy song so far." Nora said.

"Oh most definitely." Pyrrha said.

"Oh hey the next song." Blake said

* * *

***To be continued ***

**Okay first off how is Gehenna actually pronounced?**

**Second: was I the only one that heard that other voice in the chorus at the end of the song?**

**Third: Is this song supposed to be the _Creepy _songfor AHIG (All Hope Is Gone)?**

**and Fourth, I like this song so much.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	31. Scissors

* * *

* * *

_Here's another two for one so enjoy and BEGIN! _

* * *

**Scissors**

"We made a song about scissors?" Weiss said.

"I have absolutely no idea what this is going to be." Prago said.

"Well let's watch." Saphron said.

* * *

**The song begins but no video. The song starts off with scratching noises and keg hits just then a guitar sound Begins to fade in and then the bass came in and then the drums.**

* * *

The group already is starting to get weird vibes.

"Oh no. It's a creepy song" Ruby said already scared.

* * *

**The song slowed down as Jaune begins to sing in a Clean but creepy voice.**

**_Jaune: I play doctor for five minutes flat. Before I cut my heart open And let the air out. Three bugs, a pound of dust Some wind spilled before me. In the strangest manner that had, Broke away my tear spout!_**

**Jaune then began to sing in his slipknot voice and the lyrics were definitely interesting**

**_Jaune: As I lie there! With my tongue spread wide open! A black widow had offered me! A sweetheart tube! As I injected! The candid heart that I selected! She said don't hesitate, Just do what you want to do to me!_**

**The song began to be fast pace**

* * *

"oh god it's a disturbing one!" Ruby said scared.

"And the lyrics are more disturbing then the previous one." Pyrrha said.

"I'm not liking this." Velvet said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing the next part.**

**_Jaune: It's hard to stay between the lines of skin. Just 'cause I have nerves, don't mean that I can feel. I wasn't very much fun to be with anyway. Just let the blood run red, 'cause I can't feel!_**

**Weird noises were being heard as Jaune yells. Jaune then sings the next part.**

**_Jaune: It's hard to stay between the lines of skin! Just 'cause I have nerves, don't mean that I can feel! I wasn't very much fun to be with anyway! Just let the blood run red, 'cause I can't feel!_**

**A guitar riff plays and then a keg it, this repeats few more times.**

* * *

"Okay I really do like the keg sound in some songs" Yang said.

"Yeah it is unique" Ren said.

* * *

**Just then the music completely stopped but Jaune kept singing.**

**_Jaune: Biding my time until the time is right. Biding my time until the time is right. Biding my time until the time is right. Biding my time, It's time!_**

**The music kicks in as Jaune began to yell the same lyric.**

**_Jaune: Biding my time until the time is right! Biding my time until the time is right! Biding my time until the time is right! Biding my time! It's time!_**

**Jaune began rinsing the same lyrics much clearer.**

**_Jaune: Biding my time until the time is right. Biding my time until the time is right. Biding my time until the time is right. Biding my time, It's time!_**

**Jaune began to yell the same lyric again.**

**_Jaune: Biding my time until the time is right! Biding my time until the time is right! Biding my time until the time is right! Biding my time! It's time!_**

**Jaune then began to yell one word**

**_Jaune: Biding! Biding! Biding! Biding!_**

**Jaune then yells in the song, he then begins to low growl as radio waves played in one part. The instruments then stopped making it seem like the song is over.**

* * *

"Please tell me it's over." Ruby said.

"The instruments are still going this song is not over." Jaune said.

"Jesus those growls." Neptune said.

* * *

**Jaune then begins to sing quiet while he is also deep breathing.**

**_Jaune: Someone in behind me. Someone inside me. Everyone against me. Everyone beside me. Clawing away. The pieces. Scratching away. The abscess. One more, Two more, Everyone, once more, One more, Two more Everyone, once more. Inside the faces that I hide from you. I want to see you spread before me. You are the only one that I would rather see Before me!_**

**Jaune then began to yell the lyrics.**

**_Jaune: You want it. You need it. You want it. You need it. You want it. You need it. You want it! You need it!_**

* * *

"Something is going to happen I just know it." Kali said.

"What gave it away?" Nora said.

* * *

**With more deep breathing Jaune still begin to yell.**

**_Jaune: Don't lie! I die, you lie! I lie? Oh why! I don't want you to pay anyone!_**

**And then Jaune just completely looses it and went psycho.**

**_Jaune: WHEN I DIE! I WANNA DIE! I'D RATHER DIE! I WANNA DIE! YOU PURGE!!!!! YOU BURN!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!!!!! I DON'T!!!!! NEED!!!!! YOU!_**

**The song then slows down as Jaune is deep breathing hard.**

* * *

The group were shocked on what they just heard right now.

* * *

**Jaune was heard whimpering and then he began to yell. He then sang the lyrics.**

**_Jaune: It is, time! It is, time! It is, time! It is, time!_**

**Jaune is still saying the same thing but it sounds like he is having a difficult time**

**_Jaune: It is, time! It is! *cough* ime. It is, time! It is, time!_**

**The song then picks up a bit but something happens at the very end.**

**_Jaune: It is time! It is time! It is time! It is-*Coughing and Vomiting*_**

**the song just ends like that.**

* * *

The group were all wide eyed on what they listened at the end.

Jaune just gulped and rubbed his throat. Saphron covered her mouth with both Her hands just listening to her little brother (even though it technically wasn't _her _little brother) sounding like that in the end of the song.

"And suddenly calling you Vomit Boy is no longer funny." Yang said still in shock on what she listened.

"So any thoughts?" Ozpin said?

The entire group shook their head no.

"Hopefully this is the last disturbing and creepy song we will listen." Ruby said.

Oh they didn't know what will hit them few songs later.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**With that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	32. AOV

* * *

* * *

_And here is the next and this is a special to me since this is my 2ND favorite slipknot song so no more talking let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**AOV**

"What does this mean?" Weiss said.

"This one could mean anything!" Ruby said.

"I feel like these three letters will mean three words." Coco said.

"Hopefully these three words are said in the song." Kali said.

"Well let's see." Neptune said.

* * *

**The song and video begins right away fast. The video shows all of the members in an area with a lot of brick walls and a window showing the night sky. The video shows shots of the members headbanging.**

* * *

"Alright now we're talking!" Yang said headbanging.

"Instantly better!" Ruby said headbanging.

Jaune, Nora, Prago, Kali, Cardin and Neptune began headbanging. Taiyang, Qrow, Blake, Ren, Terra and Saphron are nodding their heads to the song.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing**.

**_Jaune: Black dirty teeth, in the crease was the proof too good to be believed? It's the cunt! With the tongue! Who belongs! on broken knees! So far it occurs to me, That everybody in the world is afraid of me! Just one more sin and down we go, But the news is out and I think I'm going to kill myself Or fuck myself, or tell myself! About the only thing that matters now!_**

**The video then shows shots of the members headbanging. The song then begins the Pre-chorus.**

**_Jaune: We bury what we fear the most. Approaching Original Violence! Is the silence where you hide it? 'Cause I don't recognize you anymore!_**

* * *

"This is awesome!" Nora said.

"I can only imagine what the chorus will." Weiss said.

"Well it looks like we are about to hear it." Saphron said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the chorus with clean vocals with a choir in the background. The video shows Jaune singing while also having the rest of the members in the shot.**

**_Jaune: To each his own, Life can do with one less watered-down excuse. If this is over you can tell me it's no use._**

**The video then showed Nora playing the drums to Jaune singing with his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: Use! just tell me it's over!_**

**The song then went to a short breakdown while showing some members headbanging while playing their instruments.**

* * *

Weiss put her hand over her chest. "Oh My! I was way off!" Weiss said not expecting beautiful clean vocals in this song at all.

"I'm really enjoying this." Blake said nodding her head a bit faster.

"I definitely need to see if I can sing the same as my other dimension self." Jaune said headbanging.

"I love that voice." Terra said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing in his slipknot voice. In the video Jaune removed a layer of his mask showing a gray face**.

**_Jaune: Today! we will deceive our better selves Into assimilating pain from something else! Put on your face and show me why, Behind the scenes we had to simply comply!_**

**A weird noise plays while Jaune is still singing.**

**_Jaune: Now the community doesn't feel any better than it used to be! I want to be a judge in a criminal case, You covered up, did you cultivate? Be yourself, not yourself, know yourself! 'Cause no one seems to know you now!_**

**The pre-chorus begins**.

**_Jaune: We carry what we can't control. Approaching Original Violence! In the silence there's a nihilist! Who doesn't care and never did!_**

* * *

"That's AOV! Approaching Original Violence." Pyrrha said.

"Huh interesting." Ozpin said.

"Oh that is actually pretty cool." Clever said.

* * *

**The chorus begins**.

**_Jaune: To each his own, Life can do with one less watered-down excuse. There comes a time when we can't take the same abuse. If this is over you can tell me it's no use._**

* * *

"I love that voice." Pyrrha said.

"It definitely sounds nice" Ren said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Use!_**

**The video shows The members all headbanging I'm sync as Jaune began to sing the next part**.

**_Jaune: Drug out, pissed on, everything's the same! Bitch and moan, it doesn't matter, nothing's going to change! I don't want to watch another brother fucking die! So discarded, fallen by the side! Don't tell me it's the only way! Just another reason why you never take the bait! The trials, the scheming, the burden of the beast! Both your faces turn your back on everything you fought to save a dream!_**

* * *

"Oh my god that was awesome!" Yang said.

"How am I able to sound like that and sing that fast?" Jaune said.

"Who knows." Saphron said.

"It slowed down?" Weiss said noticing the song slowed down.

* * *

**And indeed the song did slow down. The video shows all the members standing as they are playing the song slow.**

**_Jaune: oooh_**

**The video showed some shots of the members playing before cutting back to Jaune.**

**_Jaune: Now that it's over._**

**A Piano began playing in the song, the video showed that it was Pyrrah playing her keyboard. The video then cuts to Ren and Nora facing and looking at each other while playing their instruments. The next shot shows Weiss and Prago, their backs facing each other as they hit their drums by one hit. The video then goes back to Jaune.**

**_Jaune: When this is over._**

**The next shot shows Ruby and Yang standing next to each other with their hair covering their mask and Eyes. The video then cuts to Jaune having his forehead touching Blakes Forehead. The video then once again cuts to Pyrrha playing her keyboard before. cutting to the window in the room showing the clouds moving away showing a full moon.**

**_Jaune: AH!_**

**The members all stopped playing as the screen fades to black.**

* * *

"Wow that actually ended very beautiful. So thou-

* * *

**The song picks up again unexpectedly!**

**_Jaune: We are the angels, fear to tread!_**

* * *

"WOAH NEVER MIND!" Weiss said caught off guard.

Pyrrha clenched her chest and leaned forward. "I was not expecting that." Pyrrah said surprised she didn't die of a heart attack.

"ENCORE!" Nora yelled headbanging.

* * *

**_Jaune: Approaching Original Violence! We're the silence, we'll deny it! We can't continue on like this!_**

**The song slowed down as Jaune sang the chorus**

**_Jaune: To each his own, Life can do with one less watered-down excuse._**

* * *

"I really love that voice." Saphron said.

* * *

**The song then picked up again with Jaune still singing the chorus. The video showed multiple shots of the members one with Weiss doing a windmill headbang**.

**_Jaune: There comes a time when we can't take the same abuse. My god, it would've taken just one word to stay from you. Now that this is over you can tell me it's no use. Now that this is over you can tell me it's no use. Use! just tell me it's over!_**

**Multi taps of the cymbals played as the video showed Nora those taps.**

**_Jaune: It doesn't matter what you say!_**

**Ren began playing a solo.**

**_Jaune: It doesn't matter what you do! We can't continue on like this!_**

**Once that line is said the members stopped playing their instruments as the scree. faded to black both the Video and Song ending.**

* * *

"Okay _NOW _thoughts on the song? I'll start, I really like this one is well. This and Gehenna are tied for my favorite." Weiss said.

"For me this is my favorite song so far." Blake said.

"Really? How's so?" Weiss said.

"This song combines a lot of elements I like in music so I like it." Blake said.

"Well besides almost giving me a heart attack the song is very lovely one of my favorites so far." Pyrrha said.

"APPROACHING ORIGINAL VIOLENCE!" Ruby said.

"I'm guessing you liked it. I liked it as well." Yang said.

"Loved it." Jaune said.

"This is one of my favorites." Ren said.

"Liked it." Prago said.

"I loved the clean chkrus I really, _really _love that voice." Saphron said.

"I'll agree to that." Terra said.

"The most Interesting one so far." Ozpin said with Glynda nodding in agreement.

"it was lovely." Kali said.

"Thai is one of my favorites." Velvet said.

"Yeah I would agree on that." Coco said.

"It was catchy." Taiyang said.

"Yeah it was." Qrow said agreeing.

"It was nice." Winter said.

"It was pretty good." Neptune said.

"Oh hey the next song" Ren said.

* * *

***To be Continued***

**And that was AOV! I really liked this song a lot that is why it is my 2nd favorite!**

**But what is my favorite slipknot song of all time?**

**Well we won't get to my all time favorite Slipknot song until the second to last chapter of this story, so it will be a while!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	33. Liars Funeral

_Now__ for some We Are Not Your Kind action so, begin!_

* * *

**Liars Funeral**

"Oh that is an interesting title." Weiss said.

"Wait a second isn't this the song that Blake wrote? Or am i just getting that wrong?" Nora said.

"No i recall other dimension Jaune saying that Other dimension Blake wrote this one." Yang said.

"Then this one will defintley be interesting for me." Blake said.

"well lets here it." Neptune said.

* * *

**There was no video but the screen showed a Picture of Blake wearing her WANYK mask with few strands of hair covering her eyes and looking at the screen. The song begins with an acoustic guitar playing.**

* * *

"Well i didn't expect that." Weiss said.

"a much more slower song? Thats actually pretty fitting for Blake." Jaune said.

"Tell Me About it." Blake said agreeing.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing and as he is singing faint drums can be heard in the background.**

**_Jaune: The season at an end, A harvest of seclusion and regret. The burning can begin a period of ash is what you get. The quiet is a curse But my respect was shown to you by force. Another day too late, Another neck too eager for the rope._**

* * *

"Oh my." Kali said covering her hands,

"well thats...depressing." yang said unsure on what to say.

Blake remained silent

* * *

**_Jaune:LIAR!_**

**The Eletric guitars and drums hit hard on that note when jaune screamed that line.**

**_Jaune: LIAR!_**

**The same thing repeats.**

* * *

"Oh that definetley hit my face." Velvet said.

"I was not expecting that to kick in." pyrrha said.

Blake only closed her eyes when the note hit.

* * *

**The acoustic guitar plays again as Jaune sings cleanly again.**

**_Jaune: Yesterday was hard, Tomorrow's just a promise of the same. When friends have all subscribed To spitting on the ground to say my name. Fire on the ice, _****_December in the summer kills the heart. Your hate is no surprise I guess I have to die to play my part._**

* * *

"Oh my gosh." Weiss said putting her hand over her chest.

"This is really sad, I'm actually getting a bit teary." Ruby said rubbing her eyes.

Tears began to form in Blakes eyes as she is beginning to recall depressing moments in her life before beacon, adam, ilia, the white fang, being scolded and lashed out for being a faunus and pretending to be a human. all of that kicking in just by listening to this song.

* * *

**_Jaune: LIAR!_**

**The guitars and Drums kicked in again.**

J**_aune: LIAR!_**

**The song begins to get heavy with the guitars and drums prominent and Jaune is singing the pre-chorus with a growl**

**_Jaune: Close your eyes and join the blind. Slit your wrists for peace of mind. Turn your back and show us the truth. There's only one way to remember it for you!_**

**Jaune and Prago began to do a chant in the song.**

**_Jaune and Prago: Burn, burn, burn the liar! Burn, burn, burn the liar! Burn, burn, burn the liar! Burn, burn, burn the liar!_**

* * *

Blake was trying her best to hold back her tears as much as she can.

"okay that was a pretty awesome chant." Nora said.

"I'm not sure how much i can handle these lyrics." Ruby said.

"Me neither." Kali said rubbing her eyes.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the chorus going back and forth with his clean voice and slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: Hold the weight. Never trust the one beside you! Carried away. You know just as much as I do! Hold the weight. Do it all for what you really love! Carried away. Use you up until you've had enough!_**

**The song the went into a little breakdown with the guitar. Jaune began to sing the chorus again.**

**_Jaune: Hold the weight. Never trust the one beside you! Carried away. You know just as much as I do! Hold the weight. Do it all for what you really love! Carried away. Use you up until you've had enough!_**

**Jaune began to sing the next part**

**_Jaune: Clench your teeth and tighten your grip! stand up straight, don't let it slip!_**

**Jaune and Prago begins the chant again.**

**_Jaune and Prago: Burn, burn, burn the liar! Burn, burn, burn the LIAR!_**

**_The guitar solo begins and along with the drums made and emotional sound._**

* * *

Blake couldn't hold it anymore as she covered her mouth as she began crying. One hand was on Blakes right shoulder and another was on her right her eyes were still closed but it was Jaune and Weiss who had their hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her as best as they can.

"Now i'm getting teary eyed." Yang said rubbing her eyes.

"My empotions" Nora said rubbing her eyes.

* * *

**Jaune began to sang the breakdown.**

**_Jaune: True victims and survivors learn to make war! Don't wanna be the sad person singing anymore I did it all wrong, so I'd get it all right. We're wasting all the candles, the dead need no light!_**

* * *

Weiss rubbed her eyes as tears formed as well after hearing that line. Ruby began crying as well but not as much as Blake. Ren was holding Nora's hand because she was on the verge of tears herself. Kali began to cry as well.

"Jesus this has to be the most emotional one yet." Prago said.

* * *

**_Jaune: LIAR!!!_**

**The guitars and drums kicked in again.**

**_Jaune: LIAR!!!_**

**They kicked in again**

**_Jaune: LIAR!!!_**

**The song slowed down as the only instruments playing were the acoustic guitar, electric Guitar and the keyboard playing. The guitar played a note and it fades away as it plays a few times.**

**And with a final note of a faint Guitar and a final note note from the keyboard the song ends.**

* * *

Blake was still crying as Jaune and Weiss were trying to. comfort them.

"Blake?" Jaune said concerned.

Just then Blake hugged Jaune out of nowhere. Just then Kali and Weiss went and embraced Blake as well along with Ruby and Yang.

"It's okay." Jaune said to the crying Blake

"We're all here for you Blake." Kali said to her daughter.

"Always" Weiss said with Yang and Ruby nodding in agreement.

"This was a roller coaster of emotions." Prago said.

"Yeah." Pyrrha said.

Kali, Yang, Ruby and Weiss broke the embrace. Blake broke the embrace as she stopped crying.

"You going to be alright?" Jaune said.

Blake nodded. Jaune nodded.

"I think it's best we shouldn't give our thoughts on this just this once." Jaune said.

The rest of the group nodded.

"Well lets see what is next." Weiss said as the group looked at the screen.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Yes we got more into some of the more emotional songs of Slipknot because I want to.**

**Plus I really think this and Critical Darling are very underrated in the WANYK album**

**So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	34. Gematria (The Killing Name)

_And here is another two for one so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Yang records a Song**

"Oh? We are seeing behind the studio suff this should be interesting." Weiss said.

"Well let's see how this will go.

* * *

**The video showed Yang sitting in the chair recording a riff from the song that they haven't heard yet and the the thing that they notice was how her hands and fingers were moving really fast.**

* * *

"Holy shit." Yang said.

"She is moving her hands, arms and go gets really fast! Its if you blink then you miss it type of thing!" Ruby said.

"You Can say that again and the surprising part is that she doesn't even look tired." Jaune said.

"it's almost scary actually." Saphron said.

"It's also scary that you can actually hear the pick hitting the strings." Velvet said

"And she is doing really fast." Cardin said.

The video then ends.

"So that was interesting." Ren said.

"Oh hey there is the next song." Nora said.

**Gematria (The Killing Name)**

"Now that is a cool song name" Yang said.

"Well let's see if it sounds cool." Prago said.

* * *

**The song instantly begins right away and the thing the group noticed right away was that the riff of the guitar was the one Yang played.**

* * *

"Oh so the song Yang was recording was this one?" Qrow said.

"Yes." Taiyang.

"this sounds awesome though." Nora said as She, Ruby, Jaune, Yang, Kali, Cardin, Neptune and Prago began headbanging

Blake nodded her head a bit faster than usual.

* * *

**The song went on the instrument for a good minute but the song then slowed down and then picked right up as Jaune begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: 12/08/73! That was all I got and now you got me! All I ever really wanted was to take the blame! I will go down in history and not down in flames! Meningitis, I will survive this, Dry sockets and a schizophrenic crisis! The time of the nine has begun! Get out of the way or you will suffer as one!_**

**The song went into a short breakdown and it picked up again with Jaune singing the next verse.**

**_Jaune: This is so typical, Apocalyptical, Hanging on abysmal release, Jesus, I don't need this, Don't wanna be this, Icon in the making, My hands are fucking shaking!_**

**The song went to another breakdown with the Double pedals by Nora going fast.**

* * *

"Wooo those double pedals!" Prago said.

"Well this is definitely fast pace I can feel you that." Weiss said nodding her head a bit.

"Yeah." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**_Jaune: What if god doesn't care?! What if god doesn't care?!_**

**Prago and Weiss joined in on the pre-chorus.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: Remember, Surrender!_**

**_Jaune: The time is now!_**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: Continue, We're in you!_**

**_Jaune: And we will burn your cities down!_**

**The song went into another Breakdown.**

* * *

"Jesus." Coco said

"Oh my god another fast pace breakdown." Weiss said.

"An awesome one at that." Ruby said.

* * *

**Jaune finally begins the chorus after the breakdown.**

**_Jaune: America is a killing name! It doesn't feel or discriminate! Life is just a killing field! It's all that's left, nothing's real! Throw away your disposable past And fall apart like a cigarette ash! We are the fatal and vital ones of the world And we will burn your cities down!_**

**The guitar solo by Lie Ren begins all it can be said is HOLY SHIT!**

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS THE GUITAR SOLO!" Jaune said having both his hands on his head.

"Nevermind _Me _knowing how I can play this song! I want to know how Ren can play this solo!" Yang said.

"To Much is going on! " Velvet said.

Ren was nodding his head a bit to the song.

* * *

**The song slowed down a bit**

**_Jaune: What if god doesn't care?! What if god doesn't care?!_**

**The song picks up again as Jaune sing the chorus.**

**_Jaune: America is a killing name! It doesn't feel or discriminate! Life is just a killing field! It's all that's left, nothing's real! Throw away your disposable past And fall apart like a cigarette ash! We are the fatal and vital ones of the world And we will burn your cities down!_**

**The song slows down again as the guitars are heavy as ever.**

**_Jaune: Down_**.

**The two percussionists joined in to do a chant!**

**_Jaune: Weiss and Prago: We will burn your cities down! AH! We will burn your cities down! We will burn your cities down!_**

* * *

"This is definitely the most political one so far from what I am getting from the lyrics is right." Winter said.

"I didn't even knew it was that." Terra said.

"That is a pretty Badass chant." Taiyang said.

* * *

**A short Drum solo was played by Nora as the song instantly picked up the pace with Jaune singing the next part of the song.**

**_Jaune: Feed the hungry, feed them shit! Feed them bones and politics! You wanna revolutionize? Be specific and believe your eyes! Start a war in another backyard And we'll destroy your house of cards! Give me a minute and I'll change your mind! Give me a bullet and I'll change your life!_**

**The pre-chorus then begins.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: Remember, Surrender!_**

**_Jaune: The time is now!_**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: Continue, We're in you!_**

**_Jaune: And we will burn your cities down!_**

**The song then did another short breakdown.**

* * *

"Oh my goodness how long is this?" Weiss said leaning on the couch palming her forehead.

"I've lost track of time." Ren said.

"Good!" Nora said still headbanging.

* * *

**The chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: America is a killing name! It doesn't feel or discriminate! Life is just a killing field! It's all that's left, nothing's real! Throw away your disposable past And fall apart like a cigarette ash! We are the fatal and vital ones of the world And we will burn your cities down, down, down!_**

**The song went into a very short breakdown and then Jaune sings again.**

**_Jaune: We will burn your cities down, down, down! We will burn your cities down!_**

**The song slows down as Jaune is heard deep breathing and then...**

**_Jaune: America...what if god doesn't care?! AH!_**

**Jaune then said finally said the final line in a low growl.**

**_Jaune: what if god doesn't care?_**

**The song then ends**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Yang said leaning on the couch with both Her hands on her head and exausted.

"That was crazy!" Nora said.

"They should have called this Guitars the song because holy macaroni!" Ruby said.

"That is so far my favorite!" Prago said.

"It was nice. but holy there were a lot of breakdowns." Weiss said.

"I liked it a lot." Jaune said.

"I don't know what an America is but it sounded like a name from a kingdom from their dimension." Velvet said.

"Yeah." Ren said.

"Im shocked because I actually really liked this one." Blake said.

"I'm exausted just by that song. Can we watch another interview or Moments?" Ruby said exausted.

"sure" Rolyat said through the screen.

"Good because I need tonrelax after that. Phew." Cardin said.

the group then looked at the screen.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**And I do mean it when I said guitars the song because holy cow this is one. of the most heaviest song I've heard in my life.**

**But yeah with that this has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	35. Interview with 0, 2, 6 and 7

_Heres another interview chapter_

* * *

**Interview with 0, 2, 6 and 7**

"Interview with 0,2,6 and 7?" Taiyang said

"If i remeber right 0 is Blake, 2 is Ruby, 6 is Weiss and 7 is Yang." Jaune said.

"Oh so its technically a Team RWBY interview but at the same time it isn't." Pyrrha said.

"I can only imagine what Our other dimension selves will say in this." Weiss said.

"This one will definetley be interesting. Lets Watch." Ozpin said as the Group looked at the screen

* * *

**The video fades in as the screen showed the four girls.**

**"HEY! Ruby and Yang said at the same time.**

**"hi." Blake said.**

**"Hello" Weiss said**

**The four girls were all sat in a couch and they were looking infront of the camera and the interviewer was Behind the Camera. This was also a pretty recent interview as well since their We Are Not Your Kind mask are hanging on stands in the background**

* * *

"Wow you ladies all matured" Neptune said.

"Indeed." Winter said.

"so i see this interview is recent." Ren said.

* * *

**"Okay so the first question is for all of you and that question is which Slipknot song is your favorite to perform live and which one is your favorite as just a song?" The interviewer said.**

* * *

"Oh now that is an interesting question." Ozpin said.

"i wonder what they're answers will be" Coco said.

* * *

**"Oh now that is an interesting question. Hmmm if i had to say my favorite to perform its a tie between Blister Exists, This Cold Black, All Hope Is Gone and Nero Forte. Now for my favorite song from Slipknot...I would have to say Skin Ticket, Nomadic and Three Nil" Weiss said.**

**"For performing i got to give it to Surfacing just because i start with whats definetley a memorable part of the song with the guitar sound. Now for my favorite song as just a song...I will go to New Abortion, Metabolic and Circle." Yang said.**

**"Prosthetics, Killpop are my favorites to Perform live. Now for just songs Wherein Lies Continues, Red Flag, Opium of The ****People, Left Behind, Diluted and Purity." Ruby said**

**"Well performing wise Surfacing, Birth of The Cruel, People Equal Shit and The Nameless. Favorites just as songs AOV, Blister Exists, Sarcastrophe, Solway Firth, Vermilion part 2 and Snuff" Blake said.**

**"interesting choices." The interviewer said.**

* * *

"Okay i recognised Killpop, Prosthetics, Nero Forte, Birth of the Cruel, People Equal Shit, The Nameless and AOV. The rest i don't recognised and i didn't even know Vermilion had a second part." Yang said.

"we are most likely going to listen to them down the line are we?" Saphron said.

"most likely." Terra said.

* * *

**"Okay next question is once again for all four of you and it is a funny one. What would your names be if you were guys?" The interviwer said.**

* * *

"Huh that is a weird one." Saphron said.

* * *

**"If i was a guy i would probably be called Mick." Yang said.**

**"If i was boy i honestly would be called Jay." Ruby said.**

**"hmm i think i would be called Josh or Donnie if i was a guy." Weiss said.**

**"I don't know maybe sid or something." Blake said.**

**"i thought it would be Jake." Yang said.**

**"i'm not that cheesy." Blake said.**

**"since we are on that topic for Pyrrha if she was a guy she might be called Craig." Ruby said.**

**"For Nora she might be called Joey if she was a guy." Weiss said.**

**"Hmm quite specific names." The interviewer said.**

* * *

"I look like a joey?" Nora said

"How do i look like a craig?" Pyrrha questioned.

* * *

**"Alright so next and that is have any of you are the rest of your bandmates considered retirement at one point?" The interviewer questioned.**

* * *

"Okay now _that _is an interesting question." Weiss said.

* * *

**"Yes actually." Weiss spoke up. "i did consider on Retiring at one point and was actually during the Iowa era where i was close on calling it quits. i told my brother Whitley that if i did ever retire than he could take my place." Weiss said.**

**"Interesting." The Interviewer said.** **"so what made you not to decide to not retire?" The Interviewer said.**

**"I think its because i just got so used to being in the band that If i did Retire i would feel loneley. The only relatives i have left are my little brother and my big sister, but Whitley would be touring with Stone Sour with Jaune and Ren and my sister isn't home often due to her job and again this was during the Iowa era where we all hated each other so no one was there for me and even then i stayed just because it wouldn't really feel the same if i wasn't there with the others." Weiss said.**

* * *

"wow that is actually sad." Yang said.

Winter gave weiss a sad look as Weiss herself was shocked on what her other dimesion self said.

* * *

**"Interesting." The interviewer said.**

**" I will say that i did consider retirment as well." Blake spoke up.**

* * *

"Really Blakey considered retiring?" yang said.

* * *

**" When did you considered retiring?" The Interviewer said.**

**"It was after The All Hope Is Gone album and Before The Gray Chapter. It was when i gave birth to my first child when I actually considered on hanging up the mask**. **A****fter i gave birth to Caulie i told Jaune that i may actually consider retirement just to take care of the child." Blake said.**

* * *

Once saphron heard her little brothers name she turned to look at Jaune with a smirk on her face.

"Oh little brother is there something you would like to tell me?" Saphron said in a teasing voice.

"n-n-n-n-Now hold on a second! I can explain myself!" Jaune said.

"But its your other dimension self Jaune not You-you" Nora said.

"Its still Jaune either way." Ren said.

"well now i see why Sun isn't here at all because Bro Code be damned." Neptune said.

* * *

**"What Changed your mind?" The interviewer said.**

**"Well it was because I've been in this band for so long that I've got used to touring with them. So I decided to bring Caulie with us until realized what band we were. But we went with it anyways. Add in my two other children Sydney and Scorn who were born later and they travel with their mask wearing Mom, Dad, Aunts and Uncles." Blake said.**

**"That's definitely nice." The interviewer said.**

* * *

"That really is." Pyrrha said.

"It's cool that we are the aunts and uncles even though we aren't blood related" Ruby said.

"Wait! Three kids Jaune?".Saphron said with a smirk on her face.

Jaune covered his face with his face red

* * *

**"Okay here is another funny one. Have any of you or your fellow bandmates received any injuries?" The interviewer said.**

**"Oh yes." Weiss said.**

**"Yup all nine of us suffered injuries at some point." Ruby said.**

* * *

"I expected there to be injuries considering what band we are." Weiss said..

"I wonder what type of injuries we received." Nora said.

* * *

**"I think my well known injury is me breaking both my heels after doing a high jump." Blake said scratching her head. "You would think after that I would stop but I haven't." Blake said.**

**"Me hurting my neck multiple times." Yang said.**

**"Me breaking my wrist by accident." Ruby said.**

**"Well let's see, Head injuries, Broken Ribs, Broken Knuckles, having two gashes on my forehead during a concert that requires 39 stitches after slamming my head on a beer keg along with a concussion, A Dislocated shoulder, A split color bone, A bruised pelvis from a failed Backdrop, Injuring my Eye while recording Eyeless which I am still surprised I haven't gotten blind, Breaking my foot, Breaking my arm, A third degree burn from being set on fire, Also being set onon fire a few times, I am still surprised I am able to walk properly." Weiss said.**

* * *

To say Weiss was flabbergasted on how many injuries her Other Dimension Self received was a big understatement. Her mouth hanged and her eyes wide as dinner plates on how many injuries her other dimension self received.

"Well then." Winter said not sure what to say.

"Holy and I thought Nora would be the one with multiple injuries." Velvet said.

"Well then one thing we now is that Other Dimension Weiss is a LOT more tougher than we thought." Yang said.

* * *

**"Well Jesus. But that was it for this interview so I would like to thank Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang for joining me for this interview." The interviewer said.**

**"Bye!" The four women said as they waved their hands as the screen fades to black as the video ended.**

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Kali said.

"We definitely learned some things a bit more with our other dimension selves." Pyrrah said.

"Some interesting and unique stuff at that." Terra said.

"Okay I'm ready to listen to some more songs." Yang said.

"Let's see what's next" Coco said.

The group looked at the screen.

**New Abortion**

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Also yes the songs that were mentioned in this chapter (Besides the ones that already have chapters) _WILL _receive Chapters like the next chapter so**

**This has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time**


	36. New Abortion and Through The Glass

_Here is the next chapter and a Stone Sour song so begin!_

* * *

**New Abortion**

"Oh well that's lovely." Weiss said sarcastically

"That's an aggressive title. So this probably going to be dark and heavy." Cardin said.

"This sounds like a creepy song. Please don't let it be a creepy song." Ruby said.

"Well let's listen." Jaune said.

* * *

**The song begins with drums hit before it slows down with a guitar. The video showed Jaune in his Iowa mask in A dark area looking around. The video then shows Nora hitting the drums and then shows Ren and Yang building up the song and then**

**_Jaune:YEAAAAAHHHH_**!

**The video then did a wide shot showing all the members headbanging and they were on stage.**

* * *

"Now we're talking." Cardin said headbanging.

"And right away with a heavy one." Weiss said.

The usual people who headbangs well began headbanging. Blake started nodding her head.

* * *

**Radio waves showed on the screen as Jaune began to sing in front of a Audience of goats**

**_Jaune: I'm ethereal, my children are legion, serial! They stick to my skin like beloved cysts! I tear away with my nails and teeth and fists! Touch the hands of inverted saints. Follow my heart through the threaded pain! Callow man is a sentinel screaming, I see the future the future is bleeding!_**

**Weird screaming in the song as the video showed the goats up close most of them Covered in blood.**

* * *

"Once again with that goats!" Weiss said.

"What is with this band and goats?" Pyrrha said.

"This sounds mean but at the same time not?" Velvet said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Sores, every goddamn minute I can feel 'em now! Like a virus, you will never kill me now! Goin' underground, comin' on like hepatitis! We're out and you can't reshape us! Another bug in the construct! Tearin' up the main bus be, Zeros and ones are everything, execute me!_**

**As Jaune begins the chorus first and he sang the first part of the chorus with an auto tune voice before going to his slipknot voice. The video went Photo-negative when Jaune sang in the auto tune part before going back to its regular color singing in his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: Everywhere you look, it's like they know. Their fingerprints are hidden by control! This is where the line is drawn, see. You can't take my soul away from me! YEEAAHH!_**

**The video showed** **the goats going on stage.**

* * *

"Interesting type of singing there." Ozpin said.

"I actually really like how the screen goes photo-negative when Jaune sings the Auto tune part." Coco said

"That last part almost sounds like someone is talking to someone else." Glynda said.

* * *

**The video then showed all the goats around the stage all looking confused, the video then showed multiple shots of the members.**

**_Jaune What do you need to see? ya feel the impact? Gotta retract, everybody get back! What is this? it's like a big conspiracy, Fields of dejected morbid progeny! They always say that it's always our fault, But everything we say is taken with a grain of salt! Man, it's always the same, if we talk or complain, We only want to upset the balance! How's it feel to be the new abortion? The only generation to suffer extortion!_**

* * *

"is the person talking to the baby?" Ren said confused.

"I think I know what this means. Kinda." Terra said.

* * *

**As Jaune sings the chorus the screen did the same thing it did before when the chorus happened.**

**_Jaune: Everywhere you look, it's like they know. Their fingerprints are hidden by control! This is where the line is drawn, see._**

**Jaune screamed as the song slowed down**.

* * *

"oh it slowed down?" Weiss said.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen now." Velvet said.

* * *

**_Jaune: You can't take my soul away from me. You can't take my soul away from me._**

**The video showed Nora hitting drums and then it cuts to Blake, Weiss and Prago messing around the goats.**

**_Jaune: You can't take my soul away from me! You can't take my soul away from me! You can't take my soul away from me! You can't take my soul away from me!_**

* * *

"Of Course." Weiss said not surprised anymore.

"Okay yeah this has to be from a perspective of someone." Saphron said.

"Definitely one of the more interesting songs." Pyrrha said

* * *

**The chorus begins as the screen did the same thing like the other times.**

**_Jaune: Everywhere you look, it's like they know. Their fingerprints are hidden by control! This is where the line is drawn, see. You can't take my soul away from me!_**

**The screen went split screen as one side was normal color and the other side was photo-negative because Jaune was screaming the next part but the auto tune can be heard in the background.**

**_Jaune: Everywhere you look, it's like they know! Their fingerprints are hidden by control! This is where the line is drawn, see! You can't take my soul away from me! You can't take my soul away from me! You can't take my soul away from me! Fuck you!!!_**

**The video then showed multiple shots of the members playing their instruments and messing around with the goats.**

**_Jaune: NOO!_**

**The song instantly ends and the screen turns to black like that**

* * *

"Definitely one of the more interesting songs." Weiss said.

"I like the auto tune singing part." Nora said.

"Tobbe quite honest I really liked the instrumentation and the auto tune singing everything else meh." Ruby said.

"I'm probably on the same boat. Not really feeling this one." Yang said.

"I liked it." Jaune said.

"Yeah I liked this one." Neptune said with Prago nodding in agreement.

"It was alright nothing to special." Qrow said.

"I thought it sounded cool." Taiyang said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Winter said.

"I think the chorus is telling the adults have no clue of what the younger generation is capable of." Terra said.

"How now that is interesting." Ren said.

"Yeah it does." Pyrrha said.

"I think this has to be the most diverse of opinions we had about a song." Nora said.

"It might. Okay what's next?" Blake said.

**Stone Sour**

"Oh hey another Stone Sour song." Ruby said.

"So I'm guessing every once in a while we'll be listening to a Stone Sour song?" Winter said

"I think so." Blake said.

"I don't mind it. I like song #3" Pyrrah said.

**Through The Glass**

"I wonder what this one will be." Weiss said.

"Well let's watch." Neptune said.

* * *

**The sing begins with Jaune singing slow and the video shows Jaune sitting a luxury area with people.The video then showed shots of familiar faces. Like Melanie of the Malachite twins looking at the screen, the video then cuts to Velvet being a photgrapher and taking pictures.**

**_Jaune: I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed. Oh God, it feels like forever, But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home. Sitting all alone inside your head_**

**The video shows Velvet taking a picture right infront of Jaunes face. Jaune then got up while still singing as Velvet took another picture of him.The video then shows a lot familiar faces.**

* * *

"Hey I recognize some of the people there." Ruby said.

"Indeed Ally's and enemies." Ozpin said.

"This will be an interesting video." Winter said.

* * *

**_Jaune: How do you feel? That is the question. But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer._**

**In the video Jaune is walking in the area the video shows Jaunes perspective with Neon Katt looking at Jaune with a flirty look and giving him a wink.**

* * *

Now why did that make Blake Angry?

* * *

**The video then shows Militia of the malachite twins looking at jaune why walking past him. The video then cuts to Flynt Cole wearing sunglasses sitting down before cutting to Jaunes perspective seeing Mercury and Emerald.**

**_Jaune: When something like a soul becomes initialized And folded up like paper dolls and little notes. You can't expect a bit of hope And while you're outside looking in Describing what you see. Remember what you're staring at is me._**

**The video then showed Neptune and Whitley getting up from their seats, Flynt doing the same. The video then showed Ren playing the acoustic guitar while Cinder fall is behind him in a chair laying down. Before cutting back to Jaunes perspective seeing a maid carrying a plate with a cooked lobster but then the lobster turned into a cardboard stand.**

**_Jaune: 'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that it feels like forever. When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home. Sitting all alone inside your head._**

* * *

"Wow." Weiss said getting the meaning of this.

"It surreal seeing the other dimension selves of all of these people we know." Yang said.

"You can say that again." Nora said.

* * *

**Jaune looked at the plate before looking at the screen singing again. The video goes back to Jaunes perspective and shows Amber while holding a corgi named Zwei. The video then showed the rest of the members with their instruments with a sign in the background saying _'Hollowood'._ The video goes back to Jaunes perspective with Sun Wukong and Yatsuhashi looking getting him.before cutting to Roman Torchwick sitting in a chair.**

**_Jaune: How much is real? So much to question. An epidemic of the mannequins, Contaminating everything. We thought came from the heart, It never did right from the start. Just listen to the noises (No more sad voices). Before you tell yourself. It's just a different scene. Remember it's just different from what you've seen._**

**The video then shows Neptune hitting his drums as the song gets more energetic. The video showed shots of the members with Ren headbanging a bit.**

**_Jaune: I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed And all I know is that it feels like forever. When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home. Sitting all alone inside your head_**

**The video then showed a young guy with black clothes and had a name tag with the Name Oscar.**

* * *

"Who is that?" Ruby said.

"I have no clue." Jaune said.

"He looks more like a farmboy that anything else. He's kinda cute." Yang said.

* * *

**Oscar went to Sun and Yatsuhashi grabbing them as the two became cardboard stands. The video then cuts to Mercury and Emerald and as the camera moved a bit behind them they both turned into cardboard stands as well.**

**_Jaune: 'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that it feels like forever. When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, Sitting all alone inside your head._**

* * *

"Oh I get it now." Weiss said.

"Yup same." Pyrrha said.

"This is catchy!" Yang said.

"It really is." Kali said.

"I think we are about to hear the chorus " Coco said.

* * *

**The chorus begins as the video showed Jaune singing and Ren playing his guitar who looks like he is having a good time. The video showed the area with shots of the people before going to cinder laying on the chair before the camera of the video moved and cinder turned into a cardboard stand.**

**_Jaune: And it's the stars, The stars that shine for you. And it's the stars, The stars that lie to you._**

**The song slowed down as the video showed Neptune spinning his drumsticks before going back to the area where all the people are. Oscar came to where Neon Katt was talking to Sky Lark he grabbed both of them as they turned to cardboard stands. Once he left Velvet in the background took a picture of the malachite twins.**

**_Jaune: I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed. Oh God, it feels like forever, But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, Sitting all alone inside your head._**

* * *

"Yeah I like this." Velvet said.

"This really is nice." Glynda said.

lI definitely looked like I was having fun." Ren said.

* * *

**The song began to build up as the video showed shots of the members building the song up. The video then showed a shot of Ren playing his guitar right at the screen.**

**_Jaune: 'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed. All I know is that it feels like forever But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home. Sitting all alone inside your head._**

**The video showed Roman getting a massage from Neo before Oscar came up grabbed them as they both turned to a single cardboard stand. The video then goes back to the members playing before going Amber and Zwei. Amber looked behind her and then waved goodbye as Oscar grabbed her and Zwei as they turned into a cardboard stand as well. The video then goes back to the members before going back to Oscar who is now outside as he grabbed the pool which turned into a cardboard stand and left.**

**_Jaune: And it's the stars, The stars that shine for you. And it's the stars, The stars that lie to you. And it's the stars, The stars that shine for you. And it's the stars, The stars that Shine for you. And it's the stars, The stars that lie to you. Yeah, Yeah._**

**The video then shows Ren playing his instrument, Neptune hitting the drums, Whitley swaying his head back and forth white to a full shot of all the members. The video then goes back to Oscar grabbing the entire area which was a cardboard stand and left.**

**_Jaune: Who are the stars? Who are the stars they lie?!_**

**The song ends as the video showed the band was performing on a stage and not a hill. Neptune hits the cymbals as He and the rest of the group left and the video fades to black officially ending.**

* * *

"Wow that was just...wow" Jaune said mesmerized.

"I can agree with you on that." Weiss said.

"That was catchy and I liked the meaning of this." Winter said.

"I definitely liked this one." Yang said.

"I liked it." Ruby said.

"I loved this." Velvet said.

"This was. awesome." Neptune said.

""This was definitely nice." Saphron said with Terra nodded in agreement.

"It was interesting seeing people that we know in this friends and enemies." Pyrrha said.

"You can say that again." Blake said.

"Oh hey the next song." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued"**

**Why yes I like giving the Un-popular Slipknot songs some time in the spotlight thank you for asking and we got another Stone sour song in!**

**Next chapter we're going Subliminal Verses so stay tuned for that!**

**So with that this has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	37. Vermilion part 2

_Now for some Subliminal Verses goodness! BEGIN!_

* * *

**Vermilion pt.2**

"Oh a second part to a song we already heard?" Weiss said.

"I remember other dimension Blake saying there was a part 2 of Vermilion." Yang said.

"I wonder what this one will be." Saphron said.

"I wonder if we're going to see Other Dimension Saphron again." Terra said.

"That is a possibility." Kali said.

"Let's watch." Neptune said.

* * *

**The video begins outside with wind blowing as an acoustic guitar plays. The video showed shots of feet and hands as Jaune begins to sing in a calm voice.**

**_Jaune: She seemed dressed in all of me. Stretched across my shame. All the torment and the pain. Leaked through and covered me._**

**The video shows that there was female body before the video showed an up close shot of the female which turned out to be Saphron. The video then goes to a random bird looking at the screen before going back to Saphron showing her hand moving up.**

**_Jaune and Prago: I'd do anything to have her to myself, Just to have her for myself. Now I don't know what to do. I don't know what to dooooo...When she makes me sad._**

* * *

"Oh this is different." Nora said.

"Different style all together." Blake said.

"I'm liking this." Weiss said.

"Me to actually." Yang said.

Saphron just looked on to the screen.

* * *

**The video showed Saphrons body lifting up but she looked lifeless**

**_Jaune: She is everything to me. The unrequited dream. A song that no one sings, The unattainable. She's a myth that I have to believe in, All I need to make it real is one more reason._**

**The video showed it was the Wind lifting the lifeless Saphron off the ground and into the air.**

**_Jaune: I don't know what to do, I don't know what to dooooooo... When she makes me sad._**

* * *

"Am I dead in this?" Saphron said.

"It seems like it." Terra said not sure on what to think.

"This is really nice." Winter said.

"I'm enjoying this one." Ren said.

"Same" Jaune said

* * *

**The video shows Saphron going up in the air higher almost to the same height of the tree.**

**_Jaune: But I won't let this build up inside of me. I won't let this build up inside of me. I won't let this build up inside of me. I won't let this build up inside of me._**

**A slow Violin began to play in the song.**

* * *

"Oh this sounds beautiful." Weiss said.

"Yes it does." Ozpin. said.

"I love Jaunes voice in this." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**The video showed some up close shots of Saphrons face with her eyes closed.**

**_Jaune: A catch in my throat, Choke, Torn into pieces I won't, no. I don't want to be this._**

**The video the wind moving Saphron hair around blocking her face before showing the full body still going up on the air pass the tree.**

**_Jaune: But I won't let this build up inside of me. (Won't let this build up inside of me). I won't let this build up inside of me. (Won't let this build up inside of me). I won't let this build up inside of me. (Won't let this build up inside of me). I won't let this build up inside of me._**

* * *

"That voice really is beautiful." Weiss said.

She wonders why Jaune didn't use _this _voice when he serenaded her. Oh yeah because he keeps messing up.

"I like this." Velvet said.

* * *

**The video did and up close shot of Saphrons face with the sun behind her almost making her face get covered by the shade.**

**_Jaune: (Won't let this build up inside of me, won't let this build up inside of me)_**

**Saphrons head moved back and for a second her eyes opened before her body bended back as she began to lower to the ground.**

**_Jaune: She isn't real. (Won't let this build up inside of me). I can't make her real. (Won't let this build up inside of me). She isn't real. (Won't let this build up inside of me). I can't make her real. (Won't let this build up inside of me)._**

**The next shot Shows Saphron lowering to the ground before she finally landed. The final shot shows The lifeless Saphron laying in the ground with the wind blowing. The song ends on a creepy note with the piano notes from the first vermilion played.**

**The video ends.**

* * *

"Okay thoughts. I really liked this one as well. Tied with Gehenna and AOV as my favorite." Weiss said.

"I really liked this one. One of my favorites." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah this one is good." Coco said.

lI actually liked this I love the tone and it almost sounds kinda sad at the same time." Nora said.

"One of my favorites actually." Yang said.

"Yeah I would say the same." Ruby said.

"I liked this better than part 1" Ren said

"I liked both Part one and two." Jaune said.

"I agree with you on that" Velvet said.

"I'll admit I like this one." Cardin said.

""This is my favorite one so far." Winter said.

"This one was pretty good." Taiyang said.

"Eh could be better." Qrow said.

"I didn't mind this one." Prago said.

"I liked this." Neptune said.

"okay let's see what's next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be continued***

**Question: Of the two Vermilions which one out of the two is your favorite? Is it Pt.1, Pt.2 or both?**

**For me i like both of them but I prefer Part 2 a bit more.**

**So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time**!


	38. Opium Of The People

_oh yeah! This Story and Remnants Spark is getting new chapters today! So no more talk here is the next chapter!_

* * *

**Opium Of The People**

"Oh now that is an interesting name." Weiss said.

"It sounds awesome but what the song will be is a different story as we come to known over the songs we listened." Yang said.

"Let's listen." Ozpin said.

* * *

**The song instantly begins with a unique sounding guitar something they never heard before as the video showed the members in a mansion.**

**Jaune, Yang, Ren and Ruby on the main floor, Blake and Pyrrah on the indoor balcony, Weiss, Prago and Nora on the outside balcony. They are all wearing their Subliminal Verses masks.**

**_Jaune: GAH!_**

**The song is now underway**

* * *

"Oh now that is a unique guitar sound." Weiss said.

"How is Renny able to do these guitar sounds in this and the solos?" Nora said as she began to headbang.

The usual people who headbang well began headbanging.

* * *

**The video showed the members headbanging while playing their instruments as Jaune is singing.**

**_Jaune: Watch those idiosyncrasies! Watch all the idiots fall on me! Running out of ways to get outta the way! Take another shot just to stay the same! But I need some balance back it off! Fill your lungs till it makes you cough! Tell me everything is gonna be alright, 'Cause I don't think ill make it through tonight!_**

* * *

""Wow those lyrics are interesting." Winter said.

"This definitely what I would listen to back in the day." Taiyang said.

"Yeah same." Qrow said.

* * *

**The next few shot goes back and forth to Jaune and then to Weiss and Prago as they said what the group presumed the chorus.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: The only way! Is all the way! The only way! Is all the way! The only way! Is all the way! The only way! Is all the way!_**

**The video then goes to Ren playing a guitar riff almost sounding like the duality guitar riff.**

* * *

"Well that was an interesting chorus." Glynda said.

"It sounded awesome actually." Coco said.

* * *

**The video then shows Jaune grabbing his head with both hands**.

**_Jaune: O, my, god!_**

**The video then shows Jaune jumping up and down in between Ren and Yang playing their instruments.**

**_Jaune: Its judgment day and I'm not prepared! Everybody out there is runnin' scared! So take a little bit off the top! I don't care just make it stop!_**

* * *

"Jaune is definitely energetic in this one." Ren said.

"You can tell he is having a good time in this one. It's pretty cute actually." Blale said as she giggled a bit.

"I only wonder what the chorus will be." Weiss said.

* * *

**Jaune stopped jumping as he sang the actual chorus.**

**_Jaune: I won't give another soul! To you! I won't give another life! To you! You have to stop!_**

**The song stopped for a moment.**

**_Jaune: Stop!_**

**The song stopped again.**

**_Jaune: Stop!_**

**it stopped again.**

**_Jaune: STOP!!!_**

* * *

"Oh my I didn't expect that! Is every song in which I think won't have clean vocals at all and surprise me that it does have clean vocals going to be a trend now?" Weiss said.

"Now that I really liked a lot." Blake said nodding her head a little to the song.

* * *

**The next shot shows Rena and Yang standing next to each other as Ren plays the guitguitar riff from the beginning before yang did a low version of the riff. The two then looked at each other as Ren did another version of the riff and Yang does a different one.**

**Ren stopped his riff as The video then showed a shot of Yang looking at the side with her eyes wide.**

* * *

"What is this a guitar contest?" Weiss said.

"This is Guitars the song 2: Electric Boogaloo!" Ruby said.

* * *

**The video then showed multiple shots of the members all headbanging.**

**_Jaune: AAAAH! Do one thing and say something cryptic! But the styles always clash! One thing I know for sure, The hypothetical won't work any more! One wrong move and they will pound! My nails are tight inside my wrist! This sacrament, Is sacrilege, And sentimental! Deity experimental! Faith is accidental!_**

* * *

"Well god damn." Terra said by hearing some of the lyrics

"Definitely one oof the more interesting ones." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**The video showed another back and forth shot of Jaune singing the chorus and a slow motion shot of Ruby jumping high in the air.**

**_Jaune: I won't give another soul! To you! I won't give another life! To you! I won't give another thought! To you! I won't give any more of my hope! To you!_**

**The video then showed multiple shots of the members all headbanging. Before going to Blake, the song has a noise that sounded like it was building up and the video shows Blake playing that noise, Before going back to Jaune, Ren, Yang and Ruby all headbanging**.

**The video the did multiple shots of Jaune as he said the final lines**

**_Jaune: What!? What do you want!? What!? What do you want!?_**

The song and video ends just like that.

* * *

"WOO! Now that was epic! I liked it!" Yang said.

"You can say that again!" Ruby said.

"I definitely liked the chorus in this one a lot actually. One of my favorite chorus so far." Weiss said.

"One of my favorites song without a doubt." Blake said.

"Wow really?" Yang said.

"Yes. I don't know why but I liked this one. My favorite video so far just because it definitely looked like all of us had fun in it. especially Jaune." Blake said.

"I liked this." Jaune said with Nora, Neptune and Prago agreeing with a nod.

"Awesome." Cardin said.

"I actually enjoyed this one." Saphron said.

"Yeah same." Velvet said.

"I liked the guitars on this one." Terra said.

"The guitars I liked in this." Coco said.

"Oh the guitars were definitely the highlight in this song." Taiyang said.

"Oh yes I agree on that." Qrow said.

"Okay let's see what's next." Ren said.

* * *

***To be continued***

**I love this song a lot definitely in my top ten.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	39. Pulse Of The Maggots

_Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

A portal opened up in the room and out came five newcomers.

"WHERE ARE WE!?" Yelled a Faunus cat girl with orange pigtails.

"I don't know!" Said a guy with sunglasses and a fancy hat.

"ARF!" Yelled a Corgi

"What am i doing here!?" Yelled a White haired bot.

"WHO!?" A guy with a mohawk said

A girl with orange hair and green eyes looked around the room and saw the group that had wide eyes.

"SALUTATIONS!" The Girls said happily.

"Penny?!" Ruby yelled.

"ZWEI!" Yang and Taiyang yelled.

Whitley?" Weiss said in surprise

"Neon Katt? Flynt Cole?" Winter said confused.

"Russel?" Cardin said

"What in the world is going on here!?" Whitley said.

"Well allow me to introduce myself." Said Rolyat Yeroc who came out of the screen.

After a couple of minutes on telling the newcomers on what is goin on they all took a seat and zwei got a dog bed.

"So this metal is music and Friend Ruby and here friends that we are about to see where mask and are in a group which is called Slipknot?" Penny said as she is curious.

"That is the gist of it.'" Rolyat said as he entered the screen

"Never thought i see a schnee be in a freaking metal band of all things." Flynt said.

"Thats what i said." Qrow said to flynt.

"My other dimension self is in a band with Stone Sour?" Whitley said confused.

"Oh yeah we technically now got all Stone Sour members here even if they aren't at the same time." Yang said.

"This better be badass." Russel thrush said

"This will be exciting. I wonder on what this music will be." Neon Said.

"well gewt prepare because these slipknot songs are like a roller coaster it can get all chaotic, then it can get all melodic while still heavy, it can be really slow and it can get creepy and disturbing." Jaune said.

"Now that i am excited!" Neon Katt said.

"ARF" Zwei barked as he jumped.

_'Why did he had to summon the dog?' _Blake said in her thoughts.

"Whats the next song?" Pyrrha said.

**Pulse Of The Maggots**

"BLEH! Maggots!" Weiss said in disgust.

"Yup i do not know what will happen." ruby said.

"Lets watch!" Nora said.

* * *

**The video showed a siren as the siren made a siren noise with faint marching drums in the background the video then showed multiple people in a stadium the video the showed Jaune doing a speech in front of a big crowd.**

**_Jaune: This is the year where hope fails you! The test subjects run the experiments And the bastards you know, is the hero you hate! But cohesing is possible if we strive! There's no reason, there's no lesson, No time like the present, telling you right now! What have you got to lose, what have you got to lose, Except your soul!? Just listen!_**

**The song began underway as the video showed the members playing. A chant began as the video showed the members wearing their subliminal verses mask having their arms up and then the audience did the same in sync with the chant.**

**While the chant is going on sounds from the DJ set started playing and it sounded like it was building up and the video showed Blake playing the sounds.**

**(HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!)**

* * *

"Now then let's do this." Russel said as he headbaned.

Jaune, Ruby, Nora, Yang, Prago, Neptune, Neon, Kali, Cardin all began headbanging as well.

Blake nodded her head a bit.

"Well this is more energetic than I thought." Weiss said.

* * *

**The video showed multiple shots of the members before showing shots of the audience.**

**_Jaune: I fight for the unconventional! My right, and it's unconditional! I can only, be as real as I can. Because advantages, I never knew the plan!_**

**The video then showed a shot of multiple maggots before it fades into the Audience.**

**_Jaune: This isn't the way just to be a martyr! I can't, walk alone any longer, I fight, for the ones that can't fight And if I lose, at least I tried!_**

* * *

"Wow that is actually motivational." Weiss said.

"It is." Ozpin said.

"I wonder how this will go" Velvet said.

"ARF!" Zwei barked as he jumped enjoying the song.

* * *

**The chorus began and it is a chant chorus! The audience raised their hands at the _WE! _part.**

**_Prago and Weiss: We!_**

**_Jaune: We are the new diabolic!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: We!_**

**_Jaune: We are the bitter bucolic! If I have to give my life you can have it!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: We!_**

**_Jaune: We Are The Pulse Of The Maggots!_**

* * *

"Wow a chant!" Ruby said headbanging still.

"You joined in Weiss?" Whitley said confused

"I've been asked that question multiple times." Weiss said.

* * *

**The video showed multiple shots of different Audiences from different slipknot concerts having a good time.**

**_Jaune: I won't, be the inconsequential, I won't, be the wasted potential! I can make it, as severe as I can, Until' you realize, I'll never take a chance!_**

**The video then showed a shot of Jaune clapping his hands making the audieclap along. before going to a shot of Ruby jumping high.**

**_Jaune: It isn't, just one side aversion! We've dealt, with a meanies diversion And I won't, let the truth be perverted and I won't let another victim deserted!_**

* * *

"Is this a song for the fans?" Pyrrha said.

"Front The lyrics yes, yes it is for the fans." Ren said.

"Oh well that is actually nice." Flynt said.

* * *

**_Prago and Weiss: We!_**

**_Jaune: We are the new diabolic!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: We!_**

**_Jaune: We are the bitter bucolic! If I have to give my life you can have it!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: We!_**

**_Jaune: We are the pulse of the maggots!_**

**Jaune then sang a different part as the guitar riff changed. The video then showed a group of maggots before once again turning into the audience.**

**_Jaune: Do you understand? (Yes). Do you understand? (Yes). Do you understand? (Yes). Do you understand? YES!!!_**

**The Guitar solo began and the video showed Ren playing the solo and once again HOLY SHIT!**

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS THE SOLO! ." Neon said.

"How is Renny able to do it?!" Nora said still headbanging.

"I like the noises coming from that device." Penny said.

* * *

**Another chant began in the song.**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Juane, Prago and weiss: (We won't die!)_**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Juane, Prago and weiss: (We won't die!)_**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Juane, Prago and weiss: (We won't die!)_**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Juane, Prago and weiss: (We won't die!)_**

**The video then showed shots of the audience saying the chant and the video then showed a full shot of the members all headbanging I'm sync. Jaune, Ren, Weiss and Nora doing windmill headbangs while the rest did normal but strong headbangs**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Juane, Prago and weiss: (We won't die!)_**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Juane, Prago and weiss: (We won't die!)_**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Juane, Prago and weiss: (We won't die!)_**

* * *

"Oh my god the chant in this song!" Nora said still headbanging.

"Definitely one of the more energetic songs we've listened!" Jaune said still headbanging as well.

* * *

**_Jaune: We fight, for the ones who can't fight us, We live, and no one can't stop us, We pulse, with a push too far And the advantages are but a malice!_**

**The video then shows a different audience in a mosh pit until the video cuts to fans in the front row wearing slipknot masks.**

**_Jaune: We never, had to fight in the first place, We only, had to spit back at their face. We won't, walk alone any longer! What doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger!_**

* * *

"This is definitely about the fans." Glynda said.

"This is an Anthem pretty much." Winter said.

"You call this an Anthem? If it is then...its actually pretty catchy." Whitley said.

* * *

**_Prago and Weiss: We!_**

**_Jaune: We are the new diabolic!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: We!_**

**_Jaune: We are the bitter bucolic! If I have to give my life you can have it!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: We!_**

**_Jaune: We are the pulse of the maggots!_**

**The video then showed multiple shots of the members headbanging.**

**_Jaune: Do you understand? (Yes). Do you understand? (Yes). Do you understand? (Yes). Do you understand? YES!!!_**

* * *

"All of them are enjoying this a lot." Penny said watching the video.

"You can say that again" Terra said.

"It's kinda weird but cool on seeing my little brother with long hair just like his sisters." Saphron said.

* * *

**The next shot shows Jaune and Yang standing next to each other and headbanging like no one's business. The song then goes back to the other chant.**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: (We won't die)_**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: (We won't die)_**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss:(We won't die)_**

**_Jaune: Say it again, say it again!_**

**Jaune said the final line in a growl**

**_Jaune: We won't die!_**

**The song ends**

**The video then showed the audience cheering with Jaune looking at the crowd.**

**"Maggots...WE THANK YOU!" Jaune yelled as the crowd cheered again.**

**The video then ends**.

* * *

"So the name for the fans is maggots?" Weiss said.

"Yes it seems like we do call our fans maggots." Ren said.

"I've heard bands calls their fans weirder things." Pyrrha said.

"So thoughts? I liked it." Blake said..

"It was Badass." Russell said.

"It was great" Penny said.

"It was amazing!l Neon said.

"Awesome!" Jaune said with Ruby, Yang, Nora and Kali nodding I. agreement.

"I liked the meaning of the song which is being the Anthem for the fans." Velvet said.

"yeah it was nice of them." Coco said.

"Pretty cool." Prago said.

"Definitely energetic I'll say that." Qrow said.

"You can say that again." Taiyang said.

"ARF!" Zwei jumped as he barked indicating he liked it.

"I enjoyed it." Flynt said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I enjoyed it a little bit." Whitley said.

"Okay then let's see whats next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So yeah we got new characters arrived and we got to the Wong of the maggots. I told you we wil get some Subliminal Verses goodnes.**

**Now time for some Gray Chapter!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	40. The Burden

_Here is the next one!_

* * *

**The Burden**

"Oh that Is an interesting title." Weiss said.

"This sounds like its going to be dark anf heavy or just dark. Cause I can't imagine an energetic song with a name like that." Prago said.

"I don't mind it being dark as long as it is not creepy sounding." Ruby said.

"Well let's see for ourselves." Neon said.

* * *

**No video but Weird and eerie noises began the song with a faint voice of Jaune yelling something.**

* * *

"Oh no." Ruby said now getting frightened.

"I think this is a creepy one." Saphron said.

"Welp prepare yourselves everyone." Yang said.

* * *

**_Jaune: There's God!_**

**The yell made the song go underway and the song had a more slow pace. Jaune began singing with a clean but haunting voice and then to his slipknot voice back and forth in each line.**

**_Jaune: Can I feel you again? Will I have to stay dumb!? You can feel, and it begins. But I know inside this heart attack! I can see through your eyes. I'm terrified of everything! But it's no real surprise._**

* * *

"Oh my god that voice is beautiful and haunting." Weiss said

"It really is." Neon said not knowing what to say

* * *

**_Jaune: Because the parasites are dancing closer! All this sacrilegion warns in posters! Can you handle it!?_**

**Piano keys with weird sound can be heard in the background. Jaune began rinsing the next part with the same back and forth singing.**

**_Jaune: In the dark! Why I think I'm alone? I swept through my visions! I'm going too cold. Today is a tragedy! In the mouth of the mad. But that doesn't matter now! I've come relaxed._**

* * *

"I'm not as frightened or scared as I thought." Ruby said.

"This song sounds more depressing than anything else." Yang said.

* * *

**_Jaune: I'm curled up in a ball and shaking! I'm hiding from the hell I'm making! I can't believe the chance I'm taking! Is there any other way? Is there any other way!?_**

**Keg hits can be heard in the background.**

**_Jaune: The burden!_**

**The Guitars and Drums hit hard on that part**

**_Jaune: The burden!_**

**They hit hard again.**

* * *

"This song does sound more sad." Ren said.

"I feel like the person is suffering." Kali said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the chorus with the same back and forth singing.**

**_Jaune: You can't save me. There is nothing more to give! I am changing. Almost like I never lived! Be my witness. Just don't leave me in suspense! Keep this, prove it. Tell them all the consequences!_**

* * *

"Oh...wow." Winter said.

"Well this is definitely a more interesting song." Penny said.

"You can say that again." Velvet said.

* * *

**Jaune began with the next part of the song with the same back and forth singing style.**

**_Jaune: The burden! Have you ever been burdened before? The burden! Was there anything you wanted more?_**

**Jaune began to sing the chorus again**.

**_Jaune: You can't save me. There is nothing more to give! I am changing. Almost like I never lived! Be my witness. Just don't leave me in suspense! Keep this, prove it. Tell them all the consequences!_**

* * *

"I still don't understand how I'm able to do that." Jaune said.

"Tell me about it." Terra. said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing with just his slipknot voice.**

**_Juane: Our same plea! By now you know that looks are deceiving! I'm covered in a rash and receding! Is there any other way? Is there any other way?!_**

**Then the same sound from the Negative One began to play.**

* * *

"Is that the same song used in The Negative one?" Blake questioned.

"Yes it is the exact noise." Ozpin said.

"Weird" Coco said.

* * *

**_Jaune: For Gods' sakes, we've suffered! This pain is now our lives! For Gods' sakes, we've suffered enough! (Can I feel you again?) For Gods' sakes, we've suffered! This pain is now our lives! For Gods' sakes, we've suffered enough! (Can I feel you again?) For Gods' sakes, we've suffered! This pain is now our lives! For Gods' sakes, we've suffered enough!!!!_**

* * *

"Wow that is definitely sad." Yang said.

"Yup I feel this is about someone struggling." Flynt said.

* * *

**Jaune then began to sing in a calm voice but he also sounds sad.**

**_Jaune: For Gods' sakes, we've suffered. This pain is now our lives. For Gods' sakes, we've suffered enough._**

**The instruments stopped but Jaune whispered one word.**

**_Jaune: Enough, Enough, Enough_**.

**The song ends.**

* * *

"Well that was definitely one of the more interesting ones we have heard." Ozpin said. "I actually thought it was quite good this one." Ozpin said.

"Yeah I actually think this one is good. I definitely like Jaunes voice in this, well the clean vocal part anyways" Weiss said.

"Yeah Jaunes beautiful but haunting voice is definitely the highlight for me in this song." Blake said.

"I'm in an agreement with that." Pyrrha said.

"I liked that keyboard in the background in some parts of the song." Penny said.

"I wasn't as freaked out as I thought I actually like this." Ruby said.

"Yeah same." Yang said.

"the instrumentation made this song more haunting which I liked." Prago said.

"Yeah I liked the instrumentation in this." Ren said.

"I thought it was sad lyric wise but song wise it was a nice change of pace." Velvet said.

"For what it was it was pretty cool." Neon Katt said.

"Yeah I thought it was good for being something different." Flynt said.

"It was enjoyable on some parts." Whitley said.

"Yeah I agree on you with that." Winter said.

"ARF!" Zwei barked but he didn't jump in the air indicating he liked the song and nothing else.

"The chorus was definitely my favourite part in the song." Nora said.

"Same Taiyang said.

"Yeah I liked this one. And I think the meaning of this one is the person or a group of who is tired of suffering but is keeping this _burden _with them. Well that is what I thought. at least." Coco said.

"Well the it does seem like that considering how sad the lyrics are. Definitely one of the more interesting ones" Glynda said.

"Okay let's see what's next.".Jaune said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So yeah that was The Burden! Bet you guys didn't expect this one did yah?**

**Well see you with the next chapter. This has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	41. Lech

_Here is the next chapter! So lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**Lech**

"um...I got nothing." Weiss said.

"Is it pronounced Leech or Le- ch?" Whitley said

"I am not sure." Ren said.

"Well lets see what this one will be." Yang said.

* * *

**No Music played but...**

**_Jaune: I know why Judas wept, motherfucker!_**

**The instruments then hit in right away with a weird noise/sample playing in the background**

* * *

"woo that hit my face hard." Flynt said.

"Alright straight into it!" Jaune said as he began headbanging.

The usual people began headbanging.

"What is that noise in the background?" Penny said.

"A sample i think." Blake said nodding her head a bit to the song.

* * *

**The song slowed down as jaune singed.**

**_Jaune: The fires burn on the summit. Shining a light on the ones I've killed. Survivor's guilt - undetermined! I could murder the world in all the blood I've spilled!_**

**The same instrumental kicked in again.**

* * *

"Here We go again!" Neon said headbanging.

"Well at least it slowed down for a moment." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**The song gets a bit enrgetic**

**_Jaune: Banishment! Still question the conquered, To hell with your intelligence! Just figure out your common sense! No one is bulletproof!_**

**The same instrumental kicked again.**

* * *

"Here we go again!" Russel said.

"This is awesome!" Nora said also headbanging

* * *

**The song slowed down again.**

**_Jaune: I'll eat the skins of my brothers. Yellow pastor bones will make a perfect wall Gonna fill in the cracks of these feelings! With every terrible piece or maybe nothing at all!_**

**The same instrumental kicked in again! Jaune began to sing the next part.**

_**J****aune: Selfishness! Take granted for everything! What more could you ask for? It doesn't matter anymore! No one is bulletproof!**_

**The same instrumental played again.**

* * *

"Don't tell me the whole song is going to use just this instrumental because i'm already getting sick of it." Weiss said.

"I don't mind this instrumental actually." Velvet said.

"It sounds cool so i don't mind it." Coco said.

"The Weird noises in the background helps it out." Qrow said.

* * *

**Weird robotic samples are now heard as the instrumental changes**

**_Jaune: Can you feel the cold?! Fortune never favors the old! Tired of defending myself! Go complain to somebody else! Somebody else!_**

**A different instrumental plays**

* * *

"Thank god a different instrumental!" Weiss said.

"Aww i wanted to listen to that other instrumental one more time. Eh whatever" Ruby said.

"I like those weird robotic...samples? in that part." Penny said

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the next part.**

**_Jaune: The masses and your manners are the voices in your head! They're smashing out your windows, That you worked for beneath your bed! You live right fucking 'neath it So you'll die like thanking gods! In between the voices and the pure 'Cause masses have the charm!_**

**The two percussionist joined in on the next part of the song which is a chant.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: Nine for sure, Nine for sure, Nine for sure, Nine for sure!_**

* * *

"Alright a chant!" Yang said

"This is okay." Terra said with her hand in the OK hand sign

* * *

**A guitar solo happened in the song.**

**_Jaune: And I have only sand inside of me! It's a rotting sick that I don't need! To pene-vent your interro-gration, I can believe I'm saying this, I'll live with my regrets, I'll die by my decisions, I'm not your fucking superstar! Keep it closed, you're going way too far!_**

**The guitar solo played again**

* * *

"Another interesting one I can tell you guys that." Winter said

"Oh indeed." Ren said

* * *

**_Jaune: No one is bulletproof!_**

**The guitars got more heavy and another guitar played a different riff in the background**

**_Jaune: Bulletproof! No one is bulletproof Bulletproof! No one is bulletproof! Bulletproof!_**

**The song Ends **

* * *

"That was pretty good." Yang said.

"It was alright." Weiss said.

"It was decent enough" Ren said.

"I thought it was cool." Jaune said.

"It okay." Saphron said.

"I liked the sound effects in this" Penny said.

"Yeah the samples were good on this one." Velvet said.

"I thought it was great." Neon said.

"Well then let's see whats next." Nora said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Want to know what's funny? I did planned on giving this song a chapter way earlier in the story like it was supposed to be like chapter 8 or 5 but I just didn't do it until much later which is now so funny how that works.**

**But that is Lech! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**And with that this has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next!**


	42. Goodbye

_here is the next chapter! BEGIN!_

* * *

**Goodbye**

"This could mean many things." Weiss said.

"Let's listen and see what this is about." Kali said

* * *

**There was no video but the song is underway. The song begins with slow samples noises. Jaune began to sing slowly with a clean voice and he almost sounds sad.**

**_Jaune: Come on over. Come unglued. It's not easy. To see all of you._**

* * *

"Oh my I was not expecting that." Weiss said.

"Me neither" Whitley said

"It sounds beautiful.." Velvet

* * *

**Faint drums can be heard as a slow guitar note played.**

**_Jaune: Help yourselves. Help is on the way. Well there's nothing to lose So now, I have something to say._**

* * *

"Let's hear it." Yang said also enjoying this.

* * *

**Bells played in the background as Jaune singed the next part.**

**_Jaune: Maybe we can all recognize a moment of sadness. Maybe we can finally agree on a same point of view. A long time ago we believed that we were united._**

* * *

"I think I know what this means.".Winter said.

"This song sounds sad, I'm getting a bit teary eyed." Neon said rubbing her eyes.

* * *

**_Jaune: So the last thing on Earth I am ready to do is say...goodbye._**

**The slow. instrumental played a bit more. And then the guitars and drums hit in hard out of nowhere!**

* * *

"WOAH! Was not expecting that." Ruby said.

"How did I not get a heart attack yet?" Pyrrha said clenching her chest after that little surprise in the song.

"Nice" Prago said nodding his head to the new instrumental.

* * *

**The instrumental played for a while until Jaune finally began to sing the chorus.**

**_Jaune: A long time ago we discovered that nothing could stop us! This hasn't torn us apart, so nothing ever will! How can we know where we are if the sun is beyond us! But this moment will show us the rest of our lives! No one is going to save us this time!_**

**Jaune then sang the final lyric in his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: NO ONE CAN KNOW WHAT WE'RE FEELING, SO DON'T EVEN TRY!_**

* * *

"Wow strong lyrics." Coco said.

"Yup I think I know what this one means." Ren said.

"This is a good one for me." Blake said.

* * *

**The instrumental is still going on for the rest of the song. Just then the guitar solo began to play in the instrumental making a motivational but also emotional sound. The song then slowed down.**

**After a few more hits of the drums and notes of the guitars**

* * *

"That was actually quite nice. I liked this one." Blake said.

"Yeah I liked it." Jaune said.

"Ditto." Yang said.

"I loved the first portion of this." Saphron said.

"I liked it though I did felt emotional for some reason." Neon Katt said

"Well I know why." Ren said.

"You know the meaning of this?" Nora said.

"Yes. It is the day that a group of people found out that a friend passed away and having the group of people overwhelmed on what they were dealing with that no one else can understand." Ren said.

"woooooah." Yang said.

"Rant is really deep." Qrow said.

"I have a new appreciation for this song." Blake said.

"I like this song more." Yang said.

"I'm wondering though is the group of people us? And if so who passed away? Since its not any of the band members." Weiss said.

"We'll most likely find out in the interview down the line." Ozpin said.

"That is true." Weiss said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Blake said.

* * *

*To Be Continued*

Skeptic will come later don't worry.

Also should I add Paul and his death in this story? I'm still very hesitant on that since I want the group to know the meanings of this song and Skeptic but I don't want to be disrespectful to Paul.

Should I include Him or should the person be Anonymous?

Also we are going we Are Not Your Kind next chapter.

So this has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!


	43. Red Flag

_Okay now so Here__ is the next chapter and it is from the We Are Not Your Kind era so let's BEGIN!_!

* * *

**Red Flag**

"This one is definitely written by Ruby just by the title alone." Weiss said.

"huh" Ruby said.

"My little girl wrote a song let's see what this one I'm definitely interested." Taiyang said.

"Same here I want to listen what my niece wrote listen." Qrow

"Let's see what you got little sister." Yang said.

* * *

**The only thing that showed on Screen was Ruby wearing her WANYK mask looking sideways. The song began with a guitar riff another guitar entered and then...**

**_Jaune: YEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!_**

**The song went right into it** **and it was energetic**

* * *

"oh okay!" Yang said headbanging immediately.

"Right into it!" Prago sasaid starting to headbang as well.

"So it's going to be one of those songs." Weiss said.

"What the heck is this?" Whitley said not understanding.

* * *

**_Jaune: Past just saving, this is like escaping! Running wild in the middle of weeds! Eyes can't see me, careful with your breathing! Get away or they get to feed! Strength's not enough, be defiant, You're looking for a reason to suffer, you'll find it! But if you want to live to be better, begin it! Your energy won't keep you from getting exhausted and purge it!_**

**The Pre-chorus begins with beer kegs getting hit in the background of the song.**

**_Jaune: You don't know me! You can't hold me! This is beginning You are an ending!_**

* * *

"My this is definitely energetic." Ozpin said.

"It definitely is." Blake said nodding her head a bit to this.

* * *

**Jaune began rinsing the chorus.**

**_Jaune: "They'll smother their own just to feel you! They'll get you alone just to steal you! They'll eat you alive just to kill you! Nobody will ever have you! You used to be something special now you're nothing new!"_**

**A weird glitching sound effect played in the song for a moment the sound effect changed building up for the next part of the song.**

* * *

"Oooh I like that sound effect." Penny said.

"This is awesome!" Neon said.

"Interesting use of a sound effect." Glynda said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the next part of the song.**

**_Jaune: Vultures salivate, poison to exterminate! It's the dawn of the Renaissance! Emancipation, cattle on displacement, you want To reason but there is no response! I won't allow this to happen? Another situation I feel like I'm trapped in Nothing is my business and business is gone! I wish you all could fuck off And go back to hell where you belong!_**

* * *

"Well damn!" Jaune said still headbanging.

"I am talking slot of poop to somebody without a doubt." Ruby said headbanging and taking the song in.

* * *

**The pre-chorus begins. **

**_Jaune: You don't know me! You can't hold me! This is beginning! You are an ending!_**

**the chorus begins**

**_Jaune: "They'll smother their own just to feel you! They'll get you alone just to steal you! They'll eat you alive just to kill you! Nobody will ever have you You used to be something special now you're nothing new!"_**

* * *

"So it's talking bad about someone but also showing them warning signs of something?" Weiss said confused.

"Yes and maybe no?" Ren said not sure as. well.

"Who cares about the meaning just enjoy it!" Yang said

* * *

**The song slowed down just little bit to go to the breakdown. Beer kegs getting hit can be heard in the background.**

**The breakdown begins.**

**_Weiss: Plague! (Plague, Plague)_**

**_Jaune: Don't panic, Don't believe the riddle that confuses you!_**

**A one second voice clip of Ruby played in the song saying one line.**

**_Weiss: Bitch!_**

**_Jaune: So manic!_**

**_Ruby: Breakout_**

**_Jaune: I can see the light that exposes you! So dramatic, now it's all empathetic means The bigger the mouth that I can eat you with! Force of habit, God you reek of your havoc! But consider the sources you've been tampering with!_**

* * *

"Yup this is talking shit about a person. I think." Taiyang said.

"I liked that breakdown." Velvet said.

* * *

**_Jaune: "They'll smother their own just to feel you! They'll get you alone just to steal you! They'll eat you alive just to kill you! Nobody will ever have you! You used to be something special Now you're nothing!_**

**The chorus repeats. **

**_Jaune: "They'll smother their own just to feel you! They'll get you alone just to steal you! They'll eat you alive just to kill you! Nobody will ever have you! You used to be something special Now you're nothing new!"_**

**The song had another sound effect to go the last part of the song.**

* * *

"The song is building up to something! Be prepare for a insane finale." Nora said anxious.

"Oh I'm ready." Cardin said.

"Here we go!" Neon said prepared.

* * *

**Th final part of the song begins.**

**_Jaune: Now you're nothing!_**

**Jaune stopped for a moment.**

**_Jaune: Now you're nothing!_**

**When the final words are being said Nora just went absolutely insane on the drums in the end. **

**_Jaune: Now you're nothing NEW! NEW! NEW! NEEEEW!!!_**

* * *

* * *

**The song ends**

* * *

"oh my god how is Nora able to do it?!" Yang said just exausted by the drums.

"Simple it's Nora." Ren said.

"True." Pyrrha said.

"I liked it." Jaune said.

"Same." Ruby said.

"of course you would." Weiss said.

"I didn't say it out of bias I actually really like this." Ruby said.

"I liked this one." Cardin said.

"Well that was definitely interesting to say the least." Qrow said.

"Definitely." Taiyang said.

"Okay let's see what's next." Ren said.

* * *

***To be continued.***

**pretty good song but not one of my personal favorites.**

**This has been Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	44. My Pain

_here is the n3xt one!_

* * *

**My Pain**

"This might be an emotional one." Weiss said.

"It might be." Ozpin said.

"Why does this song title sound familiar?" Yang said.

"Who knows?" Jaune said.

"Let's see what this one is about." Flynt said.

* * *

**Once again no video but there was a picture of Prago with his WANYK masked looking straight at the viewer with his eyes wide. The song starts with playing weird ambient sounds.**

* * *

The group already had weird feelings.

"Oh god" Ruby said already getting creeped.

"uuuuhhhhhh?" Neon said confused.

"I think This is another creepy one" Prago said.

"I'm already creeped out with **_that_** mask itself along with the wide eyes looking at us." Weiss said.

* * *

**After the ambient noise played a bit more Prago began to sing some of the lyrics.**

**_Prago: Pain. She loves me. Wants me to be. Less scared, more free. To feel more of my pain._**

**Alien sounds began playing in the song and just then the song began to build up**

* * *

"Oh no it's building up." Ruby said not ready.

"Well let's get prepared and see what we are dealing with." Yang said.

* * *

**The song build up more and more and then the song played...Tomb bells and Cymbal taps?**

* * *

The group had confused faces.

"That, that I was not expecting at all." Yang said

"And it's somehow even worse!" Ruby said frightened.

"I still feel uneasy." Velvet said.

"That picture is definitely not helping at all." Weiss said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing and the way he said the lyrics you can definitely imagine him singing these lyrics with a smirk on smile with a menacing glare.**

**_Jaune: I'm your friend_**

**A baby jingle played.**

* * *

"No you're not." Ruby said as she huddled herself up.

* * *

**_Jaune: And I'm your shade._**

**Another jingle played**

**_Jaune:Do what you want._**

**The jingle played again.**

**_Jaune: Just remember it's for love._**

* * *

"Oh yeah right." Weiss said.

"For love my ass!" Prago said.

* * *

**As Jaune is singing a weird clash sound is heard in the background of the song.**

**_Jaune: I'm your wall_**

**The jingle came back again.**

**_Jaune: And I'm your rock_**

**and again**

**_Jaune: Don't run away_**

**and again.**

**_Jaune: Don't forget it's only love._**

* * *

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." Saphron said.

"that voice is smoothing but in a song but not in a song like this" Winter said.

* * *

**The clashing noise stopped but the instrumental kept going.**

**_Jaune: I'm your chain And I'm your lock._**

**the jingle played again.**

**_Jaune: There's no escape. Just as long as I say love_**

* * *

"This person is obsessed with this other person." Nora said.

"What gave it away?" Coco said.

"This song is not as disturbing as I thought." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**As Jaune sang the next part the lyrics get a bit interesting.**

**_Jaune:I'm your death And I'm your cold. You end with me, Remember, this was never love._**

**_"(Love, love, love, love)"_**

* * *

"okay Nevermind." Pyrrha said correcting herself.

"Well that was disturbing." Blake said.

* * *

**_Jaune: I'll take this And I'll take that. I'll take you too._**

**The song slowed down as an echo played with Jaunes voice.**

**_Jaune:You can never...give... too...much._**

**The song came back to the ambient noise.**

* * *

"Yup definitely don't know how to feel about this one." Terra said.

"I like the ambience." Penny said.

* * *

**The song played the alien noises as Prago began to sing or say something.**

**_Prago: Pain. She loves me. Wants me to be. Less scared, more free, Pain...Pain. She loves me. Wants me to be. Less scared, more free To feel all of my Pain._**

**The song continued on with the ambient noise as another sound is heard in the background and kept rising up in sound.**

* * *

"I got nothing to say." Neptune said.

"You can say that again." Taiyang said.

* * *

**The ambience took a bit before Prago began to say the next lines with a distorted voice.**

**_Prago: I've always...Felt this way...For you._**

**The song ends off with the song glitching out along with the picture on screen glitching out as well on purpose.**

**The screen went black ending the song.**

* * *

"Well...That was...something." Neon said not sure how to feel about that one."

"All I have to say is that is the 2nd beat creepy song." Weiss said.

"As in this is the second most creepiest and disturbing one or the least disturbing and creepy one?" Blake questioned.

"oh definitely Least creepiest and disturbing. I still prefer Gehenna for these types of songs." Weiss said.

"well duh." Yang said.

"I wonder if there are any creepy or disturbing songs left to listen since I think we heard one from each album." Ren said.

"Actually i think there is only one disturbing/creepy song left." Pyrrha said.

"There is still one more!? OH C'MON!" Ruby yelled.

"Hopefully it's not as disturbing as scissors." Jaune said.

"Don't remind me of that one please." Saphron said.

"Let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

**_*To Be Continued*_**

**_We are getting closer to THAT and we are getting closer to that AHIG song so be prepared for that._**

**_But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	45. Orphan

_Here is the next chapter that i've been meaning to do for a while so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Orphan**

"Oh hey its the song that my other dimension self wrote!" Nora said.

"How did you know that?" Prago said.

"In Jaunes interview duh." Nora said

"Ah shit your right! I completley forgot." Prago said.

"Why the name Orphan though?" Weiss said.

Nora looked a bit hesitant for a moment before answering Weiss.

"Um...Just because?" Nora said

"Fair enough." Weiss said.

"Lets see what this one is about." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

**Weird noises began the song as the video showed a blue sky before panning down to a small town. After a couple of shots of the town the video showed a little girl with orange hair sitting on the ally way.**

* * *

Rens eyes widened as he know who this girl is supposed to be. Nora just looked on with a blank expression.

Pyrrha realized something "wait a second is that suppose to be No-

* * *

**The noise did a short pause before**

***BAM***

* * *

"OH MY GOD I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT!" Weiss said touching her heart.

Pyrrha clenched her chest again. "How did i not have a heart attack yet?" Pyrrha said.

'That got me." Yang said.

Nora and Ren did not get effected by that at all.

* * *

**The drums got hit a little more, the video showed Little Nora standing up as she walked to a puddle. Guitasrs and Drums played for a moment but stopped, but they played again and stopped again.**

**The Little Nora looked at herself through the puddle before going to her face. The drums and guitars built one more time before...**

**THE GUITARS AND FAST DOUBLE PEDALS BLASTED!**

**As the song went underway the video showed The little Nora with her head shaking while wearing her Self Titled mask, before it turned into her Iowa mask, Before turning into her Subliminal verses mask, Before turning into her All Hope Is Gone Maks, Before turning into her Gray chapter Mask before finally it turned to Nora wearing her We Are Not Your Kind mask.**

* * *

"ah. Double pedals immedialty!" Prago said as he began to headbanging.

Neon, Cardin, Russel, Jaune, Kali, Neptune, Ruby and Yang began to headbang as well.

"Oh my." Ozpin said.

"I was not expecting that but okay." Ren said.

Nora just nodded her head a bit to the song.

* * *

**The instrumental slowed down a little bit as the video showed the little nora in a cardboard box while it is raining outside. The video then cuts to daytime as The little Nora is all huddled up and as she yawned.**

**_Jaune: I wept!_**

**The video then cuts to Only Jaune and Ren in the void.**

**_Jaune: When I realized, There were no more demons left to conquer! An opportunity to show my feelings With skin so thick you'd swear it was armor!_**

**The song switched from fast double pedals to fast cymbal taps. The video then showed the little nora walking in town but not getting acknowledge by anyone.**

**_Jaune: A penitentiary that only lets the oxygen out! I wasn't ready for a version of the truth to get out! I'm getting desperate, I wouldn't want to fester In another bad dream, or am i a person of extremes?_**

**The video then shows Nora back in the ally way eating raw meat.**

**_Jaune: I found the flesh and I'm liking it! I'll put an end to all the fucking psychobabble! We eat the meat 'cause the meat had a soul! We take the lives 'cause to hurt makes us whole!_**

* * *

"oh...Oh! ooohhhh..." Weiss said as just realized what this song and video meant and she gained a lot of Sympathy for Nora.

"Man this song is awesome!" Cardin said.

* * *

**The chorus began as the video showed Jaune singing the chorus.**

**_Jaune: I am not the same. You never had a clue or knew my name. You wanna know the story? Take my pain. I am ready, the lie is heard!_**

**The video then showed Nora looking sad before it cuts to Nora looking straight at the screen angry with a dark aura surrounding her.**

**_Jaune: I am not the same. You never had intent to keep my blame. You really wanna know who the fuck I am? I am the orphan, the one who killed your world!_**

* * *

"Nora?" Ren said as he looked at her concerned.

Nora did not say a thing at all.

"Oh i felt that one." Saphron said.

* * *

**The fast double pedals and the guitars picked up again as Jaune sang the next part of the song. Thje video then went back and forth to Ren, Jaune and the Little Nora before the video went to Little Nora laying on the ground looking up at the sky.**

**_Jaune: Keeping up appearances with acts of attrition, It doesn't matter 'cause I know you'll never listen! Before, you knew it when you saw it, Now you say you never knew it, it was all a big conspiracy! We came together when the hands of fate let go! Is there anybody left to fill this hole? This shit will never wash off, Give yourself a medal, I swear I fucking give up!_**

**The fast cymbals played again as the video then showed The little Nora huddled up next to a dumpster crying while out in the rain before Slipknot Nora came out of the Dumpster and looked down on the Little Nora.**

**_Jaune: We're nothing special, just an accidental tweak of the freak! An evolution of the kennel in the fetish you seek! There's still a part of me that's dying in a dumpster! The one who rose is a motherfucking monster!_**

* * *

"Oh my god." Pyrrha said in shock as she covered her mouth with both hands.

Seeing that part of ther video and hearing the lines in the song made Jaune freeze his headbanging and just looked on at the screen in shock. Ren almost shed a few tears before wiping them away immediatly after hearing that. He looked at Nora and saw her expression was sad now.

* * *

**The next shot shows Nora walking in the town before it shows nora looking up at a person with the shadow of the persons head looked like had horns.**

**_Jaune: I've seen the future, and it's simply burning! I wasn't put here to be so discerning! You want the world to be dissatisfied?! You don't care, so why the fuck should I? Fuck, should I sell myself to stay alive!?_**

**The video then showed Jaune singing the chorus before going to Ren looking at the side and then leaving the void.**

**_Jaune: I am not the same. You never had a clue or knew my name. You wanna know the story? Take my pain. I am ready, the lie is heard!_**

**The video then cuts back to the little nora looking straight at the screen angry with fire in the background.**

**_Jaune: I am not the same. You never had intent to keep my blame. You really wanna know who the fuck I am? I am the orphan, the one who kills...The one who kills your world!_**

* * *

"Oh my the meaning is sad." Terra said.

"Dang i feel reallly bad for her." Flynt said.

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

* * *

**The video showed Jaune looking at the screen as he begins the breakdown.**

**_Jaune: Everyone has something, Someone here has everything. Everyone has something, Someone here has everything. Everyone has something, Someone here has everything! Everyone has something, Someone here has everything.!_**

**The video then Showed Weiss and Prago as they along with Jaune made the chant feel more intense**.

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: Everyone has something! Someone here has everything! Everyone has something! Someone here has everything!_**

* * *

"I did not expect a chant in this one." Winter said.

"Me neither." Weiss said.

'I also didn't expect one as well but hey i don't mind!" Yang said.

* * *

**The video then showed little Nora walking the streets before the video cuts to her touching a rock before it turned to dust.**

**_Jaune: Tell me all about it. I love to hear it. The way I ruin everything I touch! I never thought I'd get to say I'm sorry But then again I think you ask too much!_**

**The video then showed little nora sitting on the ground as thye screen turned white, before, turning black, before blue before it cuts to little Nora holding her stomach as her face is green before**

**_Jaune: Too white to be black, Too black to be blue, Too sick to be me, Too fucked to be you! I only wonder if I'll live to see the end of the road, It always gets me nowhere!_**

* * *

Ren grabbed Noras hand as it brought her out of her stupor. She looked at him as he looked at her. Ren then smiled at her as she did the same. Then they both began to headbang to the song and this was a shocking sight to to see Ren was full on headbanging!

Seeing that Nora was okay Jaune resumed his headbanging.

Seeing that her teammate is back to normal Pyrrha only nodded her head to the song.

* * *

**The video once again shows Jaune singing the chorus**.

**_Jaune: I am not the same. You never had a clue or knew my name. You wanna know the story? Take my pain. I am ready, the lie is heard!?_**

**The video the showed The Little Nora huddled as she is crying before the sunlight hit her face. Little Nora looked to the side to where the sunlight is and saw a figure in front of the sunlight.**

**_Jaune: I am not the same. You never had intent to keep my blame. You really wanna know who the fuck I am? I am the orphan, the one who kills your world!_**

**Alien sounds began to play in the instrumental.**

* * *

"Oh i like those sounds!" Penny said.

"it is quite unique" Glynda said.

"Got to give it to the samples they really make what this band is about." Blake said

* * *

**The video then did multiple shots of Jaune, Weiss and Prago as they sang the breakdown again.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: Everyone has something! Someone here has everything!_**

**_Jaune:I am the orphan, the one who kills!_**

**The Video then showed little Nora standing up as the figure was getting closer and it looked like the person was caryying something as well. It was then that the person was the same size as Nora.**

**_Jaune, Weiss and Prago: Everyone has something! Someone here has everything!_**

**_Jaune:I am the orphan, the one who kills..._**

**The only instrument playing in the song was just taps on the cymbals. The person finally reached Nora and it was Little Ren wearing his Self Titled Jester mask.**

**_Jaune: Yeah! hahahaha!_**

**Jaune can be heard deep breathing in the backgroun as the video showed Little Ren offering little Nora a mask. Nora took the mask from Little rens hands.**

**One final hit on A drum and Cymbal ends the song as the Final shot shows Little Nora looking at the screen wearing her self Titled Mask.**

**The video ends.**

* * *

"So that was a thing. Song wise I liked it." Jaune said.

"The double pedals were the highlight for me." Prago said.

"Yeah those were insane. It was going to fast it was in believable." Neon said.

"Remember Other Dimension Nora is the drummer. Granted different Nora but it is _still _Nora so there is no surprise." Jaune said.

"This one is sick." Yang said.

"Oh my ass in the shock value of the song aka it's good." Cardin said.

"I like the alien sounds in the song." Penny said.

"Okay I liked this song." Nora said. "I liked it I thought it was awesome and I know what the meaning is which I respect." Nora said.

"I liked the song but the video not really since it brought up...things that I don't want to talk about." Ren said.

"I understand completely Ren." Pyrrha said.

"And in the future you can tell us about those things. You and Nora." Jaune said.

Ren and Nora nodded.

"Okay let's see what's next." Saphron said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I've been meaning to do this song since the Birth of the Cruel chapter so yeah it took a while to do this one.**

**Since this song came out I always affiliated this Song with Nora because Volume 4.**

**We are going to the self titled era next chapter!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	46. (SIC)

_Time for a classic so lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**(Sic) **

"Um...Misspelling?" Weiss said confused.

"I think this is how it's supposed to be spelled." Jaune said.

"Well let's listen." Neptune said.

* * *

**No video but the screen did show the picture of the self titled album cover.**

**The song went straight into it HARD with the drums, guitars and double pedals!**

**_Jaune: Pain!_**

* * *

"Straight into it!" Nora said headbanging.

The usual that headbanged began to headbang.

"Well this one is definitely energetic if we couldn't tell." Winter said.

* * *

**The song was coming in hot and then...**

**_"Here comes the pain!"_**

**The turntables began to play as the song is still underway.**

* * *

"This is already Badass!" Neon said still headbanging.

"ARF!" Zwei jumped in the air enjoying this.

"Oh yeah this is the type of heavy stuff we listen to." Taiyang said nodding his head.

"You can say that again." Qrow said.

* * *

**The song slowed down before but picks itself right back as Jaune began to sing.**

**_Jaune: Enemy show me what you wanna be! I can handle anything! Even if I can't handle you! Readily either way it better be! Don't you fuckin' pity me! Get up, get off! What the hell am I sayin'? I don't know about malevolent, Sure as hell decadent I want somebody to step up, step off! Walls! Let me fall! Fuck you all! Get a grip, don't let me slip 'til I drop the ball!_**

* * *

"Jesus came in hard in this." Penny said.

"This is definitely energetic." Blake said nodding her head a bit.

"Yes it is." Ren said tapping his foot

"This is intense." Velvet said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it, You're goin' down, this is a war!_**

**The song slowed down a bit**

**_Jaune: Fuck it!_**

**The song went fast pace again.**

* * *

"Oh yeah definitely awesome." Russel said

"Welp. This is one of the Badass ones" Yang said headbanging.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the next part**

**_Jaune: Who the fuck am I to criticize your twisted state of mind? You're leavin' me suspect, I'm leavin' you grotesque! Feels like a burn from which you never learn Cause and effect, you jealous ass Press your face against the glass - suffer!_**

**The song played the cool guitar riff.**

**_Jaune: Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it You're goin' down, this is a war!_**

* * *

"Well just damn on those lyrics." Coco said.

"Welp Jaune is definitely is singing alright." Weiss said.

"What in the world is happening rightright now?l Whitley said still confused.

"I'm enjoying this somewhat." Blake said nodding her head.

* * *

**The song then slowed down and played a small instrumental. Jaune then began to sing the next part and you can hear beer kegs getting hit in the background of the song.**

**_Jaune: I've just begun. It's about that time Gotta get mine. I've just begun. It's about that time Gotta get mine. I've just begun. It's about that time Gotta get mine I've just begun. It's about that time Gotta get mine!_**

* * *

"Get yours what?" Penny said.

"And what are you beginning?" Pyrrha said.

"And what time is it?" Flynt said.

"NO questions just enjoy the song!" Nora said headbanging still.

* * *

**The song slowed down again as Jaune began the chant.**

**_Jaune: You can't kill me! 'Cause I'm already inside you! You can't kill me! 'Cause I'm already inside you! You can't kill me! 'Cause I'm already inside you! You can't kill me! 'Cause I'm already inside you!_**

* * *

"Something is going to happen!" Ruby said in preparation.

"Let's hear it!" Cardin said ready.

* * *

**The final lines of the song were said as Jaune did a scream while Prago did low growls**

**_Jaune and Prago: SIC!!! SIC!!! SIC!!! SIC!!!_**

* * *

"My god those screams." Terra said.

"Now that was Badass!" Neptune said.

"AWESOME!" Ruby said

* * *

**The instrumental was still going as Jaune can be heard laughing in the background and he then screamed, he then did weird groans for the instrumental for a while until he stopped. The song then just went to weird robotic noises.**

**The song ends on that.**

* * *

"Ooohh I like that part." Penny said.

"Well that was a certainly an interesting one. energetic to say the least, I thought it was enjoyable for what is is." Weiss said.

"That was awesome I liked that one." Yang said.

"Oh I definitely agree on that at!" Ruby said.

"I liked everything about it!" Nora said.

"Awesome!" Jaune said.

"Definitely energetic I'll say that." Glynda said.

"This is definitely something I can listen again." Qrow said.

"One of the more badasser ones.l Cardin said.

"Right let's see what is next." Pyrrah said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I'm surprised it took this long to get to this song but better late then never.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	47. EEYORE

_Here we go again motherfucker! BEGIN!_

* * *

**EEYORE**

"Well that's a funny name. " Nora said.

"It definitely it but it is appropriate." Jaune said.

"I'm wondering how this one will go." Weiss said.

"Well let's listen." Penny said.

* * *

**The song began with the guitar making an interesting riff, the drums came in and the second guitar entered making another riff.**

**and then...**

**_Jaune: Meet the man that made me Greet the can that I came from Motherfuckin' sacred Heart of Jesus Blew it in the back room Feelin' like a real goon Slam the fuck aside, man I'm on, you're not!_**

* * *

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! SLOW DOWN I WAS NOT PREPARED!" Ruby said not prepared.

"How is he singing that fast?" Saphron said.

"I didnt even understood the lyrics enough!" Weiss said.

"The truest definition of going straight into it!" Neon said

* * *

**_Jaune: I am the great big mouth! I am the great big mouth! Burn!_**

**The song slowed down to a Badass guitar riff.**

* * *

"WHAT!?!?" Weiss said completely confused on this song entirely.

"oh yeah those guitar riff" Cardin said pretending he is playing guitar.

"Thos doesn't make sense." Coco said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the next part of the song.**

**_Jaune: Good riddance, though I'm sad to say I didn't get to kill you. Rhetoric, better look both ways I gotta get an arm through, stain! What the fuck is up? Get the fuck away! Run if you want to. Innocent, you're a guilty conscience Laugh last, break through, stain!_**

**The song slowed down a bit.**

* * *

"oh shit Other Dimension Jaune does not like this person what so ever." Yang said.

"You think?" Blake said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was other dimension Cardin." Ren said.

* * *

**Jaune can be faintly heard in the background saying the next lines.**

**_Jaune: Prepare you fucker!_**

**Radio waves played as Jaune said the same line.**

**_Jaune: Prepare you fucker!_**

**After a voice of a person played Jaune said the same line.**

**_Jaune: Prepare you fucker!_**

**The same voice talked again and once the voice stopped talking Jaune said the same line**

**_Jaune: Prepare you fucker!_**

**A short double pedals solo from Nora played.**

* * *

"Yeah he does not like this person at all." Velvet said.

"this person must of pissed Jaune off." Pyrrha said.

"Woo! Those double pedals!" Prago said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing fast again in the next part of the song.**

**_Jaune: I don't give a shit, bitch! I don't give a fuck, bitch! I don't understand this You don't matter! I don't give a fuck, man! I don't give a shit, man! I don't really care, man! I'm the super sized man!_**

* * *

"And back too the fast singing!" Ruby said

"How am I able to do it?l Jaune said still not sure.

* * *

**_Jaune: Fuck! fuck! You! you! I am the great big mouth!_**

**The song slowed down but this part of the song was interesting. The instrumental was just the drums and cymbals playing**

**_Jaune: Fucking Stupid Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Stupid Fuck! You're a Fucking! Stupid! Fuck! Stupid Fuck! Fuck, Stupid!_**

* * *

"Well then." Ozpin said.

"I haven't heard this much profanity in such a short amount of time." Winter said.

"Jesus Christ I think this the most angry I ever heard Jaune before." Yang said.

"You can say that again." Jaune said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Fucking Stupid Fuck!_**

**The drums stopped but the turntables played a bit as a voice line is heard.**

**_"Take that motherfucker"_**

* * *

"Who the heck was that!?" Weiss said

* * *

**The final part of the song was weird noises with Jaune deep breathing in the background.**

**After a couple of more seconds the song ends.**

* * *

"Well that was certainly an interesting one." Ozpin said.

"Now _THIS _is the weirdest one for me. Because this song was all over the place." Weiss said.

"I liked it for what it was it was unique." Jaune said.

"I liked the fast singing even though it came out of nowhere in the beginning." Nora said.

"I like it for Jaunes anger in this, I definitely liked that.l Yang said winking at him.

Jaune turned around blushing a bit.

"How is Jaunes voice able to scream and not hurt his vocal chords." Terra said.

"I completely doubt Jaune can scream like that and not damage his vocal chords since in their universe Aura doesn't exist.l Blake said

"Yeah considering the screaming Jaune does in most of these songs he probably destroyed his vocal chords at some point." Ren said.

"Oh most definitely." Jaune said agreeing.

"ARF!" That is Zwei saying _'let's see the next song'_

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Well this was an interesting chapter along with an interesting song.**

**but with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	48. Wait and Bleed

_here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Wait and Bleed**

"I'd rather not." Weiss said.

"This might be heavy." Yang said.

"or disturbing." Velvet said we'll let's see."

* * *

**The video started with a recording countdown showing the members mask hand drawn and their number**.

* * *

"Oh that's cools." Coco said.

"That's pretty neat." Velvet said.

"Nice presentation so far." Weiss said

* * *

**The video then showed a life show with Jaune wearing his self titled deadlock mask.**

**"Here is the next song it is called wait and bleed." Jaune said.**

**Jaune Began to sing the song with a clean voice and then the video flickered and showed what seemed like a puppet version of Jaune singing the video then showed a guy (watts) working on something.**

**_Jaune: I've felt the hate rise up in me. Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see, Inside my shell, I wait and bleed._**

* * *

"oh nevermind" Yang said.

"This sounds nice." Winter said.

"Still like that voice."Blake said.

* * *

**The song got more energetic as the video showed puppet Prago's head floating in mid air before his body came as the head looked sideways. The video then showed watts with a screwdriver between his teeth working on his experiment.The video then went to the live performance with the members jumping around.**

**_Jaune: I've felt the hate rise up in me. Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_**.

* * *

"Oh okay then!" Cardin said headbanging a bit.

"Weird video." Glynda said.

"It transitions to a live performance to a laboratory with puppet versions of ourselves. I don't understand why but okay." Weiss said.

* * *

**The video showed the live performance with Jaune jumping and Ren and yang headbanging hard. The video then goes back to the puppets with puppet yang, puppet Blake, Puppet Weiss being shown. Watts looked around with a raised eyebrow, a shadow of puppet Weiss was shown with her holding scissors.**

**The video then cuts to puppet Jaune in a cage with dreadlocks on the mask growing long. A shadow of puppet Pyrrha was shown looking around. Watts looked to the side with puppet Ruby laying on a table.**

**_Jaune: Goodbye! I wipe it off on a tile The light is brighter this time! Everything is 3D blasphemy! My eyes are red and gold, The hair is standing straight up! This is not the way I pictured me! I can't control my shakes How the hell did I get here? Something about this, so very wrong! I have to laugh out loud! I wish I didn't like this! Is it a dream or a memory?_**

* * *

"Is anyone getting this?" Saphron said.

"Nope!" Nora said headbanging.

"I want a puppet now!" Ruby said

* * *

**The chorus of the song began**

**The video cuts back to the live video showing Blake doing a weird headbang and then cuts to Weiss hitting her percussion set.**

**The video then cuts to a brief glimpse of puppet Nora in the sewer. A little maggot walked up to the Ruby puppet and entered it's nose making the Ruby puppet come to life.**

**_Jaune: I've felt the hate rise up in me. Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see Inside my shell, I wait and bleed!_**

**The video showed puppet Ren hanging from wires. The video then cuts to Prago hitting his percussion set.**

**_Jaune: Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this Why I didn't, I see this. Well I'm a victim - Manchurian candidate. I have sinned by just making my mind up And taking your breath away!_**

* * *

"Okay the maggot entering my nose is the weirdest thing I've seen in my life." Ruby said.

"not to mention disgusting." Weiss said.

"And the puppets isn't the weirdest thing?" Taiyang said.

* * *

**The video showed puppet Jaune singing and then it cuts to puppet Blake falling 5o the ground. Watts looked around and spotted Puppet Nora in the sewer.**

**_Jaune:I've felt the hate rise up in me. Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see, Inside my shell, I wait and bleed._**

**Watts went to the sewer trying to grab puppet Nora but fails as puppet Nora looks on.**

**_Jaune: I've felt the hate rise up in me. Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell, I wait and bleed._**

* * *

"Why is Nora in the sewer?" Ren said.

"I don't know." Nora said.

* * *

**Thw song slowed down a bit as the video showed the puppet Nora doing a spider walk. The video then cuts to Puppet yang and then to puppet Jaune escaping his cage.**

**The video cuts to the live performance showing multiple back and forth shots of the members jumping around and headbanging.**

**_Jaune: Goodbye! You haven't learned a thing! I haven't changed a thing! My flesh was in my bones! The pain was always free!_**

* * *

"Hey there I am!" Yang said.

"You mean my puppet self could have escaped at any time?" Jaune said.

"That's cute." Blake said

* * *

**watts dropped a jar of flys making the fly's go loose. The video then showed puppet yang grabbing watts leg and fly's were now on watts face. The video showed the Ruby puppet looking sideways before cutting to puppet Weiss dropping a container of gasoline.**

**_Jaune: I've felt the hate rise up in me. Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell, I wait and bleed._**

**The video showed Puppet Yang making watts fall over and hit the ground and having the gasoline drop on him. Puppet Ren was now standing above Watts looked at before the rest of the puppets arrived and looked down at watts red eyes are showing on the puppet Pyrrhas head.**

**_Jaune: I've felt the hate rise up in me. Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell, I wait and bleed!_**

**The video showed the live performance of Jaune screaming the final line of the song.**

**_Jaune: And it waits for you!_**

**The video then cuts Watts screaming until the video cuts to puppet Weiss lighting a lighter and lighted the gasoline on fire and presumingly Watts as well.**

**The screen went black the video and song ending**

* * *

"That was actually pretty catchy." Whitley said.

"I liked the puppets." Nora said.

"Yeah but puppet Prago with the clown mask looked so evil. I liked it." Cardin said.

"I liked this song because of the singing." Velvet said.

"Gonna agree to that." Saphron said.

"Yeah the song was good." Jaune said.

"I think the cutest puppets Were Ruby, Nora and Pyrrah." Neptune said.

"I think it helps on what the mask they wore at the time" Ren said.

"I surprisingly found puppet Jaune to be adorable." Blake said.

Jaune scratched his head and blushed.

"I wish I can have one of those puppets." Ruby said.

"Here you go." Royalt said through the scream.

And appearing on the laps on certain nine people were the wait and bleed puppets themselves in the flesh.

"Oh YAY!" Ruby said excited."These are pretty awesome." Prago said holding his puppet.

"You can say that again." Yang said holding her puppets.

"Okay let's see what is next." Winter said.

* * *

***To Be continued***

**As you can see I combined both music videos of Wait and Bleed so I hope you enjoyed that.**

**We are going iowa album next chapters and...one of those songs they will not be prepared.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	49. Left Behind

_Here we go with the iowa stuff. BEGIN!_

* * *

**Left Behind**

"Well that i self explanatory enough." Weiss said.

"Either slow and emotional or heavy." Glynda said.

"Who knows but lets see and listen." Ruby said.

* * *

**The song begins with a nasty guitar riff as the video showed a boy coming out of a bus. The next shot shows the members in a forest playing their instruments.**

* * *

"So option two." Glynda said.

"Its building up!" Ruby said ready to headbang.

"Here we go!" Nora said excited.

* * *

**The video showed Jaune singing before showing weiss headbangin a bit too hard. the video showed the kid entering a meat parlour. Also a goat was in the video as well.**

**_Jaune: I've known! faces that have disappeared in time. Find me wrapped in glass and slowly soaked in lime._**

**The next shot shows Blake headbanging while also looking at the screen. The kid entered the freezer to get and grabbed raw meat. The video cuts to Prago on top of his percussion doing a cool movement.**

**_Jaune: All my! friends have pictures made to make you cry, I've seen this and wondered what I've done to, Calcify! I IGNORE YOU!_**

* * *

"Interesting back and forth singing with clean vocals and raw singing" Weiss said.

"oh now this is awesome!" Nora said headbanging.

"you can say that again." Jaune said also headbanging.

* * *

**As the chorus is being sung as the video showed the kid putting the meat down before cutting to Weiss headbanging while on top of her percussion set. The video then showed the kid grabbing a knife.**

**_Jaune: As I close my eyes, I feel it all slipping away! I come towards you! We all got left behind, we let it all slip away! I Ignore You!_**

**The video then showed the kid cutting the meat and the video cuts to Pyrrha headbanging while looking at the screen. The video then showed Prago pointing at the screen before cutting to yang headbanging while playing her instrument.**

**_Jaune: As I close my eyes, I feel it all slipping away! I come toward you! We all got left behind, we let it all slip away!_**

* * *

"I like that." Blake said.

"Now we are talking!" Neon said headbanging.

"not bad. not bad at all." Flynt said.

"Interesting to say the least." Whitley said.

* * *

**The video then shows Jaune pointing at his head and then it cuts to Prago getting up close to the screen. The video then showed the kid at his home and grabbing some cereal.**

**_Jaune: I can't stand to see your thalidomide robot face. I Don't even try it! You had be a liar just to Infiltrate me I'm still drowning! I Ignore You!_**

* * *

"these lyrics are deep." Ren said.

"you can say that again." Terra said.

"ARF!" Zwei jumped a she barked liking this.

"This is Badass!" Cardin said headbanging.

* * *

**The video then the kid watching TV before cutting to Ruby playing her bass. The video cuts to the kid eating his terrible cereal before the video then cut to Yang doing a Badass headbang while playing her instrument.**

**_Jaune: As I close my eyes, I feel it all slipping away! I come toward you! We all got left behind, we let it all slip away! I Ignore You!_**

**The video then showed Yang doing an aggressive headbang before cutting to Ren doing a headbang.**

**_Jaune: As I close my eyes, I feel it all slipping away! I come toward you! We all got left behind, we let it all slip away!_**

**The song then slowed down.**

* * *

"Yeah the chorus is pretty good." Qrow said.

"I don't understand the parts with the kid" Winter said.

"Me neither." Glynda said.

* * *

**The song slowed down as a rock was thrown at the window of the kids home. The video then showed Nora tapping her cymbals before the video cuts to the members with rain falling on them**

**_Jaune: Take, this, away. Take, this, away._**

**The video showed rain falling on the kids home as well. The video showed Ren with his wet hair blocking his face to Prago caressing his make. The video then showed yang with her hair all wet looking angry before cutting to jaune**

**_Jaune: I can feel it on my mouth. I can taste you on my fingers. I can hear you like the holy ghost And kill you if you get too close! (I IGNORE YOU!)_**

* * *

"I knew it wouldn't last long." Weiss said.

"LETS GO!" Ruby said headbanging

* * *

**The video showed the kids holding the falling water in his hand before cutting to the memebers all headbanging. Prago on top of his percussion on his hands and knees doing a full body headbang.**

**_Jaune: As I close my eyes, I feel it all slipping away! I come toward you! We all got left behind, we let it all slip away! I Ignore You!_**

**The video then did close shots of Weiss, Prago and Blake headbanging and moving around. The video showed Nora hitting her drums before cutting to Weiss doing a windmill headbang before cutting to Nora looking at the screen hitting her drums.**

**_Jaune: As I close my eyes, I feel it all slipping away! I come toward you! We all got left behind, we let it all slip AWAY!!!_**

**The video showed little shots of the members just going insane and headbanging. One shot showed Prago who almost looked like he is having a seizurea and one shot showed Yang aggressively headbanging while Bake is dancing in the background before showing Jaune letting his hand out.**

**_Jaune: We let it all slip away! We let it all slip away!_**

**Jaune is then shown clenching his fist as he looked at the screen while screaming.**

**_Jaune: We let it all slip AWAY!!!!_**

**The video then showed the kid getting out of his house.**

**_Jaune: We let it all slip away!_**

**A rock destroyed a TV with the slipknot logo on the screen. Jaune began to whisper the same line to finish the song off.**

**Shots of Jaune grabbing his mask, Weiss accepting the rain falling on her, Ren looking g down with his wet hair covering his face. The video then showed the kid entering a bunker before cutting to Jaune for the final shot.**

**_Jaune: We let it all slip away. We let it all slip away. We let it all slip away._**

**The song and Video ends.**

* * *

"Now that was Badass." Russel said.

"Yup!" Ruby said.

"That was awesome." Yang said.

"I didn't expect any clean vocals in this one at all if I just listened to the instrumental." Weiss said.

"Well this one is enjoyable." Blake said

"One of my favorites so far." Neon said.

"This was enjoyable." Velvet said.

"ARF!"

"I didn't understand the parts with the kid." Ren said.

"I wonder what that was about." Winter said.

"Maybe it had to do with the meaning of the song but I didn't understand it." Jaune said.

"Well let's see what is next on the chart." Taiyang said.

* * *

***To Be continued***

**and we are starting the Iowa chapter strong! The next Iowa song is a song hat is heavily requested since this fic began so stay tuned for that.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	50. My Plague

_Here is the next chapter and I was going to do this song eventually so here it is. BEGIN!_

* * *

**My Plague**

"This one could mean a lot of things." Weiss said.

"The only way we'll know is when we hear it." Ren said.

"Then why are we talking? let's get to it." Neon said.

* * *

**The song begin sand the video showed flashing lights with Jaune infront before it shows Jaune with a mic singing.**

**_Jaune: I'm in conniptions for the final act you came here for. The one derivative you manage is the one I abhor I need a minute to elaborate for everyone the Everyday bullshit things that you have done!_**

**Thw video then shows all of the members playing their instruments headbanging.**

**_Jaune: Your impossible ego fuck! Is like a Megalomaniacal tab on my tongue! You fuckin' touch me I will rip you apart I'll reach in and take a bite out of that Shit you call a heart! (Ya ya ya)_**

* * *

"Well damn" Coco said.

"Oh yeah now this is heavy!" Russel said

The usual lot began to headbang.

"This is heavy." Ozpin said.

* * *

**The video shows multiple shots of Hair before it cuts to Jaune looking at the screen with half his face covered by darkness.**

**_Jaune: I don't mind being ogled, ridiculed, Made to feel minuscule! If you consider the source, it's kinda pitiful! The only thing you really know about me is...That's all you'll ever know!_**

* * *

"Aw I actually wanted to know." Nora said.

"I can only imagine what the chorus is." Weiss said.

"Well. it seems like we are going to listen to it." Winter said.

* * *

**The chorus began and it was all clean vocals.**

**The video showed Jaune singing the chorus before the video showed Yang and Ruby looking at the screen as half of their faces were covered by darkness.**

**_Jaune: I know why you plague me. I know why you blame yourself. I know why you plague me. I know why you blame yourself._**

* * *

"I was not expecting that...but I'm not complaining." Weiss's said liking the chorus.

"pretty nice." blake said nodding her head.

"I didn't expect clean vocals in this one but not a bad thing." Velvet. said."

"Pretty Badass." Qrow said.

* * *

**The video shows multiple shots of the members before the video showed Blake looking at the screen with half her face covered in darkness.**

**_Jaune: I'm turning it around like a knife in the shell! I want to understand why, but I'm hurting myself! I haven't seen a lotta reasons to stop it! I can't just drop it! I'm just a bastard, but at least I admit it. At least I admit it!_**

* * *

"Well at least I'm honest." Jaune said.

"I know right?" Ren said.

* * *

**The breakdown starts as Jaune sings. The video showed Jaune looking at the screen menacingly the dreadlocks mask helps a lot.**

**_Jaune: I know why you plague me. I know why you blame yourself. I know why you plague me. I know why you blame yourself_**

* * *

"Yeah I liked this chorus." Pyrrha said.

"There are nice chorus where I don't expect some ago have one." Winter said.

"that happens a lot" Blake said

* * *

**The video showed multiple shots ofnthem members as they were all headbanging I'm sync.**

**_Jaune: Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you! YOU! Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you! YOU!_**

**The video then showed multiple shots of Hair singin and then a shot of a random goat before going back to Jaune.**

**_Jaune: I can't fuckin' take it anymore! A snap of the synapse And now it's fuckin' war! Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you! YOU!_**

* * *

"Well then." Glynda said after hearing that.

"Well those are aggressive lyrics." Ozpin said.

"Isn't that technically ra-"

"Let's not talk about it!" Weiss interrupted Nora.

* * *

**The video then shows Jaune singing the chorus before showing Ren and Nora looking at the screen with half of their faces covered by darkness.**

**_Jaune: I know why you plague me. I know why you blame yourself. I know why you plague me. I know why you blame yourself._**

**The video then showed Weiss and Prago with their faces covered in darkness before cutting to Jaune to singing.**

**_Jaune: I know why you plague me. I know why you blame yourself. I know why you plague me. I know why you blame yourself._**

**The video then showed a goat walking around the area that the group is as Jaune yells the final parts of the song.**

**_Jaune: I know why you blame yourself! I know why you blame yourself! I know why you blame yourself! I know why you blame yourself!_**

**The video then showed Jaune looking at the screen with flashing lights in the background.**

**After one final flash the song ends.**

* * *

"Now that was awesome." Yang said.

"You can definitely say that again" Neon said.

"That was Badass!" Cardin said.

"I liked the chorus." Weiss said.

"Yeah same." Flynt said.

"I liked the guitar riffs." Prago said.

"Same especially the beginning one." Neptune said.

"Yup I agree with that." Nora said.

"let's see what is next." Ruby said.

Oh little Ruby you wouldn't know what will hit you next song...

* * *

***To Be continued***

**This song along with the next chapters song are tied as my number one in the IOWA ALBUM**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	51. iowa

**IOWA**

"I think this is the album titled song." Weiss said.

"It has to be since one of the albums is called Iowa." Ozpin said.

"What does that even mean though?" Ruby said.

"I heard it is an area that our other dimension selves live in." Ren said.

"Huh interesting." Blake said

"Let's are what this one is about." Yang said.

* * *

**The screen was all black but the song started off with Wind, a sound that sounds like a scream and some other noises in the background.**

* * *

Everyone besides Ozpin began to have a weird vibe about this song.

"oh no..." Ruby said frightened.

"Is this?" Velvet said not even trying to say the rest.

"Yes this is the last disturbing one." Ozpin said.

* * *

**Faint cymbals can be heard before the guitar started to play a slow tune with the light cymbal taps in the background. Deep breathing and a strange noise can be heard as well. The percussionist joined in as they hit their drums. The cymbal taps increased a little in speed.**

**A laugh can be heard in the background.**

* * *

"I'm really uneasy." Neon said.

"Something is going to happen." Coco said.

"And it is most likely not going to be good." Weiss said.

* * *

**A yell can be heard in the background as the bass Came into the song. Laughing was heard followed up by wheezing.**

**Just then the song began to build up..**

* * *

"Oh no." Ruby said.

"I'm not ready for this." Velvet said.

"brace yourselfs this might get disturbing quick." Yang.

* * *

**The song began to build up more and more until...**

**_Jaune:aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!_**

**The heavy guitars and Drums hit hard.**

* * *

"Oh that hit me in the face hard." Flynt said.

"And not in a good way." Nora said.

Zwei whimpered a little.

* * *

**After a few hits of the drums Jaune began to sing and the way he singed sounded Like he was on the verge of going psycho.**

**_Jaune: Relax it's over. You belong to me. I fill your mouth with dirt...Relax it's over You can never leave. I take your second digit with me... love._**

**Jaune began to laugh and the laughter was followed up by grunting.**

* * *

"Who is he talking to?" winter said.

"Whoever it is that person is dead." Cardin said.

Ruby huddled herself up.

* * *

_**Jaune: You are my first...I can barely breathe I find you fascinating...****You are my favorite. Lay you down to sleep It's all that I can do to stop... love**_

**Jaune began to laugh more maniacally as fain sounds of him grunting can be heard.**

* * *

"god that laugh." Saphron said getting the chills

"Can I go home now?" Ruby said not wanting to hear the rest of this.

* * *

**_Jaune: So blue, so broken...Paper doll decays I haven't left you yet. So cold, subversive Your eyes are full of bleach. Tomorrow I will go away again... love_**

**No laughter was beard but grunting was heard and it sounded disturbing.**

* * *

"It sounds like. he is in pain." Blake said.

"Is he talking to a dead person that he just killed?" Glynda said.

"That is a possibility." Whitley said feel g disturbed.

* * *

**The song slowed down as it returned to the slow tunes from the beggining of the song with faint scratches from the DJ. Jaune can be heard. muttering the word 'love' multiple times. Be can also be heard muttering other stuff that can't be described as well.**

* * *

"It slowed down but I think not for long." Ren said.

"Something going to happen." Taiyang said.

"I at least I like the sound effects in the background but that is not much." Penny said

* * *

**Jaune still muttering words and a sound effect plays whenever he yells in the background.**

**"em ta kool t'nod"**

**"em ta kool t'nod"**

**"emtakoolt'nod"**

**"em ta kool"**

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Weiss said.

"I think it was something being said in reverse." Pyrrha said

"How long is this? just end please!" Ruby said not sure how much this will go on.

* * *

**"It cuts us. It cuts us. It cuts us. It cuts us." Jaune can be heard muttering.**

**Just then the bass began to build the song up.**

* * *

"It building up again." Velvet said scared.

"Oh boy." Prago said.

"Everyone prepare yourselves." Yang said.

"Actually no keep going with that slow tune please!" Ruby said not prepared

* * *

**The song was building up more and more.**

**"It cuts us. It cuts us. It cuts us. It cuts us."**

**The song build up more and more.**

* * *

Everyone closed their eyes prepared on what was going to come.

Or so they thought.

* * *

**_Jaune: YOU ARE MINE! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE! I CAN TEAR YOU APART! I CAN RECOMBINE YOU! ALL I WANT! IS TO COVET YOU ALL! YOU BELONG TO ME! I WILL KILL YOU TO LOVE YOU!!! LOVE YOU!!! LOVE YOU!!! LOVE YOU!!! LOVE YOU!!! LOVE YOU!!! LOVE YOU!!! LOVE YOU!!!_**

**The song continued on as multiple Screams, moans and grunts came from Jaune.**

**But just then everything went out of sync the drums and the percussionist drums were all over the place, the guitars and Bass sounded like they were playing something random, Samples and DJ scratchs were being played random left and right. Along with the noises that Jaune was making and the noises he made didn't sound human it didn't even sounds faunus.**

**This all went on until.**

**_Jaune:oooooooooOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!_**

**The instruments went back in sync as Jaune is yelling in the song.**

**"Do you see? Do You See!? DO YOU SEE!? DO YOU SEEEEEEEEE!?!?" Jaune said.**

**Thw song then did hard hits as Jaune began to say something that wasn't part of the lyrics.**

**"DIE! CAN YOU DIE!?" Jaune yelled.**

**The song the slowed down again with faint sounds of the guitars played for a moment before the sound of the disconnecting played.**

* * *

Everyone all had shocked and completely frightened looks on their faces after what they just heard.

* * *

**The**** only instruments playing were Ruby's Bass, the two percussionist drums and the cymbal taps of Nora. Jaune can be heard muttering words. in the background.**

**"EM TA KOOL T'NOD" The same line was heard again in a more demonic voice**

**One of the percussionist left (Prago) as only Weiss, Ruby and Nora played their instruments. Jaune began to whisper.**

**"I can smell you" Jaune whispered.**

**Nora hit a drum and did one final cymbal tap and the only instruments left playing were Weiss's percussion drums and Ruby's Bass.**

**"I can smell you all the way from her haha" Jaune said in the song.**

**Deep breathing From him can be heard in the instrumental.**

**"I fucking told you"**

**Weiss's instrument stopped and the only instrument left playing was Ruby's Bass.**

**"You'll live forever hehehehahahaha" Jaune said.**

**After the final few notes from Ruby's Bass and The final words said from Jaune the song ends.**

**"you'll live forever"**

* * *

Everyone had to take to cooperate and get themselves organized after what they just heard.

"I am now officially traumatized." Ruby said not getting out of her huddled position.

"I think it is best we do not talk about this one." Ren said.

"That would be wise." Winter said.

Everyone looked at the screen ready for the next song.


	52. Wherein Lies Continue

_As I said in the reviews of the last chapter we are now Going All Hope is gone. So BEGIN!_

* * *

**Wherein Lies Continue**

"Oh that is an interesting song title" Weiss said.

"Hopefully it's better than that Iowa song." Nora said.

"I'll take anything over that song!" Ruby said still huddled up.

"Let's listen and see what we got." Yang said.

* * *

**A back screen was shown as cymbal taps began the song. Then drums hit before the screen showed a guitar being played. The screen did it a couple of times before the song went underway. The video then showed all the members headbanging in a grassy area.**

* * *

"Oh okay then." Yang said nodding her head.

"This sounds cool." Coco nodding her head.

"Instantly better!" Ruby said as she was no longer huddled.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing g as the video showed a back and forth shot of The members and Jaune singing.**

**_Jaune: Thou shalt not...Kill your fathers, destroy another life, Question everything we clung to for years. Live forever, design a better death Confuse a liar with a savior from fear! Create a myth and separate the chosen ones, Adolescent independence, dominion. I only wanna believe in fuckin' anything! But now my conscience is contradicting everything!_**

* * *

"oh wow." Winter said nodding her head.

"This is pretty good." Blake said also nodding her head.

"I'm liking this." Velvet said also nodding her head.

* * *

**The song began to build up**

**_Jaune: The ending's the same!_**

**_Jaune and Prago: the world will not change!_**

**_Jaune: The answer is clear..._**

**Just when it sounds like a chorus should begbegin the song went to the next verse. The video showed Nora doing the double pedals before cutting to Ren headbanging and then cut to Ruby walking a4ound the grass field.**

**_Jaune: Tell your mothers they have no sons or daughters. Blame yourselves because your children are mine. We are orphans, but we are not forgotten And we will find a way to save us this time! We can run, but we are tired of running, We're dropping seconds in a glass till we die! We only wanna believe in fuckin' everything! But we're alive and we're not accepting anything!_**

* * *

"Oh wow that was something." Flynt said.

"I like it!" Prago said nodding his head.

"Those double pedals though." Neptune said also nodding his head.

* * *

**The song began to build up as the video went back and forth with Jaune, Weiss and Prago.**

**_Jaune: The ending's the same!_**

**_Jaune and Prago: The world will not change!_**

**_Jaune: The answer is clear!_**

**_Jaune and Prago: Annihilation!_**

**The video then showed Weiss twirling her microphone before joining in on Jaune in the chorus and the chorus was definitely a unique one.**

**_Jaune and Weiss: I won't control or restrain._**

**_Jaune: things I do not understand, Now I realize. I'm stronger! Better!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: They gave to me now I give to you._**

**_Jaune: The means to burn the thoughts I had, Now I realize. I'm stronger! better!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: More!_**

* * *

"Oh my I definitely wasn't expecting that one at all." Neon said

"I definitely didn't expect that." Whitley said surprise his sister sang in a chorus.

"I definitely like that a lot." Blake said.

"I'm impressed how good that sounded." Flynt do said nodding her head a bit.

"Oh my little brother how do you do it?" Saphron said to Jaune.

"How should I know?" Jaune said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

**A noise was heard in the background as the video showed bake playing that noise. The video then showed walking while singing the next part in a whisper before telling the same line.**

**_Jaune: We have to save ourselves..We have to save ourselves...We have to save ourselves!_**

**The video then shows Jaune and The two percussionist saying the line now in a chant.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: We have to save ourselves! We have to save ourselves! We have to save ourselves!_**

* * *

"Once again more chants but I'm fine with that." Weiss said nodding her head liking this.

"I like that noise." Penny said.

* * *

**The video showed Jaune singing before showing shots of Ren, Yang and Nora on the grass field all looking at the screen.**

**_Jaune: I will never become another piece inside the paralytic construct I hate! Live forever? well, I would rather die! At least I'd know I wasn't theirs to create! This is yours, but you had better choose Before they take away your right to decide! I guess I'll never believe in fuckin' anything! But my solace is I can handle everything!_**

**The pre-chorus began**

**_Jaune: The ending's the same!_**

**_Jaune and Prago: The world will not change!_**

**_Jaune: The answer is clear!_**

* * *

"Man I love the build up." Taiyang said.

"Here comes my favorite part." Blake said a she nodded her head a bit fast when the chorus began.

* * *

**_Jaune and Prago: Obliteration_**!

**The chorus began as the video showed Jaune and Weiss pointing at each other almost in flirty way and the video then cuts to Blake and Pyrrha in the grass area looking at the screen.**

**_Jaune and Weiss: I won't control or restrain._**

**_Jaune: things I do not understand, Now I realize. I'm stronger! Better!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: They gave to me now I give to you._**

**_Jaune: The means to burn the thoughts I had, Now I realize. I'm stronger! better!_**

**The video then showed Yang playing her guitar and then it cuts to a Slow motion shot of Nora doing a windmill headbang while playing the drums and the video cuts to Ruby swaying her head back and forth before showing Jaune**.

**_Jaune and Weiss: I won't control or restrain._**

**_Jaune: Things I do not understand, Now I realize. I'm stronger! Better!_**

**_Jaune and Weiss: They gave to me now I give to you._**

**_Jaune: The means to burn the thoughts I had, Now I realize. I'm stronger! better!_**

**The song stopped for a second until...**

**_Jaune and Weiss: MORE!!!_**

* * *

"Oh I like that." Yang said.

"Yeah definitely my favorite chorus so far.l Blake said liking the chorus if you couldn't tell.

"Same actually." Weiss said agreeing.

"This is great!" Ruby said no longer scared after listening to this song.

"I like how the chorus was extended in this part." Saphron said.

* * *

**The video then showed Jaune, Prago and Weiss doing the chant.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: We have to save ourselves! We have to save ourselves!_**

**The video showed Ren doing shipyard solo during the chant before cutting to Nora doing the double pedals before cutting back to the three people doing the chant.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: We have to save ourselves! We have to save ourselves! We have to save ourselves! We have to save ourselves!_**

**The screen went black ending the Song and Video.**

* * *

"Wow that was really good." Saphron said.

"Okay I'll say right now one of my Top favorites if not my most favorite." Blake.

"The highlight for me waswas the chorus." Ren said.

"I liked the build up portion that leads to the chorus and I like the chorus itself." Yang said.

"Definitely one of the cooler ones." Ruby said.

"I liked this one. probably my favorite so far." Velvet said.

"Yeah I liked it" Weiss said.

"One of the more unique ones but it was a awesome one." Jaune said.

"Can I just have a five minute loop of the chorus on my scroll?" Blake said.

Jaune grabbed her hand.

"Maybe once we are done listening to however many song we have left.l Jaune said.

"Let's see how the next one will go." Ozpin said.

* * *

**_*To be Continued*_**

**_This song doesn't get enough reputation that it deserves. Definitely in my top 15._**

**_But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


	53. Vendetta and Say You'll Haunt Me

* * *

_Hello its time for another chapter with a Stone Sour song! so BEGIN! _

* * *

**Vendetta**

"So I'm guessing in this one someone has a vendetta against someone?" Weiss said.

"I guess." Whitley said.

"Well only way to find out is to listen to let's listen" Neon said.

* * *

**The song begins with double pedala before the guitar kicked in playing a surfer guitar riff**

* * *

"Hey that guitar riff sounds like it could be in a beach movie." Yang said.

"I was just about to say that." Coco said.

"Huh interesting." Kali said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing in an interesting way**.

**_Jaune: I know my uses, I have my pride but my heart is still untamed! I learn my lessons, I've conquered death I go on, and I'm unashamed! I'll paint your bones to match my eyes They're the darkest I have ever seen! Until I'm lucid, I can't be told I know my voices, they tell me to believe!_**

**The surfer guitar riff played again**.

* * *

"huh." Nora said not necessarily headbanging

"That is interesting singing." Blake said

"I don't know what to say." Russel said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Another fuckin' accident out of control All the attitudes will never change! My imitations are leading the way I can't accept that I still don't find this strange!_**

**Jaune began to sing the pre-chorus**

**_Jaune: In light of my ability to feel denial. I walk away from everything with just a smile! The agony of coming home has gone away! It's everywhere, it's everyone, it's every day!_**

**The two percussionist joins in on the chorus.**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**_Prago and Weiss:(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**The surfer guitar riff and double pedals played again.**

* * *

"Okay pretty cool chorus." Blake said

"I'm not sure how to feel about this." Ruby said not sure.

"Same" Winter said.

* * *

**_Jaune: I beg your pardon, I'm out of the way A new conspiracy has taken my place! So over and over I smell the decay Believe what you want to, the cycle stays the same!_**

**Jaune begins singing the pre-chorus**

**_Jaune: In light of my ability to undermine. I walk away from apathy, I'm feeling fine. The agony of cynicism beckons me. It's everywhere, it's everyone, it's everything!_**

**The chorus begin again.**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**A completely different instrumental begins to play.**

* * *

"oh that transition was not good." Weiss said

"Yeah I'm not feeling this one." Nora said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Ooh, let's(Pretend)pretend we're not at the end. (Pretend)Pretend that we have nothing left. Let's(Pretend)pretend we're not at the end (Pretend)Pretend that we have nothing left. Let's (Pretend) pretend we're not at the end. (Pretend) Pretend that we have nothing left. Let's(Pretend)pretend we're not at the end. (Pretend)Pretend that we have nothing left_**

**The surfer instrumental begins again**.

* * *

"Yeeeahhh. Not a fan of that part." Velvet said.

"Something feels off about this." Penny said.

"Okay that instrumental was cool in the beginning but now it's getting irritating." Yang said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune:Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_**

**_Jaune: Are you ready for the time of your life?_**

**The instrumental changes completely again.**

**_Jaune: Ooh, let's(Pretend)pretend we're not at the end.(Pretend)Pretend that we have nothing left Let's(Pretend)pretend we're not at the end.(Pretend)Pretend that we have nothing left_**

**The song ends**

* * *

"Not sure about this one." Ruby said.

"This would be the one song that I would skip if I had the album this song came from." Yang said.

"My favorite part should be the surfer riff and the hey hey hey part of the song." Blake said.

"my problem with this was the pace of the vocals." Jaune said.

"I must say I'm not impressed by this one." Ozpin said.

"The transition from the chorus to the let's pretend part was not great." Weiss said.

"That had to be my least favorite part." Ren said.

"I agree with Blake with the surfer riff and the hey hey hey lady but I also liked the Double pedals in this." Prago said.

"The structure and tempo change of the song is so far the worst out of all the songs I heard so far. This song was all over the place." Winter said.

"Yeah it was." Nora said.

"oh hey look at the screen" Velvet said.

**Stone Sour**

"Oh hey another Stone sour song." Ruby said.

"Which one will it be?" Coco said.

**Say You'll Haunt Me**

"That one." Nora said

"That's an interesting title." Weiss said.

"This is the band that white haired boi and Flynt is in right?" Neon said.

"HEY!"

"Yup." Blake said.

"Well let's see." Ren said.

* * *

**The song begins with a small piano piece before the drums kicked in and the slow guitars played.**

**The video shows a car pulling up and out came Ren, Flynt, Neptune and Whitley. All of them with black suits. Rens hair was in a ponytail, while Whitley had hair that reached his chin. Flynt had dreadlocks that reached the bottom of his noseand he still had his hat on. Neptune had long hair that reached his shoulder blades and some facial hair**

**The four went to a trunk and Ren opened it and there was a person there and it was Jaune whos hair was all messy and he had different clothes.**

**A hologram Jaune was shown singing.**

**_Jaune: Little supernovas in my head. Little soft pulses in my dead. Little souvenirs and secrets shared. Little off guard and unprepared. I was never good enough to find. I was never bad enough to mind. In the middle I will do my best. Take me in your arms and leave the rest._**

* * *

"Oh wow. You guys all look different." Neon said.

"Huh interesting." Flynt said

"Wow." Whitley said.

"oh my Neptune with long hair is...wow." Weiss said blushing a little.

* * *

**The four lead Jaune inside a building.**

**_Jaune: I will give you anything to._**

**The group of five was shown climbithe stairs as the hologram Jaune began to sing the chorus.**

**_Jaune: Say you want to stay, you want me to. Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me. I want to know I belong to you. Say you'll haunt me._**

**An affect was heard when Jaune sang the next part of the chorus.**

**_Jaune: Together, together we'll be together, together forever!_**

* * *

"Oh wow I like that." Weiss said.

"I like the effect on the voice there!" Penny said.

"that was catchy!" Nora said.

"That was pretty good." Saphron said

* * *

**The four lead Jaune to a room with a chair in the middle.**

**_Jaune: Little variations on my page. Little doors open on my cage. Little time has come and gone so far. Little by little who you are._**

**The group of four surrounded Jaune before Jaune sat down on the chair. The four then went to some devices.**

**_Jaune:I can see the patterns on your face. I can see the miracles I trace. Symmetry in shadows I can't hide. I just want to be right by your side._**

**Another person walked up wearing a black suit and it was...Penny Polendina with long hair!**

* * *

"Hey it's me!" Penny said

"oh cool other dimension Penny!" Ruby said.

"oh now that is interesting." Ozpin said.

"I was wondering when we will see her." Yang said

* * *

**Holograms of the four members with their instruments and normal clothes poped up in front of the suited four.**

**_Jaune: I will give you everything to_**

**The chorus begins as the video showed hologram Jaune singing. The video showed Penny walking around Jaune and Whitley putting a camera infront of Jaune. The video showed shots of the four members looking on as their hologram forms played their instruments. Penny then whispered right in Jaunes ear.**

**_Jaune: Say you want to stay you want me too. Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me. I want to know I belong to you. Say you'll haunt me. Say you want to stay you want me too. Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me. I want to know I belong to you. Say you'll haunt me_**

**Penny then pulled Jaunes head back and talked to him in sync with the next part of the lyrics. The video the showed the four members looking on as the hologram member were playing more energeticly.**

**_Jaune: Together, together we'll be together, together forever._**

* * *

"Oh wow." Winter said.

"I like the music video and the music" Ren said.

"I think I saw Whitley and Ren windmill headbang." Ruby said.

"I though I was the only one who noticed." Velvet said.

"I like the chorus." Saphron said.

"Same." Jaune said.

* * *

**The video showed Hologram Neptune doing a short drum solo before hologram Ren played a slow guitar solo.**

**Penny pulled Jaunes head back as she motioned for one of the four to come. Ren looked at the side indicating it was him. Ren then walked to Jaune and put a black bag on Jaunes head. Neptune and Flynt brought a device that showed hologram Jaune on the screen.**

* * *

"Okay now that is quite something." Blake said

"You think?" Neon said.

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

"I wonder what is going to happen." Coco said.

* * *

**Another figure walked up with a black suit and it was Jaune with his hair now more proper as he removed his sunglasses**

**_Jaune: Little supernovas in my head. Little soft pulses in my dead. Little souvenirs and secrets shared. Little off guard and unprepared._**

**The song stopped as Ren removed the bag and showed Penny? Yes Penny was now on the chair looking confused with raised eyebrow. Jaune looked at her with his signature smile.**

**_Jaune: I will give you anything to, I will give you everything to._**

**Jaune pushed a button as the holograms were now all red, The chorus begins. The video showed the four members looking at Penny the same way they looked at Jaune as Penny looked at all of them confused with a raised eyebrow. Jaune still looked at her just giving her a normal smile.**

**_Jaune: Say you want to stay you want me too. Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me. I want to know I belong to you. Say you'll haunt me. Say you want to stay you want me too. Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me. I want to know I belong to you. Say you'll haunt me._**

**Jaune looked at her still smiling as the video then showed the holograms disappearing. Jaune put on his sunglasses as he and the other members walked away.**

**_Jaune: Together, together we'll be together, together forever. I belong to you. Together we'll be together, together forever. I belong to you!_**

**The final shot was Penny and hologram Penny looking confused as the screen on the hologram said 'What did you see's as a short piano piece played.**

**The song and video ends.**

* * *

"That was really good but I have one question...Why did Neptune look so pissed in this video?" Yang said.

"I was about to say that. He looked mad." Ruby said.

"Well besides that. Thoughts? I liked it." Weiss said.

"It was awesome!" Yang said.

Yup this was good." Coco said

"I liked it." Blake said.

"It was great" Neon said.

"I wonder what the meaning is?" Ruby said.

"Obviously about a girl that I'm think Jaune wrote about." Weiss said.

"but which girl?" Nora said.

"Could it be Penny since she was in the video?" Ruby said.

"I highly doubt it's about Penny just because of the video because the other stone sour and slipknot videos they showed enemies and other people we know and don't know. Why would Penny be an exception? I think it's about Blake." Yang said.

"Blake makes more sense." Ren said.

Jaune and Blake faces turned Red.

"THEN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THE MUSIC VIDEO THEN!?" Ruby shouted out.

"I think it was just to look cool." Nora said.

"Well it paid off because I liked the music video." Velvet said.

"Yeah I liked it as well." Glynda said.

"Probably my favorite music video so far." Saphron said.

"Okay let's see what's next." Blake said

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I'm sorry but for me Vendetta is my least favorite song from Slipknot by far. Now why did I included it in the story? Because I know there are people that like this song so I decided to give this song some spotlight. But really the stone sour song was the big focus on this chapter.**

**Also why did Roy look so pissed in the offical Music Video? XD**

**Also notice since Vermilion Part 2 I've been doing three songs from each album. Well those songs have all have been a build up to the next chapters song and notice that this chapter and the previous chapter were All Hope Is Gone songs.** **Like I did songs that were requested for a while like Left Behind, Iowa, Pulse Of the Maggots, Goodbye, Orphan, and I did. **

**Well the next chapter is a specific AHIG Song and a slipknot song that people have been wanting for a while and it ISN'T The title track and it isn't any of the bonus track or This cold Black. Take a guess on which song it is and the hint is the song starts with an S and I do not mean Sulfur.**

**So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time for the next chapter of this story.**


	54. Snuff

_Hey guys here is the next chapter and this one is a big one and a lot of people have been asking for this and I was always going to do this I just needed time and here it is. Also there will be differences between the actual music video and the one in this story more at the end rather than the beginning. So enough talk lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**Snuff**

"this one can also mean anything and I am saying that a lot for most of these songs." Weiss said.

"isn't snuff a word used for gore movies?" Taiyang said.

"if it is then heaviness all away with this one." Russel said.

"let's see what this one is about." Ruby said.

* * *

**The video starts off with a recording of Jaune.**

**"*giggle* What am I going to. do. with you?" Said a female voice.**

**"everything." Jaune whispered.**

**"I want you to promise." The female voice said.**

**"I promise."**

**"no I want you to promise that you will never let go."**

**"That you will never let go"**

**The screen then transitions to words that said. Slipknot Presents' then it said Directed by M. Shawn Crahan and finally it went to the song name with the Slipknot S being the first letter of the song name.**

**The video then cuts to nightime as a car is parking in a hotel and in the distance it was. Jaune wearing a hat looking on. The brochure opened the car door and out came a women that none of the people in the group know.**

* * *

"Okay interesting so far." Weiss said.

"I'm intrigued." Blake said.

"it's almost like watching a movie!" Nora said.

"I definitely wonder what this one is about.

* * *

**The women entered the hotel as the clerk waved hello at her. Just then an acoustic guitar began to play indicating the song has begun.**

**Jaune was walking towards the hotel entering as well as the clerk looked at him oddly.**

**_Jaune: Bury all your secrets in my skin. Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins. The air around me still feels like a cage And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_.**

* * *

"oh." Weiss said not expecting that.

"Dang those lyrics are just." Neon said not knowing what else to say.

"Woah." Ruby said.

Jaune just looked on

* * *

**The women was now at her apartment while Jaune was standing infront of the closed door hesitating if he should knock while he had a sad look on his face**

**_Jaune: So if you love me let me go. And run away before I know. My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't there. Deliver me into my fate, If I'm alone I cannot hate._**

**Jaune then opened the door as he was now in the apartment looking around.**

**_Jaune: I don't deserve to have you. Ooh, my smile was taken long ago If I can change I hope I never know._**

**An electric guitar played a little tune.**

* * *

"Oh...wow" Blake said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I think I know what this means." Ruby said as tears began to form in her eyes.

Tears began to form in Velvets eyes just by hearing those lyrics.

"Jaune..." Saphron said as tears were forming on her as she looked at Jaune who was still starring at the screen.

* * *

**The video then showed shots of the women in the bathroom washing herself before going to Jaune looking at the television which showed the video recording of him at the beginning .**

**_Jaune: I still press your letters to my lips. And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss. I couldn't face a life without your lights. But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight._**

**The drums and electric Guitar kicked in slowly as the video showed Jaune entering the bedroom of the women and closing his eyes. The women got out of her bedroom and was now at the hallway.**

**_Jaune: So save your breath, I will not hear! I think I made it very clear! You couldn't hate enough to love. Is that supposed to be enough? I only wish you weren't my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end. I never claimed to be a saint. Ooh, my own was banished long ago It took the death of hope to let you go._**

**The guitar solo kicked in as keyboard notes played in the background.**

**The video showed Jaune falling out of the apartment as he hit the wall and fell.**

* * *

Jaune closed his eyes as the solo was playing.

"Oh God Damn It!" Yang said as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears that began to appear.

Pyrrha and Blakes covered their mouths as they both began to cry. Ruby was now full blown sobbing along with Nora. Kali she'd some tears along with with Neon. Saphron was now in tears as well.

Taiyang wasn't crying but listening to this song reminded him of two specific women that were important to him in his life.

* * *

**As the solo was going on the women said hello to Melanie Malachite before looking back and seeing Jaune on the floor before she went back to her own apartment**.

**_Jaune: oh!_**

**The video then glitches before cutting to Jaune in the apartment holding a wine glass and he looked like he was going to. cry. He was holding the wine glass hard that the wine glass shattered making his hand bleed.**

* * *

Saphron gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands as more tears fell.

Glynda brought a handkerchief to wipe away the tears and Weiss did the same thing. Coco wiped away the tears from her eyes behind her sunglasses.

Jaune couldn't hold it anymore as tears feel from his eyes.

* * *

**Jaune began to wrap his bloody hand with paper towels and then he looked at the window and saw the women leaving. Jaune the ran out of the hotel and was now outside only to see the car the women was in was now driving away.**

**_Jaune: So break yourself against my stones! And spit your pity in my soul. You never needed any help. You sold me out to save yourself._**

**The hotel clerk looked on before he went back to do his job. Jaune then sat on the ground and covered his eyes he began to cry.**

**_Jaune: And I won't listen to your shame! You ran away, you're all the same. Angels lie to keep control. Ooh, my love was punished long ago If you still care don't ever let me know!_**

**A small orange tint in the night sky appeared indicating the sun was now rising.**

**_Jaune: If you still care don't ever let me know!_**

**The guitar then played the tune from the solo along with the keyboard keys. The sun fully rose up as the sunlight hit Jaune space as he looked at the rising sun. Jaune stood up as he looked at the sunrise.**

**The final shot of the video was a backshot of Jaune looking at the sunrise.**

**And with on final note of the keyboard the song and video ends.**

* * *

It took a couple of minutes for the tears to finish for most of the group. After a couple of minutes everyone calmed down after that.

"*phew* okay so considering what the song is about this was before Jaune and Bake got together." Yang said

"What gave it away?" Weiss said rubbing off the remaining tears.

"That song was beautiful and sad. I love it." Penny said.

"OK yeah don't get me wrong I loved this." Yang said.

"Same." Ren said.

"For what it was it was great." Taiyang said.

"Yeah I liked this." Flynt said

"Very emotional but also beautiful." Winter said.

"I liked it." Whitley said.

"I really like this." Blake said.

"So this song was obviously about Jaunes ex-girlfriend so that was interesting." Prago said. "Like the song by the way." Prago added on.

Blake then looked at Jaune. who was looking at the floor. She then grabbed his hand.

"You alright?"

"I will." Jaune said. "I must say I didn't know why I shed to tears. I guess it's because I'm scared that I'll experience the same the thing that my other dimension self went through." Jaune said

"I can definitely see where you are coming from." Blake said

"I did like the song. It's just you know...yeah" Jaune said.

"so after that emotional tripping think I need a break for the song for a while." Yang said

"Yeah we need a break for a moment." Ruby said.

"I guess. it's time for interviews then." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**This song is in my top 5 favorite slipknot songs.**

**Next chapter is an interview chapter so stay tuned for that.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	55. Small Interview and Prelude 30

_here is the next interview chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Interview with 0 and 8**

"0 and 8? Oh that's Jaune and Blake." Weiss said.

"Oh now this I am interested." Saphron said

"You and Me both." Yang said.

Jaune and Blake both began to blush wondering what is going to happen.

"okay let's see this." Ruby said.

* * *

**"Hello welcome back to another interview and this time joining me is Jaune Arc and Blake belladonna-Arc, also known as 8 and 0 from Slipknot" The interviewer said**

**The camera moved to Jaune and Blake and it showed them in their WANYK mask so this was recent and Jaine ha. the scarf over his mouth as they were talking to each other.**

**"No like having milk as the main source for hot coco is more superior than water." Jaune said.**

**"I agree with that it gives a more creamy flavor to it." Blake said in response.**

**"Yeah like." Jaune then looked at the interviewer. "oh we're starting?"**

**The interviewer nodded.**

**"oh okay sorry we got distracted." Jaune said as he and blake looked at the interviewer.**

* * *

"well that was an interesting way to start." Yang said.

"You can say that again." Velvet said.

* * *

**"Okay first question is for the both of you and it's that how did you two got together in the first place?"**

* * *

"I've been wondering that. How _did _they get together? Like we've never known." Ruby said.

"Looks like we are getting answers now Qrow said.

* * *

**"Oh well we got together a year before we started. working on All Hope Is Gone and it was like two years later when we got married." Jaune said.**

**"Nice but how did you two got together like how did you grab the heart of Blake?"**

**"Well and this answer may seem boring and not exciting but it just happened. Like we were great friends beforehand and on one day it just happened. We've told each other that we had feelings for each other an see thought we should give it a try." Jaune said.**

**"To be quite frankly honest I honestly thought when this started this relationship was not going to last one." Blake said**

* * *

"wow thinking like that Blake?" Yang said.

"To be honest I can't blame her. Like when a relationship starts nobody knows how long it will last." Winter said.

"That is true." Ozpin said.

* * *

**"Shes not wrong. I honestly thought it wasn't going to last for a month." Jaune said.**

**"Over time though what was small feelings turned into love and as cheesy as that is, it really was the case. We've grown closer and we were happy with each other. So two years later marriage happened and add in Caulie and then add in Sydney and then add in Scorn and here we are." Blake said**

* * *

"Caulie, Sydney and Scorn?" Ruby said.

"The name of their children most likely." Taiyang said.

"I hope the nickname for Sydney is Sid." Nora said.

"Scorn now that is a Badass name." Cardin said.

* * *

**"Yes. interesting how things go. Okay next question is what keeps you motivated to keep going in slipknot?"**

**" Well I was always motivated to keep going until I decided to stop but I kept going on for the fans and the motivation rose up after Pauls passing like he motivated me to keep going." Jaune said.**

**"Paul was a great man." The interviewer said.**

**"He was. we still miss him." Jaune said.**

**"All of us do." Blake said**

* * *

"Paul?" Prago said.

"Well from what they are saying he is deceased...wait a second." Weiss realized something. "Remember the song Goodbye and the meaning behind it." Weiss said to the entire group.

Jaune realized what she meant. "Oh. OH!...Ooooooohhh." Jaune said in full realization.

"So Paul was the person?" Blake said.

"Yes if i am correct." Weiss said.

* * *

**"So here is an interesting question. Do you two kiss while wearing the mask?"**

**"Well we've haven't tried so..."**

**Jaune then grabbed Blake head and tried to kiss before Blake put her hand up.**

**"don't."**

**"Well it looks like we won't know and honestly I'll just be pressing my lips on silicone anyways." Jaune said.**

**"Well who knows. Well anything that's all the time we have so thank you 8 and 0 for your time."**

**Your welcome." Blake said**

* * *

"Wow other dimension Jaune is a bit more bold." Yang said.

"I guess." Weiss. said.

Jaune and Blake blushed again just by the end of the interview.

"Hey something else is on Screen." Velvet said.

**Prelude 3.0**

"oh well that is different.." Weiss said.

"I wonder what this will be." Russell said..

"Well let's see." Kali said.

* * *

**A weird effect is. heard to start off the song. It goes on for a couple of more seconds before the cymbals and guitars play slow.**

* * *

"Huh so a slow song then." Winter said.

"yup." Ren said.

"Let's see how this goes." Ozpins said

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the song**.

**_Jaune: I don't know why. I never told you...I don't know why. I never tried. When we shed these bitter skins again (skins again). All the reasons come to life._**

* * *

"Wow his voice is very calm here." Terra said.

"it really is." Ruby said.

"This is almost too peaceful. Not complaining though." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**The guitar played as Jaune sang the 'chorus'**

**_Jaune: But now it's over. Now it's over. Now it's over. Now it's over._**

* * *

"Wow that was beautiful." Blake said

"I liked that." Prago said.

"Yeah very peaceful." Saphron said closing her eyes enjoying this.

* * *

**_Jaune: I don't know why, You never asked me And I don't know why. You never cared. Went we hind these little sins again (sins again) All the reasons Have to die._**

**Jaune began rinsing the** **_'chorus'_**

**_Jaune: But now it's over. Now it's over. And now it's over. And now it's over._**

* * *

"Yeah I like this." Flynt said.

"I could sleep to this. Blake said also closing her eyes enjoying this.

"Yeah you can." Velvet said also doing the same thing along with coco

* * *

**The song then became more energetic.**

**_Jaune: And now it's over! And now it's over! And now it's over! And now it's over!_**

* * *

"Didn't expect this song to pick up like that." Yang said.

"Even then it still calm even like this." Winter said.

* * *

**After that the song slowed down with Jaune ending the song interestingly.**

**_Jaune: No! no! no! no! noooooooo!!!_**

**The song then suddenly ends.**

* * *

"Well that was weird at the end." Jaune said.

"It was but I loved this one" Saphron said.

"Same. I love Jaunes calm voice in this song. " Blake said

"Yeah this was peaceful and I liked it." Weiss said.

"This was pretty good for a prelude." Qrow said.

"Yeah I actually wonder if the song that comes after this is energetic." Ren said.

"It might but we are not sure." Coco said.

"Well looks like we will find out because look at the screen." Nora said as everyone looked at the screen.

**The Blister Exists**

* * *

***to Be continued***

**Just a little. fun interview after the tear jerker that was the song Snuff.**

**Prelude 3.0 is My favorite prelude out every single Slipknot prelude.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	56. The Blister Exists

* * *

* * *

_Can you feel this!? Because I hope you do since here is the next chapter! So BEGIN!_

* * *

**The Blister Exists**

"Cool name!" Neon said

"Since prelude 3.0 goes into this I'm expecting probably a energetic song" Weiss said

"Well let's get to it!" Yang said.

* * *

**The screen was black but the song begins with the drums and guitars building up it was a while before the screen showed One finger and then another one and another.**

**_Jaune: One, two, three!_**

**Just then a curtain fell and the screen then showed the members playing the song and Jaune is seen doing a windmill headbang with his long hair. The screen was all black and white and They are wearing their subliminal verses masks.**

* * *

"Oh wow!" Ruby said

"oh man now this is energetic!" Prago said.

Blake was nodding her head already.

* * *

**_Jaune: Drop it!_**

**The song got more heavy as the video showed the spotlight on Jaune and it showed Jaune doing the Windmill Arm.**

* * *

Ruby, Nora, Neptune, Prago, Cardin, Russel, Kali, Jaune, Neon and Yang began to headbang to the song.

"Yup definitely energetic." Whitley said.

Blake began to nod her head a bit more faster.

* * *

**The video showed a shot of Jaune singing before cutting to a shot of Nora hitting her drums. The video thenshows some maggots moving before the video goes fast forward and showing the members making their headbanging look ridiculous.**

**_Jaune: Bones in the water and dust in my lungs! Absorbing, archaic, like a sponge. The ultimate way, is the way you control! But can you stay if you detach your soul? Bury the present, and squeeze out the past! The ones who endear to never last. Chemical burns and the animalistic! I'm just another hard-line pseudo-statistic!_**

* * *

"Oh my." Ozpin said.

"Definitely energetic holy cow." Coco said.

Blake was nodding her head a bit faster.

"This is definitely a song." Pyrrha said not sure what to say during these energetic songs.

* * *

**The video then showed an up close shot of Jaune saying the next part.**

**_Jaune: Can you feel this!? I'm dying to feel this! Can you feel this!?_**

* * *

"oh I can definitely feel it alright." Weiss said sarcastically.

* * *

**The video then got up close to Jaune before cutting to maggots and then to the members.**

**_Jaune: Blood on the paper and skin on my teeth Trying to commit to what's beneath_.**

**The video then showed shots of the Audience before the video did a fast forward showing which showed both Yang and Ruby headbanging. The video then showed a fast forward of Jaune doing the windmill arm.**

**_Jaune: To find the time is to lose the momentum! You learn the lessons and immediately forget them. Automatic and out of my reach! Consult all the waste to find the key. Minimal life and the polysyllabic! I'm just another blank page Push the button, pull the rage!_**

**The video then showed a fast forward shot of Weiss doing a windmill headbang on her percussion set. The video then showed a fast forward shot of Blake headbanging while in the background showed Jaune windmill headbanging.**

**_Jaune: Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this! Can you feel this?_**

* * *

_'yes' _Blake said in her thoughts.

"Okay the fast forwarding of thisthis video makes the headbangs look ridiculous." Weiss said.

Jaunes head looks like it can fly off." Saphron said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the chorus as the video showed multiple fast forward shots of the members.**

**_Jaune: I am all But what am I? Another number that isn't equal to any of you. I control but I comply! Pick me apart then pick up the pieces. I'm uneven!_**

**The video then Showed Weiss and Prago with snare drums on them as they are now doing A DRUM SOLO!**

* * *

"WOAH a drum solo!?" Yang said.

"Now that is definitely different I can tell you that." Winter said.

"Ah I love those sounds." Prago said.

Blake was now replicating the drum solo with her hands with everyone else NOT noticing that.

* * *

**The video showed the two percussionist playing their snare before a guitar was heard and with that Jaune began to sing the breakdown.**

**_Jaune: I am the damaged one. All my life and the damage done. I am the damaged one. All my life and the damage done. I am the damaged one. All my life and the damage done. I am the damaged one. All my life and the damage done!_**

**Jaune began rinsing the next part while looking at the screen as the somg began to pick up**

**_Jaune:Can you feel this?_**

* * *

_'Yes'_ Blake said in her thoughts.

* * *

**_Jaune: I'm dying to feel this. Can you feel this?_**

* * *

"Yes" Blake said softly. She is feeling something building inside of her.

* * *

**_Jaune: I'm dying to feel this! Can you feel this?_**

* * *

"Yes." Blake said a bit more out loud. Just what is happening with her?

* * *

**_Jaune: I'm dying to feel this! Can you feel this!?_**

* * *

"YES!!!" Blake said shouting.

And with that something in Blake broke so as the chorus began she began to do a full on headbang with the others.

* * *

**The video showed multiple fast forward shots of the members as Jaune sang the chorus.**

**_Jaune: I am all But what am I? Another number that isn't equal to any of you. I control but I comply Pick me apart then pick up the pieces. I'm uneven!_**

* * *

Blake stopped headbanging and in the heat of the moment she grabbed Jaunes head making him stop his headbanging and gave him a deep kiss. And let's just say the people that weren't headbanging was surprised by that outcome.

"BLAKE!?" Weiss said shocked.

She along with Pyrrha, Saphron and Neptune (who stopped his headbanging) all had wide eyes at that.

* * *

**The video showed a Slow motion shot of Jaune with his back turned and singing to the crowd**

**_Jaune: I am all But what am I? Another number that isn't equal to any of you. I control but I comply. Pick me apart then pick up the pieces. I'M UNEVEN!!!_**

**The song went back to the drum solo as the video showed Weiss and Prago turning around 360%. The video then showed multiple fast forward shots of the members.**

**_Jaune: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! YEAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh..._**

**The video then showed Jaune on the ground with the mic still in his hands and it sounded like he was moaning?**

**Weiss and Prago were now right next to Nora with Weiss on her left and Prago on her right, Nora was also doing the drum solo.**

**The final shot of The video was Weiss, Nora and Prago looking at the screen as the three finish the song with the snare drums.**

**A glitch sound effect played and the screen glitched out ending both the song and the video.**

* * *

Once Yang stopped her headbanging after the song was over she looked and saw the current scene taking place.

"Woah."

"Oh my" Kali said.

Blake broke the kiss as she looked at Jaunes blushing face. Her eyes widen realizing what she was doing. She then began to blush as she touched her cheeks.

"Oh god what did I do?" Blake said embarrassed.

"Oh boy Jaune I am definitely glad sun isn't here because Bro Code definitely be damned." Neptune said.

Just then Blake left fast as she was now in the restroom.

"So anyways thoughts? I liked the drum solo.".Weiss said.

"It was Awesome!" Nora said.

Jaune touched his lips a little before givingiving his thoughts. "I like it a lot." Jaune said with a weird tone in his voice.

"That was Badass" Cardin said.

"I loved the vocals in this one." Neon said.

"It was pretty nice one." Velvet said.

"I loved the everything of this song!" Ruby said.

Just then Blake came back and sat back at her spot.

"soooo how was he?" Yang said.

"Shut Up."

Yang laughed a little.

"Okay on to the next song because this is getting awkward." Whitley said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Ready for some creepy crawlies next chapter? Because I am.**

**This song is in my top 10 favorite Slipknot songs of all time.**

**So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	57. Frail Limb Nursery and Purity

Hey hi hello here is the next chapter so enjoy and BEGIN!

* * *

**Frail Limb Nursery**

"Now that is an interesting name." Weiss said.

"Well I'm interested in what this one is." Neon said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's listen." Yang said.

* * *

**The song begins with a weird ambiance sound. Just then a girl began to talk.**

**"What about the boy? She lay as though she were in a trance With her long eyelashes fluttering like she was dreaming. She said to him "I lie beyond the sea" And then all of a sudden her head dipped back, and she vanished. Gone, gone without a trace.**

* * *

"What?" Coco said confused.

"Oh no another one?! After Iowa I thought we were done!" Ruby said frightened.

* * *

**"She's never coming back. Do you know what it's like to live with that? No one knows what it's like The only one who knew me, gone. I know what you want, and I can give it to you."**

**just then faint sounds of drums began to play in the background.**

**"I am hungry and tired. Have you ever seen God?"**

**Just then the guitars kicked in.**

* * *

**Purity**

"Wait that was an interlude?" Winter said.

"Well I guess purity is the actual song then." Pyrrha said.

"Thank goodness the actual song is not creepy." Ruby said.

* * *

**The instrumental played a while longer until.**

**_Jaune: AH!_**

**Turntables began to play in the instrumental and it fitted. in nicely making the song more intense.**

* * *

"Oh now that is awesome!" Prago said nodding his head.

"Nice." Flynt said.

"Now this is more like it!" Ruby said as she began to headbang.

* * *

**The song slowed down as the guitars made a different song. Jaune begins to sing in a weird way.**

**_Jaune: Maze, Psychopathic daze, I create this waste. Back away from tangents on the verge of drastic ways. Can't escape this place, I deny your face Sweat gets in my eyes, I think I'm slowly dying. Put me in a homemade cellar, Put me in a hole for shelter. Someone hear me please. All I see is hate I can hardly breathe And I can hardly take it!_**

**The song picks up the pace.**

**_Jaune: Hands on my face, overbearing, I can't get out!_**

* * *

"Oh well this is more interesting." Winter said.

"Huh it's not an all out destruction song. I though it was." Nora said still nodding her head.

"It still is the song is probably building it up.

"Jaunes singing though." Terra said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Hands on my face, overbearing, I can't!_**

**The song slowed down as Jaune sang the next part.**

**_Jaune: Lost, Ran at my own cost, Hearing laughter, scoffed. Learning from the rush Detached from such and such. Bleak All around me, weak, Listening, incomplete I am not a dog, but I'm the one you're dogging. I am in a buried kennel I have never felt so final Someone find me please, losing all reserve I am fucking gone, I think I'm fucking dying!_**

**The song picks up again.**

**_Jaune: Hands on my face, overbearing, I can't get out!_**

* * *

"Yeah it's building up to something." Cardin said.

"I don't imagine what the chorus will be." Weiss said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Hands on my face, overbearing, I can't_**

**The chorus began and it was a clean vocal chorus!?**

**_Jaune: You all stare, but you'll never see, There's something inside me. You all stare, but you'll never see, There's something inside me. You all stare, but you'll never see, There's something inside me. You all stare, but you'll never see, There's something in you I despise!_**

* * *

"OH MY! Once again another song I didn't expect to have a clean chorus! Is this going to be thing now?!" Weiss said.

"I like the way he sings it." Blake said.

"I'm beating a dead horse on saying this a lot of time but still how am I able to sing like that?" Jaune said.

"Once again who knows?" Yang said.

* * *

**The song changed pace as Jaune sang the next part.**

**_Jaune: Cut me! Show me! Enter!I am willing and able And never any danger to myself Knowledge in my pain, knowledge in my pain Or was my tolerance a phase!? Empathy, out of my way! I can't die! I can't die! I can't die!_**

* * *

"It's building up to the chorus again!" Penny said.

"I'm ready to listen to that again." Stanton said.

* * *

**_Jaune: I can't!...DIE!!!_**

**The chorus begins again**

**_Jaune: You all stare, but you'll never see, There's something inside me. You all stare, but you'll never see, There's something inside me. You all stare, but you'll never see, There's something inside me. You all stare, but you'll never see, There's something in you I despise_**.

**The song slowed down a bit**.

* * *

"Oh boy something is about to happen." Neptune said.

"I'm ready!" Ruby said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Despise...Despise.._**

**Jaune began to yell one word in the final part.**

**_Jaune: Purity! Purity! Purity! Purity! Purity!_**

**The turntables and samples played in the instrumental making the ending part of the song more intense**.

**_Jaune:Purity! Purity! PURITY!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**The song ends on an echo.**

* * *

"Wow that was something." Whitley said.

"I liked this." Blake said.

"Besides that fail limb thing. I liked this song" Ruby said.

"I love this song actually." Jaune said.

"Not as disturbing as I thought I think why I thought of that was because of how frail limb is." Saphron said.

"I liked the turntables in this song the most definitely my favorite use of them here" Glynda said.

"Yeah Blake was definitely the highlight for this one." Jaune said complementing her.

Blake looked away a bit as she blushed definitely still recovering _THAT _moment a few moments ago.

"Well let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I've been getting a few. questions if I'm going to do another one of these stories and the answer is YEA! I do plan on doing another one of these stories and I already got the band in mind.**

**So once this story is finished and we are getting close. I'll do another one of these stories.**

**Hint for what it is!**

**HINT: This Is How it's gonna end!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	58. No Life and Hell And Consequences

_here is the next chapter so enjoy and BEGIN!_

* * *

**No life.**

"looks like we already know the meaning of this one" Yang said.

"No not really." Weiss replied.

"Let's listen to this." Ren said.

* * *

**The song begins with a guitar riff and light cymbal taps. Jaunes begin so sing.**

**_Jaune: My freedom is best. Whole country's on house arrest. And evryone's a suspect. You can't feel the flow because you died Face down on a suicide. The motherfucker's on self-destruct Nobody guardin' your back, its all a front Save this! My rage is bliss! I'm takin names and gettin' pissed!_**

**The song them went underway.**

* * *

"WOAH it almost sounds like Jaune is rapping in the beginning." Ruby said.

"I'm sorry singing beautifully is one thing but This dunce here rapping oh please." Weiss said.

"You are...absolutely right." Jaune said agreeing with Weiss

* * *

**After a couple of more seconds of the instrumental the bass only played and a sample of a horn in the background as Jaune begins to RAP!?**

**_Jaune: Where's Chuck D when ya need him? You ain't shit, just a puddle on the bed spread. The maniac psycho. Cool J screamed the shit but I still can't believe it! Man, its funny that you scare me so. Just enough to fuck me up again and again. Hard life is hard as hell Better back the fuck on up!_**

**The chorus began and it was a more traditional slipknot Chorus and Prago joined in.**

**_Jaune: Cuz this is No kind of life! This is no kind of life!_**

**_Prago: I've got to get out!_**

**_Jaune: It's no kind of life! This is no kind of life!_**

**_Prago: You can't blame me!_**

* * *

"Woah There!" yang said.

"Well would you look at that Jaune can rap." Nora said.

"Just how?" Weiss said still not believeing.

* * *

**Jaune begins to rap the next part of the song with the horn sample playing faintly in the background.**

**_Jaune: Can't be real no more - your mask is skin and bone. Savor every flavor you got cuz its not your own. Bad-ass bat, man. Forget about the battle, its the war we gotta win Breathe! Amer-cult, Breathe! One more - seethe! Freak like you gotta pair. Won't be my fault When you're painted in the corner of a no-good life._**

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: This is No kind of life! This is no kind of life!_**

**_Prago: I've got to get out!_**

**_Jaune: It's no kind of life! This is no kind of life!_**

**_Prago: You can't blame me!_**

* * *

"This is a fun song!" Ruby said.

"Jaunes voice before the chorus sounded really funny." Velvet said as she giggled a bit.

"My god what's next a clean vocal part?" Weiss said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing the next part of the song with clean vocals.**

**_Jaune: I can't remember, I don't understand. Is it malice that makes you this way? Carry it with you 'til someone forgives you. I laugh cuz theres nothing to say. You can't begin to consider the Palpable hate in the air when you're here. None of us wonder what weather you're under Youre making it perfectly CLEAR!_**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! And it sounds beautiful as well!" Weiss said flabbergasted.

"We are seeing multiple vocal ranges that Jaune can do!" Prago said shocked on what he is hearing.

"I'm wondering if our Jaune can do that. Can you do that? " Blake said to Jaune.

"I'm not sure myself!" Jaune replied.

* * *

**After some techno sounds Jaune begins to rap in his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: Lights ain't on - shit ain't right. Never had peace but I gotta fight! Can you look in my eyes when my back's against the wall ! Slash at my eyes, surprise, you'll never get me! You're all reality and sound bites And the freedom is never in plain sight The feelings, the question, the price is too human for fucking sake!_**

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: This is No kind of life! This is no kind of life!_**

**_Prago: I've got to get out!_**

**_Jaune: It's no kind of life! This is no kind of life!_**

**_Jaune and Prago: YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!!!_**

**_Jaune: I can't be! I can't be! I can't be blamed!_**

**The song ends of with an instrumental with some DJ Scratches and Techno sounds.**

**After a few more seconds the song ends.**

* * *

"I liked the the little sounds that played in this. I like this song." Penny sasaid.

"This was a fun one." Ruby said.

"I liked it as well." Yang said.

"I liked this due to Jaunes vocal range as well." Blake said.

"That I will have to agree on." Saphron said.

"I thought it was okay." Pyrrha said.

"It was very unique I'll give it that." Glynda said.

"I liked this surprisingly." Velvet said.

"I liked it! Okay let's see whats next." Nora said as everyone looked at the screen.

**Stone Sour**

"Oh another one." Prago said.

"And what is the song name for this one." Kali said.

**_Hell and Consequences_**

"Well damn that is good song name." Yang said.

"And watch this be stone sours equivalent of a disturbing song." Ren said.

"That would be something alright." Coco said.

"Let's see what we got." Flynt said

* * *

**The screen started off all black and white but when Jaune yelled the screen turned normal color.**

**_Jaune: YEAH!_**

**The video showed the band on stage with the fans watching and judging by Jaunes long hair and Scream this was during the Subliminal Verses era. The video was all fast forward as it showed the members all headbanging. Jaune has black shirt with a black cats face on it. Ren had a green shirt, Whitley has a white tank top, Flynt has a white shirt and Neptune is shirtless.**

**Jaune began to sing in a low voice.**

**_Jaune: I'm not a victim 'til I let you take me down._**

**Jaune began to sing in his regular voice.**

**_Jaune: I'm not a target in the sights of your mercy. I never asked for anything, I'm not asking now! I will not be afraid, I will not be afraid!_**

* * *

"That is correct." Weiss said.

"That is so true." Neon said.

"Wow I agree on that statement." Ren said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing the chorus as the video went back to a normal pace. A guitar played a unique sound in the background during the chorus.**

**_Jaune: I've done this on my own, and I don't care what you do to me. I won't hand over what is mine. I've done this for too long to let you take it away from me. It's too late to stop me 'cause I refuse to die._**

**The video went fast pace again as it showed the members all headbanging.**

* * *

"Wow that chorus is definitely relatable." Blake said

"Definitely." Jaune said.

"Did anyone else heard that awesome guitar in the background?" Yang said.

"That sounded awesome." Cardin said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing in the low voice as the video showed multiple fast forward shots of the members and the audience.**

**_Jaune: I haven't weakened just because I've shown myself_**

**Jaune then began to sing with his normal voice.**

**_Jaune: I've taken everything except what's for granted. I'll leave hypocrisy for everybody else. I will not be afraid, I will not be afraid!_**

* * *

"Yes that part right there when he sang in the low voice I agree with." Bake Sa up d as gave Jaune a short unexpected kiss on the lips.

"uh..." Jaune said not knowing what to say as he blushed.

"That part only? That sort along with the other part I agree with." Qrow said.

"Oh yeah I agree 100% with you." Whitley said.

* * *

**The video went back to a normal pace as. it showed Jaune standing on a stand.**

**_Jaune: I've done this on my own, and I don't care what you do to me. I won't hand over what is mine. I've done this for too long to let you take it away from me. It's too late to stop me 'cause I refuse to die._**

**The video goes fast forward again S the guitar solo by lie Ren plays. The video shows Ren doing his signature Windmill headbang and it cuts to Jaune doing one as well.**

* * *

"Wow even in a different band Me and Ren still headbangs like that." Jaune said.

"It's cute." Pyrrha said.

"I like that they still have the same energy even in a different band." Flynt said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing in the low voice again.**

**_Jaune: I'm not a problem 'til you make one out of spite._**

**Jaune begins to sing with his normal voice again.**

**_Jaune: I'll give you hell and consequences for trying. If you don't want an enemy, don't fuck with my life!_**

* * *

"Now THAT I relate to." Yang said.

"That is a good way to say it for me as well." Winter said

"ARF!" Zwei jumped apparently agreeing.

* * *

**_Jaune: I will not be afraid... I will not be afraid!_**

**The chorus begins again and it was a bit longer.**

**_Jaune: I've done this on my own, and I don't care what you do to me. I won't hand over what is mine. I've done this for too long to let you take it away from me. It's too late to stop me 'cause I refuse to die. I've done this on my own, and I don't care what you do to me. I won't hand over, what is mine. I've done this for too long to let you take it away from me. It's too late to stop me 'cause I refuse, I refuse to die! I refuse to die!_**

**The video showed multiple fast shots of the members before ending and showing Jaune looking at the ground but raising his arm up with a fist.**

* * *

"Now That was a really good song." Yang said.

"Oh most definitely." Blake said agreeing.

"all in favor on saying this the most relatable song say I." Ruby said raising her hand.

"I!"

"Will Remember Before I Forget!" Nora said taking the opportunity.

* * *

***To be continued***

**Now to clear up things about the story ending. Yes we are close to the end but we are not THAT close. I still have a pretty good amount of chapters before the story is finished so don't worry. Also I'm doing another one of these stories when this one is finished so there is that.**

**But yeah we got another Stone sour song. Now for the people wondering why the members of Stone sour are they are.**

**Well Jaune and Ren are easy since Corey and Jim were part of Slipknot and Stone Sour (yes I know Jim is no longer in StoneSour but still.). Now why did I have Neptune, Flynt and WHITLEY be the other members for Stone Sour? simple because I find it unique and kinda funny.**

**Like unless you are doing a Power Rangers style fanfiction no one would think this group of five characters would be in a group let alone in band. So that is why.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	59. Everything Ends (Live)

_Here is the next chapter so enjoy and BEGIN! (Yes it's the performance at Download)_

* * *

**Everything Ends (Live)**

"Oh a live version?" Weiss said.

"Cool." Ruby said.

"I wonder what this one will be." Jaune said.

"Well let's listen." Kali said.

* * *

**"How are you doing out there!" Jaune yelled.**

**Even though the song is an Iowa song they are in their all Hope Is Gone Mask. Meaning this is years after Iowa.**

**The audience replied with a cheer.**

* * *

"Oh my god the crowd." Coco said.

"That is quite a lot of people." Ozpin said.

"I think I see more at the back." Taiyang said.

* * *

**"Let's get this going!" Jaune said as the audience cheered.**

**Cymbals tapped as Jaune begins the song**

**_Jaune: You are wrong, fucked, and overrated. I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault. This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything. I haven't slept since I woke up And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker. This is the end of everything. You are the end of everything!_**

**After Jaune said that everything went insane and the song is underway. The video showed the audience either jumping, headbanging or having a mosh pit. The video then shows Weiss doing a windmill headbang as her percussion set was turning left and right before cutting to yang doing an aggressive headbang.**

* * *

"Oh now we're talking!" Russel said as he and Cardin began to headbang.

The usual people who headbanged joined in as well.

Weiss turned to her siblings. "Full disclosure _I _won't ever do something like that."

"That's kinda ashame since you doing something like that indicates that you are enjoying yourself without any complications and that's all I want." Winter said.

After hearing that it made Weiss actually think about this whole thing and then she saw her friends having a good time. It is making her wondering if she should screw it and join in.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the first verse. The video cuts to multiple shots of the members and the audience.**

**_Jaune: Shallow skin, I can paint with pain. I mark the trails on my arms with your disdain. Everyday it's the same I love, you hate. But I guess I don't care any more. Fix my problems with the blade. While my eyes turn from blue to gray. God, the worst thing happened to me today. But I guess I don't care anymore AH!_**

**Weiss's percussion set lifted up as she threw something to the ground.**

* * *

"I wonder if there is Chorus to this." Ruby said.

"Looks like there is." Ren said nodding his head.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the chorus.**

**_Jaune: You are wrong, fucked, and overrated. I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault. This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything. I haven't slept since I woke up And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker! This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything._**

**The video then showed multiple shots of the members headbanging and moving around**

* * *

"Oh so the part he said in the beggining is the chorus. Okay." Penny said.

"This is awesome!" Nora said still headbanging.

"It does look like they are having fun." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the next part.**

**_Jaune: My flaws are the only thing left that's pure. Can't really live, can't really endure. Everything I see reminds me of her. God I wish I didn't care anymore. The more I touch, the less I feel. I'm lying to myself that it's not real Why is everybody making such a big fucking deal? Is never gonna cure anymore._**

**The video then showed Prago his drum sticks at someone.**

* * *

"Well looks like I'm pissed." Prago said.

"This is high chaos." Velvet said nodding her head.

"Arf!" Zwei barked as he jumped liking the song.

* * *

**Jaune begins the chorus.**

**_Jaune: You are wrong, fucked, and overrated. I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault. This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything. I haven't slept since I woke up And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker. This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything._**

**The video showed Yang giving the crowd and mean stare (the mask definitely helps). The video the shows Prago pointing and looking at the screen as he pointed his drum stick to his head and then the crowd before playing his percussion set.**

**_Jaune: You are wrong, fucked, and overrated. I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault. This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything. I haven't slept since I woke up And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker! This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything._**

**The video then showed the two sisters doing an aggressive riffs on there Guitars and Bass.**

**the song began to be more aggressive.**

**_Jaune: Download! SUFFER!_**

**The video showed Nora headbanging before cutting to the audience having a good time.**

* * *

"Oh my it keeps going." Glynda said.

"You know if we were teenagers we might eat this entire thing up." Taiyang said.

"I can see that. I'll probably be the crazy one in the mosh pit." Qrow said.

* * *

**The video shows Blake hanging on one of the drums of Weiss's percussion set since it was lifted up and she is making the set spin around all the while Weiss is doing her windmill headbang on top of her percussion set.**

**Jaune sings the breakdown.**

**_Jaune: What the hell am I doing? Is there anyone left in my life? What the fuck was I thinking? Anybody want to tell me I'm fine? Where the hell am I going? Do I even need a reason to hide? I am only betrayed! I am only conditioned to die_**

* * *

"What are Weiss and Blake doing!?" Whitley said with wide eyes.

"Having FUN!" Neon said still headbanging.

"I want to do that!" Ruby said.

"Wow Blake you are insane" Jaune said stopping his headbanging just to say that.

"Thanks I guess?" Blake said.

* * *

**"Makes some noise if your alive download!" Jaune said and the audience replied loudly.**

**Jaune began to sing the chorus again.**

**_Jaune: You are wrong, fucked, and overrated. I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault. This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything. I haven't slept since I woke up And found my whole life was a lie, motherfucker! This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything. You are wrong and overrated. I think I'm gonna be sick and it's your fault! This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything. I haven't slept since I woke up And found my whole life was a LIE! This is the end of everything, You are the end of everything!_**

**The video then showed multiple shots of Ren and Ruby headbanging, Nora headbanging while still playing her drums, Yang doing her aggressive headbang and Weiss doing her windmill headbang.**

**_Jaune: You are the end of everything! AH!_**

**And with that they end the song as the audience cheered.**

**"Is that what you want motherfuckers!?" Jaune said as the audience responded big.**

**The video fades to black indicating it ended.**

* * *

"WOO! What a rush!" Yang said.

"That was awesome!" Nora said.

"Pretty good pretty good." Blake said.

"It was amazing!" Neon said.

"Fantastic! It felt like I was actually there!" Ruby said.

"I thought I was the only who felt that." Jaune said.

"Badass." Cardin said.

"It was catchy I can say that." Weiss said.

"okay after that I need to listen to slower song." Glynda said.

"Well Glynda look at the screen." Ozpin said.

Everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I think this is a popular opinion but I'll say it anyway. The download 2009 performance is one of Slipknots best live performances.**

**Anyways next chapter is a two for one chapter. An acoustic song and a song about an insect so stay tuned for that next time.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	60. Circle and Spiders

_here is the next chapter and it is a TWO for ONE chapter so two songs for the price of one chapter! So BEGIN!_

* * *

**Circle**

"We made a song about a shape?" Weiss said confused.

"I'm definitely curious." Blake said.

"What would a song about a circle be about?" Nora said.

"I don't think it's a song about the actual shape." Ren said.

"Well let's listen" Ozpin said.

* * *

**A weird noise of a tape recorder played before an acoustic guitar played the totone giving off a western tone.**

**Jaune began rinsing in a clean voice.**

**_Jaune: Give me the dust of my father. Stand on the face of the ancients. Bare the secret flesh of time itself. Follow me (follow me). I've come so far behind again. Follow me (follow me). Wish so hard I'm there again. Follow me (follow me), Follow me (follow me)._**

* * *

"Oh my I didn't expect this." Weiss said touching her heart after hearing the first part.

"Wow." Whitley said impressed.

"Jaunes voice is just... beautiful here." Blake said

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the chorus.**

**_Jaune: All that I wanted were things I had before. All that I needed I've never needed more. All of my questions are answers to my sins. All of my endings are waiting to begin._**

**A guitar played a slow riff while the acoustic still plays.**

* * *

After hearing the chorus Yang was reminded of a certain relative who left her and that persons was her mother

"that was beautiful." Winter said loving this song.

"Wow. Just wow." Velvet said liking this.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the next verse.**

**_Jaune: Another way that I faulter. Can't be afraid of my patience. There's a sacred place where Razel keeps safe. Follow me (follow me). I've seen so much I'm behind again. Follow me (follow me). I feel so bad I'm in love again. Follow me (follow me)._**

* * *

"I'm liking this a lot." Penny said.

"This is peaceful." Pyrrha said.

"I like it." Ren said closing his eyes and just enjoying this song.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the chorus**

**_Jaune: All that I wanted were things I had before (oh). All that I needed I've never needed more (oh). All of my questions are answers to my sins (oh). All of my endings waiting to begin!_**

**Another acoustic guitar played giving the song more of a western feel. Just then a faint sound begins to fade in and the drums played and then the drums goes insane with the weird sound effect playing.**

**The song ends.**

* * *

"Okay I don't know what happened there at the end but the song overall I liked it." Weiss said

"Favorite song so far." Winter said.

"Pretty good." Ren said. Whitley nodded in agreement.

"I loved it." Velvet said

"It was calm and I like it. Nice change of pace." Jaune said.

"It was beautiful." Blake said

"Fantastic." Saphron said.

"Okay what's next?" Nora said

**Spiders**

"Bleh!" Weiss protest.

"Well shit." Yang said.

"I hate spiders." Ruby said.

"I hate the insect but I want to hear this song." Jaune said.

"Let's hear it." Neptune said.

* * *

**The video fades in and it showed that the entire video is black and White. The video showed a piano before a hand began to play it beginning the song. The video showed a redhead playing indicating it was Pyrrha who is unmasked. The video then showed the others without their mask but their faces are not fully shown just glimpses.**

**Jaune begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: Well you can go it alone Or keep it in between. The pages of the books you burn So no one gets to read. The fingers pull your stitches tight. But knowing someone's secret is not enough._**

* * *

"Oh well this is different." Weiss said.

"Definitely." Yang said.

"Wow Pyrrha is good at the piano." Velvet said.

"Another maskless video?" Ruby said.

* * *

**_Jaune and Weiss: Everyone's a little bit a lot of the time._****The Chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: The spiders come in side by side. Two by two and night by night. Who is food and who is thrown away?_**

**The video showed Ren playing a different riff.**

**_Jaune: The spiders come in side by side. Two by two and night by night. Who is food and who is thrown away?_**

**The song stopped for a brief moment except the piano keys and the video then showed Pyrrha playig them. The video then showed Blake playing a weird sound in the song.**

* * *

"Definitely different." Jaune said.

"Well I'm liking it." Terra said.

"This is not bad." Ozpin said.

* * *

**The video showed multiple brief glimpses of the members as the guitars were now being played slow.**

**_Jaune: When now is not the time. Tomorrow disagrees, But your real world isn't ready to face the face behind the real me. Time to think it over, I'm over trying to overthink. I've had enough, huh?_**

* * *

"This song is wow." Neon said.

"I actually quite like it." Flynt said.

"This feels...i fell the word I'm looking for is smooth?" Penny said.

* * *

**_Jaune and Weiss: Everybody's limited to what's on their mind_**

**The chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: The spiders come in side by side. Two by two and night by night. Who is food and who is thrown away?_**

**Prago joined in on the chorus doing some Semi-high vocals in the chorus**

**_Jaune and Prago: The spiders come in side by side. Two by two and night by night. Who is food and who is thrown away?_**

**The video then showed Blakes hands on her set doing a sound that sounded like something was going reverse before showing Ren doing the guitar solo and it was one of the more interesting ones**

* * *

"oh ggod what is that guitar solo?" Weiss said her face cringing just a bit.

"My teeth are literally clenching right now." Ruby said.

"My teeth are also clenching and one of my eyes are closed." Yang said.

* * *

**The video then showed looking left and right saying one word with an effect on her voice as a weird sousound effect is heard in the background.**

**_Weiss: Spiders Spiders Spiders Spiders...Spiders, Spiders, Spiders, Spiders._**

**Jaune and Prago sang the breakdown while Weiss continues to say spiders.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: Make yourself a martyr's pet And watch them all escape (spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders). Make yourself at home instead (spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders). You'll lose your toxic waste (spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders)._**

**The video showed a Nora doing a light tap on a cymbal.**

* * *

"Heh I liked that." Yang said.

"nice little ding." Coco said.

"Cool." Nora said doing a thumbs up.

* * *

**The video then showed the guitarist playing their instruments.**

**_Jaune: Go it alone. Suffer for your feelings, I'm not enough (no, no, no)._**

**_Jaune and Weiss: But everyone's a little bitter all of the time._**

**The chorus begins and a weird sound was played in the background as the chorus is being said. The video showed multiple shots of the members and it actually showed a couple shots of spiders.**

**_Jaune and Prago: The spiders come in side by side. Two by two and night by night. Who is food and who is thrown away? The spiders come in side by side. Two by two and night by night. Who is food and who is thrown away? The spiders come in side by side. Two by two and night by night. Who is food and who is thrown away? The spiders come in side by side. Two by two and night by night. Who is food and who is thrown away?_**

**The final shot of the video was a side shot of Pyrrha doing the final piano notes before she stopped and the screen fades to black.**

**The song and video ends.**

* * *

"Well that was definitely different but I liked it." Weiss said.

"I liked it." Coco said.

"I loved the piano notes that Pyrrha played in this song." Velvet said.

"Yeah this was definitely Pyrrhas song." Jaune said.

"The Piano notes definitely were the highlight for me." Ruby said.

"I really liked this." Pyrrha said.

"Different but nice." Blake said.

"It was fun." Nora said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I like giving underrated songs some time to shine in the spotlight. Sure these two songs may not be ""extreme carnage all out chaos and destruction heavy"" songs but I like these songs.**

**Sure some of these may not be your cup of tea but there are people that like these. Like me!**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	61. Liberate

_Here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

**liberate**

"I got nothing." Weiss said.

"Me neither." Ren said.

"Let's just listen to this." Yang said.

* * *

**No video but the song begins with a guitar before another guitar played and then drums hits before a sample was played.**

**Jaune began to sing.**

**_Jaune: Liberate! my madness! (One of me, all of you). Liberate! my madness! I just want to Liberate! my madness! (One of me, all of you). Liberate! my madness!_**

**The song then did a small instrumental with turntable sounds.**

* * *

"Well then this is different." Winter said.

"I like the sounds" Penny said.

"This sounds fun." Ruby said.

* * *

**The song did the same sample before Jaune began rinsing and the song gave off a hip hop and metal combination sound.**

**_Jaune: Section off myself. Put a wall up, What the hell have I done? Keep the dog at bay, Survive by saving me! Values and the game Not a fuck-up, Not a part of your lie. I am one, I am all, I'm above and beyond!_**

**Jaune then began to sing in his slipknot voice as the song got heavy.**

**_Jaune: Stand off of the shit! Back off or I'll spit! So soft, you forget!_**

**_Weiss: Your garbage in is garbage out_**

**_Jaune: You don't give a shit! I won't play the fit! Get off, get on this!_**

**_Weiss: Your garbage in is garbage out!_**

* * *

"I'm liking this a lot than I thought." Weiss said nodding her head.

"Same" Pyrrha said.

"This _IS _fun!" Ruby said headbanging a bit.

* * *

**_Jaune: Liberate my madness..._**

**Jaune began the chorus.**

**_Jaune: Liberate! my madness! (One of me, all of you). Liberate! my madness! I just want to Liberate! my madness! (One of me, all of you). Liberate! my madness!_**

* * *

"So the lyrics he said in the beggining is the chorus." Flynt said.

"It's catchy." Yang said.

* * *

**The song went back into that hip hip and metal combination tone.**

**_Jaune: I am not ashamed. What is vital isn't always humane. You can break in vain But you can't break awayb Even in my face Lotta bullshit, not alotta the truth. I can't see from here, But I can smell your fear._**

**The song got heavy again.**

**_Jaune: Back off of the shit! Stand off or I'll spit! So soft, you forget!_**

**_Weiss: Your garbage in is garbage out!_**

**_Jaune: You don't give a shit! I won't play the fit! Get off, get on this!_**

**_Weiss: Your garbage in is garbage out!_**

**The instrumental was building up.**

* * *

"Breakdown time?" Nora said.

"Seems like it.""Coco said

* * *

**The breakdown begins.**

**_Jaune: Saved! You're such a slave! I don't expect a name. You don't care. I wasn't a witness. I can't be a part of a system such as this Hard eyes Glow right In my darkness again!_**

**Jaune began to sing a bit to fast.**

**_Jaune: With the sickness, renegade sisters, blisters, Salivate, litigate, liberate, madness, sadness, Fuck this How long have I had this? I don't need this! Outta my business Insert, engage, betrayed, my God!_**

**The instrument slowed down a bit.**

**_Jaune: Fraud!_**

* * *

"My god indeed." Weiss said.

"He talked a bit to fast I didn't fully understand what he said." Velvet said.

"That happens sometimes." Ren said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the chorus as thengot more heavy.**

**_Jaune: Liberate! my madness! Liberate! my madness! I just want to Liberate! my madness! Liberate! my madness!_**

**The song finishes off with the heavy instrumental and Jaune yelling in the background.**

**The song ends.**

* * *

"This was a fun one." Ruby said.

"Would listen to if I'm in a really good mood which is always." Nora said.

"not one of my favorites but decent." Weiss said.

"I agree with Ruby this was a fun one." Jaune said.

"It was enjoyable." Neon said.

"I liked it just because of how funny Jaune sounds in some parts of this song." Velvet said.

"It was good for what it was." Blake said.

"It was okay for me." Terra said.

"okay let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**That was liberate!**

**I randomly had an I idea which is a similar style to this story but instead of music its the RWBY crew watching themselves as Wrestlers.**

**Now don't worry I'm still doing that other music group reaction story when this story is finished. But would guys like to see a story similar to this but instead of Music it the RWBY crew reacting to them as wrestlers?**

**Yes I know that sounds ridiculous but this is fanfiction and there are more ridiculous stories then the RWBY crew watching versions of themselves as wrestlers.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	62. Child Of Burning Time

_Here is the next chapter and yes this is a bonus track but so was The Burden so there is that, so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Child Of Burning Time**

"That is an interesting title." Weiss said.

"This can mean a lot of things." Yang said.

"It can either be creepy or slow." Ruby said.

"Well let's listen and see." Penny said.

* * *

**Jaune whispers to begin the song.**

**_Jaune: Child Of Burning Time...Child of burning time._**

**The guitars and drums then started to play and they played a slow tune**

* * *

"Well that was a creepy whisper." Ruby said.

"Huh it begins with a slow instrumental this time." Neon said.

"It happened before." Yang said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing the first verse with a clean voice.**

**_Jaune: My only consolation is all lies (all lies). The apex of my consequence is dying here tonight (dying here tonight). The Winter hasn't ended, and it always looks like rain (Always looks like rain). I can't remember anything, anything._**

**The riffs of the guitars changed a bit.**

**_Jaune: Inside the absolution we succumb (Inside the absolution we succumb), And appetites are bittersweet, I think I'm going numb (I think I'm going numb). A chance to give up Avarice has marked my one regret (marked my one regret). The child of burning time is gone, he hasn't come back yet (he hasn't come back yet._**

**The song then goes back to the slow tune from the beginning**.

* * *

"Wow Jaunes voice here is just beautiful." Blake said.

"It definitely is." Weiss said.

"It's almost haunting." Glynda said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Before I tell my story please consider who I am (consider who I am). I missed my window years ago, I'm doing all I can (I'm doing all I can). A tragedy is commonplace but in the end they go away (in the end they go away). My skin is still the only stain I'm left to wear in shame_**

* * *

"Woah those lyrics turned a bit depressing." Yang said.

"Hearing the few lines from the second verse is just...I'm thinking on what they might mean." Weiss said.

"***gasp*** oh my I see what you mean." Kali said.

* * *

**Jaune began the pre-chorus**

**_Jaune: I cut my name (I cut my name) into my heart (into my heart), I tear it all apart!_**

**Jaune began the chorus with a clean voice.**

**_Jaune: I beg you burn me away (burn me away). I won't become your hero just to fight the life I saved. Burn me away (burn me away). I won't give up tomorrow just to lose it all today._**

* * *

"Beautiful." Winter said.

"wow." Ruby said.

"I'm liking this." Velvet said.

* * *

**Jaune can be faintly heard in the instrumental as the drums went by a bit fast.**

**_Jaune: (I burn away, I burn away, I burn away, I burn away!)_**

* * *

"I liked that effect on Jaunes voice!" Penny said.

"it's quite good." Ozpin said.

"I liked the drum sounds in this." Ren said tapping his foot.

* * *

**The instrumental got more heavy as Jaune sings the next verse.**

**_Jaune: My isolation is my course (My isolation is my course). The effect it has on life itself is a cancer on its source (is a cancer on its source). I rue the moments spent between the fetish and the flame (the fetish and the flame!). Until this war is over I won't ever lose my rage! (ever lose my rage!)_**

* * *

"I liked how the instrumental got more heavy but Jaune still kept singing slowly with a clean voice." Nora said.

"It really good. I like how it is incorporated." Weiss said.

"I won't ever lose my rage indeed other dimension Jaune." Yang said.

* * *

**Jaune sings the pre-chorus again.**

**_Jaune: I cut my name (I cut my name). into my soul (into my soul). I guess I'll never know!_**

**the chorus begins and it was a bit longer.**

**_Jaune: I beg you burn me away (burn me away). I won't become your hero just to fight the life I saved (fight the life I saved). Burn me away (burn me away). I won't give up tomorrow just to lose it all today (lose it all today). Burn me away (burn me away). I won't become your hero just to fight the life I saved (fight the life I saved). Burn me away (burn me away). I won't give up tomorrow just to lose it all, lose it all today!_**

* * *

"Wow just amazing." Saphron ssid

"You can say that again." Terra said.

"I like how it was extended." Ren said.

* * *

**The guitar solo by Ren plays which also finishes off the song and after a couple of more seconds the song ends.**

* * *

"Pretty nice solo there as well. Okay then so thoughts? I liked this, tied with Gehenna and AOV as my favorites." Weiss said.

"It was pretty good." Coco said.

"Greatl Jaune said.

"beautiful." winter said.

"I liked it." Yang said.

"Really nice." Ruby said.

"really good instrumentation that fit well with the singing." Ren said.

"yeah it really did." Nora said.

"one of my favorites." Blake said.

"Pretty good, Pretty Good." Saphron said.

"I liked this one." Neon said.

"I loved this." Pyrrha said.

"okay let's see what is next." Ruby said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**This song gets a lot of undeserved hate just because it's, "MeH ItS a sToNe SoUr sONg, BleH ItS NoT aLL oUT DesTrUcTiON! ehdhgrfgf"**

**Like I know everyone won't like EVERY song but I think just because this song is melodic and clean and not a all out destruction song is kinda stupid if you ask me.**

**But that is my opinion since I like listening to songs like Snuff, Circle and Spiders while. others don't which I can respect. But these are not the worst songs of all time people since as songs they ate amazing. But that is just me.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	63. Gently

_Here we go my favorite song from Iowa son BEGIN!_

* * *

**Gently**

"Something tells me this is not going to be a gentle song." Weiss said

"Same" Blake said.

"Well let's have a listen." Neon said.

* * *

**The song begins with light cymbal taps and the video showed. falling snow before the video showed Ruby wearing her Iowa mask with her eyes not showing at all and her head tilted a she played a nice instrumental as white snow falls in the video.**

**Creepy whispering can be heard in the song. The video then showed Weiss playing her percussion set slowy as her eyes aren't shown with her Iowa mask. The guitar played an it show Ren playing with his pupils not showing. Blake was shown with her eyes not showing.**

* * *

"Wait what!? NO! I thought we were done after Iowa!" Ruby said now frightened.

"Another one?" Weiss said feeling uneasy.

"Oh boy this is going to be...yeeeaah." Yang said not sure what to feel.

* * *

**Yang was shown looking at the screen with wide eyes before the video shows Jaune with his arms spread out, head tilted with his pupils not showing as snow was Falling.**

**The drums begin to sound.**

**_Jaune__: (Ooooooohhh)_**

**The video then showed Pyrrha not moving before showing Prago with his eyes not showing.**

**And then...**

**_Jaune: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**

**Jaune was shown screaming at the snowflakes was Falling faster.**

**_Jaune: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**

**Jaune screamed more as the video shows shots of the members playing as the snow kept falling**

* * *

"My go those screams in a song like this is haunting.

"I'm so scared right now." Velvet said actually frightened.

"The eyes not showing on the mask except for Yang's wide eyes is not helping." Weiss said.

* * *

**The song slows a bit with the guitar and then Jaune begins to sing in a whisper as the only instruments playing was a cymbal tap and a bit of bass.**

**_Jaune: Gently my mind escapes into the relaxing mode of pleasure. A pleasure that will take my mind off, the reality of my life. My past life._**

* * *

"Jesus that voice." Neon said getting the chills

"That voice. is frightening in songa like these." Pyrrha said uneasy.

"you think." Ruby said cuddled up.

* * *

**The song picks up as the vidvideo showed multiple shots of the members.**

**_Jaune: Life as I know it know And whatever may come it slowly disappears! To somewhere in the back of my mind! It will remain there until I wish to retrieve it!_**

**The video Jaune screaming before fading to a different member every transition as the instrumental keeps going.**

* * *

"I wonder how those screams impact his voice." Weiss said.

"Please be over." Ruby said.

"I don't think it is ending" Ren said.

* * *

**_Jaune: AAAAAHG!_**

**The guitars begin to pick up as the eyes of every member was now. shown. and the snow stopped falling. The song became energetic as Jaune sings regularly in his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: Yes I will stay here for awhile for I need the break! A break from the pressures of life And everything that lay in the palm of life's hands, life's hands!_**

**The instrumental played for a bit**.

* * *

"Wait a second what!?" Weiss said shocked on the sudden transition.

"Thank god! its gone from creepy to normal!" Ruby said relived.

"thank goodness." Velvet saw no longer uneasy.

* * *

**Jaune was shown low growling before he did a high note.**

**_Jaune: THIS MODE IS INCREDIBLE!_**

**Jaune began to sing a bit more as the video showed shots. of the members headbanging.**

**_Jaune: It's out of this world Too bad I must always leave it!_**

**Weiss and Prago grabbed microphones and everytime Jaune said his line the both of them did low growls.**

**_Jaune: But that's life!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!_**

**_Jaune: That's life!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!_**

**_Jaune: That's life!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!_**

**_Jaune: That's life!_**

**_Weiss and Prago: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!_**

**_Jaune: YES!_**

**The instrumental got super intense as the video showed fast multi-shots of the members.**

**_Jaune: yes! yes! yes! OOOOOOOHHH YES!_**

**The song and video suddenly ends.**

* * *

"Want the hell just happened?!" Weiss said

"Simple a creepy song played for three minutes it less and the finale minute was an all out heavy song." Jaune said to Weiss.

"I liked the last minute but the rest NOT!" Ruby said.

"I honestly don't know how to feel about this one." Yang said.

"Same but I don't necessarily hate it." Ren said...

"Yeah I agree with you there." Pyrrha said.

"All in favor on saying Gehenna is the best of the creepy songs say I." Velvet said raising her arm.

"I!"

* * *

***to be continued***

**Yes this is my favorite song from the Iowa album. it was my Plauge but it has changed.**

**Next chapter is an interview and maybe a stone sour song so stay tuned for that.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	64. Diluted

_well here i did say this chapter was. gonna be an interview but I had no ideas so fuck it Diluted! so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Diluted**

"What does this mean?" Weiss said.

"Simple... anything." Yang said.

"Well she Isn't wrong." Jaune said.

"let's listen and see what is up." Neptune said.

* * *

**The song begins with a guitar and the other guitar was added and the drums came in and they sounded raw.**

* * *

"This sounds like self titled." Ruby said.

"I think it is a song from self titled." Ren said.

"I can tell just by the drums." Weiss said.

* * *

**The song slowed down and played a bass line with a weird sound effect. Jaune begins to sing with his voice having a bit of an effect on him.**

**_Jaune: I'm cold, I'm ugly, I'm always confused by everything. I can stare into a thousand eyes. But every smile hides a bold-faced lie._**

* * *

"Oh well then." Winter said.

"I like the effect on Jaunes voice there." Penny said.

"interesting so far." Ozpin said

* * *

**_Jaune: It itches, it seethes, it festers and breathes. My heros are dead, they died in my head. Thin out the herd, squeeze out the pain, Something inside me has opened up again._**

**The song picks up pace as an effect played when Jaune sings along with a radio wave.**

**_Jaune: Thoughts of me exemplified. All the little flaws I have denied. Forget today, forget whatever happened. Everyday I see a little more of overall deficiencies. I'm nothing short of being one complete catastrophe!_**

* * *

"I'm loving this one!" Penny said.

"this does sound enjoyable." Ruby said.

"well the lyrics sound sad but the song is energetic? That's a bit weird." Weiss said.

* * *

**As Jaune sings the chorus a person screaming is heard in the background.**

**_Jaune: What the hell!? Did I!? Do to deserve all of this!? What the hell!? Did I!? Do to deserve all of this!?_**

**More weird noises and a Whistle played. for a moment.**

* * *

"Wow I'm really putting myself down here." Jaune said

"I wonder why." Blake said.

"Maybe something from his past?" Pyrrha said

* * *

**_Jaune: I save all the bullets from ignorant minds. Your insults get stuck in my teeth as they grind. Way past good taste, on our way to bad omens. I decrease, while my symptoms increase._**

**Jaune sings the next part with an effect on his face.**

**_Jaune: God what the fuck is wrong? You act like you knew it all along. Your timing sucks, your silence is a blessing. All I ever wanted out of you was Something you could never be. Now take a real good look at What you've fucking done to me!_**

* * *

"Wow whatever this lesson did made Jaune really upset." Ruby said.

"This does sound kinda sad but it is weird it is energetic." Glynda said.

"Probably letting out his anger since that is what this band did in the beggining right?" Prago said.

* * *

**Jaune sings the chorus with the screaming person in the background again.**

**_Jaune: What the hell!? Did I!? Do to deserve all of this!? What the hell!? Did I!? Do to deserve all of this!?_**

**Jaune sang the next part a bit fast with his voice switching to his regular voice and a low voice with an effect..**

**_Jaune: Gimme any reason why I'd need you (boy). Gimme any reason why I'd need you. Gimme any reason why I'd need you (boy). Gimme any reason not to fuck you up. Gimme any reason why I'd need you (bitch). Gimme any reason why I'd need you. Gimme any reason why I'd need you (bitch). Gimme any reason not to fuck you up!_**

* * *

"wow he sang that so fast I could barely understand what he said." Weiss said.

"I kinda understood it." Neon said.

"at least it sounded cool so I don't mind." Cardin said.

"I'm super liking this!" Penny said.

* * *

**A bird chirp plays in the background as Jaune repeats the same line**

**_Jaune: I see you in me. I see you in me. I see you in me. I see you in me. I see you in me. I see you in me. I see you in me. I see you in me._**

**Jaune then sang the next part with radiowaves playing.**

**_Jaune: I keep my scars from prying eyes. Incapable of ever knowing why Somebody breathe, I've got to have an answer. Why am I so fascinated by Bigger pictures, better things? But I don't care what you think! You'll never understand me!_**

* * *

"Wow that is actually relatable." Whitley said.

"It really is." Terra. said.

"Wow what did other dimension Jaune go through?" Prago said.

* * *

**Jaune Sang the chorus again with the screaming person in the background is heard once again.**

**_Jaune: What the hell!? Did I!? Do to deserve all of this!? What the hell!? Did I!? Do to deserve all of this!? What the hell!? Did I!? Do to deserve all of this!? What the hell!? Did I!? Do to deserve all of this!?...Fuck!_**

**The song finishes off on an instrumental with Jaune being heard in the background saying something that can't be clearly heard with an echo.**

**After a couple of more seconds the song ends**

* * *

"Well that was definitely an interesting. Thoughts? I think it was alright." Weiss said.

"Meaning is relatable so I can dig it." Yang said.

"pretty enjoyable." Jaune said.

"I liked the sound effects in this song but the song overall I liked it." Penny said

"It was pretty good." Cardin said.

"I liked the instrumentation." Coco said.

"Pretty decent." Winter said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Nora said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**if I were to rate songs from albums this song is #3 for self titled but for slipknot songs in general this song is #14.** **But I do think this song is underrated.**

**But to be honest last chapters song (Gently) I think is more underrated**

**Hopefully next chapter will be an interview and maybe a storm sour song.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	65. Interview with Junippurr and Snuff

_Here is a interview chapter and instead of stone sour this is something else people have been asking! So BEGIN!_

* * *

**Interview with 0, 1, 3, 4, 5, and 8**

"0, 1, 3, 4, 5 and 8?!" Neon said confused

Weiss thought for a moment before realizing what it meant. "oh! Blake, Nora, Prago, Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune." Weiss said.

"So Team JNPR plus 2?" Pyrrha said

"Or maybe Junippurr?" Yang jokingly said.

"no! no! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO!" Everyone said.

"sheesh tough crowd." Yang said.

"let's just get to the interview." Weiss said.

* * *

**"Hello everyone welcome to an interview and joining me is Blake Belladonna-Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Prago Sting, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and the lead singer himself Jaune arc." The interviewer said.**

**The camera went to the members and it showed all of them in their Gray Chapter masks.**

**"Nice to have you six here." The interviewer said.**

**"Great to be here." Nora said.**

* * *

"huh a bit of an older interview." Weiss said.

"this will be interesting." Ren said.

* * *

**"So loss. you've all felt that in one way or another." The interviewer said.**

**"We did." Blake said.**

**"And the one loss you all felt the most was when your long time friend Paul Passed Away."**

**"That is correct." Prago said.**

**"Yeah Paul was definitely our biggest lost you know. Like we were all friends with him since high school and you know the inspiration why Me, Nora and Jaune started this band in the first place You know?" Ren said.**

* * *

"wait really?" Weiss said surprised.

"I knew there was a reason why they had to start the band" Yang said.

"I didn't know he was the reason." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**"And your fifth album The Gray Chapter is a tribute album to him and each song has a deep meaning." The interviewer**

**"indeed especially our songs like Skeptic and Goodbye those are definitely about Paul. But if you pay attention to each of the lyrics really deep then they are all about Paul in some way." Prago said.**

**"interesting and you all said that Paul is now the big inspiration to keep going?" The interviewer said.**

**"Yeah. Since back then we did just for the music and it still definitely is about the music but its now about not letting Paul down." Jaune said.**

**"I definitely understand where you are coming from." The interviewer said.**

* * *

"wow that is definitely deep." Winter said.

"I want to listen to Skeptic now." Ruby said.

"I think we will." Ren said.

* * *

**"Now Paul was a big lost but have any of you experienced any other losses?" The interviewer said.**

**All six members were all silent before Prago decided to speak up.**

**"I did...My brother was...he was always there for me but...one day he...passed away in his sleep and it wasn't until the day after we found out that he was sick all this time and didn't tell any of us." Prago was silent for a moment. "I still miss him to this day."**

**"wow...im sorry."**

**"it's fine."**

* * *

"oh my god." Weiss said.

"Woah..." Yang said didn't know what to say.

Prago only looked on.

* * *

**"I had a loss but I don't remember it and I am not joking I don't remember." Nora said.**

**"how so?" The interviewer said.**

**"Well I don't remember who my parents are. All I remember from my childhood was waking up in an alley way and being an Orphan." Nora said.**

**"wait really?" The interviewer said shocked.**

**"Yeah. The only thing I knew for some reason was my name and that was it. I was just sad all the time and haven't smiled during my kiddy years and that was the reason why all my mask have smiles on them, basically the hiding sadness with a smile cliche." Nora said.**

* * *

Ren held Nora's hand after hearing other dimension Nora's back story. Very similar to his Noras.

"Wow that is...i dont know what to say." Jaune said shocked.

* * *

**Ren held Nora's hand while not knowing if she will cry.**

**"All of us had dark past in some way. Hell before the Subliminal Verses era I was really depressed and I attempted to jump off a balcony from the eight floor of a hotel." Jaune said.**

* * *

"WHAT!?!?" Everyone all yelled shocked on what they heard.

"Suicide!?" Weiss said flabbergasted.

"Why would he?" Ruby questioned

* * *

**"And somehow in the end all of you pulled through and kept going." The interviewer said.**

**"And it was because we've all still had inspiration you know. And we all kept going and soon we all got better and improved you know? We are all doing fine now and our lives are all better you know?" Ren said.**

**"That is good to hear." The interviewer said to the group. "What do you have to. say Pyrrha?" The interviewer asked Pyrrha.**

**"..."**

**"Okay then. Slipknot i thank you for your time today." The interviewer said.**

**"it was great to be here." Blake said.**

**"Until next time everyone." The interviewer said as the screen fades black.**

* * *

"Wow that was a dark interview." Yang said.

"I didn't know that most of them went through that stuff." Weiss said.

"I can't imagine how they went through all of that." Pyrrha said.

"none of us can't imagine that." Velvet said.

"oh hey the screen is showing something." Nora said.

* * *

**The video showed Jaune unmasked by himself on a stage holding an acoustic guitar.**

**"I'm gonna play you a heavy song for me. It's.. it's hard to get through so I need all the help to get through this. Are you ready?" Jaune asked the crowd as the crowd cheered**

**Jaune began to play the guitar and it sounded familiar**

* * *

"***gasp*** this is snuff." Weiss said

"oh boy." Ruby said not prepared for tears again.

* * *

**As Jaune begins to sing the crowd joined along.**

**_Jaune: Bury all your secrets in my skin. Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins. The air around me still feels like a cage. And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again._**

* * *

"Wow he is good on that guitar." Winter said.

"and that voice as well." Terra said.

Jaune looked on.

* * *

**The tune of the guitar was now slow as Jaune sang the next part with The audience singing along.**

**_Jaune: So if you love me let me go And run away before I know. My heart is just too dark to care. I can't destroy what isn't there. Deliver me into my fate. If I'm alone I cannot hate. I don't deserve to have you. Ooh, my smile was taken long ago If I can change I hope I never know._**

* * *

"Oh Damn it." Yang said wiping away the developing tears.

Jaune closed his eyes trying to not let the tears fall out. Tears were. forming on Ruby, Weiss, Velvet, Pyrrha and Blake.

* * *

**As Jaune singed he opened his eyes a bit and it showed that tears were developing in his eyes.**

**_Jaune: I still press your letters to my lips. And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss. I couldn't face a life without your lights. But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight. So save your breath, I will not care. I think I made it very clear. You couldn't hate enough to love Is that supposed to be enough? I only wish you weren't my friend. Then I could hurt you in the end. I never claimed to be a saint. Ooh, my own was banished long ago It took the death of hope to let you go._**

**Jaune played the instrumental**

* * *

Tears began to fall from the girls that had tears developing already.

"Why is this so emotional." Brown said sobbing.

"this sis super sad." Penny said

* * *

**Jaune began to play the guitar slower.**

**_Jaune: So break yourself against my stones And spit your pity in my soul. You never needed any help. You sold me out to save yourself._**

**Jaune began to play the guitar a bit more normal pace.**

**_Jaune: And I won't listen to your shame. You ran away, you're all the same._**

**Jaune played slow again**.

**_Jaune: Angels lie to keep control...Ooh, my love was punished long ago. If you still care don't ever let me know._**

**After a couple of seconds Jaune sang the last part with the audience.**

**_Jaune: If you still care don't ever let me know!_**

**Jaune played the final notes of the song and then finishes it.**

* * *

After a couple of minutes of trying to get rid of the tears everyone got thier bearings back.

"well the song was good." Weiss said.

"it was." Ren said.

"let's just get to the next song." Ozpin said.

* * *

**To Be Continued***

**This is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	66. If Rain Is What You Want

Here is the next chapter so lets BEGIN!It's been years since anyone could be a friend

* * *

**If Rain Is What You Want**

"That is an interesting name." Weiss said

"Which could mean anything." Pyrrha said.

"I am intrigued." Taiyang said.

"Well let's get to it." Jaune said

* * *

**The song was silent for a few moments a mechanic voice said something. It was. silent again beforenthe voice returned and said something else that the group didn't understand. Just then a guitar started playing a slow tune with the mechanic voice in the background along with radio waves.**

* * *

"Well then." Winter said.

"Don't tell me this is another creepy one." Ruby said worried.

"who knows ay this point." Ren said.

* * *

**The instrumental played longer for a few more seconds and then Jaune begins to sing in a Clean voice.**

**_Jaune: It's been years since anyone could be a friend. It's the fear that kills the feeling in the end. Can we face it? Can we shape it? Can we really die? If rain is what you want. All you have to do is close your eyes_**

**The guitars made a build up sound.**

**_Jaune: Just close your eyes_.**

* * *

"wow that voice sounds super sinister with the instrumental" Flynt said.

"No kidding." Coco said

* * *

**The instrumental slowed down again**

**_Jaune: I am watching resurrection start to crawl Is there any chance in hell (Any chance in hell?) Any chance at all? Do we need it? Do we see it? Is it really there? If rain is what you want. Then take your seats, enjoy the fall._**

**The guitars began to build up again.**

**_Jaune: Enjoy the fall._**

* * *

"Wow that voice is beautiful in this." Weiss said.

"you know what? I'm not freaked out as I thought I would.

* * *

**_Jaune: Enjoy the fall_**.

**Jaune then sang in his slipknot voice and went to a whisper at the final line.**

**_Jaune: The only thing deeper than my last breath! The only thing darker than my last death! Is the panic! the static! I've come back from the dead! But my cities! Will never sleep again._**

**The song slowed down.**

* * *

"Wow that was awesome." Yang said.

"that was pretty neat." Terra said.

* * *

**The song slowed down and then stopped.**

**And then the song got more heavy with the guitars and drums.**

* * *

Pyrrha touched her heart.

"I should be used to this by now but it seems I'm not." Pyrrha said

* * *

**_Jaune: In these diamonds we're left with coloured glass. As pressure takes its toll, we will outlast._**

**Weiss then joins Jaune on thenback part of the song**

**_Jaune and Weiss: But you can't break my heart._**

**_Jaune: As long as I can be myself, I'll never fall apart._**

**_Jaune and Weiss: And you can't take me in._**

**_Jaune: If I'm not broken, break me down. So I will never feel alone again._**

**The song then went to the slow guitar solo.**

* * *

"Wow that was beautiful." Whitley said.

"nice slow solo right there." Nora said.

"I'm liking this one a lot." Velvet said.

* * *

**Jaune then sang in his slipknot voice on the same part like last time.**

**_Jaune: The only thing deeper than my last breath! The only thing darker than my last death! Is the panic! the static! I've come back from the dead! But my cities! will never sleep again._**

* * *

"I like that part as well." Nora said.

"definitely one of my favorites so far." Saphron said.

"Same" Blake said.

* * *

**Jaune then sang the same line like he did the other times but his voice fades out every time with an echo effect on his voice.**

**_Jaune: My cities! Will never sleep again. My cities! Will never sleep again. My cities! Will never sleep again. My cities! Will never sleep again._**

**The final part of the song was cut off part of the mechanic voice it almost sounded like it said 'goodbye'**

**The song them ends.**

* * *

"Wow that was a really good song. I liked that one a lot. Probably my favorite." Weiss said.

"I liked it." Yang said

"Pretty cool song." Coco said.

"i loved this." Nora said.

"One of the best slow songs." Blake said.

"This one was cool." Jaune said.

"I love the everything of this song." Ruby said

"Okay let's see. what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Not necessarily one of my favorites from Gray Chapter but this is still a pretty cool song on its own.**

**Don't worry I won't give Pyrrah a heart attack.**

**Also question: Which Slipknot mask is your favorite?**

**My favorites are Micks (more specifically the Gray Chapter one), Coreys Subliminal Verses mask (the long hair definitely makes the mask cooler.), Jims AHIG mask (I just like it), Joeys gods of Metal mask (I love the black and red combination on the upper scars), Jays black and Red WANYK mask with the tribal mask (I love it) and Clowns West German Clowns mask.**

**What are yours?**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	67. All Hope Is Gone

**Here is the next chapter so lets BEGIN**!

* * *

**All Hope Is Gone**

"Um the album?" Weiss said confused.

"I think this is the album title track." Yang said.

"We got Iowa which was a title track so not really new" Ruby said.

"well let's listen." Blake said.

* * *

**The song begins with the guitars and drums going fast and then slowed down, the song did it again and then the song went all out destruction.**

* * *

"FAST!" Ruby said as she immediately headbanged.

"bringing the fire!" Neon said as she headbanged as well.

The usual people that headbanged began to headbang while the others just nodded thier heads.

* * *

**The instruments slowed down before going fast again as Jaune began to sing.**

**_Jaune: The state of the nation, violation! A broken promise is as good as a lie! The hell is humongous, the devil's among us And we will burn because we won't unite! We won't witness anymore freedom! Where is anybody? do we need 'em? I would rather fight, Than let another die. We're the problem, But we're also the solution!_**

**The two percussionist joined Jaune on this next part.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: All hope is gone!_**

* * *

"What the heck just happened?" Weiss said flabbergasted

"Awesome!" Nora said.

"fast singing!" Jaune said

* * *

**_Jaune: If you want you cannot take it from me! If you think you can, you still don't know me! Let me tell you, when I said it, I meant it And I will always have the right to defend it! Fifty seconds, a hundred murders, The bill of rights is a bill of sale! What will you do when the war is over? What will you do when your systems fail!?_**

**The chorus begin sand it was one of the more intense chorus.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: We have made the present obsolete!_**

**_Jaune: What do you want? What do you need? We'll find a way!_**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**_Jaune: We've seen the fall of the elite. Bury your life, Take your disease. We'll end the world..._**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**the fast instrumental played and then the guitar solo by Ren plays.**

* * *

"Oh my goodnes." Velvet said not knowing what is going on anymore.

"Holy crap!" Neon said.

"Holy..." Qrow said as he took another drink.

* * *

**The intense chorus returned**.

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: We have made the present obsolete!_**

**_Jaune: What do you want? What do you need? We'll find a way!_**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**_Jaune: We've seen the fall of the elite. Bury your life, Take your disease, We'll end the world..._**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone_**

**The instrumental then slowed down a bit**.

* * *

"That chorus is intense but at the same time catchy? How does that work?" Winter said confused.

"I have no idea." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe on how they sing it?" Coco said not sure.

* * *

**Jaune then sings the breakdown.**

**_Jaune: The wretched are the wounded! The hungry starved to death! At a place where no-one goes! The air itself is a final breathe! So discontinue! The antiseptic cash charade! As the cry of justice comes. Our malignant fire fades!_**

**The third verse begins as the instrumental kicks up the pace.**

**_Jaune: I am the reason your future suffers! I am the hatred you won't embrace! I am the worm of a pure distinction! I am the remedy, spit in my face! All your lies and wars are out-dated! All your subjects are dulling mind games! I can rattle off a million other reasons why! But doesn't matter when the only thing we love will die_**

* * *

"Wow this song is surprisingly political." Glynda said.

"I didn't know it was." Blake said nodding her head a bit faster than normal.

"it's because this song is intense." Taiyang said

* * *

**The chorus begins**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: We have made the present obsolete!_**

**_Jaune: What do you want? What do you need? We'll find a way!_**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**_Jaune: We've seen the fall of the elite. Bury your life, Take your disease, We'll end the world..._**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**The same chorus was being said but it was different on how the people sang it.**

**_Jaune: We have made the present obsolete! What do you want? What do you need? We'll find a way!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: We'll find a way!_**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**_Jaune: We've seen the fall of the elite. Bury your life, Take your disease, We'll end the world._**

**_Prago and Weiss: We'll end the world!_**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**The instrumental slowed down a bit.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**The song still played the slow down instrumental.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**The guitars changed the riffs a little.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: When all hope is gone!_**

**After a couple of more seconds of the instrumental the song ends.**

* * *

"What the heck happened?" Weiss questioned

"pure awesome happened!" Yang said

"That was heavy, that was very heavy, my god." Jaune said as he rubbed his face little.

"that was fast pace in carnage." Nora said.

"and somehow the chorus still sounds catchy in some way." Winter said.

"the drums were fast as hell here." Cardin said.

"I liked this." Ruby said

"All it needed was a keg hit." Prago said.

"that would have been neat." Ruby said.

"I though it was great." Blake said.

"not sure honestly not sure." Pyrrha said.

"Well let's get to the next song." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be. Continue***

**There are other songs on the AHIG album I like than this song but this is still a Badass song.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	68. Metabolic

_Here is the next chapter and it is a song from the Iowa album so without further a do lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**Metabolic**

"Well this one can mean something." Yang said.

"Yeah." Ruby said

"Let's get to it." Weiss said.

* * *

**The song begins and the instrumental was heavy with a weird sound playing in the background a couple of times.**

**_Jaune: AAAAAHHHH_**

**The instrumental got more heavy.**

* * *

"Oh boy this one is hardcore heavy!" Jaune said as he and the others who headbang began to headbang.

"Oh God here we go." Weiss said.

"This one is going to be more heavy than energetic." Velvet said.

* * *

**The instrumental went a bit fast with the guitars and Double Pedals as Jaune begins to sing**

**_Jaune: GONE! I couldn't murder your promise! Right before my eyes! The revolutions of my psychosis, Kept me outta the way! Once, inside, all I hold is ash! FAIL! Suppressing every feeling! I'm in so much pain! I have every fuckin' right to hate you, I can't take it!_**

**The song went to a small instrumental.**

* * *

"Yuuuup definitely a heavy one." Weiss said.

"Oh My." Pyrrha said.

"Why do I like the way Jaune is singing?" Blake said nodding her head a bit fast.

"Woo! Double Pedals!" Prago said still headbanging with the others.

* * *

**_Jaune: The hardest part was knowing that I could never be you. Now all I do is sit around and wish I could forget you._**

**Jaune begins the Chorus with Prago joining in later in the chorus.**

**_Jaune: My! Demise, I took a life worth living and Made it worth a mockery! I! Deny, I fold, but they keep on coming!_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

* * *

"You know I'm surprised that a song like this has SOME type of chorus." Weiss said.

"Definitely one of the more aggressive chorus." Saphron said nodding her head a bit.

"I like that sound right there." Penny said.

* * *

**Jaune began rinsing the second verse.**

**_Jaune: Who are you to me? Who am I to you? Is this a lesson in nepotistic negligence? By default, you are my only link to the outside, Psychosomatic suicide! Where were you when I was down? Can you show me a way? To face everyday with this face, goodbye._**

* * *

"Whoa those lyrics right there were dark." Terra said.

"Who is he talking about?" Glynda said curious.

"Maybe a Ex-Friend?" Flynt said confused.

* * *

**The chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: My! Demise, I took a life worth living and Made it worth a mockery! I! Deny, I fold, but they keep on coming_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

**The song prepare for the instrumental break.**

* * *

"Those lyrics are making more sense now with the new lyrics that were said." Weiss said.

"I applaud them for putting deep lyrics in heavy songs like these." Glynda said.

* * *

**The instrumental played with the weird noise from the beggining playing.**

**_Jaune: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!_**

**The instrumental got fast with the guitars and double**

* * *

"Oh my god that scream!" Yang said.

"That was a powerful one." Jaune said.

"a bit too powerful." Pyrrah said.

* * *

**_Jaune: When I blur my eyes, they make the whole World breath, I see you fucking me And I am absolutely controlly every urge To mutilate, the one and only answer So much for memories! I want to dress in your insecurities And be the perfect you, I'm through, I'm out-stretched out for all to loathe! Here we go, the ultimate irony!_**

* * *

"Is he resisting to kill? Is that what is going on?" Whitley said confused.

"I've been listening to lyrics and it is basically a Big Fuck You to a person" Nora said still headbanging.

"Nora! Language." Ren said.

"You know? That makes sense." Weiss said.

* * *

**The chorus begins**

**_Jaune: My! Demise, I took a life worth living and Made it worth a mockery! I! Deny, I fold, but they keep on coming_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me!_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me_**

**_Prago: Stop!_**

**_Jaune: I'm always ready to die but you're killing me! Killing me! killing me! killing me!!!!_**

**The instrumental got intense in the end.**

**_Jaune: Killing me!!!_**

**After a couple of more seconds the song ends.**

* * *

"We that was a song. I'm not sure how to feel about it." Weiss said.

"it was awesome!" Ruby said.

"Pretty Good, Pretty Good." Yang said.

"It was great!" Nora said.

"Very aggressive I'll say that." Winter said.

"Eh it was okay." Ren said.

"I like the heaviness of it." Taiyang said.

"yup." Qrow said as he took a drink.

"Retry decent if I say so myself." Neptune said.

"Okay let's go to the next song" Blake said. as everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**One of my favorites from the Iowa album.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	69. Birth Of The Cruel and Absolute zero

_Hey time for a live version of a WANYK song. Why? Because FLAMETHROWER TIME!!!!! Oh yeah along with a Stone sour song._

* * *

**Birth Of The Cruel (Live)**

"Oh yeah this song!" Ruby said.

"Wasn't this the one where Jaune had that unique singing that I really liked?" Blake asked

"if I remember correctly yes." Weiss said.

"I've never heard it so lets see if this singing is good as you say." Neon said.

* * *

**Everyone was at thier positions while Ruby was at a higher ground portion above everyone else with a weird object on her base. The stage was all purple lights as the song begins with he ambient noise and the voice shows Weiss and Prago hitting thier percussion sets. The weird Womens voice began to talk.**

**"Let him crave understanding, Let him crave your wisdom. Let him crave, Let him need you, Father, by self-control"**

**_Jaune: YEAH!_**

**The guitars began to pick up**

* * *

"Ooooooohhh That guitar!" Neon said loving the sound the guitar is making

"Why am I at the very top and what is that on the bass?" Ruby said confused.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing in that unique voice.**

**_Jaune:I'm just a Judas, lookin' for a silver line And tomorrow is still a step behind. Hey, hey, drama, I'd love to be a waste of your time. Oh no, thanks so much for wasting mine. So hear me out..._**

**The song stopped for a moment.**

* * *

"Ooooooohhh you were definitely right about the voice." Neon said.

"that sounds very unique." Saphron said

* * *

**As the heavy parts begins the lights turned Red and the members were all headbanging and FIRE BEGAN TO SHOOT OUT OF RUBYS BASS AS THE OBJECT ON HER BASS WAS A FLAMETHROWER!!!**

**_Jaune: Let's hear it for the damaged! Who understands but the broken? Developed in the arms of spite! I'm all fucked up and I make it look good, Adrenaline sight tonight! I'm overthrown!!! I'm over your throne!!!_**

* * *

"WOAH I GET A FLAMETHROWER!? AWESOME!!!" Ruby said all excited.

"Why does she get a Flamethrower when I'm the hot one!?" Yang said jealous she didn't get a flamethrower.

* * *

**The chorus began and Ruby's Flamethrower spewed out fire when Prago and Weiss sang thier parts**.

**_Jaune: I'm over it!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: Sick!_**

**_Jaune: Sickened, I'm sickening, I'm stricken by the_**

**_Prago and Weiss: Fist!_**

**_Jaune: Blessed are the fires that have burned me! Listen to this, the lesson is, never underestimate the agony! Death of the fool...Birth of the cruel!!!_**

**The instrumental went on as Morse code played.**

* * *

"My sensors indicate Morse code and it says Birth Of The Cruel." Penny said after hearing the Morse code.

"oh wow unique." Taiyang said nodding his head to this song.

"This is awesome!" Russel said headbanging.

* * *

**The lights on ststage went back to purple as the video showed multiple shots of the members playing their instruments.**

**_Jaune: Remember how you spent the best part of forever In a state of pure disease? It was another thing altogether to forget that you brought out the worst in me. Hey, karma, you don't feel like I do, You just wish you'd hate like I do._**

* * *

"okay yeah I like that singing." Neon said.

"I do as well." Kali said.

"pretty gold." Terra said.

* * *

**The lights turned Red and fire once again came out of Ruby's flamethrower as the song got heavy.**

**_Jaune: We are the bitter, the maladjusted and wise! Fighting off a generation too uptight! We're all dressed up with nobody to kill! The rhetoric stops tonight!_**

**The chorus begins**

**_Jaune: I'm overthrown!!! I'm over your throne!!! I'm over it!_**

**As last time Ruby's flamethrower spewed out fire when Prago and Weiss did thier parts.**

**_Prago and Weiss: Sick!_**

**_Jaune: Sickened, I'm sickening, I'm stricken by the_**

**_Prago and Weiss: Fist!_**

**_Jaune: Blessed are the fires that have burned me! Listen to this, the lesson is Never underestimate the agony! Death of the fool..._**

**Ren and Yang began to rev up the guitars.**

**_Jaune: Birth of the..._**

**The guitars Reved up more and the drums did a buildup.**

**_Jaune: Birth of the cruel!!!_**

**"Makes Some Fucking noise everyone!" Jaune said as the audience cheered**.

**The badass instrumental breakdown began every member headbanging and fire coming out of Rubys flamethrower.**

* * *

Everyone either headbanged or nodded thier head when the breakdown began.

* * *

**_Jaune: Now's not the time for denying! Shifting the focus to scare! Let's not forget we're all guilty! All three dimensions polluted by earnest despair I'm overthrown!!!_**

**Blake walked down on the stairs of the stage with the mouth of her mask opening when Jaune yelled. She got on her knees and hugged Jaunes right leg while his hand that didn't had the microphone was on her head.**

**_Jaune: I'm over your throne!!! I'm overthrown!!! I'm over your throne!!! I'm over it!_**

**Everyone except for Pyrrha stopped playing their instruments as Pyrrha finished the song off with the ambience and Talking women as the crowd cheered and every member were standing there.**

**"Let him crave understanding, Let him crave your wisdom. Let him crave, Let him need you Father, by self-control That he can see, look at the enemy in front of him. Because cursed, not today, sucker Go back to Hell where you belong."**

**The lights dimmed black as the crowd cheered again.**

* * *

"Okay this just became my favorite song because Flamethrower!" Ruby said.

"of course it would." Weiss said face palming.

"oh hey something is showing on the screen." Yang Said.

**Stone Sour.**

"oh cool another." Velvet said.

"and this song is?" Nora said curious

**Absolute Zero**

"interesting." Weiss said.

"Let's hear it." Glynda said.

* * *

**The video starts with a guy's looking high. the guitars then start and then went blame as Ren, Whitley, Flynt and Neptune were in the walls playing the instruments.**

**Jaune showed up with black eyeliner and a small Mohawk also in the walls as he begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: The bloody angle, the symmetry. Your cheap adhesive isn't holding me. My mouth is a gun I can shoot, I can show you the truth And I don't need a reason to lie to you. No pun intended, no punishment. If I offended you, you needed it! Ideas are the bombs in your mind, a fissure in time. If you don't have a weapon you can't have mine!_**

* * *

"And why do i have a Mohawk?" Jaune said

"And why do you pull it off better than other guys?" Yang said.

"I don't know." Jaune responded.

* * *

**The guy kept looking around while the members continue playing thier instruments as Jaune sang the one chorus.**

**_Jaune: I can bleed if I want to bleed. I can fail if I feel the need. This face is my last confession! This life, it feels like a prison!_**

**The chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: Oh, I'm not afraid! i'm giving into grievances again! You're looking at an absolute zero! I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero!_**

* * *

"Wow that was nice." Weiss said.

"I like the meaning on that chorus." Pyrrha said.

"I liked it." Yang said nodding her head.

* * *

**The guy looked around and in some parts his body limbs stretch out.**

**_Jaune: The catatonic, the sacrilege. Your primadonnas are a privilege. My God has a need to react, it's as simple as that. It's better just to settle than face the facts_**

**The guys eyes looked around confused as Jaune sang the pre chorus.**

**_Jaune: I can bleed if I want to bleed. I can fail if I feel the need. This face is my last confession! This life, it feels like a prison!_**

**The chorus begins as the guy does weird movements.**

**_Jaune: Oh, I'm not afraid! I'm giving into grievances again! You're looking at an absolute zero! I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero!_**

**The video shows** **Ren playing the solo as the gut looked at the screen and sitting on the couch.**

* * *

"Good solo." Yang said.

"it's quite nice." Ren said.

"I still can't get over Jaune with a freaking Mohawk." Blake said.

* * *

**_Jaune: One thing that I can't stand Is when the minutes fight the second hand. I'll waste a lifetime's worth, Just to cling to one more day!_**

**Jaune sang the next verse as the guy was sitting at a table with the members playing in the background.**

**_Jaune: No fucking quarter, no premiums. The world is stuck in delirium. Man is a four-letter word, it's really absurd.._**

**An effect played on Jaunes voice in the next part.**

**_Jaune: The hate isn't fake, it's just inferred._**

**The chorus began as the guy was sitting looking at the table. Looking at two weird objects.**

**_Jaune: Oh, I'm not afraid! I'm giving into grievances again! I'm down to absolute zero! Another zealot with the weight of the fucking world! Oh, I'm not afraid And I will let you down as I hold you in. You're looking at an absolute zero! I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero!_**

**Ren plays a cool riff as the guy looks at the screen smiling and looking at the screen before looking around and then smashing his hands at the table.**

**The song and video ends.**

* * *

"pretty good." Saphron said.

"I liked it." Yang said.

"nice" Blake said.

"this was a cool one." Jaune said.

"don't understand the video but I liked the song." Weiss said.

"it was unique." Ozpin said.

"decent that is all I have to say." Whitley said.

"That was a cool song." Velvet said.

"okay let's see what is next." Pyrrha said.

* * *

***To be Continued***

**I like Birth Of The Cruel one of my favorites from WANYK and Absolute Zero I think is a cool song though not my favorite Stone Sour song.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	70. Three Nil

_Here is the next chapter with one of my personal favorite songs from Subliminal Verses._

* * *

**Three Nil**

"Um I got nothing" Weiss said.

"Same." Ruby said.

"let's listen and see what we are getting ourselves into." Qrow said.

* * *

**The video and song begins with the guitars building up with noises in the background and The video showed the members as the everything was Black and white. Weiss and Prago put their fingers up by 1, 2 , 3**

**_Prago and Weiss: 1, 2, 3..._**

**_Jaune: Nil!_**

**the song then went all out chaos as the back and white video showed the members headbanging and Jaune doing the windmill arm.**

**A weird and distinct sound effect played in the song**.

* * *

"Oh My!" Jaune said as he and the other people that headbanged began to headbang to the song.

"well that didn't take long." Weiss said.

"I like this sounds!" Penny said.

"it didn't." Ren said.

* * *

**The video then went forward with the shots of the members playing their instruments.**

**_Jaune: Chaos, it's just the beginning! Every promise I made I'm rescinding! Center mass in the middle of the monster! I'm getting tired of drowning the constant! Cry for help it's debatable. The only reason that you love me is I'm hated by all. Come on, come see dysfunction! I guess we're gonna leave it open for discussion!_**

**Nora did a little tap on her cymbal.**

**_Jaune: Who am I? And where am I going? Maybe I'm looking in the wrong direction! Maybe I'm looking for any direction!_**

* * *

"Oh well the lyrics are actually personal." Winter said.

"I wouldn't tell when the song is energetic." Pyrrha said.

"But who is he talking about?" Flynt said curious.

* * *

**The video went back to normal pace as Jaune began to build up the song.**

**_Jaune: This is not my war, This is not my fight, This is something more, This is not my life! (This is not my) Revolution, (This is not my) Convolution, (This is not my) Expectation, (This is not my) Desperation!_**

**the video then showed Jaune windmill headbanging while the sound effect from before came back.**

* * *

"Well clearly he doesn't want to be involved in some big situation." Weiss said.

"so basically being done with a situation. Gotcha." Flynt said.

* * *

**The video showed shots of the members and then the crowd before it went to Jaune pointing at his crotch.**

**_Jaune: Yeah! Holed up, scarred and tamed for the hell of it Look at me, I am the glorified malcontent! Save me? Save this! All I gotta do is give up and all is forgiven._**

**Jaune then pointed at his face.**

**_Jaune: I'm sick! Of being the butt of the cosmic joke And I don't get the punch line. A million people lined up for miles To see the great big mouth shut up and apologize!_**

* * *

"I wonder if there is going to be a chorus at all." Weiss said.

"Probably not." Saphron said

* * *

**Jaune began to build the song up with the double pedals by Nora.**

**_Jaune: This is not my war, This is not my fight, This is something more, This is not my life! (This is not my) Revolution, (This is not my) Convolution, (This is not my) Only reason to question why, Today I said goodbye!_**

**The chorus begins with the video showing the video now in full color and singing the chorus with A awesome guitar riff in the background**

**_Jaune: Goodbye! Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here. Today I said goodbye! Goodbye! Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here. Today I said goodbye! Goodbye! Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here. Today I said goodbye! Goodbye! Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here. Today I said goodbye._**

* * *

"Nevermind." Saphron said

"not bad." Whitley said.

"I love that guitar riff in the chorus." Nora said still headbanging.

* * *

**The video went black and white again as the song builds up.**

**_Jaune: Yeah!_**

**the song got more aggressive and just then Jaune began to sing the breakdown**

**_Jaune: I'm the pariah (Break me), I am the liar (Save me), I can take anything (Make me), Accuse me of everything (Kill me), Cut off the system (Shape me), Deny my existence (Waste me), I won't be afraid (Try me), I won't be unmade (Deny me)._**

**The two percussionist pumped their fist in the air encouraging the crowd to do the same.**

**_Jaune: So come on, break it off, Come on, buy the lie, Come on, say it, say it!, Come on!_**

* * *

"Okay I like that breakdown." Ren said.

"pretty neat." Velvet said her head nodding a bit faster.

"Chorus time." Blake said as she mildly headbang.

* * *

**_Jaune: Say goodbye!_**

**The video was now in full color again as the chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: Goodbye! Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here. Today I said goodbye! Goodbye! Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here. Today I said goodbye! Goodbye! Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here. Today I said goodbye! Goodbye! Oh I didn't need to leave to stay right here. Today I'll said goodbye!!!_**

**The double pedals came in the song as the video went black and White again. Prago then raised his fingers up.**

**_Prago: (One)_**

**_Jaune: One_**

**_Prago: (Two)_**

**_Jaune: Two_**

**_Prago: (Three)_**

**_Jaune: Three...NIL!!!!!!!!!_**

**The video shows the members headbanging as the the song is about to end. The final shots shows Nora on her drums and tapping the cymbals fast in on part before ending on Jaune.**

**_Jaune: Yes!_**

**The song and Video ends.**

* * *

"Well that was something." Weiss said. "Okay thoughts? I thought it was decent" Weiss said her thoughts.

"pretty neat." Yang said.

"I liked it." Jaune said.

"I loved the chorus." Blake said.

"I like Jaunes screams." Velvet said.

"pretty good for what it was." Ren said.

"Chorus good, everything else not sure." Pyrrha said.

"I liked that _'pewbee'_ sound in the song." Penny said.

"that sound was pretty good." yang said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Ruby said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**For some reason I associate this song With Jaune for some reason even though Jaune didn't say goodbye (quit) the group and the journey. So tell me why I associate this song with him.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	71. The One That Kills The Least

_Here is the next chapter and is from the Gray Chapter and know that little poem Esc rap line thing was not intentional anyways BEGIN!_

* * *

**The One That Kills The Least**

"Well that is self explanatory." Weiss said

"I wonder how this one is going to be." Yang said.

"this sounds like its going to. be brave but like song we've heard that is. it always the case." Ruby said.

"well let's listen to it." Blake said.

* * *

**The song begins with a slow but unique sounding guitar riff and it sounds like it was building up.**

**_Jaune: I don't seem to care today. I mirror what I love, Win what I hate. Empty waste can cloud your eyes. I only know because I tried._**

* * *

"oh a more slow song." Winter said.

"With a nice melody." Pyrrha said

"This will be interesting." Ozpin said.

"there we go again with that nice voice." Blake said

* * *

_**Jaune: So come with me, Come with me**._

**A keg hit was heard in this part of the song.**

**_Jaune: Let's meet our contestants. There's no better time to play the game._**

**And the drums made it heavy.**

* * *

"Okay maybe not slow all the way." Winter said.

"Oh yeah let's hear it." Cardin said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing in his slipknot voice with the Instrumental being heavy.**

**_Jaune: I don't want to give it away! Underneath I see the kill! Buried deep within guilty regrets! Bleeding in the dark, everything is wonderful! I don't care, I don't want to forge! When is it acquired? It's none of your busines! i prefer to be an outlaw of my filth! Turn the other cheek, it's ever disappointing, You're refusing to forgive When nothing was taken!_**

* * *

"Well damn" Coco said.

"that's deep." Taiyang said.

"I wonder what the chorus will be." Weiss said

* * *

**Jaune sang the chorus in a Clean voice.**

**_Jaune: No one else survives. I've seen you live, now watch me die. But we don't see the writing on the wall. And as I close my eyes, I know the deal, I realize. The one that kills the least still kills us all._**

* * *

"Beautiful." Weiss said.

"I liked that" Pyrrha said.

"I liked that last part." Velvet said.

* * *

**The Song got heavy again.**

**_Jaune: Hidden in the rubble. Everybody's got a story to tell! What do I need? Eliminate the impossible! All that's left is a man and a veil! Maybe our mouth, maybe it's the station There's no better way to go, no better way to be! I've got my demon, go get your own! Save another number, don't forget to hate me!_**

**The chorus begins again**

**_Jaune: No one else survives. I've seen you live, now watch me die. But we will see the writing on the wall. And as I close my eyes. I know the deal, I realize. The one that kills the least still killed us all._**

**the instrumental was building up with a sound of a siren playing in the background and someone talking. Jaune did a little scream as the guitar solo by Ren plays and it was one of the more longer guitar solos.**

* * *

"Wow the solo sounds like he is playing fast even though the solo is longer and slow." Weiss said.

"that takes talent." Taiyang said

"I liked those sounds that were in the background." Penny said.

"Ren is definitely the guitar solo expert in these songs." Prago said.

"He sure is!" Nora said as Ren had a little blush on his face.

* * *

**The solo still played as the chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: No one else survives. I've seen you live, now watch me die. But we don't see the writing on the wall. And as I close my eyes, I'm lost in here, I realize. That the one that kills the least still kills us all._**

**The instrumental got more heavy as weird sound effects were playing in the background and the there were sounds of keg hits.**

**_Jaune:The one that kills the least still kills us all._**

**The instrumental played again with another weird sound as Jaune sang in his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: The one that kills the least still kills us all! all! all! all!_**

**The song ends.**

* * *

"That was nice." Weiss said.

"I liked this one." Flynt said.

"This one was definitely one of the more interesting ones" Glynda said.

"I liked the chorus." Pyrrha said.

"I liked the solo." Nora said.

"I like the meaning of the song. It was nice." Velvet said.

"It was neat." Saphron said

"I like the changes of pace in this like how it started slow and then picks up pace and slow down Again. I liked that." Ren said.

"okay let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So that was the one that kills the least. Not one of my favorites from the gray chapter but still a good song.**

**Now in my head I've been deciding when the last chapter comes I've been debating with myself if I should have the last chapter be the song Slipknot plays when they finish their concerts or My All time favorite Slipknot song.**

**But I made my decision when the final chapter comes the final song will be my All Time Favorite Slipknot Song and the hint is: Where it begins it all ends (It's in the same album with the first song they listened to when this began. Try and guess which one it is.)**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	72. Don't Get Close

_This is a song you guys were probably not expecting so here it is as the current chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Don't Get Close**

"Don't Get Close to what?" Weiss said.

"Maybe Don't Get Close to Me?" Yang said

"I guess." Weiss said

"Let's listen and find out." Blake said

* * *

**A keg was hit as footsteps were heard, the keg got hit again. This carried on for a few more seconds.**

* * *

"Ummmm." Ruby said not liking this.

"is this another one?" Jaune said confused if it was a creepy song?

* * *

**Just then faint sounds of drums were heard and the sound was rising up and up more and more. And then guitars were heard building up as the footsteps were still heard.**

**And then the guitars and drums played traditionally with kegs being hit I'm the background**

**_Jaune: Come On!_**

* * *

"oh Nevermind!" Ruby said.

"Okay wasn't expecting that but I don't mind." Whitley said.

"This sounds fun." Nora said nodding her head.

* * *

**Jaune sings the first verse**

**_Jaune: Somebody give me some light_**

**Jaune sang with a weird tone**

**_Jaune: And not punch in the dark_**

**And the thing repeats one more time.**

**_Jaune: Somebody show me the end And I try to push a start. I'm trying to figure out A better way, a better answer. But I keep finding all the problems, I've been looking after._**

* * *

"Well this is an interesting one." Taiyang said

"Oh definitely." Qrow said as he took a drink.

* * *

**_Jaune: You can't wander through the world With nothing but a smile. I'll take your tongue for words And use it to instill denial._**

* * *

"Those sound like fighting words." Yang said.

"kinda." Pyrrha replied.

* * *

**The chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: Don't get close! You don't know me And you'll never know. Chivalry! Will get you somewhere. Rivalry! Will take you there. Don't get close! You don't know me And you'll never know. Chivalry! Will get you somewhere. Rivalry! Will take you there!_**

* * *

"So stay away from me completely?" Ren said.

"it sounds like that but not really sure." Weiss said

* * *

**Jaune sang the next verse as he did before.**

**_Jaune: Maybe I should look away! Before I really miss. Maybe I should pick the time! Before I pick the place. I bet you all the things That you emulate, you penalize. But I don't wanna go, Before you learn to finalize_**

* * *

"It's really difficult to interpret this." Weiss said.

"how about no interpreting and just enjoy it?" Nora said as she was headbanging.

"I'm with her on that." Cardin said headbanging.

* * *

**_Jaune: Don't get close! You don't know me And you'll never know. Chivalry! will get you somewhere. Rivalry! will take you there. Don't get close! You don't know me _****_And you'll never know. Chivalry! will get you somewhere, Rivalry!!!_**

**The song got heavy with this next part.**

**_Jaune: You ascertain the plot! My vision's overshot! I have the best confection. I was gone for all the lessons! Who coined these words I use, Stay out and be abused! I didn't want to be, The undeniable source of everything!_**

* * *

"There we go." Ruby said headbanging.

"That got a bit more heavy." Winter said.

"Wow." Terra said not knowing what to say.

* * *

**Jaune then builds up the song with the lyrics.**

**_Jaune: Don't get close! Don't get close! Don't get close! Don't get close! Don't get close! You'd better stay away. Don't get close! You'd better stay away. Don't get close! You'd better stay away. Don't get close! You'd better stay away!_**

**The guitar begins and it was one of the more unique sounding guitar solos and it was a bit slow. .**

* * *

"Weird solo" Weiss said.

"Why do I get the feeling it won't be slow for long?" Blake said

* * *

**As Jaune yelled the guitar solo picked up pace and it still sounds sad unique**

* * *

"And there it is." Blake said.

"I like this solo." Flynt said.

"It sounds dare I say funky?" Neon said

"Don't ever do that Again." Flynt replied to Neon.

* * *

**Jaune sang the song with a weird tone.**

**_Jaune: Waiting, watching all the conflicts, Constrict, push the fist in, squeeze it, I can not resist, claws and fist. Remember, remember!!!_**

**The song got heavy again**

**_Jaune: You take the rivalries And never make much sense! I have the worst possession! What I want is so insensitive! Stay out and be abused, Cause this is so confused! I only want to be Left alone, and rot away!_**

* * *

"Well dang." Saphron said

"here we go again."Nora said as she resumed her headbanging.

"This is a really fun song!" Ruby said enjoying this

* * *

**Jaune then sang the same part from earlier when before the solo.began.**

**_Jaune: Don't get close! Don't get close! Don't get close! Don't get close! Don't get close! You'd better stay away. Don't get close! You'd better stay away. Don't get close! You'd better stay away!!!_**

**The song decided to finish it off with a heavy and headbangable instrumental with some keg hits in the background.**

* * *

Everyone either headbanged or nodded their head when that part happened. With Blake surprisingly being one of the people that headbanged when it happened.

* * *

**_Jaune: Yeah!_**

**The instrumental was still heavy along with those keg hits.**

**_Jaune: YEAH!!!_**

**The song ended.**

* * *

"Okay I'll admit this one was pretty good especially with that instrumental at the end. So thoughts? As I said I actually thought it was pretty good." Weiss said.

"While the song freaked me out a bit in the beggining, I thought this was a lot of fun." Ruby said.

"yeah it was pretty good." Yang said.

"Badass." Cardin said.

"Jaune sounded really ominous in some parts especially after the solo which also sounded ominous." Pyrrah said.

"I liked that part actually." Saphron said.

"This is the second song that I headbanged to. Granted it was at the very end but I still headbanged to it so I must really like this one." Blake said.

"funny that they are both song from Subliminal Verses." Jaune said.

"So was Three Nil, Both Vermilions, Duality, Before I Forget, Opium Of The People, Pule Of The Maggots, The Nameless, Circle, Prelude and The Virus Of Life, but I didn't headbang to those." Blake said.

Yang poked in on the conversation.

"The fact that you know that all of those song you listed are from subliminal verses is saying something. Since I wouldn't even know which song from vol 3 was in the album." Yang said.

"I think we found Blakes favorite Album." Jaune teased her a little and pinched her cheeks.

"okay that's enough" Balke said turning her head.

"My god hearing Virus Of Life is giving me chills. But thank god we don't have to listen to that or any otheother disturbing song" Ruby said

"Um Ruby look at the screen." Pyrrha said.

Ruby opened her eyes.

**The Virus Of Life**

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**There is a reason I'm doing The Virus Of Life Again but you'll find out next chapter.**

**Also this song while not one of my favorites it is very unique anand have some Badass parts to it.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	73. The Virus Of Life and Danger - Keep Away

_Time to go back to the first creepy song and let's see after hearing Iowa, Gently and scissors their opinions changed on this. So lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**The Virus Of Life**

"AH C'MON!" Ruby said clutching her head.

"Oh great the first disturbing one we listened to." Yang said.

"oh this is the song you keep referencing." Glynda said.

"Yang said this is a disturbing one even though it is a disturbing one I'm also curious." Velvet said.

"Well let's see what the buzz is about." Coco said as everyone looked at the screen.

"okay here we go." Ruby said clutching herself already

* * *

**The video begins with a weird buzzing noise as it fades to Prago and Weiss the screen being all Black and White.**

**Weiss then started playing the percussion drums as Prago begins hitting beer kegs making a psychotic sound. It then shows the other members just standing there. It then cuts to Jaune walking really creepy.**

* * *

"Oh like the sound so those kegs." Penny said.

"This does sound like a theme of a psychopath." Terra said.

"I was legit thinking that" Cardin said

* * *

**The music video shows Jaune walking towards a bed with a women sleeping**

**_Jaune:YAAAAAY! I can see you but you can't see me. I could touch you and you wouldn't even feel me. Wait a second and you'll settle down. I'm just waiting till you really left your guard down._**

**Jaune then just stood there next to the bed presumingly admiring the sleeping women. The next scene then shows the women awake in the kitchen cooking something, while Jaune is looking at her down the hall.**

**_Jaune:You're relaxed, You're sublime, You're Amazing. You don't even know the danger your facing. If I'm quiet, I'll slide up behind you. And if you hear me I'll enjoy trying to find you._**

* * *

"Okay this definitely sounds like a stalker perspective." Coco said.

"I thought the video was a big giveaway" Ren said.

"I'm surprisingly liking the Jaune is singing in this" Velvet said.

"god that whisper." Blake said getting a bit of chills

* * *

**The next scene Shows Yang, Nora, Ruby and Ren playing their instruments. Then suddenly Jaune pops out of nowhere looking at the screen singing with his eyes wide and smiling while singing. In the background a weird deep choir voice is playing along with the guitars and drums.**

**_Jaune: I've been with you all say. I'm trying to stay calm. I'm impatient and it's really hard to breathe. I'm going to empty you and fill you in with me_**.

* * *

"Um...okay" Winter said worded out but not frightened.

"You know what? After hearing the other creepy and disturbing ones. This isn't all disturbing it just sounds intense." Nora said nodding her head a bit.

"I'm actually feeling the same way." Yang said also nodding her head as well.

* * *

**The next scene shows Jaune in the closet singing while he is seeing the women changing to her pajamas as the bass in the song gets heard more.**

**_Jaune:Just keep the violence down, Not yet, Don't make a sound. Oh God I'm feeling it, It's reaching fever pitch! My skin is caving in, My heart is driving out. No mercy, no remorse, Let nature take its course!_**

* * *

"yeah I like this whisper singing." Velvet said.

"it does sound unique." Saphron said.

"I'm not as uncomfortable as I was." Jaune said nodding his head a bit.

* * *

**The chorus begins as The scenes in the video then shows Prago doing a bit of vocals it then cuts to Jaune and Prago to Jaune and Prago four times.**

**_Prago: Watching._**

**_Jaune: Bring me to my knees!_**

**_Prago: Waiting._**

**_Jaune: I am your disease!_**

**_Prago: Lover_**

**_Jaune: Set my symptoms free!_**

**_Prago: Covered_**

**_Jaune: You can't love me!_**

* * *

"I like that chorus actually." Qrow said talking a drink.

"I don't feel disturbed." Glynda said.

"I'm not either right now which is weird since I was when we first heard it." Ren said.

* * *

**Whispers were heard as Prago was doing be quiet gestures.**

**_Prago: Shh. Wait, shh_**

**_Jaune: no_**

**_Prago: Wait, Wait._**

**_Jaune: No_**

**_Prago: Wait, Wait, Not Yet_**

**_Jaune: No_**

**_Prago: wait, Wait._**

**The next part of the song came hard as the video showed Jaune looking like he is ready to leave the closet.**

**_Jaune: I'm sweating through my veins, I'm trying to hold. It's unbearable, It's almost worst for me. I'm gonna tear you apart and make you see, MAKE YOU SEE! BRING ME TO MY KNEES!_**

**_Prago: Waiting_**

**_Jaune: I am your disease_**

**_Prago: Lover_**

**_Jaune: Set my Symptoms free!_**

**_Prago: Covered_**

**_Jaune: You can't love MEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

* * *

"Oh my that scream." Neon said.

"Those whispers though." Velvet said.

"There we go!" Russel said as he and Cardin began o headbang.

"I'm not as disturbed then before." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**The guitars then started to kick in as it now shows Jaune getting out of the closet looking at the sleeping women, it then shows Prago and Weiss playing the percussion drums. Prago then started to sing along with Jaune**

**_Prago:This is the Virus_**

**_Jaune:The Virus of Life!_**

**_Prago:This is inside us._**

**_Jaune:The Crisis, the knife!_**

**_Prago:This is the Virus_**

**_Jaune:The virus of Life!_**

**_Prago:This is inside us_**

**_Jaune:The crisis, the knife!_**

* * *

"I liked that part a lot" Velvet said.

"it does sound cool." Yang said still nodding her head.

"I don't mind this one." Kali said.

Ruby un-huddled herself not feeling scared as she thought.

* * *

**Then suddenly a creepy guitar solo by Ren begins as the video shows shots of Ren playing the solo and Jaune walking to the sleeping women while singing as that is happening the creepy guitar solo is starting to build up more and more. It then shows Jaune standing next to the bed. Then Jaune lifted his hand as then he grabbed the sleeping women as the screen turns red.**

**_Jaune: It's almost time to play. It's time to be afraid. I can't control the pain. I can't control in vain. Oh god I'm ready now. You're almost ready now. I'm gonna love you now. I'm gonna break put you down. I see you in the dark. I see you all the way. I see you in the light. I see you plain as day. I wanna touch your face. I wanna touch your soul. I wanna wear your face. I wanna break your soul!_**

* * *

"Oh god that solo still gives me chills." Weiss said.

"I just got chills right now." Whitley said.

"Same." Winter said.

* * *

**The video then shows Jaune on his knees. The video was still black and white but when Jaune raised both his hands they were Red. It then cuts to the bed as red was now shown coming out of the women and going off the bed. It once again cuts to Prago singing and then to Jaune four times again.**

**_Prago: Watching_**

**_Jaune: Bring me to my knees!_**

**_Prago: Waiting_**

**_Jaune: I am your disease!_**

**_Prago: Lover_**

**_Jaune: Set my symptoms free!_**

**_Prago: Covered_**

**_Jaune: YOU CAN'T LOVE MEEEEEEEEE!_**

* * *

Everyone was not in complete shock on what happened in the music video that left them all speechless.But some were surprised on what happened.

* * *

**the video then shows the members headbanging while playing their instruments. It then cuts to Blake playing on turntables until it went to Prago singing again.**

**_Prago:This is the virus, the virus of life, This is the virus, the virus of life, this is the virus, The virus of life, This is the virus, the virus of life._**

**The video then cuts to Jaune clutching his head While singing. But he was more like shouting then singing.**

**_Jaune: this is the virus, the virus of life! This is the virus, The virus of life! This Is The Virus, The Virus Of Life! THIS IS THE VIRUS, THE VIRUS OF LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!_**

**The video shows Jaune lieing down on the floor next to the bleeding bed. It then shows Prago and Weiss playing their instruments. The instrumental reverted back to the percussion drums being played by Weiss and kegs being played by Prago. Male moans, grunts and laughs in the background before the video went back to Jaune laying down on the ground next to the bloody bed.**

**Just Then Text appeared in the shot.**

* * *

**Danger - Keep Away**

"Wait a minute what?" Yang said

"Virus of Life transitions to another Song!?" Weiss said surprised.

"I didn't expect this!" Ruby said also surprised.

* * *

**A Piano played as The video was now in full color as the video then showed Jaune opening his eyes and singing.**

**_Jaune: We too feel alone, We too feel alone, We too feel alone, We too feel alone, We too feel alone, We too feel alone._**

* * *

"Oh my and it is a slower song." Kali said

"This is a revelation to me." Pyrrha said.

"I'm liking this piano." Velvet said.

* * *

**A weird scream was heard as the video shows the women from the virus of life dressed in the angel with the slipknot logo on the front of the dress**

**_Jaune: That place in my mind. Is that space that you call mine. That place in my mind. Is that space that you call mine._**

* * *

"Oh my that voice." Saphron said.

"this sounds peaceful." Winter said.

* * *

**The video then showed Jaune walking in a completely white area with the angel looking on.**

**_Jaune: Where have I been all this time? Lost enslaved fatal decline. I've been waiting for this to unfold. But the pieces are only as good as the whole._**

**The video then showed the members playing their instruments as Jaune was walking towards them.**

**_Jaune: Severed myself from my whole life. Cut out the only thing that was right. What if I never saw you again?_**

**Jaunes voice was layered in the next line.**

**_Jaune: I'd die right next to you in the end_.**

* * *

"Beautiful." Ozpin said.

"This sounds great." Velvet said.

"It really does" Blake said as she closed her eyes feeling this song.

* * *

**Jaune voiced was still layered as the only instrument playing was the Piano by Pyrrha.**

**_Jaune: That place in my mind. Is that space that you call mine. That place in my mind. Is that space that you call mine._**

* * *

"Wow. I like the layering of Jaunes voice." Weiss said.

"It is quite nice." Ren said liking this song.

* * *

**_Jaune: I won't let you walk away_**

**The video showed shots of the members all except for Pyrrha not playing their instruments.**

**_Jaune: Without hearing what I have to say. Without hearing what I have to say...Without hearing what I have to say._**

**The angel got in front of the band and then faded away closing her eyes. The video then shows Every member closing their eyes with the pain still playing.**

**The screen fades Black as both the song and the video ends**

* * *

"Wow that was trip if I ever seen one." Yang said.

"definitely." Flynt said.

"thoughts? I'll go first, re-listening to Virus Of Lire not as disturbing as it was the first time. But after listening to it again, it was alright."

"I feel the exact same way." Nora said.

"Same." Yang said

"I feel like the reason we thought this was the most disturbing one was because this was _THE _first disturbing one we listened to." Jaune said.

"That makes sense." Pyrrha said.

"I actually really, really, really liked this one. I still prefer Gehenna but this one is definitely up there." Velvet said.

"I'm surprised you liked it considering you were freaked out by the other ones." Blake said.

"That is how I am." Velvet said.

"okay thought on Danger - Keep Away? It was beautiful." Weiss said.

"I agree." Winter said.

"Same." Whitley said.

"I agree as well." Glynda said.

"This might be my favorite song." Velvet said.

"oh wow. Really?" Jaune questioned.

"Yes. There is something about it I liked." Velvet said.

"I liked the Piano in this song." Prago said.

"yeah that was some great Piano work from Pyrrha." Saphron said.

"I liked both." Neon said.

"Same." Terra said.

"All in favor on saying Scissors is the most disturbing raise your hand and say I." Weiss said.

The people that listened to Scissors raised their hands and said.

"I"

"Okay now that we know that Virus Of Life Isn't as bad as we thought and that Danger - Keep Away is amazing and Scissors is the most disturbing. Let's see what is next." Ruby said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Told you there was a reason why I did Vitus Of Life again and it was for Danger -Keep Away. I like both of them.**

**It seems like the first nine people no longer considers Virus as The most disturbing.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time.**


	74. Me Inside

_Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

**Me Inside**

"This could mean a lot of things" Weiss said.

"yup." Neptune said

"well let's listen to it." Yang said

* * *

**The song started off with a weird glitch noise and then double pedals l, guitars and a radio wave began to play.**

* * *

"Oh wow immediately." Flynt said.

"super out of nowhere" Prago said.

"I like those radio waves!" Penny sais

* * *

**Jaune was yelling something that wasn't quite distinct. The guitars then went full blast and then Jaune sang.**

**_Jaune: Giving in to what has got me. Feeling claustrophobic, scarred. Severed me from all emotion, Life is just too fucking hard. Snap, your face was all it took 'Cause this need is doing me no good. Fall on my face, but can't you see? This fucking life is killing me!_**

**Jaune and Prago went back and forth on the next part of the Song**

**_Jaune: Tearing me!_**

**_Prago: Tearing me!_**

**_Jaune: Tearing me!_**

**_Prago: Tearing me!_**

**_Jaune: Tearing me!_**

**_Prago: Tearing me!_**

**_Jaune: Tearing me!_**

**_Prago: Tearing me!_**

* * *

"Whoa there that was something." Yang said.

"That got intense and died down a bit tooo fast." Ruby said.

* * *

**Another weird song played and then Jaune began to sing the next part.**

**_Jaune: Too far gone, I'm catatonic. Leaving you to criticize. Empty shell and running naked. All alone, lobotomized. Back and forth between my hang-ups. It isn't easy to be hated. Where do you go? What do you do? Simpleton, impromptu, crazy eight, I never cared, not once, Got to get away!_**

**Jaune and Prago began to sing the same part they did the last time**

**_Jaune: Tearing me!_**

**_Prago: Tearing me!_**

**_Jaune: Tearing me!_**

**_Prago: Tearing me!_**

**_Jaune: Tearing me!_**

**_Prago: Tearing me!_**

**_Jaune: Tearing me!_**

**_Prago: Tearing me!_**

* * *

"I hope this song picks up because I'm not impressed so far." Weiss said.

"I'm liking this" Nora said.

"I quite enjoy it." Neon said.

* * *

**The chorus all of a sudden began and Jaune sang in a Clean voice.**

**_Jaune: I wasn't promised a thing. You keep mocking me. But you will never again._**

**Jaune then sang in his slipknot voice again.**

**_Jaune: Before you know - after you're gone!_**

* * *

Weiss touched her chest where her heart was located. "When I meant picked up I didn't expect that!" Weiss said surprised on the chorus.

* * *

**_Jaune: Somos feos apestamos y pero reinamos hoto, motherfucker!_**

* * *

"we are ugly we suck and but we reign?" Blake said confused.

"you understood that?" Glynda said

"Yes." Blake replied

* * *

**The chorus began again**

**_Jaune: I wasn't promised a thing. You keep mocking me. But you will never again_**

**Jaune Sang in his slipknot voice again**

**_Jaune: Before you know it - after you're gone!_**

* * *

'Screw it!' Jaune said in his thoughts.

**_Jaune: I wasn't promised a thing. You keep mocking me. But you will never again._**

Yang, Blake, Saphron, Weiss, Pyrrha, Terra, Velvet and Coco all looked at Jaune with wide eyes.

"Wait a second! Was that the song or you!?" Yang said pointing at Jaune shocked

did...did Jaune just singed like his Slipknot Self?!

* * *

**_Jaune: Gone! Gone! Gone!!!!_**

**After a few more seconds the song ends.**

* * *

"Cool. I liked it." Jaune said.

He then looked around and saw Yang, Blake, Saphron, Weiss, Pyrrha, Terra, Velvet and Coco looking at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Jaune said confused.

"You...You just singed not like that 'singing' trying to serenade me but actually singing." Weiss said.

"I did?"

You did you sang like your other dimension self. Well the clean vocal part at least but still you singed as in you...You." Blake said not knowing what to say.

"You shocked me I thought for a moment it was part of the song!" Yang said.

"wow little brother..." Saphron said not knowing what to say.

"Got to say hes got talent." Terra said.

"Really? I honestly didn't try."

"WHAT!?"

_'So he sings like that when he doesn't try. That explains everything.' _Weiss said in her thoughts.

"Huh interesting. Anyways let's see what is next." Ruby said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So that was a thing. This was a short one but Andy one. For me at least.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	75. Tattered And Torn

_Here is the next chapter of this story so let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**Tattered and Torn**

"Oh well that is interesting." Weiss said.

"I'm wondering if this is either a heavy song as instrumentatal or heavy as in the song has a powerful meaning." Ruby said.

"Well let's see." Ozpin said.

* * *

**A weird beep started the song and then tomb bells played. Then the song played a very weird sound That sounds like it was from a psycho movie.**

* * *

"Oh well that is a unique sound." Weiss said not knowing what to feel.

* * *

**_Prago: KIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL MEEEEEEE!!!!!_**

**The weird sound played again with loud radio waves playing as well.**

* * *

"Ah what the hell!" Jaune said as he covered his ears.

Everyone except for Penny did the same thing by covering their ears by the sound playing. The people that were faunus had a more difficult time.

* * *

**The first verse begins**.

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: Something aches_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: Bad things slither_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: My floors are burning down_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: And I can't find a window._**

**The weird psycho sound and the radio waves played again. The next verse begins.**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: This is medieval_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: This is cerebral_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: Suffocated_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: Melodramatic_**.

**The psycho sound played as different radio waves played.**

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Weiss said trying still covering her ears.

"This is a song!?" Yang said.

"My ears!" Blake said trying her best to cover her cat ears.

Jaune removed his hands from his ears and his face immediately cringed by the waves and psycho noise but he covered Blakes cat ears at the cost of possibly losing his hearing.

* * *

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: Driven to the verge of_**

**Jaune then yelled in his slipknot voice.**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: I make you my enemy!_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: The nerves you sever!_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: Can serve you better!_**

**Jaune laughed a bit in the weird instrumental.**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: In the blink of an eye!_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune:In the space of a second!_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: Open my wrists!_**

**_Prago: (Tattered and torn)_**

**_Jaune: Give me my lessons!_**

* * *

"How long is this going to go on!?" Coco said.

"please let it be soon!" Ruby said.

* * *

**Actual guitars and Bass then played as the song got immediately heavy due to the strong instrumental change.**

**_Prago: (Tearing myself apart)_**

**_Jaune: From the things that make me hurt!_**

**_Prago: (Tearing myself apart)_**

**_Jaune: From the things that make me hurt!_**

**_Prago: (Tearing myself apart)_**

**_Jaune: From the things that make me hurt!_**

**_Prago: (Tearing myself apart)_**

**_Jaune: From the things that make me hurt!_**

**_Prago: (Tearing myself apart)_**

**_Jaune: From the things that make me hurt!_**

**The song picked up speed**

**_Prago: (Tearing myself apart)_**

**_Jaune: From the things that make me hurt!_**

**_Prago: (Tearing myself apart)_**

**_Jaune: From the things that make me hurt!_**

**_Prago: (Tearing myself apart)_**

**_Jaune: From the things that make me hurt!_**

**The song then played a very familiar ambience sound and then the song ends.**

* * *

"Oh thank god! Least favorite song so far!" Ruby said

"It's one thing with vendetta but if it really hurts my ears Fuck that, least favorite song Yang said.

"I still. find Vendetta worst than this but it is not saying much." Ruby said

"My favorite one from them so far." Penny said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else said in shock.

Penny looked confused. "Is it wrong?"

"No. Not really." Ruby said.

"Okay let's see what the next one is." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be continued***

**Yes yes I know, I probably should've went with this song first and then the Frail limb and Purity chapter. But I really liked Purity so I couldn't resist.**

**The song itself I think is actually cool and unique.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	76. Not Long For This World and Talks

_here is a WANYK song so leta begin!_

* * *

Not Long For This World

"That's an interesting title." Yang said.

"it's is and hopefully it isn't like the last song." Weiss said.

"Well let's see." Blake said.

* * *

**The song begins slow with faint drums being heard and the a slow guitar starts playing and interesting tune.**

* * *

"Oh thank god it isn't like the last song!" Weiss said.

"I am liking this little right here." Blake said.

"It does sound nice" Ozpin said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing in a soft voice.**

**_Jaune: Cutting or scratching, they scar the same. The angle is off, the edges are soft, the mark remains. I know I'm bitter and full of rage._**

* * *

**

* * *

**

"Wow." Blake said.

"that is sad." Coco said.

"definitely." Velvet said

* * *

**_Jaune: You would be too, what I've been through Knowledge is a difficult age._**

**The song build up and the chorus began with clean vocals.**

**_Jaune: So decide. Tell me how I'm gonna die. 'Cause I've already gone away...Decide. Tell me how you loved a lie. It wasn't really hard to see, Hard to see Not long for this world!_**

* * *

"I liked that." Blake said.

"pretty good." Ruby said.

"That was nice." Yang said.

"I like it a lot." Neon said.

* * *

**The song slowed down with some Techno samples being heard. Jaune began to sing again.**

**_Jaune: Carving or biting, we bleed for keeps. Out of control, into the cold, hell repeats. God, I'm starving, spreading me thin Buying a story, my soul is for sale. Trust is such an arrogant thing_**

**The chorus began again.**

**_Jaune: So decide. Tell me how I'm gonna die. 'Cause I've already gone away...Decide. Tell me how you loved a lie. It wasn't really hard to see, Hard to see. Not long for this world!_**

**The song began to open up more with a unique melody sound playing.**

**_Jaune: Not long for this world!_**

* * *

"I like this part." Weiss said.

"Same with me as well!" Penny said.

"I do like how the song opened up a bit." Flynt said

* * *

**Just then the song began to build up and Jaune than sang in his Slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: I KNOW THE SHIT YOU EAT! There's nothing mellow in the DRAMA YOU LIVE AND BREATHE! You like your secrets to be KEPT IN THE FAMILY! You don't get credit for your RARE GOOD BEHAVIOR, GO BE A SAVIOR_!**

* * *

"Oh Okay!" Yang said.

"it got more intense all of the sudden!" Ruby said.

* * *

**_Jaune: You don't seem to get what I'm saying And I'm sick and tired of explaining! GOODNIGHT, GOODBYE, GOOD LUCK! There's nothing worse than a GHOUL MANIFESTO, I'M NOT IMPRESSED THOUGH!_**

* * *

"WOO! Now that got deep!" Yang said.

"no kidding." Nora said.

"Well I Found my favorite Lyric." Blake said.

"I'm right there with you." Jaune said

* * *

**Jaune began to sing in a Clean voice again.**

**_Jaune: The greatest conclusion that I ever had. Was when I woke up and said, "That's enough!" Living never felt so bad. You don't accept it, and I don't care! Bury yourself above all your guilt. When you're ready it'll be there..._**

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: So decide. Tell me how I'm gonna die 'Cause I've already gone away...Decide. Tell me how you loved a lie. It wasn't really hard to see, Hard to see. Not long for this world!_**

**The song opened up again with the melodic noise.**

**_Jaune: Not long for this world!...Not long for this world!_**

**Just then sounds that sounded like it could be from a video began to play.**

* * *

"Ooooo!" Penny said

"Whoa what the heck?" Weiss said.

"Arcade Video Game like sounds?" Ruby said.

"Cool!" Yang said.

* * *

**_Jaune: I was not long for this world, I was not long for this world..._**

**Jaune finished off the Song** **with his slipknot voice with DJ scratches playing in the background of the song.**

**_Jaune: I was not long for this world! I was not long for this world! I was not long for this world! I was not long for this world!_**

**The Song ends**.

* * *

"That was actually really good. I liked it." Weiss said.

"Going to be honest even though unlike the super heavy stuff, I have to say that this is probably my favorite song by them." Yang said

"I like this." Ruby said.

"One of my favorites. Not necessarily top 5 but definitely in top 10" Blake said.

"Pretty cool that one was." Jaune said.

"I liked it." Pyrrha said.

"There were definitely a lot of things I liked about this song. 11/10" Nora said.

"Yeah this is definitely one is old Re-Listen to" Velvet said.

Just the Rolyat appeared out of nowhere. He then made a table with food and drinks on them.

"Okay I'm gonna give you guys a little break. Enjoy yourselves.".Rolyat said as he disappeared again.

"Alright! I'm starving." Jaune said

After a couple of seconds everyone went and grabbed something to eat and drink.

"Okay so since we listened to a pretty good handful of songs. Which one is our favorites? For Me it's a tie between Gehenna, AOV, Child Of Burning Time, Vermilion part 2 and If Rain Is What You Want" Weiss said

"I just said Not Long for this World is my favorite but I did like Nero Forte and Red Flag." Yang said.

"Birth of the cruel for me. But I also liked Purity." Ruby said.

"For me it is Danger - Keep Away." Velvet said.

"Metabolic" Russel said.

"For me it's the Burden." Pyrrha said.

"Even thought the gets me teary eyes Snuff. I also like Orphan" Nora said said

"I liked Duality, Custer and Liberate." Prago said.

"I liked goodbye." Glynda said.

"Everything ends for me." Neptune said.

"I would say *sip* That giametria, Gemaria or whatever that song is called." Qrow said.

"You mean Gematria?" Taiyang said.

"yeah that."

"Gotta agree with you." Taiyang said.

"Opium Of The People." Terra said.

"Liars Funeral and Goodbye." Saphron said.

"Tattered and Torn!" Penny said excitedly.

"I gotta say that Spiders song I like." Flynt said.

"For me it's that Maggots song Pulse of The Maggots I think that is." Neon said.

"I quite liked the Burden." Ozpin said

"I do like Where lies continue and while I did cry during it, I liked a Liars Funeral. But I also liked..."

"Blister Exists"

Jaune and Blakes looked at each other with raised eyebrows as they said the same thing.

"Oh and I wonder why The Both of you Like Blister Exists." Yang said sarcastically.

"Jaune we need to talk now." Balke said as she stood up.

Jaune stood up and followed her.

"I liked both of the Vermilions." Kali said

"I will go with Goodbye, Unsainted and AOV." Ren said.

Just then Jaune and Blake came back.

"What happened?" Ruby said.

"Well...We're a couple nowl Blake said.

Once Pyrrah heard the news "WHA-*Cough*"

"Wow that was fast. Well congratulations." Yang said.

"Thanks." Jaune said.

Just then Rolyat appeared.

"Hey all. You guys all full and ready for more Slipknot?"

"Oh definitely." Yang said.

"okay then get back to the couches." Said Rolyat.

Everyone returned to the couches ready for the next song.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Not Long For This World is one of my favorites in the WANYK album.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	77. Welcome

**Welcome (yes pun indeed intended) to the next chapter so without further ado let's BEGIN!**

* * *

**Welcome**

"Welcome what?" Weiss said confused.

"I think it is just called Welcome." Blake said as she and Jaune hold hands

"With a song title like that anything can happen." Prago said.

"So either Harmony mixed with heavy, full on heavy, emotional, Energetic, psychotic or creepy." Winter said.

"Yup." Nora agreed

"Well let's get to it.

* * *

**The song begins with some guitars and drums playing immediately and then going to light cymbal taps. This continued on for a bit more seconds and then the song build up and then...**

**_Jaune: EEUUUUAAAAHHH!!!_**

**The song went full on chaos**

* * *

"It's energetic." Weiss said.

"oh yes it is!" Nora responded as she and the regular people headbanged.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: I am a product of your conduct! The uncontrollable urges that made me have made us all! Are you proud? Do you even care? You taught us all to lie. That's how we made it here!_**

**Keg hits could. be heard in the background**

**_Jaune: You should've buried the truth with your secrets, But you were far too impressed with your pretense. Now as far as I know, I don't know anything. 'Cause you made damn sure I wasn't anything!_**

* * *

"Who is he talking to?" Winter said.

"Most likely a person he doesn't like if the lyrics have to go by anything." Coco said.

* * *

**The chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: Distractions! Reactions! The only way to go is to go away. Discarded! Retarded! Before I let you go you have to let me!_**

**A short and awesome instrumental played for a few seconds.**

* * *

"I should have figured the chorus would be something like this." Weiss said.

"Not everything is all about melody!" Ruby said still headbanging.

* * *

**Jaune screamed and then sang the next part of the song.**

**_Jaune: Clawed away from human clay. We are the broken shards the art disarray. Before you condemn, you rape them, feed us meconium! Stunt our growth from our souls to our throat. Cut!_**

**Kegs were heard again in the instrumental.**

**_Jaune: You shouldn't wall us up with your apathy. But you did and now you're only growing enemies. This is the catalyst, the alpha, the first breed 'Cause you made damn sure now we're everything._**

* * *

"I think it's against multiple people." Glynda said.

"yeah I believe so." Terra said.

* * *

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: Distractions! Reactions! The only way to go is to go away. Discarded! Retarded! Before I let you go you have to let me._**

**Fast Double Pedals and a Badass guitar riff played as Jaune a new part of the chorus.**

**_Jaune: Much to my surprise I will wake up And follow the path of the ones I am made of! This time I won't give in! I will save you from my sins!_**

**Just then a random voice was talking in the song as the song slowed down just a bit.**

**"What is wrong with this... Manipulation... Violent and chaotic."**

**And then The Lie Ren guitar solo began with keg hits in the background.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

"Okay first off. who was that? and second of all of my goodness on the solo." Weiss said.

"And a good solo!?" Yang said still headbanging.

"This is some good shit right here!" Neon said

* * *

**_Jaune: Ensconced! In all that's wrong! I slam you shut! I can only take so much! How many times do I have to mistreat you? Constantly biting of my hand as I feed you. Maybe now you'll understand severity. I'll sum it up with the best of amount of brevity._**

**Jaune then sang the next part of the song like it was chant and it was a Badass lyric.**

**_Jaune: Welcome to the transformation, Welcome to annihilation, Welcome to the man that wanted, Everything but couldn't have it!_**

* * *

"Oh I Liked that!" Velvet said

"Damn it! I just said the last song had my favorite lyric and then here comes this song with THAT Lyric" Blake said.

"That was Badass." Taiyang said

* * *

**The chorus began again with some samples playing in the background.**

**_Jaune: Distractions! Reactions! The only way to go is to go away! Discarded! Retarded! Before I let you go you have to let me. Much to my surprise I will wake up And follow the path of the ones I am made of! This time I won't give in! I will save you from my sins!_**

**The instrumental of the song got more intense with keg hits playing again.**

**_Jaune: YEAH! Save you from my sins! YEAH! OH! Save you from my sins!_**

**The song then ends.**

* * *

"Now that was Badass." Yang said.

"That definitely made me forget l was full. Awesome." Ruby said

"I thought it was okay." Weiss said.

"This was good." Nora said.

"I liked it a lot." Cardin said.

"Okay this and the previous song has some of my favorite Lyrics in the song Blake said.

"This was a cool one." Jaune said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Ozpin said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Okay question time what are your favorite lyrics in a Slipknot song? I have a couple.**

**" Welcome to the transformation, Welcome to annihilation, Welcome to the man that wanted, Everything but couldn't have it. There's nothing worse than a GHOUL MANIFESTO, I'M NOT IMPRESSED THOUGH. I'm not ahead of my time, I just drew the first breath. We tell ourselves there can't be hell if there's no heaven. We are the angels, fear to tread Approaching original violence. Separate (I've lost my only way). It took the death of hope to let you go. Biding My Time Until The Time Is right. A Home Like yours is upside down. Free my severed heart give me youuuuu. THIS MODE IS INCREDIBLE!"**

**just to quote a few.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	78. Scream

_Hello everyone time for the next chapter of this story. So BEGIN!_

* * *

_Scream_

"This is Going to be an energetic song just by the name." Weiss said.

"Yeah this will be energetic." Yang said.

"So let's hear it." Neptune said

* * *

**The song starts with drums and hard guitars building up to something for a few seconds. Every second the build sounds like it is getting faster and faster with a weird noise in the background.**

* * *

"Yup I feel like where this is going." Weiss said.

"Get ready!" Nora said prepared.

"Oh you know it!l Ruby said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Scream!_**

**The song then went full blast in the instrumental.**

* * *

And of course when that happened the people that were prepared began to headbang. While others nodded their heads.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing**

**_Jaune: Fell forth, destroy the source, Can't see, and my voice is hoarse, Try to wash your hands off us, But you should know better than to leave us in disgust, Let me take you right to the point, All you ever do is encage and disjoint, That does it, the time has arrived, Take it or leave it, you better not side!_**

**_Prago: You did it again._**

**_Jaune: All you ever did was doubt._**

**_Prago and Weiss: What do you want?_**

**_Jaune: Let me tell you what it's all about, One life, Nine hearts And eighteen hands that'll rip you all apart!_**

* * *

"Well damn." Coco said.

"I feel like what this means." Winter said

"I kinda do but at the same time not." Velvet said.

* * *

**_Jaune: We're here to decimate, To show you all we will never fall, It's gonna get serious and critical, Don't stop because the feeling is terminal!_**

**Jaune then sang what sounds like the chorus and after every line there were tiny pauses.**

**_Jaune: Scream! Scream like you never have before, Scream! Scream 'til you can't scream anymore, Scream! Scream like your throat is bleeding! Scream! Scream 'til your heart stops beating, Scream for me!_**

**A noise that sounded like a DJ sound was heard in the background.**

* * *

"I hear that noise in the background!" Penny said.

"interesting chorus." Whitley said.

"This is Pretty badass" Neptune said. still headbanging.

* * *

**Jaune then sang the next part of the song**.

**_Jaune: Get off of me and get away, Show the whole damn world that this will never die, No matter how the energies scatter, Got to know nothing exists but the dream,_**

**_Prago and Weiss: Give it all!_**

**_Jaune: 'Til there's nothing left to give!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: Save it all!_**

**_Jaune: Quit saving you! If you're going to let the pain inside, Never under-estimate the way you live your life!_**

* * *

"Ah talking about what they've been through and it pays off." Wintwr said.

"Pretty good meaning." Balke said nodding her head to the song.

* * *

**The _"chorus"_ Begins again.**

**_Jaune: Scream! Scream like you never have before, Scream! Scream 'til you can't scream anymore, Scream! Scream like your throat is bleeding, Scream! Scream 'til your heart stops beating, Scream for me!_**

* * *

"Yup definitely doubt no melody in this one." Weiss said.

* * *

**Jaune yelled in his Slipknot voice**

**_Jaune: All our lives!_**

**And then he sang in a Clean voice.**

**_Jaune: All we ever sacrificed has paid._**

* * *

**

* * *

**

"I say that and then that happens. Good chorus by the way." Weiss said

* * *

**This was the true chorus as Jaune sang back and forth between his slipknot voice and clean voice.**

**_Jaune: Everything! Everything is possible to me, Why no fate!? Found everything that I had to take away. Save your life! Save it all and make a better way. All our lives! All we ever sacrificed has paid. Everything! Everything is possible to me. Why no fate!? Found everything that I had to take away. Save your life! Save it all and make a better way_**.

* * *

"Yeah pretty good." Weiss said

"I just like how Jaune sings the chorus like that." Velvet said.

* * *

**The guitars then began to build up and Jaune screamed. The Guitar solo began and just like some other songs it sounds very unique with the weird tune it was playing.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

"Pretty interesting Solo." Pyrrha said.

"it sound kinda mysterious. I like it." Flynt said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing again**

**_Jaune: This stress is a feeling that you can't compress, Everything you're going through is total stress, Are you going to be a momentary king or just a run around? Or will you handle the matter and prove you exist!?_**

* * *

"I'm not sure." Terra said.

"HA!" Saphron yelled out.

* * *

**The chorus began again**

**_Jaune: All our lives! All we ever sacrificed has paid. Everything! Everything is possible to me. Why no fate?! Found everything that I had to take away. Save your life! Save it all and make a better way. All our lives! All we ever sacrificed has paid. Everything! Everything is possible to me. Why no fate!? Found everything that I had to take away. Save your life! Save it all and make a better way._**

**The song went into a short instrumental.**

**And then Jaune _screamed _the final lyric**

**_Jaune: Scream! Scream! Scream! Scream! Scream! Scream! Scream!!!_**

**The song ends.**

* * *

"Okay well that was certainly something. I like that melodic chorus that was really good. Now the rest of the song I thought it was good for what it was." Weiss said.

"Pretty Badass." Yang said.

"It was awesome!" Ruby said.

"Yeah I liked the meaning of it with the way this song was." Blake said.

"I liked that unique guitar solo" Flynt said.

"I still prefer the Don't Get Close solo." Whitley said.

"I just answered a question that Jaune said in the song." Terra said.

"This was a good one. One of my favoritess." Neon said.

"this was awesome!" Nora said.

"I liked the meaning behind it." Winter said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Ladies and Gentlemen we have completed our first Album and that is Volume 3 The Subliminal Verses *Party Blower Noise***

**Okay well except The Full Version of Danger Keep-Away but I feel like the one on the album fits perfectly with the Virus of Life especially on the Virus Of Life and Danger-Keep Away two for one chapter. If they listened to the full version after hearing the VOL and Danger KeepcAway combo doesn't feel right.**

**So excluding that, The Subliminal Verses is the first album to be finished. My Second Favorite Slipknot Album is the first one to be finished. Kinda expected it but at the same time not really.**

**So With Subliminal Verses finish that is an indication that we are almost done with the story BUT at the same time not quite there yet. There is still maybe two more iowa and one AHIG song(s) left and a few handful of Gray chapter and We Are Not Your Kind Song left along with Self titled. Two live show chapters and both are from self titled. Two or three (still haven't decided yet) Stone Sour songs, One more Moments chapter and the last interview chapter and of course the Final Chapter which will be My All Time Favorite Slipknot song. Basically So Close but Still So Far**

**So Now That Subliminal Verses is over I want to ask you guys questions of The Volume 3 Era.**

**Favorite Mask(s)?**

**Favorite Member in the Subliminal Verses Era?**

**Favorite Music Video?**

**Favorite Live Performance?**

**Favorite Song on the Album?**

**Mine: Coreys Mask, Mick, Before I Forget Video, Blister Exists performance at Jimmy Kimmel and Favorite song in the Album is Blister Exists.**

**Bit with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	79. Skin Ticket

_I've been meaning to do this song for a while but I am now just getting to it. So let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**Skin Ticket**.

"Well this one is definitely not going to have medley what so ever." Prago said

"With a name like that I'll be shocked if there was a melodic vocal part in it." Weiss said

"This is going to be heavy." Ruby said.

"Well let's see how this go." Well let's see how this will go.

* * *

**The song begins with the Drums and Guitars heading straight into it. With guitars doing an interesting noise followed up by a riff. A big drum can be distinctly heard in the background. Just then the big drum was now heard more distinctly as the instrumental slowed down just a bit.**

**Jaune could be heard breaching or growling and then...**

**_Jaune: EEEEEUUUAAAAAAHHH!!!!_**

**The song was now went full blast.**

* * *

"oh my.".Ozpin said.

"yup that is what I expected!" Nora said as she headbanged along with the others who usually headbanged

* * *

**_Jaune: Hahaha!_**

**The instrumental then slowed down until only the drums were heard and Jaune began to sing in a clear voice but with a weird tone to it almost like a whisper.**

**_Jaune: Zero and zero is nothing but zero. Cancer and people conspire together. Running and running and going forever. Collected and sampled, starving for zero._**

* * *

"Okay I did not expect that." Ruby said her headbanging stopped.

"This turned creepy all of a sudden." Velvet said.

"Something is going to happen." Blake said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Come see my cage built in my grave, Come see my cage built in my grave._**

**The instrumental returned and it sounded like it was building up.**

**_Jaune: Come see my cage built in my grave, Come see my caaaaaaage! Built in my grave Yeah!_**

**The instrumental went full blast again**

* * *

"And here we go again." Neptune said.

"I was actually expecting something a bit more aggressive." Blake said.

* * *

**Jaune can be heard screaming a bit and then the instrumental slowed down and Jaune sang with the same tone like last time**

**_Jaune: Minus the inside and minus the circle. Inhabit the riddle and fill in the hovel. Wherein and herein, between us and near us. Zero and zero is nothing but zero._**

* * *

"oh I liked that effect on his voice." Penny said.

"I feel like I know what this song is but I need to keep listening to it." Weiss said.

* * *

**The instrumental was now just the drums and it made Jaunes singing more creepy.**

**_Jaune: Come see my cage built in my grave, Come see my cage built in my grave._**

**And like last time the instrumental returned and it sounded like it was building up again.**

**_Jaune: Come see my cage built in my grave, Come see my caaaaaage! Buuilt in my grave yeah!_**

**Jaune continued screaming as the instrumental went full blast again**

* * *

"And again!" Nora. said as headbanging resumed.

"This part is great!" Ruby said also headbanging.

* * *

**The chorus began and Prago joined in on it.**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Through your_**

**_Prago: Empathy!_**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Through your_**

**_Prago: Empathy!_**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Through your_**

**_Prago: Empathy!_**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Through your_**

**_Prago: Empathy!_**

**_Jaune: Let me go!_**

**The instrumental was now fully full blast**.

* * *

"Ah it is definitely one of those Psycho songs." Weiss said.

"That was awesome!" Neon said.

"This is aggressive and I like it!" Cardin said headbanging

* * *

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Through your_**

**_Prago: Empathy!_**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Through your_**

**_Prago: Empathy!_**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Through your_**

**_Prago: Empathy!_**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Through your_**

**_Prago: Empathy!_**

**_Jaune: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!!!_**

**The instrumental somehow got even more intense!**

* * *

"Oh my goodness this instrumental." Weiss said as she leaned back and palmed her forehead.

"One of the intense ones and it is great!" Prago said still headbanging.

"Definitely!" Yang said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Leave me alone!_**

**The instrumental slowed down and the guitars did that same sound as it did from the beggining. Jaune sang again saying the same lyric.**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive!_**

**Jaune can be heard deep. breathing.**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive!..Keeping myself alive!...Keeping myself alive!...Keeping myself alive!_**

**The instrumental began to build up with Jaune laughing in the background**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Keeping myself alive!_**

**The instrumental got more intense as Jaune continued to sing the same lyric.**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive! Keeping myself alive! Keeping myself alive! Keeping myself alive! Keeping myself alive! Keeping myself alive! Keeping myself alive! Keeping myself alive!_**

**The instrumental stopped accept for. a weird guitar sound and a weird glitchy scream in the background as Jaune continues to say the same lyric.**

**_Jaune: Keeping myself alive!...Keeping myself alive!...Keeping myself alive!...Keep-ing my...self ali..._**

**The song faded out with the weird guitar noises.**

**After a few seconds the song ends.**

* * *

"Wow that was intense. It was okay for me." Weiss said

"That has to be the most intense song I ever heard...I Like It." Prago said.

"I liked some parts and some parts freaked me out so it was good for the most part." Velvet aid.

"This song is good but I feel like I'll only listen to. it when I feel a certain mood." Yang said.

"Yeah I'll probably do the same." Ruby said.

"This was interesting but I don't know the meaning." Winter said.

"Yeah me neither." Blake said.

"Well all e know that this is one of the psycho songs." Ren said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Nora said

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So with that we only got one song left for the Iowa album man we are really reaching the end here.**

**So Skin Ticket is a song that I like a lot and is definitely one of the more intense sounding songs from Slipknot I've heard.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	80. Nomadic

_Here is the next chapter of this story so without talk lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**Nomadic**.

"I wonder what this means?" Weiss said.

"it means something but I don't know what." Neptune said.

"Oh that doesn't help." Weiss said.

"Let's listen to it." Prago said.

* * *

**The song begins with a guitar and then the drums came in and the song build up and then it went full blast with a weird whistle sound.**

* * *

"Oh wow not as. full blast as I thought but I don't mind." Yang said as she nodded her head.

"What is that whistle? I like it!" Penny said.

"I can live with this." Winter said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing with Keg hits being heard in the background.**

**_Jaune: Let's skip all the histrionics! Not again, not another excuse! The epidemic is co-dependent! Biting off more than your mouth can chew! Don't forget to convalesce your secrets! I don't want to be a man today! For all you know, I'm the silver in the bullet! I am the trigger that will make you all obey!_**

* * *

"Well damn." Terra said.

"He's not wrong per say" Saphron said.

"It seems to be building up." Flynt said.

* * *

**The Pre-chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: I'm gonna make you cry tonight. I'm gonna make you hate me!_**

**The chorus begins and Jaune sang in a back and forth with his clean voice and slipknot voice with keg hits in the background of the song.**

**_Jaune: Inside all my flaws again. I can't let go! In spite of you, I'm lost again. I still don't know! Disguises show me What am I if I am only? The status quo is not a punishment. But now it feels like home!_**

* * *

"I like it." Weiss's said.

"Pretty Catchy chorus." Ozpin said.

"I can deal with this." Whitley said.

* * *

**After a robot sound was heard the second verse began.**

**_Jaune: Your association finds you guilty! Starting with the end of the day! Black and white is such a fascist feeling! Right or wrong, and nothing to say! The last good bipeds cleaning up the fingerprints! Unappreciated medical fiends, Confiscate another classic inbred! Fuck it all - light the acetylene!_**

* * *

"Well then." Glynda said..

"Well not wrong." Ren said.

"Yeah." Yang said.

* * *

**The pre-chorus began again.**

**_Jaune: No other choice I can't explain. Life keeps taking things away!_**

**The chorus began and it was the same as last time.**

**_Jaune: Inside all my flaws again. I can't let go In spite of you, I'm lost again. I still don't know! Disguises show me What am I if I am only? The status quo is not a punishment. But now it feels like home!_**

**The song then sounded like it was building up and then a voice was heard talking.**

**"The tough guys who came to kill, but stayed to rape and ravage."**

**And then of course The Lie Ren Guitar Solo starts**

* * *

"Oooh nice addition of that voice." Penny said.

"Pretty good solo." Pargo said

"I am enjoying this even if it isn't that heavy on some parts." Ruby said.

* * *

**The breakdown begins and Jaune sang.**

**_Jaune: The future's here, I'm past my prime! When the evidence came, I committed the crime! Can you stand on your faith with your feet on the Bible? Who could ask for a better disciple? What's the point, I'm not sure I can I'll never dig another grave, I'm afraid of what I'll find! If it hurts then you're too old. I'll take your shit and give you fucking gold!_**

* * *

"Oh my." Kali said..

"I would. get who he is talking about." Qrow said as he took a drink.

"well it's somebody older than him by the lyrics." Taiyang said.

* * *

**The Pre-chorus starts**

**_Jaune: I'm gonna make you cry tonight. I need you to hate me!_**

**The chorus begins.with keg hits in the background of the instrumental.**

**_Jaune: Inside all my flaws again. I can't let go! In spite of you, I'm lost again. I still don't know! Disguises show me What am I if I am only? The status quo is not a punishment. But now it feels like home!_**

* * *

"Yeah that is a good chorus." Blake said.

"Pretty nice balance with the clean voice and slipknot voice." Pyrrha said.

"definitely." Neon said.

* * *

**The instrumental played with some DJ scratches heard in the instrumental.**

**_Jaune: But now it feels like home!_**

**The instrumental continues playing with more keg hits and then a weird buzz noise played in the instrumental as well.**

**The song then ends.**

* * *

"I liked that little DJ sound as added there at the end." Yang said.

"Yeah. So thoughts? I quite liked it." Weiss said.

"It was neat." Flynt said.

"I liked the added sounds in This song." Penny said.

"it was good in my book." Flynt said.

"I liked the chorus." Winter said.

"I enjoyed even if it wasn't that heavy. But still pretty good." Ruby said..

"I liked that guitar solo." Nora said.

"it was good." Ren said.

"I liked the keg hits in the background of this song." Prago said.

"Yeah! BONK! BINK!" Neon said imitating the keg sounds sort of.

"yeah those are always a treat." Neptune said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Pyrrah said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So that was Nomadic. One of my favorites from .5 The Gray Chapter.**

**A good guitar solo as well. Also speaking of guitar solos which slipknot song has your favorite Guitar Solo?**

**Mine has to be the solo from The full version of Before I Forget.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	81. This Cold Black

_Here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

**This Cold Black**

"I got nothing" Weiss said.

"this is one that could mean anything." Flynt said.

There is only two options. Option one is full on melodic. Option two is all out heavy. I believe there is no in between." Nora said.

"Well let's see." Taiyang said

* * *

**The screen showed a Green line and it beep indicating this was a heart monitor. The monitor beeped a couple of more times until the monitor flat lined but the flat lined noise sounded different. Just then the song build up and the video showed the members in their All Hope Is Gone Masks in a white room building up the song.**

* * *

"Uh oh." Yang said.

"It's option two. Its about to get heavy." Nora said.

"get your necks ready" Prago said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Welcome Home!_**

**The song went full blast as the video showed all the members headbanging in different shots.**

* * *

"YUP! Full on heavy!" Nora said as she and some others began to headbang.

* * *

**The song slowed down a bit as the video showed the hospital bed with the monitor still flat lined but a body sat up. The video then showed shots of Jaune and the percussionists beginning to sing.**

**_Jaune: Mother Nature is a Coward!_**

**_Weiss: Mother Nature is a Whore!_**

**_Jaune: No More Presence, No More Power!_**

**_Prago: I pray for death, by the hour!_**

**_Jaune: Cut Another Smile Into Me!_**

**_Weiss: Into ME is All You Are!_**

**_Jaune: My Artifice won't Recognize Me!_**

**_Prago: You won't find me!_**

**_Jaune: Anymore!_**

* * *

"Is that me doing that weird screech growl voice?" Weiss said.

"Of it is, then god damn you can do a growl." Blake said.

"Okay this is more like it!".Russel said as he and Cardin still headbanged.

* * *

**The video showed the body on the bed moving a bit before going back to the members.**

**_Jaune: Post-Traumatic._**

**_Jaune and Prago: War Machines!_**

**_Jaune: The Pessimists still won't believe, Throw away my past mistakes._**

**_Jaune and Prago: It's all I can to feel!_**

* * *

"This song is something." Coco said.

"Yes it is." Velvet said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Let my weapons be you CHILDREN! Let my armies be your DAMNED! Try to suffer on in silence, TRY TO STOP ME IF YOU CAN!_**

**The chorus began and it wasn't Melodic at all.**

**_Jaune: PNEUMATIC DESTROYER! PATHETIC SEDUCER! DISTORTION SUFFICIENT! SOME DAY!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: SOME DAY!_**

**_Jaune: ONE DAY!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: ONE DAY!_**

**_Jaune and Prago: WE'LL LIVE OUR LIVES AGAIN!_**

* * *

"Well that was the chorus." Whitley said.

"Yup not melodic this song is." Pyrrha said.

"And I have nothing to complain about." Prago said.

* * *

**The video then shows a red eye of the person in the bed before going to a shot of Ren and Yang headbanging and then to Jaune.**

**_Jaune: My Ghosts Have Found Their Way Back Home! I have every right to kill my own!_**

**_Prago: Every right to kill my own!_**

**_Jaune: I am something now that never could exist!_**

**The video then showed Nora and her doing the fast double pedals and then back to Jaune.**

**_Jaune: My Anguish Conquers All Pay The Price And Watch Me Fall. My Only Key Is Broken - My Broken Key Is Only..._**

* * *

"Yes?" Glynda said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**_Jaune: ME!!!_**

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: PNEUMATIC DESTROYER! PATHETIC SEDUCER! DISTORTION SUFFICIENT! SOME DAY!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: SOME DAY!_**

**_Jaune: ONE DAY!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: ONE DAY!_**

**_Jaune and Prago: WE'LL LIVE OUR LIVES AGAIN!_**

* * *

"How can this chorus not be melodic but still sound kinda catchy?".Weiss said.

"it happens." Ren said.

"It does sound catchy." Taiyang said.

* * *

**The Lie Ren Guitar solo played and it showed Multiple angled shots of Ren playing the solo while also going back and forth with the body raising an arm.**

* * *

"And a good solo!? " Jaune said.

"This song has everything!" Neon said.

"Oh I like that rev part in the solo!" Nora said.

* * *

**The breakdown begins as Jaune pointed at the screen before going to other member. Double pedal happened again in the second part of the breakdown.**

**_Jaune: You utter waste of tired flesh! It doesn't matter if you can't progress! Even now they still create me - Give me your ignorance IRRITATE ME! I am made of the same debris! You want it all but you didn't want me! Hypocrite with no real use - I'm alive, what's your excuse!?_**

* * *

"Oh now that's clever." Blake said.

"That is a good line right there!" Ruby said still headbanging.

"That was Badass I won't lie." Qrow. said as he took a sip.

* * *

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: PNEUMATIC DESTROYER! PATHETIC SEDUCER! DISTORTION SUFFICIENT! SOME DAY!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: SOME DAY!_**

**_Jaune: ONE DAY!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: ONE DAY!_**

**_Jaune and Prago: WE'LL LIVE OUR LIVES AGAIN!_**

**_Jaune: PNEUMATIC DESTROYER! PATHETIC SEDUCER! DISTORTION SUFFICIENT! SOME DAY!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: SOME DAY!_**

**_Jaune: ONE DAY!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: ONE DAY!_**

**_Jaune and Prago: WE'LL LIVE OUR LIVES AGAIN!_**

**The video then showed multiple shots of the members headbanging and a shot of the body putting the arm down.**

**_Jaune and Prago: WE'LL LIVE OUR LIVES AGAIN!!!_**

**Keg shots can be faintly heard in the background as The video showed Prago hitting the keg with his bat. The final shot of the video showed the body laying down on the bed with the monitor no longer Flat lined but beeping once again beeping.**

**The Song and Video Ends.**

* * *

"Phew! That was heavy, I liked it." Yang said.

"It was awesome!" Nora said.

"One of my favorites." Ruby said.

"I liked Weiss's screech growl voice in the beggining of the song." Blake said.

"Yeah I liked that as well ,that voice really added something different to this and I liked that." Jaune said.

"Honestly I'm not sure how she can do it." Weiss said.

"Can you do it Weiss? " Ruby said.

"Oh please I highly doubt I can do it."

"Can you at least try?" Jaune said.

"***Sigh*** I know I'm not going to escape that question so sure I'll at least try."

"Okay let's hear it Weiss!" Nora said.

Weiss cleared her throat a little bit to prepare and then...

**Weiss: AAAAAHHHH**-

Weiss covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened and she was blushing. She just did the screech growl voice that her other dimension self did in This Cold Black.

"Well would you look at that. She can do it." Yang said.

"Oh my god that so sudden I actually got scared for a moment." Pyrrha said.

"Well now I know that my little sister can actually do a metal voice. You learn something new everyday." Winter saidsaid.

"Now do THAT voice in your next performance." Whitley said.

"Okay I'm shocked that I actually did that voice. Okay now that I know that I can do a voice like that I feel a little embarrassed after doing that especially in front of a lot of people."

"I can help you not get embarrassed. Next Song Please!" Ruby said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**This Cold Black is one of my favorites from AHIG. Only one song from AHIG is left.**

**Also Next chapter is not a Song chapter and not an interview chapter so stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	82. Some Moments pt2

_Here is the next chapter of this story and it is MORE moments!_

* * *

**Blake sets everyone on fire.**

"Wait what?" Blake said confused.

"Okay so more moments?" Weiss said.

"I would guess so." Yang said.

"Okay let's see Blake set people on fire." Ruby said

* * *

**The video begins and it was an old video by the quality and that the band are wearing Their self titled Masks. And we see Weiss left arm on fire and Fire Near Nora's drum kit while Jaune was saying something.**

**"All people rule the Fucking world." Jaune said.**

**Weiss got the fire out of her left arm and Blake CD to. her and set her right arm on fire which made Weiss shake her arm a bit more frantically.**

**"All people rule the Fucking world." Jaune continue to say.**

**Weiss got the fire on her right arm off while Blake was now next to Jaune knelt on both her legs and poured lighter fluid on Jaunes right leg and then set it on fire. Jaune looked down and moved a bit.**

**"All people rule the Fucking world" Jaune continue to say as he was moving around before Jaune was now. trying to get rid of the fire from his leg**

**The screen faded.**

* * *

"Yup she definitely set them on fire alright and quite literally." Yang said..

"Why would she do that?" Velvet said.

"I am not sure." Blame said weirded out.

**Microphone Fail.**

"So me and a mic not working?" Jaune said

"I believe so." Ren said.

"Lets watch." Neptune said

* * *

**The video began and the quality of the video is okay but the band were in their subliminal Verses masks dead giveaway is Nora's shoulder length hair. The video showed Jaune holding the mic close to his mask indicating he is singing but couldn't be heard. Jaune shook the mic and got it fixed.**

**Jaune then sang.**

**"Get em up. Get em up. I want to hear you sing motherfucker. I am the push that makes you move."**

**Jaune then pointed his mic on the crowd and then to his mouth but he couldn't be heard again so out of rage he slammed the microphone hard on the ground and the video went to a shot of Prago hitting his percussion set while headbanging and a backshot of Nora windmill while playing her drums before showing Jaune complaining to the backstage people.**

**The video ends**

* * *

"Well he was mad." Yang said.

"honestly that happens sometimes." Weiss's said.

**Prago's drum falls**

"What is going to happen to my percussion set?" Prago said.

"Fall obviously." Nora said.

"But how?" Winter said.

"Let's watch." Ozpin said

* * *

**The video showed the band on stage in their All Hope Is Gone masks performing Blister Exists and it was during the near end of the drums Solo. The video focused on Prago and it showed Prago's drum falling off it's holster and Largo Just looked down on it as Jaune sang the chorus.**

**Jaune: I Am All But what am I? Another number that isn't equal to any of you! I control but I comply!**

**Prago then kicked the drum off stage and threw the holster off stage and went back to his station. Workers then brought the drum and holster back on stage.**

* * *

"Oh yup that actually makes sense." Prago said.

"the way he looked at it was kinda sad and funny." Yang said.

"He looked so disappointed." Nora said.

**Blake breaks her ankles**

"OOOO I'm not looking forward to see that one." Pyrrha said.

"How do you think I feel? I'm about to see myself break my ankles." Blake said.

"Lets. get to it." Glynda said

* * *

**The video began and the band were in their All Hope Is Gone masks playing Disasterpiece. Blake was on a higher area. on the stage.**

**Jaune: I'm not supposed to BEEEEEEE!!!**

**As that happened Blake jumped and she did not have a good landing as she landed and broke both her ankles and was now on all fours but she still managed to Headbang with the rest of the band.**

**The video transitioned showing the band playing Psychosocial with Blake crawling to her station and having a difficult getting up. She then got up with a stool for her and continued to perform.**

* * *

"Okay it didn't look as bad but I think it was because we didn't see the full impact since Jaune was blocking the view a bit." Ruby said.

"I cannot imagine the extreme amount of pain having BOTH ankles broken." Whitley said..

"It will probably hurt A LOT." Yang said.

**Weiss trips Yang**

"What?" Weiss said confused.

"Well that's not very nice." Ruby said.

"I'm interested in this." Blake said.

* * *

**The video began and it showed the members in their All Hope Is Gone masks and they are performing People Equal Shit. Weiss did a little flip and landed on her back squirming a bit.**

**Weiss was now on her hands and knees and without looking down Yang was walking and then Yang fell thanks to Weiss. Yang immediately got up and delivered a nice kick to Weiss side and then she moved on continue to perform. Jaune looked on and then shrugged as Yang returned back to performing.**

* * *

"Hey at least she got her back." Yang said.

"I don't understand any of this." Weiss said.

"You never understood any of this since the beginning." Ruby said.

**Pyrrha and Weiss fight.**

"Hold on what?" Pyrrha said confused.

"Why would they fight?" Ruby said also confused.

"I don't know." Nora said.

"Let's see." Neptune said.

* * *

**The band were wearing their subliminal verses masks with Jaune kneeling.**

**"Not unti I say Jump The fuck up. Do you hear me?!" Jaune yelled**

**while that was happening the camera focused on Weiss sitting on the ground with Pyrrha having a choke hold on her while Weiss is trying to stop her. Just then Blake tried to break up the fight but then Pyrrah let go and went back to her station same with Weiss and Blake.**

**As if nothing happened. The video then ends.**

* * *

"Well that was anti climatic." Ruby said.

"Oh it definitely was." Yang said.

"Again why were they fighting?" Nora ssid

"Probably backstage stuff." Jaune said.

**The screen then showed**

**"That's it for moments"**

"huh okay" Weiss said.

"Well those were definitely something." Ruby said.

"okay now back to the music." Ren said as everybody looked at the screen.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So there was another moments chapter. Next chapter will be a Slipknot and Stone Sour song so stay tuned for that.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	83. Only One and Sadist

here is that stone sour and slipknot song I said I will do...So. BEGIN!

* * *

**Only One**

"Interesting title." Weiss said.

"Only one what?" Said Ruby.

"Let's listen and find out" Ozpin said.

* * *

**A weird alien radio wave like sample began the song and then guitars and drums kicked in with Jaune growling.**

**_Jaune: Pain - made to order! Pain - made to order! Pain - made to order! Pain!_**

* * *

"Oh!" Yang said nodding her head a bit.

"This sounds heavy." Nora said.

* * *

**Just then Jaune begins to Rap!?**

**_Jaune: I'm not the second coming, I'm the first wave Better get an army, cuz the fire left me unscathed. You betcha bottom dollar I'm the top of the shit pile. So stick around cuz I'll get to you in just a few. Step off the achtung, get back or get stung Idiotic sense of yourself, are you that dumb? Entire legion of me, totalitarian The one and only muthafucka, top of the world man._**

* * *

Weiss raised her arms a little bit with an exasperated expression on her face. "What!?"

"Well would you look at that." Yang said.

"My little brother can rap?" Saphron said shocked.

* * *

**_Jaune: Cuz I can't stand it, planned it, gonna crash land it In other words, consider me branded. Another version of me, another version of you Both barrels - what you gonna do?_**

**Jaune then sang in his slipknot voice**.

**_Jaune: All I hear is human noise! You made your own fuckin' choice! I belong to only me! Silence for my revelry!_**

**The instrumental played and then changed a bit.**

* * *

"okay I'm more use to that." Weiss said.

"it got more. heavy." Nora said

* * *

**_Jaune:I can only die over time! Filthy hands, stay away from mine! Every reason is a right to hate! Painful clutch_**

**Jaune was heard deep breathing for a bit**

**_Jaune: Death is fine, gimme mine!_**

**The chorus began**

**_Prago: Only one of us walks away! Only one of us walks away! Only one of us walks away! Only one of us walks away!_**

* * *

"Whoa! A chant chorus!" Ruby said.

"That sounded aggressive." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Somebody explain this! You don't care cuz you don't exist! What the fuck is this another joke? Reckoning!_**

**Then there was short drum solo.**

* * *

"OOH that is a unique drum solo." Neon said.

"It is building up to something." Flynt said

* * *

**The chorus began again.**

**_Jaune and Prago: Only one of us walks away! Only one of us walks away! Only one of us walks away!_**

**_Weiss: Only one of us walks away!_**

**_Jaune: Only one of us walks away! Only one of us walks away! Only one of us walks away! Only one of us walks away!_**

**The song ends.**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Weiss said confused

"Simple. Only one of us walks away." Yang said.

"That was neat heavy short song." Ruby said.

"Probably something I won't listen to that much." Flynt said.

"It was OK." Ren said

"oh hey something is showing up on the screen." Ruby said.

**Stone Sour**

"Oh hey another one." Yang said.

"Which one is it this time?" Coco said.

**Sadist**

"Oh that is interesting." Blake said.

"Let's see what this is about." Jaune said

* * *

**The video begins with a black screen and them all the members faded in and all of. them are wearing black clothes. The song then start with Flynt playing his bass and Neptune on the drums setting the mood. Jaune begins to sing g with the guitar doing a little tune.**

**_Jaune: Withering eyes catch you as you fall. A bitter sigh - no one moves at all. Let me in, for one more long disgrace. Just forget, the same distractions you refuse to face._**

**The second guitar (Whitley) began to play in the song.**

**_Jaune: We both know that it's gone…_**

* * *

"Oh my." Saphron said.

"That was sad." Ruby said.

"Is this going to. be emotional?" Nora said

* * *

**_Jaune: but what if no one knows? No one knows to remember why it's wrong?_**

**The pre-chorus began with the members playing the instrumental a bit heavy.**

**_Jaune: This is all the pain a man can take! This is how a broken heart still breaks!_**

**The chorus began as Jaune sang the chorus with his hand on his chest and looking up.**

**_Jaune: I don't need much to show you, only enough to control you. Bury your head inside this and gather the darkness that binds it. I think I'll die if you deny me, swallowed alive in eternity. Give me a way to be the agony that knew you all along!_**

* * *

"oh my." Glynda said.

"I think I just got goosebumps on my arm." Neon said.

"This is haunting." Pyrrha said

* * *

**The next part of the song began.**

**_Jaune: Push it down and hide me from this waste. Don't hold back - I'd kill to take your place. Tell me a lie… tell me you don't care. Just forget a storm is coming - just forget you're scared. We both know how this ends…_**

* * *

"I think I know what this song means." Weiss said.

"that voice in a song like this is god." Yang said as she also got goosebumps.

* * *

**_Jaune: but what if no one knows? No one knows how to kill us in the end!?_**

**The pre-chorus began again as the video shows multiple shots of the members**.

**_Jaune: This is all you need for who you are! This is how a good man goes too far!_**

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: I don't need much to show you, only enough to control you. Bury your head inside this and gather the darkness that binds it. I think I'll die if you deny me, swallowed alive in eternity. Give me a way to be the agony that knew you all along…_**

**The song was now building up with the guitar.**

* * *

"oh?" Ren said confused.

"it's building up." Velvet said.

"if this all of a sudden foes super heavy then I'll be shocked." Winter said.

* * *

**The video then showed Ren performing the fairly long Guitar solo still in the same mood as the song.**

* * *

"Oh a solo." Ruby said.

"Pretty good solo." Blake said.

"As always by Renny!" Nora said.

"I did notice it's always Ren doing the Solos." Whitley said

* * *

**The video then showed Jaune doing a growl with an effect on his face.**

**_Jaune: This is all the pain a man can take! This is how the blackest heart can break!_**

**The chorus began again.**

**_Jaune: I don't need much to show you, only enough to control you. Bury your head inside this and gather the darkness that binds it. I think I'll die if you deny me, swallowed alive in eternity. Give me a way to be the agony that knew you all along…_**

**The video then showed multiple shots of the members.**

**_Jaune: I've known you all along!_**

**The video then showed a shot of Neptune. a shot of Flynt, a shot of Whitley, a shot of Ren and then a shot of Jaune**

**_Jaune: I've known you all along!_**

**The video ends along with the song.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

"I may be wrong but I believe this was a song about the guy is still in love with the girl even though they broke up." Weiss said.

"Wow that's deep." Ruby said.

"It is but listening to it and understanding the lyrics it makes sense." Yang said.

"Yeah and I thought it was good." Jaune said.

"Same it was a good song." Pyrrha said.

"yeah it was great." Velvet said.

"okay let's see what is next." Ren said

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**This is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	84. Skeptic

_Here is the next song for this chapter so lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**Skeptic**

"Oh it's this one!" Weiss said.

"The one about Paul?" Yang said.

"Yes" Weiss responded.

"Okay let's hear it." Ozpin said as everyone looked at the screen

* * *

**Drum sticks could be heard being tapped and then The song begins with the guitars and drums with a siren in the background.**

* * *

"OH! I like that siren sound." Penny said.

"Well this is not what I expected." Weiss said.

"Me neither" Ruby said

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing**

**_Jaune: Only when the fates! Commiserate! Do we get a little taste as unique? The libertine, Know what I mean? Hiroshima on a Sunday! You had a gift, You were a gift But there's always a goddamn catch! Blessing and a curse, You made it work! The universe seems so much smaller_**

**Jaune and Prago then went back and forth.**

**_Prago: Legend!_**

**_Jaune: Bastard!_**

**_Prago: Best friend!_**

**_Jaune: Why!? Why do the limits have to realign?_**

**_Prago: Hero!_**

**_Jaune: Martyr!_**

**_Prago: Mystery!_**

**_Jaune: God! he was the best of us!_**

* * *

"Oh wow." Winter said.

"Damn." Yang said.

* * *

**The chorus began and it was different then some of the other chorus.**

**_Jaune: The world will never see another crazy motherfucker like you! The world will never know another man as amazing as you!_**

* * *

"Oh well I didn't expect the chorus to be that." Weiss said.

"Yeah I also expected something different." Blake said.

"But the chorus is still good and the lyrics are definitely meaningful." Neon said

* * *

**The second part of the song began.**

**_Jaune: Never be the same, I want the blame, To be assigned to the guiltiest one! It can't be done, Because the son, Was the victim they arrested! I'm so fucking pissed At all of this You gotta know that you are sorely missed! Miracles are real, They help you heal, They make you feel! like things will get better!_**

**The back and forth began again**

**_Prago: Father!_**

**_Jaune: Brother!_**

**_Prago: Scapegoat!_**

**_Jaune: Why!? Why did we only get this time?_**

**_Prago: Fighter!_**

**_Jaune: Icon!_**

**_Prago: Skeptic!_**

**_Jaune: God! stop taking the best of us!_**

* * *

"***gasp*** He was a father as well?" Weiss said shocked.

"That makes it even more sad." Ruby said.

* * *

**The pre-chorus began**

**_Jaune: I won't let you disappear! I will keep your soul alive If I can't have you here! History may have its share Of lunatics and stars._**

**The chorus began again with a sample sliding through the instrumental.**

**_Jaune: But the world will never see another crazy motherfucker like you! The world will never know another man as amazing as you! The world will never see another crazy motherfucker like you! The world will never know another man as amazing as you!_**

* * *

"It sound like they are morning but also sounds like a celebration?" Whitley said confused.

"I think it's celebrating his life." Velvet said.

"That would make sense." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**DJ scratches can be heard in the instrumental along with that sample from the chorus.**

**_Jaune: Skeptic! Skeptic! Skeptic! Skeptic! Skeptic! Skeptic!_**

* * *

**

* * *

**

"I like this part." Nora said.

"it sounds unique." Ren said.

* * *

**Jaune screamed as keg hits were now heard and double pedals began. Then the guitar made a unique noise in the background.**

* * *

"oh it got more heavy." Jaune said

"I like that noise the guitar is making." Penny said.

"that sounds Badass." Prago said.

* * *

**Jaune began to sing the next part of the song.**

**_Jaune: Where am I supposed to begin? I'm killing for the karma again! Feed the meter in the machine! Believing is the way to be seen!_**

**Back and forth began again.**

**_Prago: Gone!_**

**_Jaune: Are we alone?_**

**_Prago: Gone!_**

**_Jaune: Are we alone?_**

**_Prago: Gone!_**

**_Jaune: Are we alone?_**

**_Prago: Gone!_**

**_Jaune: We're not alone!_**

* * *

**

* * *

**

"Damn that deep." Coco said.

"Definitely." Saphron said.

* * *

**The Pre-chorus began**

**_Jaune: I can't let you disappear! I will keep your soul alive! If I can't have you here! We were meant to be the kings! Rule the masses, run the risks And keep our systems clean! History may have its share Of lunatics and stars..._**

**The chorus begins again with that sample sliding through again.**

**_Jaune: But the world will never see another crazy motherfucker like you! The world will never know another man as amazing as you! The world will never see another crazy motherfucker like you! The world will never know another man as amazing as you!The world will never see!_**

**_Prago: will never see!_**

**_Jaune: Another crazy motherfucker like you (like you!) Like you (like you!). Like...YOOOOOUUUU!!!_**

**The song then finish off with an instrumental with Jaune screaming which also ends the song.**

* * *

**

* * *

**

"Okay thoughts? I thought it was pretty good song and a nice tribute to Paul." Weiss said.

"I liked it and pretty deep as well." Yang said.

"This was a good one." Ruby said.

"Yeah I liked it." Blake said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be continued***

**And that is another song from the Gray Chapter down.**

**Of course Rest In Peace Paul Gray. You will always be remembered.**

**And with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	85. Surfacing (Live)

_Here is the next chapter! And I can't believe it took this long to get to this song And yes the performance is the Dynamo 2000 performance. So enough talk LETS BEGIN!_

* * *

**Surfacing (Live)**

"Well that is interesting." Weiss said.

"A live performance and about a song we haven't heard before. I'm interested." Yang said.

"Well let's see this." Neptune said.

* * *

**The video fades in and it was an old video since it shows them in their self titled masks and they are wearing white jumpsuits. Eight now. Jaune is talking to the audience while showing a up close shot of yang with her eyes wide and then back to Jaune.**

**"This song is dedicated to you motherfucker. And to everyone of the Fucking sickness here at Dynamo 2000. This song is called Surfacing!"**

**A very unique guitar riff began to played and the video showed Yang performing the riff. The video then showed Nora playing the cymbals as Ren and Ruby began tinplate their instruments as the song build up.**

* * *

"oh that riff I'm making." Yang said getting a bit excited.

"this is going to explode into chaos isn't it?" Weiss said

"Yes." Ren said.

* * *

**The video showed Weiss doing a roll behind yang before going to her percussion set. Jaune then yelled as the members continue with their instruments building the song up.**

**Jaune yelled a bit before the song stopped.**

**"Get your middle Fucking ringers in the air!" Jaune said as the crowd did as told.**

**_Jaune: Fuck you all!_**

**The song then went full blast with every member headbanging aggressively.**

**"Here we go! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!" Jaune said as he was jumping and the crowd soon joined**

* * *

"OH MY!" Neon said as she began to headbanging.

"Yuuuup! utter chaos." Weiss said.

"Now this is Badass!" Cardin said as he also began to headbang.

* * *

**"Put them in the air right now." Jaune said with his middle finger up. "Here we go."**

**The first verse finally begins.**

**_Jaune: Running out of ways to run! I can't see, I can't be Over and over and under my skin All this attention is doing me in!_**

**The chorus begins as the video shows Ruby playing her bass and the crowd.**

**_Jaune: Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything that you stand for! Don't belong! Don't exist! Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me!_**

* * *

"Well that was the chorus." Whitley said.

"This is the most Middle Fingers I've ever seen." Winter said.

* * *

**"Let me here you"**

**Jaune sang the next part.**

**_Jaune: Picking through the parts exposed! Taking shape, taking shag, Over and over and under my skin. All this momentum is doing me in!_**

**The chorus began again as the video showed Ren headbanging fast.**

**_Jaune: Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything that you stand for! Don't belong! Don't exist! Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me!_**

**The video then showed Yang doing a super aggressive headbang.**

**_Jaune: And don't you fucking judge me!_**

**DJ sounds were heard in the background of the song.**

**"I cannot FUCKING HEAR YOU! JUMP!**

**The DJ scratches were still heard as the double pedals came in.**

* * *

"Oh my god that crowd." Coco said.

"How do they not get stage fright?" Pyrrha said

"I wonder that myself." Ozpin said

* * *

**"Are you ready?!"**

**The breakdown began as the video showed multiple headbanging members.**

**_Jaune: You got all my love, livin' in your own hate, Drippin' hole man, hard step, no fate! Show you nothing, but I ain't holdin' back! Every damn word I say is a sneak attack! When I get my hands on you! Ain't a fucking thing you can do. Get this 'cause you're never gonna get me, I am the very disease you pretend to be!_**

**"Get those middle fingers up." Jaune said to the crowd.**

**The video then showed A close up of Prago with either Saliva or other liquid coming out of his mask.**

**"I want to hear you sing. I want to hear you sing motherfucker."**

**Jaune then sang the next part.**

**_Jaune: I am the push that makes you move. I am the push that makes you move. I am the push that makes you move. I am the push that makes you move!_**

**The song then went to the instrumental.**

* * *

"This is insane!" Jaune said.

"How do they not get tired?" Saphron said.

"Especially for the ones headbanging fast or aggressivly." Terra said.

* * *

**The chorus began again.**

**_Jaune: Fuck it all! Fuck this world! Fuck everything that you stand for! Don't belong! Don't exist! Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me! Don't ever judge me! JUMP!_**

**Once Jaune said that the video showed Yang actually Jump. The DJ scratches were once again heard in the background.**

**"One more time! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!"**

**The crowd did as told.**

**"Thank you very much dynamo!" Jaune said as the band finished the song. "We love yyou motherfuckers. Get ready for the new sickness next year. See yah."**

**Once Jaune said that he along with the rest of the band left with the crowd clapping and cheering.**

**The video then ends**

* * *

"Well that was Chaos in four minutes." Weiss said

"That was all lit. destruction." Yang said.

"All in four minutes." Pyrrha said.

"Well the band and the crowd seemed to. be having a good time." Jaune said

"Anyways thoughts? I thought it was okay." Weiss said.

"It was Badass." Nora said.

"It's was good but I don't have to listen to it a lot." Ren said

"Pretty nice." Jaune said.

"this was good I liked it." Yang said

"Okay let's see whats next." Ren said

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I can't believe it took _THIS _long to get to this song. I deeply apologize for those waiting for this song so I hope the wait was worth it.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	86. The Shape

Here is the next chapter of this story so let's BEGIN!

* * *

**The Shape**

"What Shape?" Weiss said

"Shapes" Nora said.

"That doesn't help!" Weiss said.

"Whatever. Let's listen to it." Blake said as everyone looked at the screen

* * *

**The song begins with a build up while the video showed the band in a snowy area with snow still falling.**

**_Jaune: Destroy!!!_**

**The song went full blast whike the video showed all the members headbanging and almost falling to the ground.**

* * *

"Oh! There We go!" Cardin said as he and others began to. headbang.

"And we begin with all out destruction because of course." Weiss said.

"Hey it sounds cool." Neptune said

* * *

**The song slowed down as the video showed a 180 rotation of Nora before going to Jaune**

**_Jaune: Too tragic to stay with you. Too static to try for you. These scars, they swallow hard The part of the past that's hollow and dark. Too horrid to kill for you. Too sore to die with you. Unstable as always, come down. Everything else is just dust and sound!_**

**Jaune sang the chorus and it was a back and forth of his slipknot voice and clean voice. The video showed the members headbanging while some up close shots of members looking up at the falling snow.**

**_Jaune: Separate! I've lost my only way. Separate! I've lost my only way! Separate! I've lost my only way. See the shape! Broken and thrown away!_**

* * *

"Oaky I didn't expect the chorus to be like that but I welcome it." Weiss said.

"I agree." Winter said

"This is Badass!" Cardin said

* * *

**Jaune was on his knees while grabbing a handful of snow before dropping it and clutching his head and getting up fast.**

**_Jaune: I'd give it all away, come take it all away. You can't resent the fear Somebody tell me how I got here. I'd give it all to you, come take it, it's all for you. The noise is so damn loud, but Everything else is just dust and sound!_**

**The chorus began and it was the same as last time.**

**_Jaune: Separate! I've lost my only way. Separate! I've lost my only way! Separate! I've lost my only way. See the shape! Broken and thrown away!_**

* * *

"Oh man this is good!" Neon said

"I still wonder why it is called the shape." Saphton said

" _"See the shape"_ There's your answer." Velvet responded.

* * *

**The song was building and then Jaune sang the breakdown while all members headbangwd and kicked. snow in rage.**

**_Jaune: I don't want to do this anymore! Everything's shit, everything's been taken, Forsaken, gotta start it over 'cause I'm hearing it Backwards, don't make sense! Don't feel better Who's better? It's not that simple! You gotta figure it out before you make things difficult! It's not a word, it's a problem, the problem was easy Draw your conclusions, solutions? Anybody else want to run? Contorting, distorting, I am undone! One less propaganda nightmare fixture Are you getting the picture?!_**

**DJ scratches were in the instrumental.**

* * *

"oh nice addition to the scratches there." Penny said

"Wow what he said there is kinda true." Pyrrha said.

"Yes it is kinda." Ruby said

* * *

**The chorus began again**

**_Jaune: Separate! I've lost my only way. Separate! I've lost my only way! Separate! I've lost my only way. See the shape! Broken and thrown away! Separate! I've lost my only way. Separate! I've lost my only way! Separate! I've lost my only way. See the shape! Broken and thrown away!_**

**The video then showed memebers tackling other members while others just headbanged**

**_Jaune: I'm Broken and thrown away!!!_**

**After more shot so members tackling each other and headbanging the song ends off with Jaune yelling.**

**The song and Video Ends**

* * *

"Oaky that song was cool." Ruby said.

"It was pretty neat. Liked the chorus" Weiss said.

"Same." Winter said.

"I don't understand the video but the song was interesting to say the least." Pyrrha said.

"Cool song, would listen to again." Jaune said

"The chorus I liked." Yang said.

"Okay let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Ladies and Gentlemen now that the shape is done we have finished the Iowa album.**

**So Now That Iowa is over I want to ask you guys questions of The Ikwa Era.**

**Favorite Mask(s)?**

**Favorite Member in the Iowa Era?**

**Favorite Music Video?**

**Favorite Live Performance?**

**Favorite Song on the Album?**

**Mine: Coreys Mask, Corey, Left Behind Video, People Equal Shit from the London performance on Disasterpieces and Favorite song in the Album is Gently**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	87. The Blister Exists (Live)

_Here is the next chapter and yes the Jimmy Kimmel performance, so let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**The Blister Exists (Live)**

"So are you two going g to make out again?" Yang said to Jaune and Blake.

"That was in the heat of the moment! I'm only gonna headbang to this." Blake said.

"This song is pretty good." Ruby said.

"Is this the one with the drum solo?" Saphron said

"Yes." Ren Responded

"Ah okay"

"alright let's see how this will go." Winter said.

* * *

**The video began and the venue they were on was a bit smaller and the bands were all in their subliminal verses masks. The band then began the song.**

**"Let me see your hands in the air people!" Jaune said as the crowd did that**

**The video then showed Prago looking at the screen (reader) before the video went to Jaune.**

**"Are you ready? Are you ready!?"**

**The crowd cheered.**

**_Jaune: One, two, three!_**

**All the members began to headbang and Jaune is doing his FAST WINDMILL HEADBANG!**

* * *

"Oh my goodness Jaunes windmill headbang is faster then Weiss's!" Ruby said.

"How does he not get dizzy from that?" Saphron said

"Can I actually do that?" Jaune questioned.

"Grow long hair and find out" Nora said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Yeah!_**

**The video showed an up close shot of yang playing her guitar and headbanging.**

**_Jaune: Drop it!_**

**The band and the song got EVEN MORE INSANE AS THE SONG GOT MORE INTENSE AND HEAVY! REN, YANG, RUBY, PYRRHA, PRAGO AND NORA ALL DID AGGRESSIVE HEADBANGS. WEISS AND BLAKE WERE ON THEIR HANDS AND KNEES ON TOP OF WEISS'S PERCUSSION SET AGGRESSIVLY HEADBANGING AND JAUNE IS ALSO HEADBANGING WHILE DOING A WINDMILL ARM! ALL OF THEM HEADBANGING IN SYNC!**

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Nora said

EVERYONE AND I MEAN EVERYONE except for Penny BEGAN TO HEADBANG WHEN THAT PART HAPPENED.

* * *

**Jaune then begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: Bones in the water and dust in my lungs! Absorbing, archaic, like a sponge. The ultimate way, is the way you control! But can you stay if you detach your soul? Bury the present, and squeeze out the past! The ones who endear to never last. Chemical burns and the animalistic, I'm just another hard-line pseudo-statistic!_**

**The members all headbanged again except for Jaune**

**_Jaune: Can you feel this?! I'm dying to feel this! Can you feel this!? Yeah!_**

* * *

"I can feel it!" Ruby said still headbanging.

* * *

**_Jaune: Blood on the paper and skin on my teeth, Trying to commit to what's beneath! To find the time is to lose the momentum. You learn the lessons and immediately forget them. Automatic and out of my reach! Consult all the waste to find the key. Minimal life and the polysyllabic, I'm just another blank page, Push the button, pull the rage!_**

**The video showed Weiss putting her body into it and hitting her percussion set and then all the members headbanged again.**

**_Jaune: Can you feel this?! I'm dying to feel this! Can you feel this!?_**

* * *

"Yes daddy!" Neon said still headbanging.

* * *

**Jaune then sang the chorus while the other members played their stuff and headbang**

**_Jaune: I am all But what am I? Another number that isn't equal to any of you! I control but I comply! Pick me apart then pick up the pieces!_**

**Jaune the gave a thumbs down.**

**_Jaune: I'm uneven!_**

**The song the began the drum solo as the video showed Weiss and Prago performing the drum solo.**

* * *

"What just happened?!" Weiss said her hair a but messy now.

"What happened in the last two minutes?" Winter said her hair Also a bit damaged.

"All out DESTRUCTION!" Prago said.

"I can't believe I joined in." Pyrrha said shocked.

* * *

**"Los Angeles! yeah!" Jaune said.**

**The guitars began to play as Jaune is now standing on top of Weiss's percussion set and singing the next part.**

**_Jaune: I am the damaged one! All my life and the damage done! I am the damaged one! All my life and the damage done! I am the damaged one! All my life and the damage done! I am the damaged one! All my life and the damage done!_**

**Jaune then got off of Weiss's percussion set as the song build up.**

**_Jaune: Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this. Can you feel this? I'm dying to feel this!_**

* * *

Blake was feeling something and it was the same feeling like last time.

* * *

**_Jaune: Can you feel this!?_**

**Jaune then got super up close and starring at the screen (reader).**

**_Jaune: I'm dying to feel this! Can you feel this?!?!?!_**

* * *

And just like last time Blake kissed Jaune suddenly but this time he recuperated.

* * *

**As The chorus began the video showed Prago on his hands and knee's on top of Weiss's percussion set aggressivly headbanging as the chorus began.**

**_Jaune: I am all But what am I? Another number that isn't equal to any of you! I control but I comply Pick me apart then pick up the pieces, I'm uneven._**

**The video then showed Weiss next to Prago both on their hands and knees on her percussion set and Blake was on top of both of them also on her hands and knees and the three all headbanged aggressivly and in sync.**

**_Jaune: I am all But what am I? Another number that isn't equal to any of you! I control but I comply. Pick me apart then pick up the pieces, I'm uneven!_**

**The drum solo began again and the video showed Weiss and Prago doing the solo. Jaune then delivered his signature Subliminal Verses scream.**

**_Jaune: Yeah! Yeah! yeAh! YEAH! yeah! yeah! AAAAAHHH!_**

**The video fades out as the band finished the song.**

**The video ends.**

* * *

Blake broke the kiss and hher eyes widened.

"Damn it."

"Only gonna headbang you say." Yang said with a teasing tone.

"Shut up."

Whitley was trying to process everything.

"What just happened in the last four minutes and sixteen seconds?"

"Simple all out chaos." Velvet said.

"My sunglasses actually flew off. Holy shit." Coco said as she put her sunglasses back on.

"Yeah definitely better performed live and I thought the audio was already good." Neon said.

"I am exausted because of that. I need a break." Yang said.

"Same." Cardin said.

"Well let's see what's next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**One of my favorite live performances of a slipknot song ever definitely in my top 10 live performances.**

**I love the windmill headbang and the windmill headbang Corey does when they perform this song.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	88. Override

_Here's the next song for this chapter so lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**Override**

"That's an interesting title." Weiss said.

"Yes it is." Ozone said.

"Hopefully it is slower because I'm still exhausted." Yang said

"Well let's see." Ren said.

* * *

**The song started off with a weird buzzing sample before a keyboard began playing with multiple Samples and DJ noises happening.**

* * *

"Oooh I like the opening." Penny said

"A very Interesting start to this." Glynda said.

"So it's a slow song? Neat." Ruby said

"Okay good!" Yang said.

* * *

**And the the guitars and drums slammed in before playing a slow instrumental with a couple of Keg hits being heard.**

* * *

Pyrrha clenched her chest.

"How did I not die of a heart attack yet?"

"Well that was something." Jaune said

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing in a Clean and haunting voice.**

**_Jaune: The ghosts have given up. Familiar haunts have had enough. Too much thought will give you doubt And now they found you._**

**The instrumental of the song switched a bit with a high pitch buzz sample played in the background.**

**_Jaune: It's safer in a cage. They can't tell you what to say. All your dreams come with a price, so they own you._**

* * *

"Oh my that voice is haunting. I actually got goosebumps." Blake said.

"I'm almost interested to see if our Jaune can sing in this tone." Nora said

"We only need the right mood." Ren said.

* * *

**The song then build with the Pre-chorus and keg hits in the background.**

**_Jaune: But what did you expect? Was it too much to protect? Did you understand they had selfish intentions? When they were pulling you in opposite directions!?_**

**The song Picked up pace as The chorus began and their was choir type sound in the background as Jaune sang the chorus in his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: You don't know the hell that's coming! Everybody get on the ground! You don't know the hell that's coming! Everybody get on the ground!_**

**Jaune then sang in a clean voice.**

**_Jaune: We are the override. Oh! We are the override._**

* * *

"Nice chorus." Qrow said taking a sip.

"I like it." Flynt said.

* * *

**The instrumental Slowed down as Jaune sang in the haunting clean voice again with some keg hits in the background.**

**_Jaune: The dead don't know, the dead are lonely, A fascination fades, When this mercy execution says it's over._**

**The buzzing sample was heard again.**

**_Jaune: You follow as preferred. Now their plans are undeterred. Who can break their need to supersede? It's over._**

* * *

"Wow." Prago said

"Yeah the meaning is deep." Ozpin said.

* * *

**The song begins to build up with the Pre-chorus.**

**_Jaune: Even hate starts out as love. Sometimes when it's all you want Maybe satisfaction will take you for granted. When all that's left is the emotion you abandoned!_**

* * *

"Oh now that's really deep." Blake said.

"You can say that again." Velvet said

* * *

**The chorus began and it was the same like last time.**

**_Jaune: You don't know the hell that's coming! Everybody get on the ground! You don't know the hell that's coming! Everybody get on the ground! We are the override. oh! We are the override._**

* * *

"Yeah a pretty good chorus." Winter said.

"I can listen to this all day, I say." Nora said.

* * *

**The song then got intense as Jaune sang in his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: You clawed out from nothing and I sent you back! Fought to the metal, and law's what you lacked! Covered in sores - you cannot be the one! You are the answer to why we have risen!_**

**After that the instrumental changed a bit.**

* * *

"Whoa there!" Yang said.

"It got heavy all of a sudden." Coco said

"Okay now I don't know what to expect anymore." Weiss said.

* * *

**Jaune then sang in a Clean voice but his voice sounded a bit high.**

**_Jaune: You are not the way. You are judged to be afraid. You are simple and unchanged. We believe you should-_**

**Jaune then went to his normal voice as the song build up.**

**_Jaune: Give up. Give up. Give up_**

**Jaunes voice then sounded like he was talking to a radio in the next part**

**_Jaune: Satisfaction will take you for granted! When all that's left is a life you abandoned!_**

* * *

"What just happened?" Weiss said

"Some interesting and unique stuff happened." Jaune said.

"Isn't that most Slipknot songs!" Prago said

* * *

**The chorus began again.**

**_Jaune: You don't know the hell that's coming! Everybody get on the ground! You don't know the hell that's coming! Everybody get on the ground! We are the override. oh! We are the Override (Override). Yeah!...Yeauugh YAH!_**

**A short but Badass instrumental then played.**

* * *

All of the people nodded their head to that

* * *

**_Jaune: give...up, give...up, give...up, give...up. Give...up, Give...up! Give...up! Give...UP!!!!_**

**The song finishes off with a dark and ominous tune that faded out.**

**The song ends.**

* * *

"Wow...That was amazing. I think I officially found my favorite even though I was caught off guard or confused in some parts" Weiss said.

"Besides that little bit that almost gave me a heart attack, I liked it" Pyrrha said.

"It was definitely unique." Glynda said.

"I liked it as well. I'm assuming this is from Gray Chapter because of the tone." Blake said.

"Yeah I believe it is Gray Chapter." Ren said.

"Pretty cool song, I could listen to it a lot." Nora said

"It is definitely one of the more unique ones this and Burden." Velvet said.

"Yeah this is a good one." Ren said

"Okay let's see what is next." Ozpin said.

* * *

***To Be Continued.***

**So with that Override is finished. I meant to do this song earlier and I mean EARLIER! But I got sidetracked with other songs but that changed right now!**

**This song Override is one of my favorites songs from the Gray Chapter album. I like how haunting and ominous it sounds**

**Only two songs and we are done with the Gray Chapter Album, wow.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	89. Little Update: About The Final Chapter

hey guys so as you all may know that we are near the end if this story and for a while now I said that the final chapter would be my all time favorite Slipknot Song and that will be One of the last chapters.

That is now the second to last chapter.

Hear Me out. For a while I stayed with the idea that my all time favorite song would be the final chapter but then I listened to a Slipknot Song and it clicked and I feel like that, that song Will be the final Chapter. It felt the most logical.

This time (And I mean it this time) this is my final decision of what song I will do for the final chapter.

So there was that little update, so So you guys on Monday with a. we chapter!


	90. The Devil In I (Live)

_Here is the next chapter and Yes this is the Knotfest 2014 performance so with that let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**Devil In I (Live)**

"oh yeah this one!" Ruby said.

"is that the song that had the music videos of us dying?" Yang said.

"Yes." Weiss said.

"I did wonder how it will sound live." Blake said.

"Well let's see." Jaune said.

* * *

**The video goes to the stage with all the lights being red as the song begins with the slow intro. The video shows the members in position. The video then showed Nora hitting her cymbal and the song was now underway with the heavy instrumental.**

**_Jaune:Yeah!_**

* * *

"Sounds good so far." Kali said.

"It definitely does." Weiss said.

"I like this." Neon said

* * *

**The lights on the stage had a purple hue as The song slowed down and the video showed Jaune raising his arm and then he began to Sing in his clean voice.**

**_Jaune: Undo these chains, my friend. I'll show you the rage I've hidden. Perish the Sacrament. Swallow, but nothing's forgiven. You and I can't decide, Which of us was taken for granted. Make amends. Some of us are destined to be outlived._**

* * *

"Wow his voice is really good live." Winter said.

"Definitely." Ruby said.

"It's sounds haunting in this." Saphron said

* * *

**"Come on!" Jaune said.**

**The chorus began and the lights turned back to all red with fire Coming out. Prago singed in the chorus as well as the rest of the members headbanged.**

**_Prago: Step inside! See the devil in I!_**

**_Jaune: Too many times, we've let it come to this._**

**_Pragi: Step inside! See the devil in I!_**

**_Jaune: You'll realize I'm not your devil anymore._**

* * *

"Oh? so in the audio it's all Jaune but live it's Prago and Jaune?" Pyrrha said confused.

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

"I actually kinda like that." Nora said.

* * *

**The video showed the lights of the stage turned back to the purple hue as the song slowed down again.**

**_Jaune: Under the words of men. Something is tempting the father. Where is your will, my friend? Insatiates never even bother._**

**The video showed Yang playing the build up riff.**

**_Jaune: You and I, wrong or right. Traded a lie for the leverage. In between the lens in light, You're not what you seem._**

* * *

"Wow these lyrics." Coco said.

"I like that riff the guitar is doing." Taiyang said

* * *

**"Come on!"**

**The chorus began again and the red lights and fire returned as the members headbang.**

**_Prago: Step inside! See the devil in I!_**

**_Jaune: Too many times, we've let it come to this!_**

**_Prago: Step inside! See the devil in I!_**

**_Jaune: You'll realize I'm not your devil..._**

**_Jaune then sang in his slipknot voice._**

**_Jaune: I'm not your devil anymore!_**

* * *

"It's getting intense!" Neon said.

"yes it is." Ren said

* * *

**"Knotfest!"**

**Jaune then sang the breakdown in his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: Your station, is abandoned! Fool you cause I know what you've done! Sensation, deprivation! You should've burned when you turned on EVERYONE!!!_**

**The video then showed all the members headbanging and Nora going ballistic on the drums.**

**And then they stopped as the crowd cheered.**

* * *

"it's over?" Ruby said.

"huh I thought the song was longer. Guess I mis-remembered." Yang said

Pyrrha then talked.

"Well that was unique, so Thou-"

* * *

**_Jaune: So step inside!_**

* * *

"Nevermind!" Pyrrha said a she clenched her chest.

* * *

**_Jaune and Prago: See the devil in I!_**

**_Jaune: Too many times, we've let it come to this._**

**_Pragi: Step inside! See the devil in I!_**

**_Jaune: I know you'll find your answers in the end._**

**_Prago: Step inside! See the devil in I_**

**_Jaune: You'll realize I'm not your devil, anymore!_**

**The visor then showed all the members headbanging. Jaune then sang in his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: So step inside, step inside, See the devil in I, see the devil in I-hahaha!_**

**The instrumental slowed down as the stage was on fire. After a couple of more seconds the final note played and the song ends with the crowd cheering.**

**The video ends.**

* * *

"Well I can say it sounds good live. Your guys thoughts?" Weiss said.

"Still sounds good." Yang said.

"Yeah I still like it." Ruby said.

"Now I'm interested to see the music video" Neon said.

"Hey something is showing on the screen." Jaune said.

The video starts from fading in with a fading in guitar. It shows Pyrrah on an elevator.

"Oh his the music video." Yang said.

"Alright let's see what all the hub ub is about." Neon said.

***One Devil In I Music Video later***

"MY EYES!" Neon yelled.

"oooookay let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**The next chapter is another live performance from the Gray chapter era and you know what song it is instantly from the hint.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**

**Here's the the hint: Cut, Cut, Cut Me up and...**


	91. Custer (Live)

_Here's the next chapter of this story! Also the reason I'm making Weiss sing this is because it's doesn't makes sense and I find cute and hilarious. Also its pretty much the knotfest 2014 us performance. So BEGIN!_

* * *

**Custer (Live)**

"Oh this one!" Ruby said.

"I remember liking this one a lot" Nora said.

"Welp looks like we're all gonna get exausted. Well most of us at least." Yang said.

"Now you got me curious. Lets watch." Saphron said

* * *

**The video begins.**

**_Jaune: Do-do-da do-do-da do-do-da-da-da_**

**the song went underway as the lights on stage were red and the members are headbanging.**

**"Time to make some motherfucking noise you crazy bitches!" Jaune said to the crowd. "LETS GO!"**

**The video showed all the members headbanging.**

* * *

"YUP!" Yang said as she and some others began to headbang.

"Is it me or does this sound better then audio?" Jaune said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Rise!_**

**The song slowed down a bit as guitars reved up and Jaune began to sing.**

**_Jaune: Half alive and stark raving free and maligned for encroaching on the purpose of this commercial-free interruption. Due to the prolific nature of this statement listener aggression is advised._**

* * *

"He's singing likes it's a disclosure message." Penny said.

"That is quite unique." Winter said.

"So it is part of the song" Ren said.

* * *

**The video showed Jaune singing while also showing shots of the members playing their instruments while building up the song.**

**_Jaune: It's strange, whenever I see a gun I think about just how petty you are And it blows my fucking mind! Yeah, it blows my fucking mind! These days I never seem to get enough. I'm tired of this shit, I want to go home. Don't waste my fucking time! Don't waste my fucking time! Because anything exceptional Gets crushed by common people! With jealousy and ignorance And all their common evils! This planet isn't special, Collections made of clay, I'm waiting for the punishment, I know it's on my way!_**

* * *

"A song about society? Interesting." Ozpin said.

"I wonder how the chorus of this will. If there is one that is." Whitley said.

* * *

**The pre-chorus begins.**

**_Jaune: Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up_**

**The video then shows Ren doing a normal headbang and Yang and aggressive headbang.**

**_Jaune: Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up!_**

* * *

"Well that's a pre-chorus!" Coco said laughing a bit.

* * *

**The lights on stage turned white as the two percussionist sang the chorus while Jaune makes the crowd join in.**

**_Prago and Weiss: Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up! Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up! Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up!_**

**Jaune then joins in.**

**_Jaune, Prago and Weiss: Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up!_**

**Jaune then sang the rest.**

**_Jaune: Irreverence is my disease! It's second-hand, but you know me! The son of a bitch is on his knees! The last man standing gets no pity!_**

* * *

"That was BADASS!" Cardin said.

"Confirmed BETTER LIVE!" Jaune said

"HAHAH! I want you to sing this on your next concert sis!" Whitley said to Weiss.

* * *

**The song slowed down a bit as the guitars revved more while the video showed other members getting into it like Ren.**

**_Jaune: Somewhere on a toilet wall I read the words 'You form a line to formalize the former lies.' And I finally saw the truth!_**

**The video shows Blake standing there nodding her head and then a shot of yang building up the song.**

**_Jaune: Something so profound and now it's sitting there. Surrounded by the garbage and the stains! Another victim of the refuse. Now I've been saying this for years But you don't comprehend it. I fight hell and I fight fear Because I understand it. Androgyny and insults, You try so hard to be difficult! You wanna win the war? Know what you're fighting for!_**

**Jaune begins the pre-chorus again as the video showed Ren doing a slow windmill headbang and yang once again aggressivly headbanging.**

**_Jaune: Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up. Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up!_**

* * *

"Get ready!" Neon said.

Once the chorus began Jaune and Blake joined in on headbanging

* * *

**The chorus begins again and the video shows ruby swaying her hair back and forth and Nora hitting her drums with much force.**

**_Prago and Weiss: Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up! Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up!_**

**Jaune and the Two percussionist then went back and forth with the crowd singing along.**

**_Prago and Weiss: Cut, cut!_**

**_Jaune: Cut me up And!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: Fuck, fuck!_**

**_Jaune: Fuck me up!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me_**

**_Jaune: Up!_**

**Jaune then got a bit more close to the crowd as he sang the rest.**

**_Jaune: Irreverence is my disease. It's second-hand, but you know me! The son of a bitch is on his knees! The last man standing gets no pity! With angel eyes and demon seeds! You're missing what you really need! When all is said and done, you see! The last man standing gets no pity!_**

* * *

"That chorus is quite something live." Coco said.

"You can say that again." Saphron said.

* * *

**Jaune and the two percussionist were now at the center of the stage as the instrumental breakdown was playing. Jaune picked up a hat and then Prago threw it away. Jaune then began to build up the song.**

**_Jaune: Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up. Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up!_**

* * *

"I feel something is about to explode." Yang said.

"Right about now!" Blake said

* * *

**The three got on a stand as they sang the chorus and the lights shine bright.**

**Jaune, Prago and Weiss : Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up! Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up!**

**Jaune then pointed his microphone to the crowd letting the percussionist sing the rest before he joined on the last part.**

**Prago and Weiss: Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck, fuck me up! Cut, cut, cut me up And fuck, fuck!**

**Jaune, Prago and Weiss: Fuck me up!**

**The song ends with the lights going black and the crowd cheering.**

**The video ends.**

* * *

"Yup I'm exhausted!" Yang said.

"That was awesome!" Jaune said

"Amazing is what I call it!" Ruby said.

"Can we take a break? I need to cool down a bit." Yang said.

"Well look at the screen." Ren said.

Everyone then looked at the screen.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Custer, one of my favorites from Gray Chapter next to AOV and Override.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	92. Final Interview

_here is the next chapter so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Final Interview.**

"Oh the last one?" Weiss said.

"I think that is an indication were are near the end." Blake said

"Oh really? Wow." Ruby said.

"Well let's see how this will go." Jaune said.

* * *

**We start with the interviewer sitting on the couch.**

**"Welcome my guest at this time Slipknot."**

**The camera pans and shows the band in their WANYK masks.**

**"Welcome slipknot. Great to have you here."**

**"it's a pleasure." Jaune said.**

**"So you have been doing Slipknot for basically twenty years. How does it feel doing it for twenty years?"**

**"To be quite honest I never thought we would get this far. I thought that it was going to be over years ago."**

* * *

"Considering the bands history I'm surprised as well." Weiss said.

"How did they do it, is what I always thought was interesting." Blake said

* * *

**"I thought after self titled we would be done with this" Weiss said**

**"How did you manage to keep going after all of your complications." The interviewer said.**

**"Simple we did it for the fans it was always about the fans." Prago said.**

**"Definitely if it wasn't for the fans then we may not be here as Slipknot right now." Nora said.**

* * *

"The fans huh?" Ozpin said

"That does make sense when you think about it." Yang said.

* * *

**"There was actually multiple times when we thought it would be done you know ." Ren said**

**"We kept going and we do have our downsides but in the end we formed a bond that is family and to this day that bond has not been broken." Blake said.**

**The interviewer nodded.**

* * *

"That's nice to hear." Ruby said.

"After multiple years I would be surprised if they didn't made a family bond. Well there probably are bands that didn't do any bonds." Yang said.

* * *

**"Now people have said how long will Slipknot keep going?" The interviewer said.**

**"Well that we don't know. I mean we are going to in age and we know that all of us can't on for that long. Like maybe when we reach our 70s we might still be going, maybe we can convince our kids to continue once these people decide to have kids of their own" Jaine said motioning to the other members.**

**"True. But if you decided to hang up the mask one day will you be satisfied from what the band did and how many people were inspired from you?"**

**"Oh definitely we can all say we left an impact in the metal scene and we're proud of that. We wouldn't change anything." Jaune said.**

**The rest of the members nodded along with the Interviewer.**

**"Well you definitely did left and impact in the scene and you are one of my favorite bands. Anyways I thank you for Joining me today Slipknot."**

**"As always it was a pleasure being here." Jaune said.**

**"We thank you for joining us and until we see each other next time." The interviwer said as the screen ended.**

* * *

"Well I will miss these interviews considering it is the last one we will see." Jaune said.

"I still only wonder how many song we have left." Neon said.

"Probably just a few Simce this is the last interview. So maybe seven or five." Pyrrha said.

"That is possible." Blake said.

"okay I'm ready to listen to the last few patch of songs." Yang said.

"Wi let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To be continued***

**With that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	93. Sarcastrophe

_hey hi! I took a bit of a break for a while but I am back and I think it's time ringer back for some slipknot! So here we go. BEGIN!_

* * *

**Sarcastrophe**

"interesting title" Weiss said

"Sarcastic and catastrophe combined in one word. cool." Ruby said.

"Didn't one song did the same thing?" Yang said.

"Yes"Blake replied.

"Let's see how this goes." Jaune said

* * *

**The song starts off slow with a dark tune playing and faint drum sounds. The Guitars were then heard doing a slow tune with some DJ scratches in the background faintly heard.**

**The guitars and drums became more distinct and were building up.**

* * *

"Okay." Yang said.

"Good tune but I feel like that will change very quick." Weiss said.

"Oh yes it will." Ozpin replied

* * *

**The drums went fast for a bit and the guitars changed tune. Some DJ noises Jaune's screamed with a sample in the background and the instrumental now became intense. As usual for Slipknot.**

* * *

"And there it is." Weiss said.

"Oh I like the sound of this." Penny said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing**.

**_Jaune: Wallow in the winter of it! Discover what you truly covet! Underneath and far above it! You slither in all kinds of shit! How could you forget about it? Did you think you could minimize? This is the age of consent. You'll get a day in the sun before I kill your fucking lights!_**

* * *

"Well damn!" Yang said.

"he is definitely not playing around." Ruby said.

* * *

**double pedals played in the song.**

**_Jaune: Burn up in your atmosphere! Burn up in your utmost fear!_**

**the guitars did a different and unique riff in the instrumental.**

**_Jaune: Desecrate your temples! Only hell and hate remain! Don't look for crows to scatter! Prepare for judgment day!_**

* * *

"Wow." Winter said Not knowing what to say

* * *

**Jaune then sang the 'chorus'**

**_Jaune: WE!!! ARE!!! KILL!!! GODS!!! YEAH!_**

**The song slowed down a bit with a wind sample. building it up again.**

* * *

"That is a Chorus that I have no comment on." Weiss said.

"other than sounding awesome?" Nora said nodding her head.

* * *

**_Jaune:The kings are falling down! Can I find a way to get there? Bury your head in the ground! Will you falsify for your fair share? When it's done, it's done Plus negative one! It's everybody's guess but the apathy won! Will you come testify in the court of myopic opinion Or will you settle for oblivion?!_**

**The song then went for a short instrumental break**

* * *

"Is this about trying to destroy everything that is trying to bring the person down?" Glynda said a bit confused.

"I think I know what your saying and maybe." Velvet said while nodding her head.

* * *

**Jaune sang the 'chorus'again with a bit of auto tune in the background.**

**_Jaune: WE!!! ARE!!! KILL!!! GODS!!!_**

**Chants are heard as Jaune said the next line.**

**_Jaune: (WE) We make the world worth saving! (ARE) Are you prepared to believe? (KILL) Kill everything that kills you! (GODS) live long and die for me!_**

**we go to an instrumental break again.**

* * *

"I like that part." Kali said

"Same" Neon said

* * *

**Jaune did a little yell and then we go to the Lie Ren Guitar solo. Sounding unique and a bit of harmony added to it and a bit of a choir in the background.**

* * *

"Wow I like this solo" Weiss said.

lIt is definitely really good." Pyrrha said.

"Especially with the auto tune choir in the background." Saphron said.

* * *

**Jaune screamed with the instrumental becoming intense.**

* * *

"Okay this sounds Badass right here!" Ruby said nodding her head fast.

* * *

**_Jaune: Rape crutch and sick in the middle of an evidence bag that'll never obey! All these years spent hiding all the bodies I can never be sure but I remember the graves!_**

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: WE!!! ARE!!! KILL!!! GODS!!!_**

* * *

"I like that transition there." Coco said.

"Same" Balke said.

* * *

**_Jaune:(We) We make the world worth saving! (Are) Are you prepared to believe? (Kill) Kill everything that kills you! (Gods!)_**

**The instrumental stopped for a moment.**

**_Jaune: Live long and die for MEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**The instrumental came back with the double pedals returning with Jaune deep breathing and a bit of a laughter.**

* * *

"Wow!" Jaune said.

"Emotions right there." Prago said.

* * *

**Jaune yelled again as DJ scratches were now added to the intense instrumental.**

**_Jaune: Live long and die for me!_**

**The intense instrumental continued**

**_Jaune: Live long and die for me!_**

**the DJ scratches stopped and the guitars changed the tune a bit.**

**_Jaune: Eeah!_**

**The song ends**

* * *

"This was a cool song." Yang said.

"Oh definitely. Really intense on a lot of parts." Ruby said.

"So the entire song then." Nora said.

"Pretty much." Ruby replied.

"This was pretty Badass." Jaune said.

"I like the samples used in this song." Penny said.

"I like this one." Neon said.

"okay let's see who is next." Ren said

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**this week along with next week will be the final weeks for this story and what better way to end this story than posting the final chapter on the day this story got created (that day is next week)**

**So stay tuned since my main focus will just be this story so expect some updates as I do my best to do these final chapters!**

**Also yes I am aware that Slipknot is coming out with an album from the AHIG era (Look Outside Your Window). Unless that album drops this week or next week I'll be ending this story off with the chapters I have planned and no songs from LOYW will be included in this.**

**...**

**Although if you guys want. Maybe once this story is finished I can do a sequel story to that will include songs from The Look Outside Your Window Album along with probably the other demo songs, interludes and maybe even some MFKR? ;)**

**But that is only if you people really want it once this story is done.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	94. Til We Die and Bother

_here is the next chapter and the final stone sour song (which is also my favorite Stone Sour song)! So BEGIN!_

* * *

**Till We Die.**

"Also an interesting title." Weiss said.

"I would wonder what this one is about." Blake said

"Well let's find out" Flynt said as everyone looked at the screen

* * *

**We start the song with a soft but also distorted sound with with guitars and drums slowly coming into play in a build up.**

**The song then did it's full instrumental with a weird distorted and somehow melodic sample playing in the background.**

* * *

"Wow a slow start this time." Weiss said.

"I like the samples in this." Penny said.

"So this is a slow song I presume." Whitley said.

* * *

**Jaune then begins to sing in a Clean voice as the instrumental slowed down.**

**_Jaune: Our friends are all hurting from moments and regrets and charity laced with a lie. Still we keep hoping, to fix all the defects and strengthen these seminal times. We go on together for better or worse, our history is to real to hate_**

* * *

"Oh wow." Weiss said not knowing what to say.

"That is true." Yang said.

* * *

**_Jaune: Now and forever we stay until morning, and promise to fight for our fates._**

**The chorus then begins**.

**_Jaune: 'Til we die! 'Til we die!_**

* * *

"Oh the emotion in his voice." Ruby said almost getting tearful just by that line.

"I figured out the meaning." Jaune said.

* * *

**Jaune sings The next part of the song**

**_Jaune: The start of a journey is every bit worth it, I cant let you down anymore. The sky is still clearing, we're never afraid and the consciences opens the door. I never stopped trying, I never stopped feeling like family is much more than blood!_**

* * *

"Oh.."

Weiss really felt that line.

* * *

**_Jaune: Don't go on without me, the piece that I represent compliments each and everyone._**

**The chorus begins again with more lines added with a choir in the background.**

**_Jaune: 'Til we die! 'Til we die! We won't be forgotten we'll never give in. This war we've achieved has allowed us to win!_**

**A guitar solo then happened**

* * *

"oh that is a nice guitar solo." Neon said liking this song.

"it fits in really nice." Prago said with his eyes closed taking this song in.

* * *

**_Jaune: 'Til we die! Til we die!_**

**Jaune sang the next part of the song.**

**_Jaune: My last true confession will open your eyes. I've never known trust like the nine... Let it be spoken, let it be screamed, they'll never ever take us alive._**

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: 'Til we die! 'Til we die! We won't be forgotten we'll never give in! This war we've achieved has allowed us to win! Carry on! Carry on!_**

* * *

Everyone figured out the meaning of this song as they all were silent with their eyes close listening to other dimensions Jaunes voice singing the song and the meaning of the song.

* * *

**Jaune can be faintly heard while the guitar solo is going.**

**_Jaune: We'll never be broken, we won't be denied. Our war is the preasure we need to unite. We'll never be broken, we won't be denied. Our war is the preasure we need to unite._**

**Then Jaune sang clearly again with the chorus**.

**_Jaune: 'Til we die! 'Til we die! We won't be forgotten we'll never give in! This war we've achieved has allowed us to win! Carry on! Carry on! We'll never be broken, we wont be denied, our war is the present we need to deny! 'Til we die! 'Til we die!_**

**Jaunes voice was then layered .**

**_Jaune: Til we die! (We won't be forgotten we'll never give in) 'Til we die! (This war we've achieved has allowed us to win). 'Til we die! (We'll never be broken, we won't be denied) 'Til we die! (Our war is the present we need to deny!)_**

**The entire song stopped all except the the distorted and melodic sample.**

**After a couple of more seconds the song ends.**

* * *

Everyone opened their eyes.

"one of my favorites." Weiss said.

"I agree."

"Same."

"Definitely"

"Ditto."

"I'm with you on that."

Everyone basically agreed with Weiss in this

"Oh hey the screen is showing something else" Ren said

**Stone Sour**

"Oh another." Prago said.

"What is it this time?" Yang said interested.

**Bother**.

"Who's bothering who?" Ruby said confused.

"Well let's see." Jaune said.

* * *

**The song begins with an acoustic guitar and the video begins with a hand with a lot of rings. The camera pans up to Jaunes face and he has long blonde hair and some facial hair as he begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: Wish I was too dead to cry.My self-affliction fades. Stones to throw at my creator_.**

* * *

"oh wow Jaune looks completely different here."Pyrrha said.

"No kidding." Nora replied

* * *

**The video then showed two Jaunes singing.**

**_Jaune: Masochists to which I cater._**

**The chorus then begins as the video shows the second Jaunes face slowly Aging before going to the two Jaunes singing.**

**_Jaune: You don't need to bother. I don't need to be. I'll keep slipping farther. But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds._**

**The video shows the Second Jaune slowly aging more**

* * *

"Whoa..."

That was the only thing Jaune had to say.

* * *

**_Jaune: Wish I was too dead to care. If indeed I cared at all. Never had a voice to protest. So you fed me shit to digest._**

**The two Jaunes sang back and forth**.

**_Jaune: I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season. For this, I gave up trying. One good turn deserves my dying_**

**The chorus begins again as the video showed the second Jaune looking more like an old man.**

**_Jaune: You don't need to bother. I don't need to be. I'll keep slipping farther. But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds._**

**Both Jaunes were just starting at each other before the video transitioned to the other stone sour members surrounding them and then doing close ups of Whitley and Flynt and a shot of Ren walking forward.**

* * *

"I'm getting teary eyed." Ruby said wiping her eyes.

"Wow this is deep." Coco said while wiling her teary eyes.

Jaune just listened and looked at what is happening on the screen.

* * *

**The video zoomed in on Flynt right into his eye which transitioned Jaune.**

**_Jaune: Wish I'd died instead of lived._**

**The video did a close up of the second Jaune with a familiar dreadlock mask flashing in the screen for millisecond before going back to the two Jaunes.**

**_Jaune: A zombie hides my face. Shell forgotten with its memories. Diaries left with cryptic entries._**

**The chorus began again with the second Jaune now an old man.**

**_Jaune: And you don't need to bother; I don't need to be (I don't need to be). I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds._**

**Jaunes voice was layered in this song. The video showed the second Jaune aging more to the point he was just standing and not even singing.**

**_Jaune: You don't need to bother;I don't need to be (I don't need to be) I'll keep slipping farther. (But once I hold on) But once I hold on!!!_**

**The old Jaune slowly went to his knees**

**_Jaune: I'll never live down my deceit._**

**The older Jaune was now on the ground motionless and lifeless. He then disintegrated the only remains was a skeleton hand and one ring.**

**the song ends but the video played for a few more seconds.**

**It showed Jaune grabbing the ring from the second Jaune and putting it on his finger. Jaune looked at the skeleton hand before turning around and walking away**

**And with that the video ends.**

* * *

Jaune was the first one to say something.

"Yeah. I can tell that my other dimension self went through some rough times. But what he's doing right now it seems like he is doing really well."

"Yeah which is good to hear." Blake said.

"My thoughts on the song. Emotional but I liked it." Weiss said.

"yeah this is a good one." Velvet said.

"Both are good with really deep meanings." Ren said.

"That is definitely true." Ozpin said while doing a sip of coffee.

"Okay so. Let's see what is next." Prago said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**So over the course of my break my mind changed again! Because now The final chapter is now going to be my all time favorite song again. yeah till we die was going to be the last one but I changed it back to my all time favorite. And I MEAN IT THIS TIME!**

**ANYWAYS Ladies and Gentlemen. With till we die in the record books we have completed The All Hope Is Gone Album. (yes yes yes I know there is that Vermillion remix song things. But I don't count that. maybe in the possible sequel story, maybe.)**

**But AHIG is complete!**

**So of course time for the ask questions thing!**

**Favorite Mask(s)?**

**Favorite Member in the All Hope Is Gone Era?**

**Favorite Music Video?**

**Favorite Live Performance?**

**Favorite Song on the Album?**

**Mine: Jims, micks, clowns female Masks, favorite member in this era is Jim, Dead Memories Video, Sulfur at download and Favorite song(s) in the Album is Snuff, Dead Memories, Sulfur, Gematria, This cold black and Child of Burning time.**

**And since we are done with stone sour**

**Favorite Stone Sour song?**

**Mine is bother.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	95. XIX

_here is this song so BEGIN!_

* * *

**XIX**

"Ummmm. ninteen?" Weiss said confused

"I think it is just XIX" Jaune ssid

"Well with an interesting titlel Winter said.

"Same so lets Lauren and possibly see." Glynda said as everyone looked at the screen

* * *

**The video begins with a dead tree with a casket next to and the casket was on fire in a brief flash as Jaune was heard his voice a bit weird.**

**_Jaune: This song...is not for the living. This song is for the dead_**

**A car arrived at the field to where the dead tree and the casket are. And then bagpipes were heard with a little jingle playing sometimes.**

* * *

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

"I'm getting a bit freaked out." Velvet said.

"Same." Ruby said ready to huddle up.

* * *

**The bagpipe instrumental kept playing as the video shows two girls in the car and getting out and they only had thin robes and nothing else.**

* * *

"God Damn it!"

Jaune said as he and the other males in the room looked away.

* * *

**The girls and went to the basket as Jaune begins to sing**

**_Jaune: With my face! Against the floor! I can't see who knocked me out of the way! I don't want! To get back up! But I have to, so it might as well be today! Nothing appeals to me, no one feels like me! I'm too busy being calm to disappear!_**

**The girls opened the casket and looked down.**

* * *

"Oh. this is about Paul isn't it?" Weiss said.

"It has to be from what Jaune is saying." Ruby said

* * *

**The girls were shown spinning around before closing the casket.**

**_Jaune: I'm in no shape! To be alone! Contrary to the shit that you might hear!_**

* * *

"Wow the emotion in his voice." Coco said.

"It sounds beautiful." Glynda said.

* * *

**The girls brought the casket in a cave with water and some flowers in the water and also showing some _interesting_ shots of the girls. The chorus then begins.**

**_Jaune: So walk with me, walk with me! Don't let this symbolism kill your heart! Walk with me, walk with me! Just like we should have done right from the start!_**

**The video then shows the casket on fire.**

**_Jaune: Walk with me, walk with me! Don't let this fucking world tear you apart! AH!_**

**the song shot as the final shot was flowers floating in the water. A small jingle played and then the screen faded.**

**The video and song ends.**

* * *

"Okay boys there are no more naked girls anymore. You can look." Yang said as the guys now looked around. "Seriously most of you are in teams with women." Yang said to the guys

"There is a difference!" Jaune said replying for all the guys.

"yeah yeah yeah. Anyways thoughts? I think it was good definitely different but good." Weiss said.

"yeah bagpipes is weird but I don't mind it" Pyrrha said.

"Pretty good." Nora said.

"I liked it." Winter said.

"So lets get to the next one." Blale said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**And with that The Gray Chapter is completed!**

**So of course here are the questions for the Gray Chapter Era!**

**Favorite Mask(s)?**

**Favorite Member in the Gray Chapter Era?**

**Favorite Music Video?**

**Favorite Live Performance?**

**Favorite Song on the Album?**

**Mine: Sids, Coreys, Jays Masks, favorite member in this era is Sid, The Negative One Video is my favorite, Custer at Knotfest 2014 and Favorite song(s) in the Album is AOV, The Burden, If Rain is what you want, Override, The Negative One, Lech and The one that kills the least.**

**So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	96. Get This

_OH YEAH I AM ON A ROLL! Here's the next song so BEGIN!_

* * *

**Get This**

"Get what?" Weiss said confused.

"It's Something." Yang said.

"I wonder what this one will be." Ruby said very curious

"Well let's see." Kali said.

* * *

**A random male talked.**

**"Gimme a scream, Jaune!"**

**_Jaune: YEAH!!!_**

**Guitars build up.**

* * *

Velvet giggled

"There's your scream!" Neon said also laughing.

* * *

**Jaune then sings and well...**

**_Jaune: I don't like a fuckin' thing! Music sucks dick! Suck the snot end of the tip of my prick! You fucking cunts! Get off of my back! I don't wanna do a show with your shitty fuckin' band! You suck, they suck, guess what? Get fucked! I can't think of any other words to say but fuck! Don't drag our opinions, our opinions are great! It's new school face motherfuckers I hate!_**

**The chorus begins with Prago joining in**

**_Jaune: Local bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: U.S. bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: Worldwide bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: All you bands can suck these fuckin' nuts, go!_**

* * *

"WHOA! WHOA! HANG ON A MINUTE!" Weiss said as she leaned back on her seat almost like she literally got pushed back from the song

The people who headbanged like usual well headbanged.

* * *

**_Jaune: Don't berate me 'Cause you can't stop me! From breaking your face! It's you I'll erase It's hate motherfucker! Hate motherfucker! Hate!_**

**The Chorus begins again**

**_Jaune: Local bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: U.S. bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: Worldwide bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: All you bands can suck these fuckin' nuts, go!_**

* * *

"ADRENALINE RUSH!" Cardin said headbanging hard.

"This is super intense!" Saphron said not knowing what to say.

* * *

**_Jaune: Life's so shitty, but ain't it fucking great? Life's so shitty, but ain't it fucking great? Life's so shitty, but ain't it fucking great? Life's so shitty, but ain't it fucking great?_**

**The instrumental stopped for a moment as Jaune begins a chant.**

**_Jaune: Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die!_**

**The instrumental came back with Jaune still chanting.**

**_Jaune: Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die!!!_**

* * *

"Oh boy here we go." Weiss said

"This chant is going to turn intense." Prago said prepared.

* * *

**_Jaune: Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die! Get this or die!_**

**The chorus begins again**

**_Jaune: Local bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: U.S. bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: Worldwide bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: All you bands can suck these fuckin' nuts, go!_**

**_Jaune: Local bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: U.S. bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: Worldwide bands!_**

**_Prago: (suck these nuts!)_**

**_Jaune: All you bands can suck these fuckin' nuts!_**

**The song ends with a few people cheering.**

* * *

"What the hell just happened?!" Weiss said confused throughout the whole thing.

"Energy and chaos." Yang said.

"After Jaune screamed I laughed a bit but then I was completely thrown off by the sudden blast of Jaunes voice." Saphron said.

Nora thought of something.

"I wonder..."

Nora slowly looked at Jaune.

"Nora I know what you are you to say and the answer is no."

"Aw C'MON Jaune whats the worst that can happen?"

"Me losing my voice!"

""C'mon Jaune I want to hear you scream like your other dimension self." Yang said.

Blake then held Jaunes hand.

"Can you please do it? For me at least?"

" ***SIGH* **Fine" Jaune then pointed at Nora. "If my throat is sore or if I lose my voice I'm blaming it on you!"

Nora only smiled.

"OK here we go."

Jaune prepared his throat and then...

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA-***Cough*** Oh Shit! ***Cough*** Shit"

"Honestly before you began coughing that was a really spot yell." Yang said.

"Thanks" Jaune said as he took a sip of water.

"Well now we know Jaune can do a metal yell for more than one second." Nora said.

"Okay now that is out of the way let's see what is next." Neptune said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**I think it is fair to say we are done with the self titled album. So of course questions!**

**Favorite Mask(s)?**

**Favorite Member in the Self Titled Era?**

**Favorite Music Video?**

**Favorite Live Performance?**

**Favorite Song on the Album?**

**Mine: For masks to be honest all of them. favorite member is Sid, Corey, Clown and Mick. Favorite video is the Spit it out video and the puppet video for wait and bleed. Favorite live performance is Surfacing from Dynamo 2000. Favorite songs is Purity, Scissors, SIC, Surfacing, Get this, Liberate and Diluted.**

**So with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	97. Unsainted (Live)

_This live performance is the BBC performance. You know the radio 1 rock show thing. I think you all know what I'm saying. But with that lets BEGIN!_

* * *

**Unsainted (Live)**

"Oh cool." Ruby said.

"The first song we ever heard and now live." Yang said.

"Oh really?" Saphron said.

"Now I'm curious." Velvet said.

"Let's watch." Ren said as everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

**A guitar was played as the video shows the band in a completely different venue.**

**"How you doing everybody?" Jaune said as the crowd responds with cheers. "Welcome to the weirdest gig we ever played."**

**Yang then played her guitar a bit before stopping.**

**"Alright. Yeah I can smell you to. I'm just letting you know"**

**Nora played her drums to the joke.**

* * *

"Ha." Nora said.

"I like interactions like these." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**"Are you ready?"**

**The crowd cheered**

**"I said are you ready!?"**

**The crowd cheered louder with Nora bashing her drums. Jaune then pointed at at which she begins the song with the samples and then choir came in.**

* * *

"oh a choir?" Saphron said intrigued.

"Oh yes." Prago said

* * *

**Jaune sings as the video showed multiple shots of the members building up the song.**

**_Jaune: Oh, I'll never kill myself to save my soul. I was gone, but how was I to know? I didn't come this far to sink so low. I'm finally holding on to letting go_**

**The video showed Weiss playing and then Ren and then Prago and we go to a shot of Pyrrha already headbanging.**

**_Jaune: I'm finally holding on to letting go._**

**Ren then build up the song by changing his riff a bit.**

* * *

"This song is going to explode." Flynt said.

"What gave it away?" Whitley responded

* * *

**_Jaune: I'm finally holding on to letting GO!!!_**

**The song went full blast as all the members headbanged.**

* * *

"aand there it is!" Flynt said.

The people that usually headbanged, headbanged.

"This sounds more intense then the audio!" Weiss said while nodding her head.

* * *

**_Jaune: I'm just weathering a rough patch! Another villain with an itch to scratch! Denial is the darkest when you live in a hole, Why does the hell make you feel so cold!? Make a move and you pay for it! Pick a lord and you pray to it! You're so demanding when you want the truth. But your stories don't read for me!_**

**The chorus then begins with Jaune singing clean vocals with some keg hits being heard in the background.**

**_Jaune: Oh, I'll never kill myself to save my soul. I was gone, but how was I to know? I didn't come this far to sink so low. I'm finally holding on to letting go!_**

* * *

"Wow clean vocals." Terra said surprised.

"This is good!" Neon said continuing to headbang.

* * *

**Jaune did a fast headbang before continuing to sing.**

**_Jaune: Indecision overload! Keep a buckle on the devil and your eyes on the road! Reaching out for the hand of God. But did you think you'd shake your own!? This killing field is all grown over! The motherfucker wants it wild! Go sow your oats in alphabetical order! The anti-antagonist is back in style!_**

* * *

"Wow his voice in that part is good is well." Winter said surprised.

"I can get use to this" Taiyang said

* * *

**The video did a close up on Weiss holding a microphone.**

**_Weiss and Prago: Myopic!_**

**_Jaune: Cannot see straight!_**

**the video then did a close up of Prago with a microphone whike on too on his percussion set.**

**_Prago and Weiss: Dystopic!_**

**_Jaune: One sin too late! You gotta lie if you wanna believe. But your bibles don't work on me!_**

**The chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: Oh, I'll never kill myself to save my soul. I was gone, but how was I to know? I didn't come this far to sink so low. I'm finally holding on to letting..._**

**The unique DJ scratches played as the video showed an awesome Shot of Jaune as the song went into the breakdown**

**_Jaune: Go!_**

* * *

"oooo I like the inclusion of those DJ sounds." Penny said.

"definitely unique." Flynt said

* * *

**"Can you feel me out there?" Jaune said to the crowd as the responded with cheers.**

**Jaune then singed the breakdown with Ren building it up with his guitar.**

**_Jaune: Did you think you could win? And fill me in? Did you think you could do it again? I'm not your sin! I was all that you wanted and more, but you didn't want me! I was more than you thought I could be! So I'm setting you free, I'm setting you free!_**

**The song build up as the lie Ren Guitar solo played and he made it sounds more unique**

* * *

"Ooh! Nice solo!" Neon said.

"Ren is really good at these." Pyrrha said.

"The climax is coming o just know it." Saphron said who is also enjoying this song.

* * *

**"What the fucks up!?" Jaune said as the crowd cheered**.

**_Jaune: You've killed the saint in me. How dare you martyr me. Ready?_**

**The song stopped for a split second**.

**_Audience: You've killed the saint in me!_**

**BOOM**

**_Jaune: Oh, I'll never kill myself to save my soul! I was gone, but how was I to know? I didn't come this far to sink so low! I'm finally holding on to letting go!_**

**The video showed multiple shots of the members headbanging one in which makes it looks like Weiss is hitting her head on her percussion set.**

**"Makes some noise for me out there!" Jaune said as the crowd cheered.**

**The final part played with a shot of Nora building up with her drums and then a shot of Ren doing a unique riff with his guitar and of course other members headbanging.**

**_Jaune: You've killed the saint in me! How dare you martyr me!?_**

**Jaune then pointed directly at the screen before ending the song.**

**_Jaune: You've killed the saint in me! How dare you martyr me!?_**

**the song ends and the screen went black**

* * *

"Yeah this is definitely better live." Yang said

"This one is awesome!" Neon said.

"I did enjoy it. more so the clean vocals." Saphron said

"Very nice I enjoyed." Qrow said.

"A nice combination of heaviness and melody." Flynt said

"Okay let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**three!**

**Three!**

**THREE!**

**Only Three chapters left for this story!**

**So the final three will be One live performance and two sing i still haven't done yet.**

**And I bet what all three of these will be.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	98. Spit It Out (Live)

_It just had to be this performance it had to. Yes the legendary performance from download 2009. So with that let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**Spit It Out (Live)**

"Oh this one" Weiss said.

"I remember this one being alright" Pyrrha said.

"I wonder how it is live." Yang said.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Ozpin said as everyone looked at the screen.

* * *

**The video begins with Jaune and the rest of the band on stage.**

**"We have one more song for you tonight. Would you like one more song?" Jaune said to the audience.**

**The crowd responded with a big cheer.**

**"Then I need to know, I need to know are you ready to go down in history with us one more night?!" Jaune said as Nora banged on her drums.**

* * *

"Well they are definitely up for it." Ruby said.

"yup and god damn Nora with those drums." Coco said.

* * *

**"Then the time has come to make the Fucking myths. It is time for all of us...To SPIT IT OUT! "**

**The weird sample begins the song as Jaune begins to sing.**

**_Jaune: Did you never give a damn in the first place. Maybe it's time you had the tables turned. 'Cause in the interest of all involved I got the problem solved And the verdict is guilty._**

**Jaune pulled his fist before the video went to a shot of the crowd running in a circle and then a shot of Weiss with her percussion set lift up doing a windmill**.

**_Jaune: Man nearly killed me Steppin' where you fear to tread! Stop, drop and roll you were dead from the get-go! Big mouth fucker stupid cocksucker Are you scared of me now? Then you're dumber than I thought! Always is and never was Foundation made of piss and vinegar! Step to me, I'll smear ya think I fear ya? bullshit! Just another dumb punk chompin' at this tit! Is there any way to break through the noise? Was it something that I said that got you bent! Gotta be that way if you want it Sanity, literal profanity, hit me!_**

* * *

"Oh my god the audience are loving this." Winter said shocked

"oh definitely." Prago said.

"this is already intense." Saphron said.

* * *

**The chorus begins but it was different then the audio version.**

**_Prago and Weiss: Spit it out!_**

**_Jaune: All you wanna do is drag me down! All I wanna do is stamp you out!_**

**_Prago and Weiss:Spit it out!_**

**_Jaune: All you wanna do is drag me down! All I wanna do is stamp you out!_**

* * *

"Wow a clean chorus" Terra said surprised.

"I was surprised when I first heard it." Weiss said.

* * *

**Jaune did a little finger motion before singing again with DJ scratches heard in the background.**

**_Jaune: Maybe it's the way you gotta spread a lotta rumor fodder. Keepin' all your little spies and leavin' when you realize Step up, fairy I guess it's time to bury your ass with the chrome straight to the dome. You heard me right, bitch, I didn't stutter And if you know what's good just shut up and beg, brother Back stab don't you know who you're dissin'? Side swipe we know the ass that you're kissin'!_**

**Jaune pumped his arm with Ruby and yang headbanging behind him and then we go to a shot of Weiss still on her percussion set doing a windmill before going back to the crowd.**

**_Jaune: Biggity-biggidy bitch boy, halfway hauser! Don't hear shit 'cause it keeps gettin' louder! Come up and get a face full o'tactic Lippin' off hard, goin' home in a basket! You got no pull, no power, no nothin' Now you start shit? Well ain't that somethin'? Payoffs don't protect and you can hide if you want! But I'll find you comin' up behind you!_**

* * *

"Biggity-biggidy bitch boy. I love that line." Yang said

"Well Jaune can definitely can get a crowd going."

* * *

**The chorus begins.**

**_Prago and Weiss: Spit it out!_**

**_Jaune: All you wanna do is drag me down. All I wanna do is stamp you out._**

**_Prago and Weiss: Spit it out!_**

**Weiss throws her mic off the percussion set.**

**_Jaune: All you wanna do is drag me down! All I wanna do is stamp you out!_**

**"One more time Make some Fucking noise man!" Jaune said as the crowd cheered.**

**Jaune screamed and then a little drum solo from Nora happened.**

* * *

"oh god these drums" Ren said.

"I'm a beast on them!" Nora said.

"After all the songs we listened yes!" Ruby said.

* * *

**The song then build up with Jaune singing the build up and Ren with his guitar.**

**_Jaune: 'Bout time I set this record straight. 'Cause' all the needlenose punchin' is makin' me irate. Sick o' my bitchin' fallin' on deaf ears. Where you gonna be in the next five years? The crew and all the fools and all the politics Get your lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick. You got dick when they passed out the good stuff. Bam are you sick of me?, good enough had enough!_**

**Jaune stopped as he let the crowd do the chants and the sing slowed down.**

**_Audience: Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies! Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies! Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies! Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies! Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies! Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies! Fuck me! I'm all out of enemies_**

* * *

"They stopped?" Jaune said.

"Why?" Blake said confused.

* * *

**"Oh you guys are Fucking amazing out there!" Jaune said with the crowd cheering.**

**while that is happening Ren is playing random riffs with yang playing a consistent riff. Behind them Nora and her entire drum set began rotating in a giant platform.**

* * *

"What is happening?" Weiss said not knowing what is going on.

"I feel like something is going to happen." Ren said.

* * *

**"You know what. I know we've been coming her for 10 Fucking years but I got a Fucking question for yah. How many of you people seen slipknot before?"**

**The crowd cheered.**

**"How many people here, this is your very first Slipknot concert?"**

**Other part of the crowd cheered as well. Jaune was now holding a tripod with a camera on it.**

**"Well weather you seen us before or not. you've heard the legends. You know what Fucking time it is, don't you, you crazy motherfuckers!?"**

* * *

"No I don't." Ruby said

"The Legends? Oh boy I can only wonder what is going to happen." Weiss said nervously

"it is going to be something." Prago said.

* * *

**"That's right. Oscar turn all the fucking lights up. Let me see all of them out there"**

**All the lights turned on and punted at the crowd.**

**"The slipknot eye is in you motherfuckers."**

* * *

"This riff has been playing for far to long" Pyrrah said.

"What is Jaune going to do with the crowd." Winter said

"Something. it is going to be something." Flynt said not knowing what is going to come.

* * *

**Nora's seat and her drums set was now lifted up by a platform.**

**"I know a lot of. you know what to do but just in case. We're gonna break the Fucking record right here at Fucking download tonight. I need to see all of my people...Get down on the Fucking ground right now." Jaune commanded.**

**The video showed every person in the audience getting down on the ground.**

* * *

"Excuse me what?" Weiss said.

"oh no. I think I know what is going to happen." Jaune said.

"I think I know what your saying" Blake said.

* * *

**"Holy Fucking shit dude are you kidding me?" Jaune looked up at Nora. "Are you seeing that shit?"**

**Every person is now on the ground.**

**"It's official. This is officially the most people that have gotten down in England history!"**

**The crowd cheered.**

**"Now when I say Jump the Fuck up, what are you going to do?"**

**"Jump The FUCK Up!" The crowd responded.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA FUCKING DO!?"**

**"JUMP THE FUCK UP!** "

* * *

"There is no way he can get all of those people to jump at the same time!" Weiss said flabbergasted

"this is ridiculous." Coco said putting her sunglasses down wanting to see it.

* * *

**"But not yet. not yet! Not. until I say Jump. the fuck up. Not until I say Jump the fuck up. Is that clear you crazy motherfuckers?!"**

**The crowd cheer.**

**"Then on my signal unleash hell. Nora! let's take these motherfuckers home man."**

**_Jaune: 'Bout time I set this record straight. 'Cause' all the needlenose punchin' is makin' me irate. Sick o' my bitchin' fallin' on deaf ears. Where you gonna be in the next Ten years?_**

* * *

"no! there is now way!" Weiss said.

"oh god here we go." Yang said.

"Everything is about to explode!" Jaune said.

"Get ready!" Ruby said prepared.

* * *

**_Jaune: The crew and all the fools and all the politics Get your lips ready, gonna gag, gonna make you sick. You got dick when they passed out the good stuff. Bam are you sick of me? JUMP THE FUCK UP!_**

**The video shows EVERYONE in the crowd jumping up at the same time and the crowd went completely crazy.**

**Also Ruby joined in on a bit of screaming doing her best metal voice and the platform Nora is on began to tilt.**

**_Ruby: Fuck me!_**

**_Jaune: I'm all out of enemies!_**

**_Ruby: Fuck me!_**

**_Jaune: I'm all out of enemies!_**

**_Ruby: Fuck me!_**

**_Jaune: I'm all out of enemies!_**

**_Ruby: Fuck me!_**

**_Jaune: I'm all out of enemies!_**

**_Ruby: Fuck me!_**

**_Jaune: I'm all out of enemies!_**

**_Ruby: Fuck me!_**

**_Jaune: I'm all out of enemies!_**

**_Ruby: Fuck me!_**

**_Jaune: I'm all out of enemies!_**

**_Ruby: Fuck me!_**

**_Jaune: I'm all out of enemies! Cmon Ruby!_**

**Ruby joined in on the chorus and did her own scream.**

**AND THE PLATFORM NORA WAS ON IS NOW SIDEWAYS AND BEGINS SPINNING WHILE NORA IS STILL PLAYING HER DRUMS!**

**_Ruby: Spit it out!_**

**_Jaune: All you wanna do is drag me down. All I wanna do is stamp you out._**

**_"One More Time!"_**

**_Ruby: Spit it out!_**

**_Jaune: All you wanna do is drag me down. All I wanna do is spit you out!_**

**Keg hits were heard and the platform Nora was on lower andgoing back in position.**

**_Jaune: Spit, Spit, Spit, Spit, Spit it out!_**

**"Thank you so much my friends! we love you! we'll see you again sooner than you Fucking think! Take care of yourself! Take care of each other! GOOD FUCKING NIGHT!"**

**Pyrotechnics happened as the band finishes the song and the concert and Ren finishes it off with a little guitar performance.**

**The video then shows all of the members embracing each other.**

**One final shot if the stage and the screen fades black.**

* * *

"I...what? huh?! Jump, spit, ruby, fireworks...huh!?" Weiss said flabbergasted on what just happened.

"Yeah that definitely describes it." Yang said.

"What happened in the last few minutes?" Saphron said super surprised.

"Chaos." Ren said.

"Did you see me on that rotating circle and still playing in mid air!?" Nora said.

"Oh that was the Freaking highlight because I haven't seen something like that." Velvet said.

"Yeah that was actually insane." Coco said.

"I liked this. The performance is awesome" Neon said.

"This was fantastic. Favorite performance." Jaune said.

"Same" Blake replied.

"This was good. So let's see what is next." Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**The final live performance chapter had to be this one itwas just no way it was going to be a different live performance than this one.**

**So we are down tonight two more chapters and this story is done. wow.**

**well let's see what happens.**

**With that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


	99. Critical Darling

_This is the second to last chapter. After this only one more. wow. So with that let's BEGIN!_

* * *

**Critical Darling**

"interesting title" Weiss said.

"this definitely about someone but I'm not sure who." Ren said

"I feel like we'll find out if we listen." NIRA said.

"then let's get to it." Yang said.

* * *

**A weird sample played and then The sample build up and the song went underway.**

**_Jaune: Yeah!_**

* * *

"oh I like this already!" Yang said.

"this is already awesome sounding and we just started!" Jaune said.

"I like the sample used in this." Penny said.

* * *

**Jaune begins to sing in his slipknot voice but it also sounds like he is rapping as well.**

**_Jaune: God's in a coma! Put Faith in a life support. Running away won't feel the same If you reach a metaphysical last resort Oh, malevolence and purgatory give you pause. It's a miracle you haven't broken any laws! We are not entitled to survivingb So keep your friends and your enemies thriving!_**

**The percussionist joined in on this next part.**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Good for you!)_**

**_Jaune: What a cliché_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Just not true!)_**

**_Jaunef What a giveaway!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (What comes now!)_**

**_Jaune: Can't be the last one Falling down!_**

* * *

"oh that's was cool." Ruby said.

"I like how it sounds like he is rapping but at the same time he doesn't." Blake said.

* * *

**The song builds up with Jaune singing the Pre-chorus.**

**_Jaune: Every time this happens I'm breaking a promise I made to a version of me. Why can't I covet and keep it away from the leeches who want to deceive!?_**

**_Jaune then sings a melodic Chorus._**

**_Jaune: What is coming has begun. It's something that you gotta see. We lie and say that it's too late for some redemption._**

* * *

Weiss put a hand on her heart and leaned back surprised by the sudden melodic chorus and singing by Jaune. Blake listend very closely wanting the chorus to continue a bit more.

* * *

**and it did.**

**_Jaune: What is coming has begun. An ending I won't live to see. We tell ourselves it can't be hell if there's no heaven._**

**The song slowed for a moment**.

* * *

"Okay favorite chorus." Blake said.

"I agree." Winter said.

"this one is good." Terra said surprised by this one.

* * *

**Jaune then sang with his slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: Once again, we got suffocated In a sick perversion of a spider's web! Crawling over all the spent, digested pieces, Celebrate the dead! Here come all the judging eyes, Gotta pave the road with your best intentions. I only wish you could picture a future That doesn't resemble your crazy inventions!_**

**The percussionist joined in again**.

**_Prago and Weiss: (Good on you!)_**

**_Jaunef I don't mean it._**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Dream come true!)_**

**_Jaune: I don't need it!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (What goes up!)_**

**_Jaune: Another Hollow One Must come down!_**

* * *

"oh I like that part!" Nora said.

* * *

**The song build up again with the pre-chorus.**

**_Jaune: Every time this happens I'm breaking a promise I made to a version of me. Why can't I covet and keep it away from the leeches who want to deceive!?_**

**The melodic chorus begins again.**

**_Jaune: What is coming has begun. It's something that you gotta see. We lie and say that it's too late for some redemption. What is coming has begun. An ending I won't live to see. We tell ourselves it can't be hell if there's no heaven._**

**the song then slows down and turns a bit mellow with some electronic noises happening in the background**

* * *

"god that chorus is catchy" Jaune said.

"I like the sounds used in this." Penny said.

"It slowed down? I wonder what is going to happen now." Saphron said

* * *

**Jaune then sang in a melodic voice.**

**_Jaune: A mirror only works if you open your eyes. But even then you have to understand what's inside. The easy part is always hardest to see, I know you'll never guess, but darling You're so critical_**

* * *

Weiss heard the lyrics and something about it seems like...

"Is this about Weiss and her previous attitude before changing for the better?" Weiss said.

"Sort of, maybe, probably???" Blake said confused.

* * *

**_Jaune: Darling, you're so critical._**

**The song then begins to build up again**

**_Jaune: Oh, you're so critical._**

* * *

"Picking back up." Nora said.

"with that cool sounding sample!" Penny said.

* * *

**The next part of the song picked up with Jaune going back to his Slipknot voice.**

**_Jaune: Oh, this is a cave-in! The weight of the catalyst. Just wait, let the games begin.Gonna tell you all about it for the savages!_**

**And once again the percussionist join in.**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Good for you!)_**

**_Jaunef Not another one._**

**_Prago and Weiss: (Just not true!)_**

**_Jaune: Not another one!_**

**_Prago and Weiss: (What comes now!)_**

**_Jaune: This world is Falling down!_**

* * *

"Well damn." Coco said.

* * *

**Once again the song builds up with the pre-chorus.**

**_Jaune: Every time this happens I'm breaking a promise I made to a version of me. Why can't I covet and keep it away from the leeches who want to deceive?!_**

**The chorus happens again.**

**_Jaune: What is coming has begun. It's something that you gotta see. We lie and say that it's too late for some redemption. What is coming has begun. An ending I won't live to see. We tell ourselves it can't be hell if there's no heaven...It's BEGUN!_**

* * *

Suddenly the chorus made more sense for Weiss.

"OH! I like that!" Neon said to the extra line in the chorus.

* * *

**The instrumental is heavy with some DJ scratches heard**.

**_Jaune: Oh, you're so critical!_**

**The instrumental kept going.**

**_Jaune: Yeah!_**

**The instrumental then go more intense.**

**_Jaune: Oh, you're so critical! Critical! Critical! Critical! Critical! Critical! Critical! Critical!_**

**The song ends**

* * *

"This was awesome." Jaune said.

"Thanks to this I see that my previous self was really, pardon my language, a bitch." Weiss said.

"Eh that's fine. You aren't like that anymore and we all like you." Ruby said.

"So this song I like. Definitely my favorite chorus." Blake said.

"One of my Top favorites." Jaune said.

"I agree on that." Weiss said.

"This was good I really like it." Saphron said.

"loved it." Velvet said.

"This one I enjoyed." Winter said.

"So let's see what is next" Ren said.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

**Well then...after this we have only one more chapter left. A whole year of doing this story. wow.**

**So this song is in my top 3. Love this song.**

**Usually I do the questions when I do the final song that I do for an album. But I have A LOT more to say on the last chapter. So questions for the Current Era (We Are Not Your Kind)**

**Favorite Mask(s)?**

**Favorite Member in the We Are Not Your Kind Era so far?**

**Favorite Music Video?**

**Favorite Live Performance?**

**Favorite Song on the Album?**

**Mine: Sids, Coreys, Jays, Micks, Craig (because SPIKEY MOHAWK 4 THE WIN!), Favorite Music video is Nero Forte and Birth Of The cruel (does the BOTC one count?), Favorite live performance is the BBC 1 performance of Unsainted, My favorites on the Album is Critical Darling, Spiders, Nero Forte, Not Long For This World, Liars Funeral, Orphan and...**

**...**

**Well one other song that all of you probably know and that song Will be the final song for this story and that is also my all time favorite song.**

**So stay tuned on Friday for the one year anniversary and the final chapter for this story!**

**This is Bryan217 saying see you guys for the last chapter of RWBY reacts to their slipknot selves!**


	100. Solway Firth (FINALE)

_Here we are the final chapter. It has been a long time coming but here it is. I'll say more once I finish the chapter. So with that let's BEGIN!_

* * *

Rolyat suddenly appeared.

"Hello everyone. I bet you all are doing well right?"

"Yes we are." Ruby responded.

"That's good. Unfortunately after this song we will be finished since this will be the final song from all six albums."

"Oh really? After this we're done?" Yang said and to which Rolyat nodded.

"Awwww. I really doing this" Ruby said disappointed.

"yeah same." Jaune said.

"Well the only way we can do this again is if your other dimension selves release a new album."

"Are they?" Nora said curious.

"I've heard rumors"

"Well who knows. But I did enjoyed this" Prago said.

Rolyat nodded and his lips were curled up a little bit.

"How about I summon you again when Slipknot releases a new album?"

"I would love that!" Nora said.

"I wouldn't mind." Ren said

"I definitely want that to happen." Yang said.

"Very well then. I'll summon you all when that happens."

Everyone all nodded.

"Oaky here we go. With the last song you will all listen to. At least for a while." Rolyat said as he went back to the screen.

Solway Firth

"So we end things off with a song with an interesting title." Weiss said.

"So let's get to it." Neptune said.

* * *

**The song begins with an ominous sample as the video shows Jaune walking to the stage and the video has a purple hue to it. The video then shows the stage and then a back shot of Jaunes back**

* * *

"So we are starting off ominous." Blake said.

"Interesting." Ozpin said

* * *

**Jaune then begins to sing in what sounds like Gaelic accent. the video also shows shots of Yang and Ren.**

**_Jaune: Today, up on this hill. I'm counting all the killers._**

**The video then shows Nora slowly swaying back and forth and then the video shows a shot of Weiss and then a shot of PragoPrago looking down**

**_Jaune: They sway as they swarm, A look of gluttons in their eyes They mutter as the body loses warmth._**

* * *

"Very Ominous." Weiss said.

"But as usual something is going to happen." Yang said

"that is a given by now." Weiss responded

* * *

**The video then shows a shot of Balke looking at the side, and the a shot of. Pyrrha nodding her head and a shot of Ruby.**

**_Jaune: They pick your bones like locks inside a tomb. And take great care to not take care of YOU!!!!_**

**The song now went full blast immediately! Keg hits were heard as well.**

* * *

"OH THERE WE GO!" Nora said as she begins to headbang.

"Oh I like this already!" Jaune said also headbanging.

The usual people that headbanged begins to headbang.

* * *

**The video showed the members headbanging and the crowd jumping in slow motion. The video then shows a backshot of Prago hitting the kegs.**

**_Jaune: Here's An Unexplainable One!_**

* * *

"This is awesome already!" Ruby said.

"I like these samples used in this." Penny said

* * *

**Sirens were now heard as the coincide with the keg hits. The video shows a fan with a Iowa Jaune mask crowd surfing before going to a shot of Yang performing with fire spewing in the background!**

**_Jaune: Here's An Unexplainable One!_**

**The video shows Prago hitting a hanging keg with a fire bat and then a shot of Blake befbefore going to Yang stopping her performance.**

**The song then slowed down and played another ominous tune**

* * *

"What just happened?" Saphron said not knowing what to exactly say.

"chaos out of nowhere." Neon said.

"This sounds catchy I can't lie." Coco said

* * *

**With the ominous tune the video shows slow shots of Prago looking down and then a shot of Blake looking at the audience while on her knees.**

**Then song then build up and it went full blast Again as Jaune begins to sing. The video shows Pyrrha headbanging and shots of the people in the audience headbanging.**

**_Jaune: While I was learning to live! We all were living a lie! I guess you got what you wanted!_**

**The video shows the members all on stage headbanging in sync**

**_Jaune: So I will settle for a slaughterhouse soaked in blood and betrayal!_**

* * *

"oh wow these lyrics are brutal!" Yang said while still headbanging.

"You can definitely say that again." Pyrrha said.

* * *

**The video then shows a shot of Weiss pointing at the audience before going to a slow motion shot of Jaune and then to Ruby**

**_Jaune: It's always somebody Else (Else!). Somebody else was Me (Me!). You want the real smile?_**

**The video then shows A shot of yang headbanging and a slow motion shot of Nora headbanging before going back to Jaune.**

**_Jaune: Or the one I used to practice not to feel like a failure!?_**

* * *

"This is insane!" Neon said clutching her head.

"And brutal!" Cardin said as he and Russel continued to headbang.

* * *

**The chorus begins with the double pedals adding to the song.**

**_Jaune: I don't need you to do it for me! I don't need you to understand! I don't need you to hide it from me! I just want to feel like any other man!_**

**The video the shows Prago on one knee and heheadbanging and then one of Weiss cupping her mask before going to a shot of Ren headbanging while playing his guitar.**

**_Jaune: I won't show you the whole story! I won't show you the aftermath! I won't show you my allegory! Don't look away, Here's an unexplainable one!_**

* * *

"This is amazing!" Prago said headbanging.

"This this is so heavy. wow." Whitley said.

"Yay the sirens return!" Penny said.

* * *

**The song still kept going full blast with the sirens and keg shots!**

**_Jaune: Here's an unexplainable one!_**

**The video shows two shots of Yang and Pyrrha headbanging**.

**_Jaune: Here's an unexplainable one!_**

**The video then shows a slow motion shot of prago hitting the beer keg before going to a shot of him headbanging. The video then shows a shot Jaune, and then one of Yang and then one of Blake and one Weiss.**

* * *

"Oh god! Slow Down! This is awesome but I need to have a little break!" Yang said clutching her head.

* * *

**_Jaune: AH!_**

**The song did not slow down at all. The video shows a shot of Pyrrha headbanging. Then a shot. of Jaune singing and then a 180 rotating shot of Nora on her drums.**

**_Jaune: I'm not ahead of my Time (Time!) I just drew the first Breath (Breath!). If I'm alive tomorrow! I will alleviate the pressure by cutting you out of me!_**

**The video shows Blake pointing at the screen with her mask moving. Then a back shot of Ren before going to Yang starring at the screen with a nod**.

**_Jaune: I found my bottom line! Dead on the front lines! I know I'll never go home_**!

**The video then shows back and forth shots of Weiss and Prago hitting on their percussion shots. The video then shows a shot of Blake and Yang looking at each other before going to a close up shot of Nora with her head tilted.**

**_Jaune: So set fire to your SHIPS and past regrets and be free!_**

* * *

"It is not slowing down!" Velvet said shocked.

"this is definitely a way to end off things." Terra said.

* * *

**The chorus begins again**.

**_Jaune: I don't need you to do it for me! I don't need you to understand! I don't need you to hide it from me!_**

**The video then shows close up shots of Ruby starring, Blake moving back with weird hand motions, Pyrrha headbanging, Yang headbanging and a shot of Weiss looking down while raising her arms up and then down.**

**_Jaune: I just want to feel like any other man! I won't show you my whole story! I won't show you the aftermath! I won't show you my allegory! Don't look away, Here's an unexplainable..._**

**The video shows a shot of Nora playing her drums and then a shot of the audience.**

**_Jaune: ONE!!!_**

**The video went to a shot of Jaune and then one of Nora before going back to Jaune.**

**_Jaune: What have you done!?_**

**This time we go to a shot of Jaune before going to Blake with her eyes not visible and the mouth of her mask moving before going back to Jaune**.

**_Jaune: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?_**

**The video went to. an instrumental break while showing shots of the members headbanging. With alien sounding keyboard notes playing in the background.**

* * *

"Jesus these lyrics." Winter said.

"you can actually here emotion in his voice even on a song like this." Flynt said.

"Indeed." Kali said now only nodding her head.

* * *

**_Jaune: YEEEEEEEAAAAAaaaaaahhhhh_**

**The song then slowed down. while showing shots of Yang and the audience**.

* * *

Weiss leaned back and covered her forehead.

"Oh now a break!" Yang said deep breathing a bit.

"Yeah but not for long." Neptune said.

* * *

**The song then build up**

**_Jaune: AEEEEEEAAAAAUGH!_**

**And it went full blast again!**

**The video shows shots of Ren headbanging and then one of Weiss hitting a keg with a Bat of her own. It then went to a shot of Pyrrha headbanging and then one of Prago going to hit a keg with his eyes wide and a shot of Yang doing the biggest riff of her life.**

**_Jaune: While I was learning to Live (Live!). You taught me how to Die (Die!) I guess I got what I wanted! Another needle in the back through purified scarification!_**

**The video showed Jaune pointing at the screen, to a shot of Nora looking at the screena and then of one of Weiss also looking at the screen while raising up Devil horn hand gestures**

**_Jaune: It wasn't somebody Else (Else!). You fucking did it to Me (Me!). You want a real smile?_**

**The video then did multiple shots of the members before going to one of Jaune in a stand and raising his arms up**.

**_Jaune: I HAVEN'T SMILED IN YEARS!!!!!_**

**The final shot shows Jaune walking while raising his left arm up to the crowd signaling goodbye. The song ends but the video showed Jaune walking towards the exit.**

**And with that the screen fades to black both the song and video ending.**

**And thus ending this Journey.**

* * *

"Wow! What a way to end things!" Yang said sounding exausted.

"definitely!l Nora said.

"That was AMAZING" Ruby said.

"Favorite song!" Jaune said.

"Same." Blake said.

"this was actually pretty dang good. not bad." Coco said.

"I liked this." Velvet said.

"This was a Badass song." Cardin said.

"Well at least I understood what he is saying with that voice he is doing." Whitley said

"Amazing is all I have to say and nothing else." Neon said.

"And with that we are done. Wow." Pyrrha said.

"I can't believe it is all over." Ruby said in realization. "it really is over."

"Well for now at least." Jaune said.

"Yeah true." Ruby said.

Rolyat appeared again

"And with that we are done"

"Yeah. Well I don't really know what to say after this all except for thanks for showing us this." Ruby said to Rolyat

Mostly Everyone else nodded agreeing with Ruby.

"Well it's great that you all appreciated it. And since you all sat down and listened without complaining..."

Rolyat snapped his fingers.

* * *

At Beacon Cinder gathered Emerald, Neo and Mercury.

"Okay everyone. This is how the plan wi-"

And suddenly Cinder turned into dust

"CINDER!?" Emerald said shocked and flabbergasted.

"Woooooah. She literally turned into dust."

"I'm calling Roman!" Emerald said as she contacted Roman. "Roman hello! Roman? Roman?!"

Roman didn't answer because he turned into dust as well.

* * *

"Adam!?" Ilia said shocked as she saw Adam turn into dust.

She looked around and saw that the lieutenant and other members of the white fang turning Into dust.

* * *

"SALEM!" Tyrian said in complete shock as she saw Salem turn into dust.

And then Tyrian himslef turned into dust and then watts also turned into dust leaving Hazel all alone.

And with that every single Grimm turned J to dust as well.

* * *

***Back with the gang***

Everyone raised their eyebrows confused.

"Um what did you do?" Ruby said really confused.

"You will find out when you return to your world." Rolyat said.

"Very well." Ozpin said as everyone stood up.

"Actually can Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Prago, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss stay here? I have something to show them"

the people that were called were confused and they all looked at Ozpin.

"Very Well. We'll meet you back." Ozpin said

Rolyat opened a portal the people that were not the nine people that were called, entered the portal and once the final person entered the portal Rolyat closed it. Leaving only Rolyat and the nine people he called.

"So what are you going to show us?" Weiss said interested along with the others.

"Well I got some people that wants to meet you." Rolyat said as he opened another portal.

And the group can see muktiplmultiple Silhouettes in the portal and the silhouettes came closer and closer and thanks to one one person they have a good idea on who they are thanks to the SPIKEY head.

The people came out of the portal and the portal closed and the people were none other than...

Slipknot

The group were all wide eyed and surprised as they are now face to face with their other dimension selves also known as their slipknot selves and all of them are wearing their outfits and WANYK masks.

"Why Hello There." Slipknot Jaune said to the group.

Pyrrha and Slipknot Pyrrha looked at each other with Normal Pyrrha feeling awkward.

"Um Hello There?" Pyrrah said

Slipknot Pyrrha waved before she motioned her hands to the back of her mask and began unzipping it and the she removed her spikey Mohawk mask and revealed a mature looking Pyrrha with short hair and a bit of black face paint under her eyes.

"Hello." Slipknot Pyrrha said.

"That is most likely the only thing she'll say out of this."

Slipknot Prago said looking at Slipknot Pyrrha winking and with a smile on his face. Slipknot Pyrrha rolled here eyes before she made eye contact with Slipknot Prago. She smirked and then she flipped him off.

Prago looked on at his Slipknot self.

"I have to say the masks you wear are pretty sick!"

Slipknot Prago removed his masks showing a mature Prago with his long hair.

"Why thank you! I do come with some ridiculous ideas!"

"I can tell."

Both Prago's laughed.

Both Rens looked at each other.

"I must say that from the songs I've heard you are definitely the expert of Guitar solos."

"Why thank you I practice a lot you know"

"Yeah I definitely know. Why the long beard?"

Slipknot Ren removed his mask and did a little chuckle.

"I say why not?"

"hehe Touche."

Both Nora's were checking each other out.

"Do you pancakes as well?" Nora said to her Slipknot self.

"Hell Yeah I eat pancakes!"

"Cool! Also I like the drumming you do in all of the songs!"

Slipknot Nora removed her mask showing some face paint on her face and just like Pyrrha, Ren and Prago she looks mature.

"Although I can't go all super ballistic for long since age is catching up."

"Yeah I can understand that."

Yang and Slipknot Yang had a more intense stare down with Slipknot Yang looking normal Yang with wide eyes looking really intimidating (the mask definitely helps with that).

"I'll say that you have quite the Badass look."

"Thank you"

Slipknot Yang removed her mask and she looked the exact same.

"I take it after my mom."

"Which mom?"

"Raven Branwen"

Yang was shocked

"Her?"

Slipknot Yang nodded.

"But how are you and Ruby sisters then?"

"Mom and Dad Divorced. Ruby's mom married my dad they had Ruby and years later specifically twelve years later her mom died. I was allowed by my mother to visit Dad and Ruby whenever I want but my mother and father haven't met since the divorce. But as you can see Ruby and Me hang out a lot"

"Wow your life is a bit better than what I went through concerning my mom"

"What did you went through?"

"My mother abandoned me with dad."

"Oh wow...that sucks."

"Yeah it definitely does."

"Well, I at least hope your doing okay."

"Yeah I am."

Both Ruby was looking up while Slipknot Ruby is looking slightly down.

"Your Mask is cool!"

"Thanks."

"Do you eat cookies as well!?"

"Well yes but not much anymore, I kept getting sick so kinda stopped eating them. Trying to keep myself healthy."

"Oh really?"

"yup so my advice eat less and only eat them when it is really necessary and not very day."

"Well I wouldn't necessarily promise but I'll try."

Weiss looked at Slipknot Weiss who removed her mask and she noticed that they both have the same scar but She noticed that Slipknot Weiss also has a scar on her forehead and her left cheek.

"Wow you definitely look like you came from a battle."

"Yup injuries a lot of them."

"Do you get them while performing live?"

"Oh yes and I powered. through them."

"Well you definitely act different then me."

"Oh yes but back then I use to Fucking act like you but not anymore. I am more layed back and I go psycho when I perform."

"Interesting."

Blake looked at her other dimeself and I'd a bit creeped out by her mask because it really resembled her face.

"You act completely different then me."

Slipknot Blake removed her mask her face covered in black and white face paint.

"Actually I act pretty much the same way as you as in read books. But when I'm on stage I say Fuck it, so much i broke both my ankles one time."

"Oh yeah I saw that. So have you read Ninjas of Love?"

"What the fuck is Ninjas Of Love?"

And with that Blake was flabbergasted. Jaune and His Slipknot self were having a nice conversation and talking about each others life.

"Wow I'm really sorry you all went through that when you were a kid"

"That's fine. I must say you have it a bit more easy."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Hey you get to slay monsters I always imagined something like that when I was a kid."

"I can imagine."

"Oh yeah I am working on a solo album as well."

"Really?"

"Yup and it is quite different than Either Stone Sour or Slipknot."

"oh. that's cool!"

The group along with their slipknot selves talked for an hour before Rolyat appeared.

"Okay then. I think you guys spent a long time and I believe you all know. each other well now?"

The group nodded.

"Well I think it is time to head back to your dimensions. I hope you all understand."

"That is perfectly fine." Slipknot Jaune said.

Jaune and Slipknot Jaune shook hands

"I hope this isn't the last time we see each other." Normal Jaune said..

"Oh trust me. I have this big feeling we will see each other again." Slipknot Jaune responded.

Two portals opened.

"Slipknot the one on the left is for you." Rolyat said.

One by one the members of Slipknot entered the portal. The final one was Jaune, he gave of the same gesture he did in the Solway Firth video and entered the portal.

The portal then closed.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ruby said.

"Yeah it is Goodbye for now. But I promise we will. see each other again." Rolyat responded.

"Let's hope that is the case." Yang said.

the group then grabbed their stuff and one by one the all entered the portal. Jaune and Blake looked at each other before entering the portal together. Once they were no longer seen Rolyat closed the portal leaving Rolyat the only person in the room.

He had a smile on his face as he looked around. Rolyat then opened a door in the room and turned around one more time at the room.

"Until Next Time." Rolyat said as he closed the door

And the Lights Turn Off.

* * *

***The End***

**And with that RWBY reacts to their slipknot selves is done.**

**I just can't believe it is actually over. It really is hard to process this. Wince there was multiple times. I thought of abandoning it but I stuck to it to the very ends.**

**Again if you guys want a sequel series I'll do it**

**But I would like to thank every person that Followed, Favorite and left a review for this story I really appreciate it.**

**And yes I will do another story that will be SIMILAR to this one. Only difference is going to be the band and that is it's own separate Story.**

**When will I publish it?**

**It might be sooner than you think.**

**If you want to check out more stories from me you can do so**

**Also with this story done expect updates to my other stories in the coming days. These stories will be: Oracle, Super Brawl Federation Wrestling, I'm comin Back for You, maybe a new chapter for that Jaune and Velvet story I did and of Course, Remnants Spark.**

**But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!**


End file.
